Atrapados en otro mundo: Un nuevo Desafio
by FernandaWarriorPrincesss
Summary: Restaurar la memoria de Optimus Prime solo es el inicio. las diferentes formas de pensar y actuar de Rodrigo y Maria De la Vega seran cada vez mas evidente en cada nuevo reto que se les presente poniendo su misma hermandad a prueba ¿la sangre realmente mata a la sangre? (continuacion de Atrapados en otro mundo)
1. Chapter 1: Orion Pax: parte 1

**buenos dias, tardes o noches, para aquellos que me han leido sabran que esta es la segunda parte de Atrapados en otro mundo, y si no permitanme presentarme, yo soy FernandaWarriorPrincess y les invito cordialmente a leer la segunda temporada de esta historia, si es la primera vez los invito a leer la primera parte del fic para que entiendan mejor algunos detalles**

**ahora si comenzamos **

** Transformers Prime no me pertenece, **todos los derechos sobre los personajes y la serie a Hasbro (c) Studios y a Takara Tomi. solo mis Oc's****

* * *

><p>-en retrospectiva logramos lo que se requería.-empezó Ratchet.-con el despertar de Unicron, debieron tomarse medidas extremas. Los enemigos se convirtieron en aliados, los aliados se convirtieron en confidentes. Y con la Matrix de Liderazgo, el planeta tierra estaba a salvo, aunque un inmenso costo personal. Cuando Optimus cedió la Matrix, perdió más que la sabiduría colectiva de los Primes. Se perdió a sí mismo.<p>

Rodrigo era el único que escucho la teoría que desarrollo María, además era ilógico, pero ambos callaron, no querían decir nada hasta estar seguros.

-no tiene lógica.-dijo Arcee impaciente y confundida.-Optimus conocía a Megatron.

-Eran como mejores amigos.-dijo Bulkhead extrañado

_-y a nosotros nos desconoció completamente, como si fuéramos extraños para el.-_dijo Bumblebee

-si Optimus no sabía su nombre, tal vez sea porque el título de Prime aún no se le ha concedido.-esa era la teoría de Ratchet. Pero ninguno de los humanos entendía, excepto dos hermanos quienes se miraron preocupados.-sin el poder de la Matrix en su interior, suena razonable que Optimus fuese revertido a su estado previo a Prime: el archivista histórico, Orión Pax.-eso dejo peor a María, esperaba estar equivocada en lo que pensaba, que gran error.

-hablas de su mente.-concluyo june.

-¡¿estás diciéndome que Prime cree que es una especie de bibliotecario y Decepticon?!-exclamo furioso Fowler.

-un momento agente.-interrumpió María.-si creo que Optimus fuera como un bibliotecario, es un trabajo honesto así empezó mi papa de jovencito, ¡pero no le permito que levante falsos ni de Optimus ni de nadie en esta base!-termino gritando María.-nadie es ni será un con.

-trata de calmarte, no empieces a insultar a nadie Victoria por piedad.-le dijo Rodrigo tomándola de los hombros.

-ser un Decepticon es una elección agente Fowler.-empezó Ratchet pasando por alto la agresión de María al agente, después de todo tenía cierta justificación.-una elección que me cuesta creer que Optimus tomaría, en cualquier punto de su vida.

-¿así que está viajando con los Decepticons…?-empezó Bulkhead.

-es porque Megatron está realizando una especie de vudú.-dijo Arcee.

-actualmente.-dijo Ratchet volteándose a verlos.-Orión Pax tal vez no sea un Autobot aquí, pero debo creer que jamás dejara de serlo, aquí.-dijo en voz baja señalando su cámara de spark, lo que en términos humanos seria el corazón.-tenemos que localizarlo para asegurarnos.

-¡espera!-hablo Fowler.-tengo un chip implantado en el trasero que le avisa al tío Sam cuando me detengo por donas.-bien no era necesario saber eso, porque todos hicieron cara de… ¿Qué?-¿estás diciendo que no puedes rastrear a Prime?

-"hubiera empezado por esa pregunta primero agente"-pensó irónica María.

-la señal de Optimus no ha reaparecido desde que partió hacia el núcleo de la tierra.-explico el mech.-pero debemos trabajar para encontrarlo si tenemos alguna esperanza iniciar su plan de contingencia.

-¿me hablaron?-pregunto María mirando a todos lados, olvidaron que su segundo nombre era Esperanza.

-¿plan de contingencia?-pregunto Arcee extrañada.

-¿Cuál plan de contingencia?-pregunto Bulkhead confundido.

-¿esa palabra existe?-exclamo Miko sin entender.

-la llave…-empezó Jack nervioso.- ¿Qué es lo que hace?

-concede acceso al Vector Sigma, el depósito de toda la sabiduría de los Prime.

-¿esa es una especie de supercomputadora?-pregunto Rafael curioso.

-¿podemos descargar las memorias de Optimus de vuelta en el?-pregunto Jack esperanzado.- ¡excelente! ¿Cuál es la gran V? ¿Es aquí? ¿Está en el fondo?

-el Vector Sigma es más que una supercomputadora Jack.-le dijo Ratchet con calma.-es una antigua fuente mística de energía… en Cybertron.

-¿esperen? ¿Cybertron? Hablan de su planeta ¿verdad?-dijo Rodrigo pensativo.

-¿están pensando lo que creo?-pregunto Rafael pensativo.

-¡Jackson Darby!-exclamo la señora Darby.- ¡no vas a viajar ahí!

-yo si.-dijo Miko emocionada

-tu tampoco iras Miko.-reclamo June.-no si uno de ustedes puede.-dijo está mirando a los bots.

-tiene razón.-le apoyo Fowler.- ¿porque enviar a un niño a hacer el trabajo de un bot?

-¿y si es de otra dimensión?-pregunto María como si nada pero Rodrigo le dio un zape.

-tu mucho menos, una palabra: marcapasos.-la mencionada gruño molesta.

-porque solo un Prime puede accesar al Vector Sigma, o alguien elegido por un Prime, Optimus le dio la llave a Jack.-dijo Ratchet con calma, sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a Jack.-ahora lleva impresa su bio-huella única.

-entonces ¿Jack es una especie de Prime honorario?-pregunto Miko.

-wow, un Prime humano.-dijo Maria riendo.

-solo digamos que Jack es el único que puede restaurar a Optimus como el autobot que conocemos.

-¡¿pero porque Optimus pondría un humano en un peligro así?! ¡¿Y a un niño?!-exclamo June molesta.

-no soy un niño ma.-dijo Jack avergonzado.

-tal vez Optimus cree que en Jack hay más de lo evidente.-dijo Arcee segura.

-todo es irrelevante.-empezó Ratchet interrumpiendo.-la llave es inútil para nosotros si no tenemos un medio para llegar a Cybertron. Lo cual actualmente no tenemos.

-Viejo ¿Qué me dices de eso?-dijo Miko señalando el portal terrestre.

-Miko.-empezó Rafael.-el portal solo te lleva a la órbita terrestre ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, pero Ratchet lo construyo.-entonces miro a Ratchet.- ¿no puedes turbo-cargar esa cosa?-el silencio era evidente.

-no.-susurro María.-por lo visto, no salvaremos a Optimus hoy.

-María vamos a casa, volveremos después.-dijo Rodrigo abrazando a su hermana. y esta tuvo que asentir sin mas remedio.

**Un mes y medio después**

-no quiero hacer nada hoy así que no insistas o me veré obligada a arrancarte un dedo.-dijo María sentada en el suelo de la base. Y frente a ella había un sándwich de jamón.

-¿ni siquiera comer? Te harás muy flaca, lo bueno es que pesas unos kilitos de más.-dijo Rodrigo en un intento de animarla pero termino con un sándwich en la cara.-mendiga mocosa.

-cállate Filomeno, búscate una novia, no se invita a salir a la tal Sandra.-Rodrigo frunció el ceño, María lo estaba molestado con eso desde hace un par de semanas, era una nueva compañera de trabajo, pero ni eso la animaba.-mejor trabajare en mi proyecto de tecnología-orgánica.-susurro sacando su computadora pero Rodrigo la detuvo.

-mejor espera a que todo esto pase.

-es que… ya paso mucho tiempo, y no sabemos nada de nada.-dijo sosteniendo su cabeza.-la historia se repite, pero eso de la amnesia es nuevo.-susurro melancólica.

-olvida eso de una vez.

-no puedo, sabes perfectamente mejor que nadie…-empezó a contar furiosa pero una llamada de Fowler interrumpió.

-¡Ratchet, despierta!-dijo gritando.-tenemos una emergencia.

-agente Fowler, ¿acaso es Optimus?-pregunto esperanzado.

-¡son Cons!

-¡ahora que hicieron los hijos de la fregada!-grito María acercándose junto a los demás.

-ahora están invadiendo el mismo laboratorio de investigación militar que atacaron hace dos meses.

_-¿Qué construirán esta vez?-_pregunto Bee

-¿otro portal espacial?-pregunto Bulk

-por lo que sabemos Optimus viaja con ellos.-dijo Arcee en un intento de contenerse de gritar, salir corriendo y verificar como seguía su líder. Aunque sin saberlo le dio a María una idea

-Transfórmense.-ordeno Ratchet.

-"hora de ir encubierto".-pensó María sonriendo.

**Rato después**

Eran Breakdown y Knock-Out robando una fuente de energía en el laboratorio militar, recuperada antes de los eventos de Unicron. Los tres Autobot llegaron por el portal y empezaron a disparar a los cons aéreos los cuales no dejaban de disparar a quemarropa.

Pero

María De la Vega hacia su propia misión suicida, corrió hacia el portal tan pronto fue activado, y en el alboroto se acercó a los rivales esperando el momento de la retirada, el cual llego pronto.

-le diremos al gran "O" que le envían sus saludos.-se burló Knock-Out corriendo hacia el portal con Breakdown con la mercancia robada. María se había colgado de la fuente de energía para no perder tiempo.

-"menos mas ahora llevo puesta ropa oscura, podre ocultarme con más facilidad"-pensó sonriendo cuando llego a la Némesis, pero para su sorpresa, Arcee en su modo vehículo conducía a toda velocidad.-"ella también tiene su misión suicida"-pensó preocupada, pero aprovecho el escándalo que provoco la femme para descolgarse y esconderse en un pasillo.-"Arcee espero lo encuentres, y si no puedes, lo hare por ti, te lo prometo chica"-pensó conteniendo el aliento. Y empezó a correr por la nave.

Arcee mientras hacía destrozos en la nave, atacando a diestra y siniestra, con un solo objetivo en mente: hallar a Optimus, conducía en su modo alterno a toda velocidad que de haber humanos presentes, les habría dado el patatús por el exceso de velocidad, era como si estuviera poseída por algo desconocido que no descansaría hasta hallar al Prime. Era un escándalo que hasta María podía escucharlo e iba siguiendo el ruido, siempre en la sombra para no llamar la atención de Soundwave. Hasta que escucho a un pasillo el sonido de un portal. Era Soundwave quien activaba un portal para sacar a Arcee.

-"chatarra"-pensó hasta que vio a Optimus.

-escuche un alboroto.-dijo el mech pero el Con simplemente lo ignoro.

-"¿es callado, mudo o un grosero? "-se cuestionó al ver al leal seguidor de lord Megatron dejando aun confundido Orión Pax el cual volvio a su sitio, esta sin demora lo siguio.

**Base Autobot**

Ratchet examinaba a Arcee, pues termino en el ártico, de nuevo. Todos estaban afligidos y frustrados, Arcee se culpaba y se criticaba a sí misma.

-¿localizaste a Optimus o las coordenadas de su nave?-pregunto Ratchet.

-¡no! No pude confirmar nada.-Bulkhead lleno de cólera destrozo varias máquinas con sus puños.

-¡Bulkhead, ¿Qué...?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo necesitabas?! ¡Lo único que yo necesito es a nuestro jefe de vuelta!

-Arcee.-empezó Jack tranquilo.-no es tu culpa.

-si necesitáramos ser rescatados Optimus encontraría la forma, yo no lo hice así de simple.-dijo molesta y afligida.

-¡Ratchet!-llamo Fowler.- ¿Qué paso allá? ¡Los reportes indican doce heridos, a mí me presionan para dar alguna explicación!-grito furioso.- ¡ustedes Bots deben organizarse o el pentágono me obligara a cerrar su base!-y se desconectó.

-linda forma de empeorar los animos.-susurro Rodrigo ironico

-¿A dónde irían?-pregunto Raf preocupado por esto.

-¡no tengo idea!-exclamo Ratchet furioso.-tal vez nos envíen a una isla o nos lanzarían al espacio, ¿no sería un alivio bien recibido?-pregunto con ironía

-no culpo a Fowler.-empezó Arcee más calmada.-Optimus habría evacuado a todos los humanos del área antes de enfrentar a los cons.

_- y eso fue algo que nosotros no supimos hacer. ¿Cómo saber que habría hecho el_?-exclamo Bee.

-en realidad no sabemos que habría hecho Optimus ¡porque él no está aquí!-gruño Bulkhead.

-eres bueno para señalar lo obvio Bulkhead.-dijo Arcee perdiendo la paciencia, y Bulk también.- ¿algo más que sepamos y quieras mencionar?

-nada que pueda decir frente a los niños.

-¡oigan!-les llamo Jack pidiendo orden.- ¿no estamos olvidando algo positivo? Nadie está hablando de lo que los cons tienen en sus garras.

-si.-se burló Ratchet.- ¡les permitimos adquirir una fuente de energía para su portal espacial!

-eso suena el inicio de otra catástrofe y ni hemos salido de una.-susurro Rodrigo quien habia estado callado pero empezo a buscar por la base a su hermana pensando que estaba durmiendo o algo

-¿y donde crees que esta lo positivo en eso?-pregunto Arcee con ironía

-dejaremos que terminen de construir su portal.

¡¿Por qué?!-pregunto Bulkhead molesto.- ¡¿para que traigan más zombies de Cybertron?!

-no.-dijo serio.-para poder tomarlo, y poder usarlo para enviarme a Cybertron.

-wow.-exclamo Miko contenta, aunque preocupada.-esa es una buena idea.

-jajaja bueno si Miko cree que es una buena idea…-dijo Arcee sarcástica.

-nadie dijo que será fácil.-dijo Jack decidido.-pero ya han tomado un portal espacial antes.

-lo hicimos explotar.-le corrigió Bulk.-es muy diferente a que tomemos un portal y lo conservemos.

_-antes de hablar de tomar un portal debemos saber dónde está_.-sugirió Bumblebee

-Bee tiene razón.-hablo Arcee.-primero hay que saber dónde encontrar el portal.

-Am ¡Hello!-grito Miko.-si es un portal espacial no está…-dijo señalando hacia arriba.

-¡el termino espacial se refiere a su rango de transporte, no a su ubicación física, y hemos monitoreado la órbita terrestre desde antes! ¡Si estuviera ahí lo sabríamos!-grito Ratchet

-entonces el portal podría estar aquí en la tierra.-comento Jack

-es como buscar un tornillo en un depósito de chatarra.-dijo Bulk en voz baja.

-será mejor que empecemos a buscar.-sugirió Arcee

-pero existe un hecho.-interrumpió el medico.-no sabemos lo que los Decepticons tienen planeado para Optimus, ni siquiera si está a salvo.

-no quiero interrumpir.-dijo el mayor de los De la Vega.-pero ¿Dónde está mi hermana? ¿La han visto?-pregunto Rodrigo y como nadie dio respuesta trato de comunicarse con ella, supuso llevaría un comunicador pues dejo el celular. Pero no respondía.-María Esperanza victoria Danielle mas te vale contestar o cuando vuelvas…-pero nada.-a donde se metió.

-no la hemos visto desde el ataque Decepticon al laboratorio militar.-dijo Raf pensativo y Miko tuvo una idea de donde puede estar y rio nerviosamente.

-si nosotros no sabemos qué puede pasar con Optimus, ya sabemos de alguien que lo puede averiguar...

-¿de qué hablas Miko?-pregunto Jack dudoso.

-les apuesto lo que quieran a que María, cruzo el portal con los bots y después siguió a los Decepticons a la nave, y de seguro esta en este momento en la nave de los cons, buscando a Optimus.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron todos.

-¡Bumblebee eres un pésimo guardián!-se desquito Rodrigo con Bee.- ¡¿y te haces llamar guardián así?! ¡Ya van dos explorador!-decía fuera de sí.-¡primero dejas que Rafael casi muera por energon oscuro y ahora resulta que en tu mision perdiste a la mocosa entre el tiroteo!

_-no quisiera decirlo pero tú tampoco has hecho un buen trabajo, pero una cosa si se, si alguien se armó de valor para ir a la nave e intentar ayudar a optimus sabiendo que no podria hacer nada contra los Cons te aseguro que es ella-_dijo Bumblebee molesto por cómo le hablaba. Podría ser el hermano mayor de María pero no tenía derecho a decir que no sabía cuidar a sus amigos.

-tu...-gruño pero suspiro derrotado, Rafael tuvo que traducirle lo que decía Bee y lo miro arrepentido.-perdón Bee, es mi culpa. No debí desquitarme contigo…

_-es normal, después de todo, es tu hermana menor_.-dijo Bee aceptando las disculpas

**Nave Decepticon "Némesis"**

María había seguido a Optimus por la nave hasta su destino, y se infiltro en la misma habitación, al parecer era una computadora y parecía estar investigando, supuso que Soundwave vigilaría todo momento a "Orión" así que se escondió en un punto de la habitación pensando en cómo hablar con él.

-"a ver… como empezar"-pensaba encerrada en sus pensamientos y empezó a susurrar.-no puedo solo llegar y decir, tu eres Optimus el último de los Primes y líder de los autobots, por cierto Megatron es un cretino que en cualquier momento que dejes de serle útil se deshará de ti…no puedo decirle eso de golpe.-se decía desesperada. Con su diadema-cámara en su cabeza capturando todo.-debería llamar a la base y pedirle un consejo a Ratchet… no… quien sabe que tantas mentiras le dijo Megatonto. capaz si menciono algo respecto a ellos me ira mal.

En eso la compuerta se abrió para permitirle paso a un Decepticon cargando varios cubos de energon, María lo reconoció al instante.

-"Starscream"-pensó helada en su sitio esperando que no la viera.

-¡no! ¡Optimus Prime!-gruño soltando los cubos y preparando sus cañones, dejando a un confundido Orión Pax y a una María con la boca abierta, lista para salir de su sitio de ser necesario.

* * *

><p><strong>Maria: y volvi a las andadas, oh cierto... hola yo soy Maria, la "protagonista" o no se como se diga<strong>

**yo: alguien esta feliz de aparecer de nuevo, aviso que he tenido un par de problemas con el internet, nada grave creo, aviso por si me llego a tardar. en fin nos leemos proximamente en el siguiente capitulo cuidense n.n**

**bye**


	2. Chapter 2: Orion Pax parte 2

**hola de nuevo.**

**primero que nada quiero agradecerle a mis fieles seguidoras: Eagle Primecee junto a sus Oc's y Anica Prime por sus reviews y sus comentario se los agradezco de corazon**

**Maria: segun la loca *recibe un zape* digo Fernanda... se pondra raro creo, primero... Anica es una bruja ella adivino lo que esta planeaba hace como 16 capitulos XD y Elisa la frase ocurre mas seguido de lo que crees si tienes dudas tu dime y te cuento sin problemas, eso si no hay spoilers no soy tan mala. Eagle gracias chica tambien se le extraña. ok me puse cursi**

**yo: ya lo dijo ella, no los entretengo mas. comenzamos**

* * *

><p>-¡Optimus Prime!-exclamo Starscream apuntándolo con sus cañones, María estaba lista para servir de distracción de ser necesario aunque echaría por la borda suplan inicial.<p>

-por favor.-empezó Orión.-no pretendo hacer daño.-dijo con calma.

-"definitivamente volvio a ser Orion Pax como dijo Ratchet"

-¡no! ¡¿Entonces que estás haciendo aquí?!-pregunto eufórico el Con.

-"sigue fastidiando y no sé como pero me la pagaras caro Starscream"-pensó María observando.

-investigación.-respondió Orión Pax.-para Lord Megatron.

-¿esto es una especie de broma?-pregunto confundido.

-no entiendo lo que dices…-empezó.- ¿y porque me llamaste Optimus Prime?

-"sin saberlo me hiciste un favor bobo"-pensó María sonriendo, pensaba que si Orión dudaba de lo que ocurría en la Némesis y lo que decía Megatron, sería un gran paso para recuperar a Optimus mientras los demás hacían lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿y porque no habría de hacerlo?-dijo Starscream escéptico y pensativo.

-porque mi nombre es Orión Pax y estoy muy lejos de ser un Prime.-dijo este un poco triste.-Starscream se quedó callado un momento pensativo hasta que vio el emblema Decepticon en el hombro de Orión.

-aah tu… me recordaste a alguien que conocía hace tiempo, eso es todo.

-¿Tú eres Starscream?

-si…

-Lord Megatron me dijo que habías sido eliminado.-dijo Orión sin emoción alguna, María contuvo la risa, sabía que Megatron no soportaba a Starscream, pero ¿hacerlo pasar por muerto? Es lo mejor que había escuchado en todo el día.

-Lord Megatron dice muchas cosas.-empezó el Decepticon renegado.-pero solo algunas cosas son ciertas.-dijo este sonriendo malévolamente.

-"jamás pensé decir esto pero sigue hablando idiota que por fin tienes razón el algo"-pensó María mirando con atención.

-no…-hablo Orión.- ¿estas sugiriendo que nuestro líder diría falsedades?-

-"no lo sugiere ¡te lo está diciendo!"-Starscream empezó a reír como un desquiciado, dejando a María con la cara de ¿Qué rayos le pasa a este loco?

-realmente te tiene en la oscuridad ¿no es así?-dijo con algo de sorna. Orión empezó a caminar hacia él.

-hablas con muchos acertijos Starscream, dime ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-¿Qué… me darás a cambio?-pregunto este cuando la compuerta se abrió de repente revelando a varios Decepticons listos para disparar.

-"¡chale me encontraron!"-grito en su mente la mexicana pero se calmó cuando nombraron a Starscream, lo buscaban a él, aunque uso a Orión de escudo este pidió que no dispararan pero el Seeker salió volando.

-quédate en el laboratorio.-ordeno uno de los soldados a Orión.

-pero…

-ordenes de Lord Megatron.-y cerraron la compuerta dejando confundido a Orión y una pensativa María.

**Base autobot.**

-Rafael.-llamo Ratchet.- ¿está listo el sujeto de prueba?-el mencionado bajo el coche de juguete a control remoto.

-listo.-contesto.-GPS de largo alcance… activado.

-tengo duda de que mis calibradores hallan extendido exitosamente el alcance del portal terrestre. Pero solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.-concluyo activando el portal terrestre, Rafael condujo el juguete por el portal a toda velocidad.

-por favor, funciona.-rogaba Ratchet, pero todo fallo cuando el cochecito exploto, este cerro los ojos resignado.

-es solo el primer intento.-dijo Raf animándolo.

-¡no Rafael, fue una necedad!-dijo derrotado.-un despistado acto de desesperación.

-¿Qué no lo estamos?-pregunto Rodrigo fastidiado observando todo.

-lleva siglos dominar el arte de construir portales espaciales.-dijo Ratchet molesto.-y nadie tiene más experiencia que los Decepticons.

-Oye… empezó Raf.-en clase de gimnasia escalamos una cuerda, directo hasta el techo, es muy difícil, y jamás había podido pero cuando se lo conté a Bee, el creyó en mí, lo cual me hizo practicar mucho. Finalmente hace un par de semanas logre hacerlo, hasta arriba, en la cima.-dijo este sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con tu clase de Gimnasia?!-exclamo eufórico el médico.

-yo… solo estaba…-empezó pero este no lo dejo continuar porque se volteo a mirar a otro lado.-te dejo un rato a solas.-y se fue caminando pasando cerca de Rodrigo.

-en el fondo te entiendo Raf.-comento este ganando su atención.-María siempre dice que, te ve a ti, ve a Annie, nuestra hermana, eres como un hermano menor para ella, no me extraña que ella y Bee crean mucho en ti. Los tres han demostrado que no hay imposibles.

-gracias, ¿Cómo estás?

-hablas por mi hermana. Aterrado.-admitió.-pero no es la primera vez que hace algo así, cuando Annie estaba recién nacida, dejo de respirar, empezó a sufrir muerte de cuna, nadie estaba en casa, María de 11 años se la llevo cargando al hospital bajo un horrendo calor, llego dos horas después agitada, fue cuando nos avisaron. Annie estaba bien, pero no notamos a María, a quien criticamos por sacarla así de la nada de casa sin avisarnos siquiera, todos estabamos fuera de nosotros mismos, nos llevamos un buen susto pero ella se veía agitada, muy pálida, pensamos que era el golpe de calor. De haber sabido antes de su corazón no tendría ahora el marcapasos. Como es demasiado para contar te platicare otro día. Por ahora… hay que hacer lo que podamos para que Optimus y María vuelvan.

-está bien.-dijo Rafael más animado y pensativo del relato de Rodrigo.

**Nave Decepticon "Némesis"**

Paso lo que parecía ser una eternidad, cuando en realidad fue una media hora, María empezó a salir sigilosamente de su escondite cuando Megatron apareció por la compuerta y corrió a ocultarse.

-Orión.-empezó.-lamento el reciente alboroto ¿no te lastimaron de algún modo o sí?-pregunto curioso.

-"mendigo hipócrita"

-no Lord Megatron ¿pero porque me dijo que Starscream estaba muerto?

-porque está muerto para nuestra causa.-dijo con furia y veneno en su voz.-Starscream era mi más confiable teniente.-explico.-hasta que se convirtió en un traidor y se unió a los Autobots.-María abrió los ojos como plato.-jamás he presenciado un acto de engaño más profundo.

-"¿Qué no te has visto en un maldito espejo?"

-¿no te dijo o hizo algo conflictivo?-pregunto Megatron.

-no.-mintió Orión, dejando a María pensativa y sonrió.

-bien, tal vez sea mejor que olvides el incidente de hoy y regreses a tu proyecto.-dijo Megatron mientras salía del lugar.

-como desee mi Lord.-contesto Orión cuando la compuerta se cerró.

-¡al fin se fue!-dijo María sin medirse llamando la atención de Orión.-ah ups.-cuando se dio cuenta Orión Pax estaba frente a su escondite así que no tuvo más remedio que salir despacio.

-¿Qué eres tú?-pregunto tomándola para verla mejor.-eres una criatura muy extraña, y bastante blanda.-dijo sobando su cabeza revisando su cara con cuidado de no aplastarla, como Optimus Prime sabía mucho de los humanos, pero como Orión Pax. Jamás había visto uno en su vida.

-no soy blanda, estoy hecha de carne, y soy humana.-dijo María tratando de no caerse mientras Orión miraba con detenimiento al extraño ser, era mucho más pequeña que él y por lo visto frágil porque no contaba con ninguna protección metálica.-oye ¿podrías dejar de girarme así? Me estoy mareando.-pidió para que Orión abriera la palma de su mano para que María se pudiera sentar.-ay gracias por un momento creí que iba a vomitar.

-¿eres uno de los habitantes de este mundo?-pregunto Orión curioso.

-si señor.-comento pensando cómo hacerle, así que decidió hacerlo por el principio de principios para no dejarlo demasiado confundido despues.-permíteme presentarme, yo soy María Esperanza Victoria Danielle De la Vega Castellanos… pero si te es muy largo… dime María… solo María.

-bien, solo María, mi nombre es Orión Pax.-contesto riendo de tan graciosa criatura.

-oye no te burles.-pidió.-"Optimus riéndose… no pos wow"-pensó sorprendida.-te puedo pedir un favor... no dejes que alguien además de ti sepa dónde estoy, si no me sacaran y antes tengo que hablar contigo.

-no sé si deba hacerlo…-dijo dudoso recordando los hechos recientes

-por favor… ¿has tenido una mascota?-pregunto desesperada.-yo podría ser una, así aprenderás más de los humanos y sin descuidar tu trabajo con Megatron, porfis me quiero quedar…-pidió haciendo un puchero.-"¡¿mascota?! Maria ¡sonaste como los cons! ¿que rayos?"-se regaño mentalmente mientras aguantaba la risa

-está bien, pero debes esconderte.-ordeno Orión.

-gracias.-dijo abrazando el pulgar.-te prometo que no te arrepentirás

**Base autobot**

- el portal espacial se encuentra localizado justo ahí.-dijo Ratchet señalando la pantalla.-en lo profundo de una mina de energon.

-junto a una provisión de combustible crudo.-dijo Arcee.-ingenioso ¿Quién nos lo dijo?-Bulkhead y Ratchet se quedaron viendo pensativos.

Una… fuente confiable.-Arcee no estaba convencida de eso.- ¿ya tenemos un consenso? -Pregunto Ratchet mirando a los humanos.

-¿sabemos si la gente podemos respirar en su atmosfera?-pregunto June.

-yo lo dudo jefa.-dijo Rodrigo.-ellos no respiran…son de metal

-yo equipare a Jack.-opino Fowler.-con lo último en tecnología, aún tengo contactos en la NASA.

-esto es demasiado peligroso.

-ma.-empezó Jack.-yo sé que esto es difícil pero Optimus arriesgo su vida para salvar nuestro planeta y ni siquiera es humano. María se infiltro en la nave Decepticon para ayudarlo y ni siquiera es de esta dimensión. Se los debemos.

-tal vez Jack sea el único en hacerlo June.-le hablo Arcee.-pero no quiero que pienses ni por un momento que permitiré que viaje sin escolta.

-no todos están destinados a una vida ordinaria.-hablo Ratchet.-Optimus Prime fue alguna vez Orión Pax después de todo.-June miro a Jack preocupada y sonrió.

-cuando eras pequeño.-le hablo a su hijo.-siempre quisiste ser astronauta.-el joven Darby sonrió con esto.

**Nave Decepticon "Némesis"**

-deberías intentarlo.-le animo María después de un rato de platicar sobre Starscream y Megatron respecto a las lagunas de sus frases.-solo ingresa el nombre, te prometo explicarte luego, nadie se enterara, solo tú y yo. Vamos Orión.-le animo María respecto a una investigación respecto a una duda que tenía.

-ok…Optimus Prime.-dijo tecleando mientras buscaba en la base de datos. Solo espero el resultado.-Optimus Prime, líder de los invasores Autobots.-empezó a dudar.- Starscream se acordó de el conmigo.-le dijo a María quien estaba en su hombro.-y Megatron dijo que Ratchet era el líder Autobot… alguien no está diciendo la verdad.-dijo revisando la imagen, no se parecía demasiado a él.

-tienes razón, uno miente. Y te puedo jurar que quien miente es Megatron, en el fondo tu spark te lo dice eso no me lo puedes negar.-aunque estaba sorprendida de darle la razon a una escoria como Starscream no podia negar que esta vez si la tenia.

-¿porque estas tan segura si apenas te conozco?-pregunto Orión pensativo.

-te juro que me conoces de más tiempo, como un año creo ya perdí la cuenta, es más… te confieso… de nuevo, que yo provine de otra dimensión, por un extraño cristal.

-lo que dices no tiene sentido María.-dijo Orión confundido

-ahora ya no pero lo tendrá pronto Orion.

-eso espero, porque esto cada vez se pone más turbio conforme descubro más cosas.-dijo Optimus frunciendo el ceño.

-lo se.-dijo María.-"solo un poco más Optimus y volverás, lo presiento"

**Base autobot**

-Jack.-llamo Fowler.- ¿me escuchas?

-fuerte y claro, estamos en Cybertron.-los festejos no tardaron en llegar, los autobots tomaron el control del portal espacial con las coordenadas que les dio Starscream pues quien más podría ser, y tanto Jack como Arcee emprendieron rumbo a Cybertron.

-solo mantengan el turismo al mínimo si.-pidió Bulkhead. Desde la mina de energon donde estaba el portal.

-tiene razón.-hablo Ratchet.-no sabemos si su destino está a 5 kilómetros, o a 5000.

-enterado.-contesto Arcee. Y con ligeros contratiempos de la nave contactando al control del portal por lo cual Fowler fue de ayuda.

-aquí control de misión.-hablo el agente desde la base.-tuvimos un sobrecalentamiento pero todo está bien ¿Cómo estás tú?

-am, bien.-por la voz, era Breakdown.-sé que es fastidioso está ahí abajo, sigan esforzándose.

-control fuera.-y Fowler conto comunicación más aliviado.

**Nave Decepticon "Némesis"**

-¿Por qué los archivos Decepticons están tan fuertemente encriptados?-pregunto Orión con duda después de un rato de búsqueda.

-fácil…-dijo María bostezando del sueño en su hombro, no había dormido nada.-no quieren que veas algo… eso significa que te ocultan y traman no se que cosa ¿puedes descifrarlo?

-claro que si, yo me dedico a esto es parte de mi oficio. yo era un archivista historico en mi planeta natal Cybertron.-dijo este seguro y orgulloso mientras se dedicaba a ponerse manos a la obra, paso la encriptación y poco a poco la imagen empezó a cambiar, por verdadera información, dejando a Orión sorprendido y a María sonriendo de lado.

-¿Cómo es posible que… yo sea… Optimus Prime?

-no tiene que ser posible, solo tiene que ser verdad.-le golpeo ligeramente la cabeza para llamar su atención.-estas confundido lo sé pero te juro que es verdad. te lo juro por Primus si quieres.

-es difícil creerlo, no soy digno de ser un Prime.-dijo sin creerlo.

-¿Qué no eres…? Ay por Primus, claro que sí. Te lo prometo. Es más te lo juro, que tu si eres digno, si quieres ahora no me creas, pero es verdad.-le aseguro mientras Orión ayudaba a bajarla al suelo.

-pensare en lo que me has contado, por ahora ve a esconderte, Megatron puede volver en cualquier momento.-ordeno mirándola serio.

-como ordene señor.-dijo está entrando a su sitio pensativa.-"no sé porque… pero sé que esto se pondrá feo"

* * *

><p><strong>Maria: ¿en necesario decir que Starscream siempre ha sido un inoportuno? pero vaya favor que me hizo sin querer<strong>

**yo: si supieras lo que te espera al siguiente capitulo capaz me matas... digo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo hasta luego n.n**


	3. Chapter 3: Orion Pax parte 3

**hola de nuevo, de nuevo gracias por leernos y seguirnos en cada capitulo, antes que nada contestare los reviews.**

**Maria: bien admito que a veces se me pasa la mano cuando hablo y me emociono, ademas contestandoles a Eagle y Elisa, no se si fui o muy valiente o muy tonta al subir a la nave**

**yo: ambas, y si me acuerdo de ese capitulo cuando Elisa salvo a su mama, tambien fue emotivo para mi, ademas espero las preguntas que quieran hacer son libres de opinar. y Anica Prime gracias que bueno que te gusto, y sigo pensando como hacerle en el siguiente pero igual se enteraran **

**ahora si comenzamos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nave Decepticon "Némesis"<strong>

Había pasado más de un día. María dormía en su escondite para reponer fuerzas, Orión seguía con dudas y pensativo. ¿Sería posible que Optimus Prime y Orión Pax fueran el mismo individuo? Eso lo tenía muy confundido, Megatron ya no parecía ser un cybertroniano confiable. Y María insistía en que él era un Prime. No sabía en qué pensar.

En pocos minutos apareció Megatron al lugar despertando a María a quien se le helo la sangre pero empezó a hervirle de coraje al verlo.

-Orión.-le llamo Megatron.- ¿has hecho avances del proyecto Iacon?

-"¿proyecto que cosa?"-se pregunto mentalmente

-parece que estoy un poco más oxidado de lo que creí.-mintió mirando de reojo a María quien se ocultaba como podía.

-¿eso tiene algo que ver…con la naturaleza de tu investigación de horas extras?-pregunto rodeándolo hasta llegar al panel del control de la base de datos, dejando asustada a María.

_-"_¿de qué está hablando…? Sospechara que… no… si es así lo metí en problemas, yo insistí en que buscara".-pensó angustiada

- ¿no mencione que íbamos a monitorear tus actividades?-dijo mostrando la última investigación respecto a Optimus Prime, dejando con la boca abierta a Orión y María.

-¿Por qué la historia me describe aliado de los autobots? ¿Y porque Starscream me llamo Prime? Necesito saber quién soy yo.

-"¡eres Optimus Prime ya te lo dije!"-grito en su mente la mexicana.

-eres mi subordinado ¡ahora trabaja y decodifica esa base de datos!-ordeno Megatron perdiendo la paciencia.-Orión miro la pantalla y tomo una decisión.

-no.-hablo.-preferiría borrar mis avances que ponerlos a tu disposición para su cuestionable uso.-y Orión con un click borro todo lo que había trabajado.

-"bien hecho Orión"-Pax miro a Megatron decidido y decidió salir del lugar, María con cautela empezó a seguirlo y le sonrió siguiendolo escondida del Lord pero la malévola y siniestra risa de Megatron les llamo la atención. Con otro click hizo aparecer los avances de Orión Pax del proyecto Iacon dejando a ambos sorprendidos.

-¿en serio creíste que no rastrearíamos y documentaríamos cada pieza de tu invaluable investigación?-en eso la compuerta se abre para darle paso a Soundwave con una imagen de Cybertron en su rostro.-uno de nuestros centinelas fue activado… ¿en Cybertron?

-"¿que? ¿quienes serian...? claro los Autobots...Vector Sigma... debe ser Jack"-penso Maria recordando la conversacion de hace mas de un mes

-¡¿me dijiste que nuestro planeta estaba muerto?!-recrimino Orión

-¡eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Guardias!-en eso tres soldados Decepticons hicieron acto de presencia y miro a Orión.-terminaras el proyecto Iacon cuando regrese.-dijo desenfundado su enorme cuchilla.-o te despojare de la spark y serás testigo de eso.

-¡no lo amenaces!-le grito María al lado de Orión.- ¡metete con alguien de tu tamaño…ah!-en eso uno de los soldados la alza del suelo con brusquedad mostrándola al Lord.

-no sé cómo llegaste aquí pero te aseguro peste que si Orión no hace lo que le ordeno, te aplastare como la escoria que eres.-amenazo acercando la cuchilla.

-no me das miedo idiota.-dijo con rabia.-si fuera tan grande como tú te aseguro que te patearía tanto el trasero que tendrían que amputarlo de tu cuerpo por no poderte sentar. por tu ambicion y hambre de poder Cybertron se perdio, miles de vidas inocientes perecieron y para tu mala suerte cuando exigiste ser un Prime no se te concedio por tu egoismo desenfrenado. no eres mas que una escoria ¡un monstruo!

-llévenla a darle una lección de aprendizaje no sin antes un pequeño estudio de investigación.-dijo con una sonrisa demencial.-pero no tarden demasiado… Orión podría extrañar a su mascota.-dijo sarcastico mientras se iba junto con el Decepticon que cargaba a María. Aunque Orión camino a la entrada con rapidez para alcanzarlos los otros Cons se lo impidieron, además Orión antes de ser Prime, no era un luchador.

-¡no te dejes Orión!-gritaba.- ¡tú eres Optimus Prime! ¡Los autobots te necesitan! ¡Megatron no es de fiar…Prime!-gritaba mientras se alejaban con ella.-"ojala que en Cybertron les vaya mejor que a nosotros, Jack sé que eres tu quien está por allá. Tú tienes la llave… ahora todo depende de ti"

**Cybertron.**

Jack y Arcee mientras buscaban Vector sigma la cual estaba localizada en Kaón, fueron emboscados por un Insecticon. Arcee tuvo que hacerle frente mientras Jack se adentraba por el lugar para llegar a la cámara.

Jack caminaba entre las sombras por el pasillo que llevaba al Vector Sigma con la llave como guía la cual brillaba con intensidad cada vez que se acercaba a su destino, el cual era una enorme puerta cubierta por las penumbras que permitió el paso por un enorme pasillo con unas luces en el suelo en cada extremo hasta un enorme circulo en el suelo. Había llegado.

-hola a todos.-los contacto.-ya entre.-no tardaron los festejos en la base, mientras Jackson Darby camino hacia el centro, y justo ahí había un sitio donde colocar la llave de Vector Sigma, pensó por un segundo y la coloco, tomo su tamaño habitual y empezó a hacerse la magia.

El piso empezó a brillar con unos extraños símbolos mientras una sección del suelo empezaba a retroceder con Jack sobre él, para al final alzarse en vertical, logrando que Jack casi se cayera.

El suelo dejo elevarse una esfera brillante que permitía la descarga de la sabiduría colectiva de los Primes.-esto es… wow.-dijo Jack asombrado mirando como destellaba el muro alrededor de la llave.-inicia la descarga… creo.-le informo a Ratchet

**Nave Decepticon "Némesis"**

-¡nadie dijo que te detuvieras Pax!-exclamo uno de los guardias mientras apuntaban con sus cañones cuando este alzo la vista pensativo y giro a verlos.

-me parece que Megatron pretende usar lo que encuentre en el proyecto Iacon, para dañar a los Autobot.-dijo acercándose.-por favor, podemos advertirles…-pero fue golpeado en la cara con brusquedad para ser pateado y derribado al suelo para ser apuntado con los cañones.

**En otro lado de la nave**

-me podrían bajar de aquí.-pidió colgando de unas cadenas.-esto de colgar de mis brazos no es sano para mi ¿me explico?-en eso el guardia Decepticon muestra una varilla cargada con electricidad con energon como fuente de energía.- ¡por favor! ¿Qué es esto? ¿el oscurantismo? ¿Dónde está tu líder? Tengo que decirle un par de cosas… ¡AH!-grito cuando sintió el energon en un choque eléctrico recorriendo su cuerpo, dejándola paralizada por unos segundos.- ¿es todo lo que tienes…eh?-dijo atolondrada por el golpe reciente.-son cobardes ¿sabias? Y Megatonto encabeza la lista... ¡AH!-en ese segundo golpe se escuchó una campanada con un sonido de cadenas agitándose para al final solo ver sombras.

**Cybertron**

**Vector Sigma**

-esto esta tardado mucho.-dijo Jack a los demás en la tierra.

-por supuesto que si.-dijo Ratchet.-estamos hablando de la sabiduría colectiva de los Primes.-Jack se quedó mirando al frente hasta que escucho un sonido detrás suyo.- ¿Qué?-y se abalanzo al lado de el un enjambre completo de Scraplets, su única arma era un pedazo de fierro, y empezó a golpear tantos como podía.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ratchet.

-¡Scraplets!

-¿Qué es un scraplet?-pregunto June desde la base.

**Planeta tierra**

**Portal espacial**

**Mina de energon**

-¿Por qué tenía que haber Scraplets?-pregunto Bulkhead desde la mina de energon donde el portal espacial estaba.

-si devoran el Vector Sigma antes de que la Matrix se descargue totalmente…

-¡así es que el Vector sigma es más que una leyenda!-exclamo Megatron apareciendo por un portal detrás de los bots.-ustedes Autobots llegaron muy lejos por recuperar a su líder.-dijo burlándose mientras los tres Bots se ponían en pose de pelea.-les aseguro que no los volveré a subestimas ¡nunca! Ni siquiera a las pestes humanas como la que se coló en mi nave.-Bee avanzo hacia el molesto pero Ratchet lo detuvo, aun no era el momento.-así que supongo a la que llaman Arcee va a atravesar ese portal con una Matrix de Liderazgo recargada en la mano.-dijo mirando el portal.

-protegeremos el portal espacial a cualquier costo.-dijo Ratchet interponiéndose en su camino desplegando sus cuchillas mientras Bulkhead y Bumblebee preparaban sus cañones para disparar.

Así la batalla comenzó.

**Cybertron**

**Vector Sigma**

Jack golpeaba tan rápido como podía pero parecía ser en vano. Ya que eran demasiados Scraplets y los efectos de su insaciable hambre ya era notorio, el brillo del Vector Sigma disminuía.

-¡no! no pares ahora.-suplicaba cuando escucho el ruido de un motor aproximándose.- ¡Arcee!-exclamo aliviado pero su sorpresa fue desagradable al descubrir que lo que se acercaba no era Arcee, si no el insecticon que se aproximaba con lentitud al.- ¡atrás insecto!-exclamo tratando de golpearlo sin salir herido pero este retrocedió asustado a mirar al frente: le temía a los Scraplet como cualquier Cybertroniano. Jack comprendió la situación y tuvo una idea. Tomo a uno de los Scraplets sonriendo victoriosamente.- ¡oigan, el plato principal!-y arrojo al pequeño devorador al insecticon, y sin demora el resto del enjambre se abalanzo al centinela Decepticon y este en un intento desesperado de quitárselos de encima cayo al vacío.

Eso permitió que la descarga se completara exitosamente en la llave. Y la habitación volvió a lo que era en un principio, tomo la llave con la sabiduría colectiva de los Primes en su interior y corrió hacia la entrada de la habitación para encontrarse con Arcee.-tengo la Matrix.-dijo orgullo y Arcee sonrió aliviada y contenta.

-vámonos.-ordeno con calma.

**Nave Decepticon "Némesis"**

Orión Pax era golpeado hasta el cansancio por los dos guardias Decepticons que descargaban toda su furia en alguien que ahora no era un luchador, y no hacían más que burlarse y reírse de el mientras lo masacraban sin piedad.

-lo debes admitir.-dijo uno de los guardias a su compañero.-es un privilegio aplastar al antiguo líder de los Autobots.-Orión miro por última vez el archivo en pantalla de Optimus Prime mientras se alejaba arrastrando de sus agresores, cuando intentaron golpearlo de nuevo trato de apartarlos.

-¡basta ya!-en eso desplego sus cañones dejando sorprendidos no solo a los cons, sino a él también.- ¿estoy… armado?-salió de su asombro cuando los guardias le dispararon y en un impulso les disparo derribándolos. Al observar sus cañones, su reflejo de protección tomo una decisión, pero antes de eso, debía buscar a la humana.

En otra parte de la nave María De la Vega abría sus ojos despacio viendo borroso, seguía encadenada y al parecer por vía intravenosa le suministraban…

-¡ENERGON!-exclamo tratando de quitárselo sin éxito.- ¡¿con un demonio...?!

-Lord Megatron ordeno estudios.-dijo uno de los guardias sin importancia.-estas reaccionando de forma diferente al último prisionero.

-"¡experimentan con humanos! son peores que los nazis"-pensó asustada.- ¡oye tu quítame esa…cosa! Tengo mis derechos, merezco libertad de expresion bastardo. Nadie dijo que debía guardar silencio ¡NADIE DIJO QUE DEBIA GUARDAR SILENCIO!-y en eso otra descarga eléctrica hizo efecto. Y pensó ¿Cómo rayos sigue viva después de tanto energon y choques eléctricos? Tal como llego se detuvo seguido de un disparo. Cuando se dio cuenta el guardia estaba en el suelo y Orión la sacaba de ahí con cuidado.-por todos los cielos… gracias crei que no la contaba…-dijo mientras se quitaba la enorme aguja del brazo.- ¿ahora qué?

-iremos tras Megatron.-sentencio Orión dirigiéndose al portal de la nave. El último destino registrado era una mina de energon crudo, justo donde estaba el portal espacial.

**Mina de Energon**

**Portal Espacial**

Los tres valientes autobots aunque lucharon con fervor fueron derrotados por Megatron y quedaron inconscientes, ahora esperaba frente al portal en la espera de Arcee y Jack quienes iban en camino con la Matrix

-ven Arcee.-susurraba demencialmente.-ven para que acabe con el linaje de los Prime de una vez por todas.

-no puedo permitir que eso pase Megatron.-sentencio Orión llegando por el portal de la Némesis con María en el hombro, la cual bajo al suelo.-quédate aquí.-le dijo mientras avanzaba al Lord.

-se fuerte Prime.-susurro corriendo hacia el portal espacial sin que se dieran cuenta

-¡¿y a ti que más te da Orión Pax?!-hablo Megatron irónico.- ¡tú no eres Prime!

-tal vez sea cierto o tal vez otro engaño, pero al menos es una cosa. Mi simpatía esta con los autobots y tú no eres uno de nosotros.-sentencio desplegando sus armas. Abalanzándose a Megatron, pero Orión no tenía experiencia en combate, así que para Megatron fue fácil derribarlo al suelo.

-tal vez tu spark este en el lugar correcto.-dijo mientras lo pateaba.-pero tienes mucho que aprender para aspirar el hacerme frente alguna vez, un momento que jamás llegara.-dijo listo para dar el golpe de gracia.

-¡NO!-grito María llegando al lugar justo cuando llego Arcee en modo vehículo para transformarse y lanzar a Megatron lejos de Orión para empezar un combate con el.-"bendita seas Arcee"-pensó María notando escarcha alrededor de donde estaba.-"¿esto que…? ¡Ay no hay tiempo!"-se regañó corriendo hacia el portal justo cuando Jack venia cruzando con la llave recargada.- ¿eso es…?

-así es.-dijo mientras avanzaba a Orión quien lo miraba sorprendido y con duda, sobre todo a la llave de Vector Sigma.

-¿estas…seguro de que soy digno?-pregunto con timidez.

-ni te lo imaginas.-sentencio Jack decidido.

-recíbelo Orión.-le dijo María.-y entenderás de lo que te he hablado.-Jack alzo la llave para que este lanzara un rayo azulado hacia la cámara de spark de Orión la cual se abría para recibir la Matrix. Cuando termino la descarga esta se alzó por el aire para tomar su tamaño original y ser tomada por el mech quien tenia una mirada seria y neutral.-¡cuidado!-grito María al ver a Megatron armado para atacar pero en el último segundo, el golpe fue interceptado por su propio objetivo.

-¡Megatron!-hablo con firmeza activando su marcara de batalla dejando a Megatron sorprendido y aunque nunca lo admitió ni lo hará jamás. Asustado. El mech rojo y azul lo miro alzando su puño exclamo.- ¡largo!-lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que lo aturdió, después un gancho derecho, un gancho izquierdo y golpe en la mandíbula que lo alzo por los aires para enviarlo a una pared. Todo mientras el resto del equipo se reincorporaba para admirar la pelea y al final unirse a su ya restaurado líder.

-volvió.-susurraron los humanos admirando la batalla y como todo el equipo se unía de nuevo.

-¡Ratchet!-le llamo Optimus.- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

-larga historia viejo amigo.-contesto mientras todos tomaban poses de pelea.

-¡base a Arcee!-llamo Fowler.-detectamos 5 señales de autobots ahí ¿es Prime?

-y Jack.-empezó Arcee.-y María también.-los niños festejaron la misión cumplida y que todos estuvieran bien, pero para June y Rodrigo fue un alivio de que su hijo y hermana respectivamente estuvieran bien y a salvo.

La lluvia de disparos empezó cuando Megatron se recobraba justo cuando se activó un portal al lado de ellos.

-¡es nuestro!-aviso Arcee.

-¡Autobots, repliéguense!- ordeno Prime mientras los cubría ante Megatron, Arcee tomo a ambos humanos y cruzo el portal seguida del resto de equipo.

-¡esta vez, el vendrá con nosotros!-grito Bulkhead haciéndole burla a Megatron para cruzar el portal y ser seguido por Prime al final dejando a Megatron gritar de rabia.

**Base Autobot**

Todos en la base corrieron al portal para esperar el regreso de sus valientes héroes. Los primero fueron Arcee junto a Jack, quien se quitó su casco para sonreírles a todos.

-¡Jack!-exclamo su madre corriendo a abrazarlo, después Bumblebee quien fue recibido por Rafa, seguido de Ratchet y Bulkhead. Rodrigo se estaba angustiando, de no verla, hasta que cruzo el portal. Ahí estaba, se veía algo demacrada pero no dejaba de sonreír, y sin demora corrió a abrazarla sacando lo que no siempre demostraba: amor a su hermana

-¿cómo se te ocurre andar así exponiéndote loca?-le reclama mientras la abraza preocupado y aliviado.

-Optimus me salvo antes, se lo debía.-susurro sonriendo abrazándolo, cuando todos miraron al portal dejando pasar el regreso triunfal de Optimus Prime, a su base, con su equipo. Por fin en casa.

-¿Optimus?-pregunto Rafael con duda. Pero lo curioso, el mencionado parecía sonreír.

-hola Rafael.

-¡Woow!-exclamo este alegre mientras sus tres amigos se acercaban contentos.

-¡el grandulón nos recuerda!-celebro Miko.

-aunque al parecer he olvidado muchas cosas.-dijo este mirando su hombro donde ahora estaba el emblema de los Decepticons.

-Optimus.-le hablo Ratchet avanzando a él.-este ha sido nuestro momento más sombrío, pero escucha esto. Por todos los indicios, tu spark jamás dejo de ser digna de un autobot.

Por un momento, por fin había paz en la base después de varias semanas. Optimus Prime. Había regresado

* * *

><p><strong>Maria: ¡energon! ¿en serio? ¡madre santa! *sale corriendo*<strong>

**yo: bien... no tengo nad amas que agregar creo, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**hasta luego**


	4. Chapter 4: un momento emotivo

**hola a todos**

**primero que nada dos personitas se quedaron con una duda en el capitulo anterior. solo dire que...**

**no aparecera de golpe c: pero si poco a poco para mantener la duda a ver si lo logro o si no a menos lo intente.**

**Maria: Elisa...te prometo que Fernandita hara lo que le pides pero poco a poquito. Eagle, Anica gracias y espero no haberlas asustado mucho... ya me asuste bastante yo**

**yo: que bien chicas este es mas que nada relleno para explicar y poner detallitos para el futuro perdon si por lo mismo es algo flojito. en el siguiente si bien recuerdan el proximo a sufrir es... mejor no les digo capaz me matan**

**comenzamos**

* * *

><p>Era un día ordinario en la base, se podría decir. Excepto por un detalle<p>

-¿Dónde está?-murmuraba María revisando cada uno de sus videos, archivos y hasta notas escritas, y se veía desesperada.

Había pasado un par de días desde que Orión Pax volvió a ser Optimus Prime y ahora se podría decir que todo volvió a la normalidad, excepto porque hace poco María parecía estar perdiendo la cabeza. Ni Rodrigo podía calmarla y lo peor no decía que tenía.

_-Danielle ¿Qué pasa?-_pregunto Bumblebee acercándose con Raf

-¡mi trabajo! No aparece… puede que parezca que perdí la cordura peo no es así ¿no sabes algo Bee? ¿O tu Rafael? Díganme que si.-preguntaba desesperada dejándose caer al suelo como trapo viejo.-después de muchos meses se desapareció, ni siquiera está el respaldo ¡me siento miserable! ¡Wua!

-trata de calmarte Maria.-le decía Raf.-no es el fin del mundo…-eso ella no lo tomo bien porque se acercó con brusquedad asustandolo.

-aunque no lo creas para mi si lo es Rafael… ¡¿tienes idea de lo que hubiera significado para mi si funcionaba?! No tengo perdón….

_-Danielle…_

-mande Bee.-dijo tratando de calmarse.

_-debes tomarte un respiro, si sigues pensando en eso no te hará mucho bien no te aflijas que tu trabajo tarde o temprano debe de aparecer_.-Maria alzo la vista para ver a sus amigos y asintió.

-bien solo porque tú lo dices… ¿Dónde están todos?

-buscando a Optimus.-dijo Rafael pensativo.

-nos matamos para traerlo de vuelta ¿y se vuelve a perder? No pos wow me torturaron en la Némesis por nada...

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron los dos y esta se encogió de la impresión, hablo de más.

-si… olvide decir que… en la Némesis… pues… je.-trataba de evitar el tema y gracias a que Jack y Miko llegaron se salvó.-"salvada por la campana, bueno personas".

-¿Qué hay de nuevo?-pregunto Jack.

-nos preguntamos por Optimus ¿lo han visto?-pregunto Maria desviando el tema, dejando a Rafael mirándola serio y a Bee con una mirada de "nos debes una explicación". Este solo les saco la lengua en respuesta.

-¿y si lo encontramos nosotros?-sugirió Miko.-piénselo, y Maria considéralo una misión de la Fuerza M

-eso me gusta mas

**Buscando a Prime**

-chan... chunchu…paralala.-si era Maria tarareando una canción de fondo mientras buscaba, tenía su cámara en mano grabando todo.-yo de nuevo. Tenemos una nueva misión que es igualita a la de hace más de 1 semana: buscar a Prime. Miren ahí está el Doc. bot vamos…-susurro acercándose al mech mientras grababa.-Ratchet ¿has visto a Prime?

-iba a hacerte la misma pregunta, en la mañana después de su ultimo chequeo decidió salir a manejar.-dijo sin despegar si vista del trabajo que realizaba.

-¿chequeo? Pero creí que solo tenía algunos rasguños además ya paso una semana…

-eso no, ha tenido problemas para recordar lo ocurrido en la Némesis.-María lo miro con duda.

-¿no recuerda cuando fue Orión Pax?-pregunto Maria asombrada.- ¿entonces no recuerda nada de lo que le dijo Megatron, lo que ocurrió? ¿Nada de nada?

-eso es lo que intento averiguar, tu estuviste ahí ¿Qué recuerdas que hacia?-pregunto

-a ver espera.-dijo pensativa.-lo puso... recuerdo que Megatron dijo algo acerca de una investigación, proyecto… no recuerdo el nombre pero era traducción y encriptación, aunque lo borro Megatron tenía respaldo así que si existe algo importante en eso, ese loco lo tiene.-eso dejo pensativo a Ratchet.

-¿es todo?-pregunto como siempre

-creo que sí, si me disculpas ayudare a buscar a Prime.-cuando se iba alejando una leve risa del médico la saco de onda como ella diría.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso Doc. bot?

-es que…-dijo mientras se reía.-no recuerda casi nada pero entre momentos recuerda que alguien le rogaba no delatarla y hasta se ofreció ser su mascota para no salir de la nave Decepticon.-Maria entendió y se rasco la cabeza nerviosa.- ¿en serio? ¿Mascota?

-si búrlate, al fin y al cabo que tan seguido se ríe el orgulloso medico de los autobots, mejor ya cásate.-contraataco alejándose, en eso recibe una llamada.- ¿hola? A eres tu… Si claro ¿dónde estás?… bien yo le digo adiós.-y colgó para mirar a Ratchet.-Hey Doc. bot activa el portal terrestre en el patio de mi casa, la mula viene hacia acá.-este ya más calmado activo el portal para permitirle el paso a Rodrigo quien venía vestido con su uniforme.

-termino mi turno y decidí aparecer.-dijo llegando con Maria.-oye monstrua ¿Dónde están todos?

-buscado a Prime. Por lo que me conto Ratchet de seguro salió a manejar para intentar recordar cuando fue Orión Pax pero no lo lograra por lo que veo.

-¿por?

-una de las escasas cosas que recuerda fue cuando le rogué para que no me delatara con Megatron, ahora soy la burla de Ratchet.-dijo señalándolo sin que este se diera cuenta.-por cierto que sabes de mi proyecto ya no está.-este se puso nervioso y negó rápidamente.

-no sé nada, además es tu culpa no sabes cuidar bien tus cosas, seguido perdías tus útiles escolares ahora regreso la maña.-dijo para zafarse del asunto.-además Prime aparecerá pronto de seguro, esta vez sí tiene memoria.-se burló y recibió un zape de su hermana

-no te burles que si fue un tiempo horrible para todos y sé que tú también la pasaste bien mal no te hagas de la vista gorda.-dijo mientras Rodrigo miraba su hombro sintiendo frio, lo tenía cubierto de hielo y escarcha, este se la quitó extrañado.

-qué curioso, considerando que estamos en un desierto y dentro de la base.-eso dejo confundidos a los dos. En eso llego Optimus en su modo vehículo. Y estuvo así por bastante rato.- ¿Prime?

-¿Qué le pasa?-se preguntó Maria sacado su teléfono llamando a los demás.-ya apareció chicos, vuelvan a la base. En poco tiempo llegaron los demás mirando a Prime en su modo alterno.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Jack

-no sabemos.-dijeron ambos hermanos.

-Optimus.-le llamo Arcee.- ¿Qué pasa?-el mencionado se transformó verificando que todos estuvieran presentes, en el momento no lo dijo pero por más que quiso recordar no venía nada en su mente del tiempo que paso en la Némesis. Solo unos momentos vagos, más que nada en la mina. Pero lo poco que podía recordar. En el núcleo del mundo cuando se fue con Megatron. La mirada de ira de Arcee hacia Megatron al no reconocerlos, la de Bumblebee antes de irse con el enemigo, era de preocupación. Cuando de la nada Maria apareció diciéndole que era un Prime. Cuando llego a la mina a encarar a Megatron siendo Orión y nada más. No recordaba más que las veces que vio a sus amigos y aliados.

-solo pensaba…-empezó buscando las palabras correctas

-si claro a otro perro con ese hueso.-susurro Rodrigo siendo callado por todos.-digo… ¿en qué pensabas Optimus?

-en todo lo que hicieron por mi cuando volví a ser Orión Pax, no les he agradecido su lealtad y amistad sincera. De todos y cada uno de ustedes.-los cuatro jóvenes hablaron al mismo tiempo sonriendo y animándolo a continuar como si diera una plática y confesión sentimental, aunque Rodrigo parecía estar en otro mundo.- al perderme en la oscuridad ustedes estuvieron ahí aunque no físicamente, y por es quiero darles las gracias. No sé cómo pagarles sinceramente…

-¡propongo un abrazo de grupo!-grito Miko abrazando a sus tres amigos y obligándolos a acercarse a los bots. Todos los miraron y se encogieron de hombros siguiéndoles el juego a los chicos, lo que Miko y Maria notaron fue cuando Arcee abrazo a Optimus. Acción que tomo a ambos por sorpresa pero no se separaron hasta pocos segundos después

-¿los autobots se sonrojan?-pregunto Miko risueña.

-no lo sé y si eso pasa desde aquí abajo no veo nada pero…-se emocionó más cuando noto una leve sonrisa en ambos.-se sonrieron que lindo.

-¿a ustedes que les pasa?-pregunto Jack burlón y ambas chicas se rieron.

-cosas de chicas.-dijeron ambas chocando sus puños, en eso Miko abrazo a Bulkhead y María arrastro a Rafael para abrazar a Bumblebee, Jack abrazo a Arcee y todo fue un momento de agradecimiento. Excepto Ratchet y Rodrigo, son demasiados orgullosos para eso.

-no seas un amargado.-le dijo Maria animando a su hermano.-aunque este no abrace Ratchet sonríe… da miedo pero es bueno, y tu… pareces calaca descompuesta.

-cállate.-dijo Rodrigo alejándose un poco para contestar una llamada.-bueno.-susurro y se paralizo cuando escucho la voz al otro lado del auricular.-S… ¿no pueden localizarme?-pregunto y por un momento se relajó.-no puedo decir mucho y lo sabes… no sé nada de su estructura mecánica solo diré que en el desierto de Nevada puedes poner tu maldita señal. Lo más lejos posible de la ciudad…

-gracias por su cooperación le aseguro que sabrá de nosotros por lo mucho en un par de días, buenas tarde señor De la Vega. Saludos a su hermana.-y colgó de improvisto.

-¿Rodrigo?-le hablo Rafael asustándolo llamando la atención de todos.- ¿estás bien?

-yo…. Si claro que si…. Maria vámonos tienes chequeo de rutina y no me creo la historia de que en la nave esa no pasó nada con lo despistada que eres.-dijo tomándola de los hombros para sacarla de ahí.

-¿Qué te pasa mula descarriarla? No me quiero ir este es un momento emotivo y alegre.-y bajo la voz para susurrar.- ¿Qué tal si Optimus o Arcee se declara? no creas que no me di cuenta esos son más penosos que Annie comiendo en público…

-¡ya camina!

-solo si vamos a casa porque ni loca me voy a chequeo que me toca dentro de un mes.

-está bien vámonos.-dijo Rodrigo cansado cuando sin darse cuenta Bumblebee se transformaba abriendo la puerta de los asientos traseros tomándolo por sorpresa.

_-¿quieren que los lleve?-_pregunto.

-pregunta que si nos lleva.-le tradujo Maria a su hermano.

-¿y Raf que?-pregunto Rodrigo.

-descuiden, Bee volverá, tenemos un torneo de videojuegos pendiente, además antes de ir a casa vamos a correr por el desierto.-dijo este emocionado y alegre.

-noche de amigos eso suena ¡cool!-Rodrigo empujo a su hermana al interior del vehiculo para subir en seguida.-adiós.-dijo asomándose por una ventana.-se portan bien, Miko te los encargo…. ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡Raf! ¡Te dejo a cargo!

-¡mete la cabeza antes de que te jale las greñas!-grito Rodrigo tomándola del hombro para que volviera a entrar

**Camino a Jasper**

-¡les digo que esos se quieren! ¿Por qué no me creen?-pregunto Maria dejándose caer en el asiento.

_-yo si te creo Danielle_.-le dijo Bee_.-los conozco desde mucho antes que ustedes y a veces actúan raro cuando están juntos pero ninguno lo admite o ni saben que sienten._

-claro lo supuse, los conoces desde mucho antes es más ni el anciano a mi lado había nacido.-dijo Maria señalándolo.

-anciano tu abuelo… olvídalo ya no tenemos ¿Cómo le entiendes a Bumblebee? Solo tú y Raf lo hacen.-dijo Rodrigo confundido sobándose la cabeza por estrés.

-Raf no se supongo tiene que ver porque es un genio de la computadora y yo… no tengo idea es más fácil preguntarme porque no me he casado con el chocolate… amo el chocolate.-dijo esta sacando de su mochila una barra de chocolate.

_-no cambies el tema jovencita.-_le regaño riéndose el explorador llegando a la ciudad

-¿ahora eres el adulto? Bee no sé qué edad tengas, aunque para mi eres ancianito capaz que si fueras humano serias ligeramente más joven que mi hermano o... no estoy segura.

-si tendrías unos veinte tantos yo que se.-dijo Rodrigo tratando de entrar a la conversación.

_-tal vez, a comparación e todos en la base yo soy el más joven, en edad me sigue Arcee, es como mi hermana mayor_.-admitió Bee

-¿hermana mayor? Le preguntare a Annie que se siente tener una hermana mayor

-cuando vuelvas a casa lo harás.-le dijo Rodrigo nostálgico.

**En la base**

Arcee caminaba por los pasillos de la base, estuvo tan pensativa que Bulkhead fue quien se llevó a Jack con Miko a casa. Ella se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo Optimus cuando ella le abrazo

_**Flashback**_

Todos se abrazaban felicitándose y alegrándose de ser todos una especie de familia de dos mundos, en la emoción de haberse unido a la celebración abrazo a Optimus dejándose llevar cuando se dio cuenta alzo la vista disimulando la sorpresa y la vergüenza, si es cierto que los autobots se sonrojan Arcee estaría muy sonrojada .

-Optimus yo… es bueno tenerte de vuelta.-dijo controlando la emoción de su voz. En eso el mech correspondió el abrazo tomándola por sorpresa.

-gracias por salvarme Arcee.-le dijo en voz baja.

Nadie más lo escucho. Pero dos humanas notaron algo, un par de sonrisas disimuladas pero sinceras.

_**Fin flashback**_

-de nada Optimus.-susurro con tranquilidad y paz, después recobro la cordura y se dirigió a su habitación. De por si fue un largo día de búsqueda y abrazos

* * *

><p>Maria: por breves momentos se sintio un momento de amistad y amor. me siento cursi XD<p>

yo: como dije, poco a poquito nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo hasta luego.


	5. Chapter 5: Operacion Bumblebee parte 1

**hola de nuevo, me retrase a subirlo por un par de pendientes pero aqui estoy otra vez**

**primero que nada: reviews. Eagle no le pondre romance tan seguido como dicen... poco a poquito n.n**

**Maria: tanto para Anica como para Eagle y Elisa... no saben que tan acertadas estan, y si pasab cosas tan raras que ni yo se que chinches pero aqui les dejamos un nuevo capitulo**

**comenzamos**

* * *

><p>María, Rafael iban a junto a Miko a la base transportados por Bulkhead después de la escuela al parecer Bumblebee estaba muy ocupado.<p>

-¿señal de que o qué?-pregunto la mexicana en el camino.

-una señal autobot a varios kilómetros, Optimus y Ratchet fueron a investigar y Bumblebee patrulla cerca en caso de necesitar refuerzos.-explico.

-deberíamos ir a ver.-sugirió Miko malévolamente.

-olvídalo Miko ustedes tres vienen conmigo a la base.-le regaño el mech verde mientras María y Rafael se reían disimuladamente.

-solo espero siga siendo un buen día.-dijo Raf alegre.-de seguro Bee tendrá una gran historia que contar.

-supones compadrito

-estoy seguro.

**Base autobot**

Rafael no se equivocó en su corazonada, pues Bumblebee termino siendo el héroe del día ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, es fácil en realidad.

Optimus y Ratchet siguieron la señal hasta donde los Decepticon desenterraban un objeto lo cual resultó ser un extractor de sparks. La batalla empezó logrando que Megatron atravesara su portal, pero Bee llego a máxima velocidad, entro al portal y le arrebato el extractor a medio salto de sitio para volver a la base con los demás. Su relato era el centro de atención de todos. Lo explicaba con el coche de juguete de Rafael para relatar su hazaña cosa que María estaba grabando con mucho gusto.

_-… entonces entre al portal para arrebatarle la reliquia, una vez recuperada, ¡un magnifico doble giro y adiós Megatron!_-exclamaba Bee siendo felicitados por todos.

-doble giro eh.-dijo Arcee orgullosa mientras el orgulloso explorador chocaba las palmas con Bulkhead.

-_ y él se quedó mordiendo el polvo.-_dijo orgulloso entregándole el juguete a su amigo humano.

-ese es mi cuate.-dijo María a modo de porra.

-tienes entrañas valientes Bumblebee.-dijo Bulk contento pero la conversación que mantenían Optimus y Ratchet se ganó la atención de todos. Estaban estudiando las reliquias

-aquí.-le dijo el médico al líder revisando el escáner.-la fuente de la antigua frecuencia que detectamos.

-una radio señal localizadora de Iacon.-concluyo Prime.

-¿Qué hace un localizador de autobots ahí?-pregunto Arcee cuando se acercaron a escuchar

-la sofisticada armas Decepticon confiscadas durante la guerra fueron encerradas en las bóvedas debajo de Iacon.-explico Optimus

-donde alguna vez trabajaste de archivista.-completo Bulkhead confundido

-Iacon era tanto un centro cultural como una fortaleza.-empezó.-lugar que Megatron invadió cuando las tropas autobots estaban descuidadas. Resulta razonable que anticipando que Iacon pudiera ser tomado por fuerzas enemigas esas armas fueran enviados a otro mundo para mantenerlas lejos del alcance Decepticon.

-no sé si sorprenderme: por el simple nombre "extractor de sparks" no entiendo porque lo harían.-dijo María sarcástica caminando hacia ellos con los demás.

-obviamente.-hablo Ratchet sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.-la señal fue añadida por seguridad, si las armas eran encontradas por el bando no deseado.

-pero gracias a nuestro conductor acróbata esto ira a nuestra bóveda.-dijo Bulkhead orgulloso pero Arcee no estaba tan segura de ello.

-¿esta es la única información que le otorgaste a Megatron?-pregunto seria.

-Arcee.-dijo Prime preocupado.-tienes razón en preguntar y la verdad temo que… que no lo recuerdo.

-Optimus.-le hablo el medico.-Megatron obviamente se aprovechó de tu amnesia. Pero por lo que sabemos el extractor de spark es todo lo que consiguió.

-"y yo soy tan torpe, estuve ahí debí preguntarle a Orión Pax que hacía para advertirle, ni sabía que era eso de Iacon… torpe doblemente torpe"-se regañó mentalmente María con algo de culpa.

-¿te has detenido a pensar que tal vez sugirió lo contrario para contaminar tu mente?-le pregunto Ratchet dejando pensativo a Optimus.

-lo importante es que Megatron no logro lo que quería.-dijo Rafael alejándose con los demás para darle su espacio a los bots.-pero si existen más de esas armas en la tierra…

-nuestra misión es encontrarlas antes que los cons.-completo Miko tomando del hombro a la Maria.- ¿Qué dices Mari…? Estas muy fría.

-¿fría? Curioso estamos a mitad del desierto-dijo mirándose el hombro.-pues respiro… me muevo… no estoy muerta.

-con eso no se juega Maria.-le reprendió Jack conteniendo la risa.

**En la noche**

-Maria ¿has visto a Bulkhead?-pregunto Miko distrayéndola de su lectura.-iríamos a correr por las colinas antes de ir a casa.

-en primera, ya es de nochecita y… en segundo fue con Bee a dar un último patrullaje antes de llevarnos a casa.-dijo esta pensativa.

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto Jack llegando con las chicas.

-buscando a Bulkhead, aunque ya no hace falta.-dijo Miko distraída.

-oye Miko, y si le dices a Jack sobre tu proyecto musical que incluye las canciones de Slash Monkey, de por si necesitas un asistente que cargue con tus instrumentos.

-buena idea.-dijo está tomando a Jack del brazo.-tiene razón eres perfecto para el trabajo.

-Miko…

-anda no te hagas del rogar…-decían mientras se alejaban dejando a Maria intentando volver a su lectura pero algo la tenía preocupada, pero no sabía que era.-esta sensación de nuevo maldita sea.-susurro cuando recibió una llamada de Rodrigo.-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde estás?-le pregunto, su voz se notaba nerviosa.

-en la base en donde más, espero a Bee para ir a casa, no creo que Arcee quiera llevar a los cuatro porque falta Bulk…

-está bien.-le interrumpió.-solo tengan cuidado de regreso.-y colgó

-este es cada día más extraño que de costumbre… -en eso resonó la voz de Bulkhead por el canal de comunicaciones.

-¡Ratchet!-grito.- ¡rápido activa el portal Bumblebee fue atacado!

-¡¿Qué?!

**Rato después**

Ratchet escaneaba a Bee y este estaba muy angustiado. Maria fue a buscar a Rafael quien recorría la base. Cuando bulkhead llego con Bumblebee este dijo que no se podía transformar. Estando todos reunidos Maria volvió con un muy preocupado Raf.

-¿puedes arreglar a Bee verdad?-pregunto ansioso y preocupado.

-mínimo dinos si estará bien.-pidió Maria

-Bumblebee fue herido gravemente.-empezó.-el aturdido pudo freír su T-Cog

-¿eso es como un T-boom?-pregunto Miko

-no exactamente.-empezó Arcee.-es el órgano que nos permite escanear vehículos y transformarnos.-eso no ayudo a Raf y Maria, quienes se preocuparon más todavía. Solo esperaban que el diagnostico fuera bueno.

Que equivocados estaban.

-por la all spark.-susurro preocupado y angustiado Ratchet.-el T-Cog de Bumblebee no está dañado, desapareció.-si los autobotes pudieran contener le aire por la sorpresa, juro que eso hubiera pasado.

-pero los Decepticons también se transforman.-aclaro Jack sin entender la falta de lógica.- ¿Por qué lo robarían?

-se sabe que Megatron despierta zombies…-empezó Ratchet pensativo.-pero no es caníbal.

-no entiendo nada.-dijo Maria sosteniéndose la cabeza

-si Megatron no está detrás de esto ¿entonces quién?-pregunto Raf confundido.

-los que desarmaron a Breakdown.-dijo Bulkhead.

-y los que trataron de desarmarme.- dijo Arcee con furia.

-MECH.-susurro Ratchet.-y al parecer sus conocimientos de tecnología Cybertroniana se han vuelto más sofisticados.

-¿pero para que querrían esa parte de Bee?-pregunto Rafael ya angustiado

_-sea lo que sea no lo permitiré, recuperare mi T-Cog a como dé lugar_.-dijo este levantándose

-Bumblebee por favor.-le detuvo Optimus.-actualmente no estas equipado para manejar esto.

_-pero Optimus no entiendes lo que se siente estar incompleto, debo tratar de-…_

-te equivocas amigo, si se lo que se siente perderla parte vital de uno mismo. Y por consecuencia se lo de poner tu propio destino en manos de los que te rodean. Nosotros juramos hacer todo lo posible para que estés completo otra vez.

-y si no, Ratchet puede construirte un cog… como se llame.-dijo Miko tratando de animarlo pero tuvo el efecto contrario.

_-¡estoy acabado!-_grito Bee sosteniéndose la cabeza sentándose en su sitio

¡Miko!-reclamo Maria

-¿Qué dije?

-Miko.-le llamo Ratchet.-un T-Cog es un Bio-mecanismo no una refacción de ferretería. Si fuera tan fácil ¿no crees que ya habría remplazado el módulo de voz de Bumblebee?

-_muchas gracias, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta que soy ahora bastante inservible_.-reclamo el explorador

-no eres inservible Bee.-le dijo Raf tratando de animarlo, pero no funciono.

- ya ya ya yo digo que ninguno de nosotros se transforme hasta que Bee recupere su Cog.-sugirió Bulkhead.

-tu spark está en el lugar Bulkhead.-empezó Arcee.- pero no creo que sea el momento para limitarnos.

-no con Megatron posiblemente buscando otros artefactos de perdición.-hablo Optimus serio.-y estoy temiendo que no mientras MECH esté usando la T-Cog de Bumblebee para sus propios propósitos siniestros.

**Más tarde en la noche**

-gracias por traerme Bulkhead, chicos los veré mañana.-dijo Maria sin ánimos de nada, para que los demás se alejaran. Esta camino con lentitud al umbral de su hogar para abrir la puerta.

-Maria ¿Dónde estabas?-le regaño Rodrigo pero esta lo ignoro.-bien… mi hermana me ignoro… esperen ¡Maria me ignoro!-este camino hacia esta y la tomo de los hombros, noto que estaba…-¿estas llorando?

-¡no! Estoy sudando por los ojos.-contesto evitándolo.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo este tomándola del hombro pero esta se alejó con brusquedad sin medirse.

-unos tipos atacaron a Bee, tomaron un órgano de él y ahora no se puede transformar ¿feliz? Me voy.-dijo está subiendo a su habitación.-si me disculpas quiero dormir mañana es domingo y de por si será bastante ocupado con Bee rondando la base como león enjaulado y estresándose ¡gracias a los idiotas de MECH!-y cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Dejando a un paralizado Rodrigo en la sala de estar.

-si supieras que tuve la culpa… jamás me perdonarías.-susurro mientras era invadido por la culpa.

**Al día siguiente**

_-Ratchet_.-le llamo Bee caminando hacia él, estaba trabajando en algo importante según el_.- ¿sabes algo de Optimus y Bulkhead?_

-Optimus y Bulkhead no se han reportado aun.-contesto Ratchet sin mirarlo

_-¿entonces aun no sabes nada? ¿Ni una pista? Un rastro ¿o lo que sea?_

-Bumblebee, te avisare en el momento que sepa algo.- parecía un momento de paz pero Bumblebee empezó a tocarle el hombro.

_-oye Ratchet ¿ya sabes algo? Contéstame no te quedes callado…_

-por todos los Primes… ¡alguien podría mantenerlo ocupado para terminar mi trabajo!-grito ya estresado.

-¿oye Bee unas carreritas?-pregunto Raf quien jugaba con Miko un juego de carreras con Maria pensativa grabando todo con su diadema-cámara. Pero cuando se acercó Bee a ver se desanimó bastante.

-_no creo amigo_.-dijo afligido.

-huy mala elección.-susurro Miko

-lo siento Bee.-se disculpó Raf.

-¿Bee que quieres hacer?-pregunto Maria queriendo ayudar.

-oigan no importa.-llamo Miko.-este juego es tonto.-exclamo arrojando el mando de juegos y tomo el control remoto.- ¿Qué tal si vemos televisión?-pero al encender la televisión se mostró el comercial de un Urbana 500 en su máximo esplendor. Dejando a todos en shock mientras Miko apagaba la tele. Pero Bumblebee no lo tomo nada bien.

_-¡por la all spark!-_grito resonando en toda la base

-quitarle lo auto a un autobot está muy lejos de ser bueno.-opino Miko

-¿tú crees?-pregunto Maria sarcástica levantándose para observar.

-Bee calma.-le hablo Raf.-eres igual de increíble sin ruedas. Digo la velocidad no lo es todo.

-el chaparrito tiene razón, a veces es bueno detenerse y ver todo con calma…-fue interrumpida por un derrape de motocicleta, eran Jack y Arcee quienes venían a toda velocidad.

-Arcee rompiste tu record ¡llegaste a los 200!-exclamo emocionado, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que estaban junto a Bee hasta que lo miraron se arrepintieron de llegar así, la ira era notoria en su mirada.-ouh…

-oh oh.-susurro Arcee

_-¿saben qué? ¡Ya me harte! Me voy_.-dijo dando pisotones del coraje pero fue detenido por Bee.

-¡Bumblebee! ¿A dónde crees que vas?-le pregunto casi gritando.

_-¿tú que crees? No puedo transformarme y correr, voy a caminar.-_dijo este fastidiado.

-no puedes salir a caminar.-le dijo tratando de razonar con el.- ¡somos robots en disfraz! Salir de la base con esa forma es correr el riesgo de que te vean y nos descubran.-dijo tomándolo del hombro para llevarlo más adentro de la base.-tendrás que quedarte en asilo hasta que…

_-¡¿hasta cuándo?! ¡¿Hasta que me puedas reparar?!-_reclamo soltándose con brusquedad de el para al final alejarse furioso de todos.

-si Bumblebee.-empezó en voz baja Ratchet.-hasta que te pueda reparar….-dijo pensativo y parecía triste y culpable por un momento.

-se cómo se siente.-susurro Maria a donde se fue Bee.-sentirte inservible, o incompleto.-dijo con tristeza.

**Un par de días después**

Maria decidió caminar a la escuela para despejar su mente pues había dormido muy mal últimamente, así que se despertó antes que de costumbre, ahora trataba de domar su cabello enmarañado domándolo y viviéndolo una trenza, o algo parecido a una trenza, se miró al espejo y se puso nostálgica.

-este será un largo día.-susurro levantándose para caminar a la puerta de su cuarto sin mirar atrás, golpe la pared a un lado con furia y cerro con brusquedad sin notar que quedo un rastro de hielo y escarcha que poco a poco empezó a expandirse.

**En la tarde **

Rafael y Maria esperaban sentados a ver quién iba por ellos, ya que por ahora Bumblebee no podría hacerlo, ambos andaban perdidos en sus pensamientos hasta que escucharon el sonido de una sirena mientras las luces brillaban intensamente. Era Ratchet.

Entendiendo que era su señal ambos chicos tomaron sus mochilas y subieron a la ambulancia.

-pónganse el cinturón.-ordeno Ratchet.

-¡gracias por llevarme a casa amiga dela mama de Jack, que también es enfermera!-dijo raf con la fuerza para que escucharan y no sospecharan.

-oye chaparrito, salía más barato decir que era la mula de Filomeno, pero te la paso porque él no sabe manejar.-dijo Maria burlona.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto Ratchet.

-Jack está trabajando.-dijo Maria.

-y Miko está castigada.-dijo Raf con ironía.-siempre… estaba esperando a Bulkhead.-admitió.

-lamento decepcionarte Rafael pero tiene labor de guardia.-Raf sé cómo en el asiento del copiloto mientras Maria se recostaba en los asientos traseros.- ¿quieren que encendamos la sirena?-pregunto.

-aceptaría la oferta… de no ser porque mis ánimos murieron.-admitió Maria.

-no gracias.-contesto Rafael.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras conducían, tanto para llegar a la base como para matar el tiempo. Maria se iba casi durmiendo de tanto pensar y Raf tenía una duda que tal vez Ratchet podría contestar.

-Oye Ratchet ¿Qué le paso al módulo de voz de Bee?-eso llamo la atención de Maria quien se reincorporo para escuchar.

-fue dañado severamente en un combate.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Maria.

-¿tu cómo crees? Trágicamente por supuesto.-dijo recordando para relatar.-sucedió en TigerMax… nuestro valiente explorador fue capturado e interrogado por las fuerzas de Megatron, pero él se negó a revelar información y pago un alto precio por su valor. Bumblebee fue abandonado como chatarra, pero los soldados autobots lo encontraron y lo llevaron a una instalación de reparación, donde un médico de campo logro estabilizar su condición…

-¿entonces le debemos la vida de Bee a ese medico?-pregunto Raf

-esa es una forma de verlo supongo.-contesto.-aunque el médico, pudo haber hecho más.-eso dejo a Raf pensativo y triste y Maria se quedó viendo el volante.

-"creo saber quién es el medico de campo que lo salvo"-pensó para ver que Rafael no escuchara y susurro para que solo Ratchet la escuchara.-lo salvaste.-empezó.-eso es lo que cuenta, sin ti bee no estaría con nosotros hoy, así que gracias.-no supo si eso lo animo o no pero sentía que era algo que tenía que hacer, el mech será muy orgulloso para admitirlo pero necesitaba unas palabras que lo animaran en estas circunstancias.

**En una zona boscosa**

Bumblebee quien solo Primus sabe cómo convenció a Bulkhead de una locura así. Fueron a seguir el origen de otra reliquia de Iacon, pero fueron interceptados por Knock-Out quien escapo con la reliquia y como Breakdown empezó a combatir por Bulkhead, Bee no tuvo más elección que perseguir al con a pie, aunque trataba de mantener la carrera no podía, incluso cerca de una gasolinera tomo una camioneta desgastada y la uso como patineta, pero Knock-Out aprovecho una curva para perderlo. Provocando que Bee cayera por el barranco quedando inconsciente.

**Base autobot.**

Justo en el momento que iban llegando Maria sentía agitación repentina, tuvo que sostenerse del hombro de Rafael para no perder el equilibrio.

-¿Qué pasa Maria?-pregunto Raf.

-¿te sientes bien?-pregunto Ratchet haciendo un escaneo.

-estoy bien, pero cosas así solo me pasan cuando siento que alguien cercano peligra.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron ambos.

-mi bisabuelo era una especie de chaman o medico brujo no sé cómo se llame solo…

-¡Ratchet!-llamo Bulkhead a la base.-necesito ayuda, Bee cayó por un barranco empinado necesito un portal. Bumblebee no ha reaccionado desde la caída

-¡NO!-gritaron ambos corriendo hacia el portal tomando Ratchet la delantera.

* * *

><p><strong>Maria: ¡BEE! T-T que feo la debio de pasar.<strong>

**yo: ni te lo imaginas... espera si lo haces... nos leemos en el proximo se cuidan y se portan bien... bien mal hasta luego**

**bye**


	6. Chapter 6: Operacion Bumblebee parte 2

**ya vinimos de nuevo**

**primero que nada, si Eagle y Elisa... Bee la paso mal hasta a mi me dolio T-T **

**pero descuiden que todo saldra bien, asi que pasen a leer este capitulo espero sea de su agrado.**

**Maria: y ademas agregare... si, mi hermano esta loco, me di cuenta, bueno no los entretengo mas.**

**comenzamos**

* * *

><p>-Bee.-le llamo María golpeando su frente.- ¿sigues vivo? Más te vale despertar…¡Bumblebee despierta a la voz de ya!<p>

Bulkhead trajo a Bee a la base después de su caída por el barranco. Optimus y Arcee fueron alertados y volvieron al lugar sin demora. Después de horas seguía inconsciente.

-ya pasaron horas y no reacciona.-le dijo María a Ratchet y este miro molesto a Bulkhead.

-de todas las ridículas ideas… ¡¿llevar a Bumblebee a una posible persecución cuando el ya no tiene la habilidad de accesar a sus ruedas?!-exclamo exaltados

-pero improviso.-se defendió Bulkhead

-oigan.-les llamo Raf.-Bee está despertando.-lo curioso es que al levantarse al tomar su cabeza adolorida y sentarse, María cayo de lado pues estaba arrodillada por su hombro terminando al final en el suelo.

_-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-_pregunto este reaccionando por fin.

-¡ya has perdido tu módulo de voz y tu T-Cog!-empezó Ratchet con el regaño ¿en serio querrías añadir tu spark a la lista?

_-no me regañes, ya es suficiente saber que soy inservible._-dijo Bumblebee triste.

-no digas eso Bumblebee, tú no eres inservible.-le dijo Raf.

-mira lo importante es que estas vivo.-dijo María retomando la compostura.

-oigan.-llamo Arcee llegando al lugar.-no quiero interrumpir sus lamentos pero los Cons añadieron un artefacto Iacon a su arsenal.

-ya sabemos Arcee pero no es momento para recordarlo con rudeza.-dijo María seria.

-ni la culpa ni la alabanza modificaran eventos pasados.-empezó Optimus.-pero no podemos permitir correr riesgos innecesario.-y dirigió su vista al explorador.-Bumblebee tu no debes dejar nuestra base, no hasta que recuperemos tu bio-mecanismo faltante.-y Optimus se alejó junto con Ratchet.

-Bee.-le llamo Raf pero este seguía cabizbajo sin mirar a nadie. Todos guardaron silencio, Bulkhead tomo su hombro para que el joven explorador supiera que no estaba solo. María pensativa miro a los mayores hablando lejos de ellos y se acercó a escuchar, hablaban de una posible cirugía de trasplante y del posible donante.

-¿un trasplante?-susurro escondida.-"acaso ¿Ratchet quiere darle su T-Cog a Bee? Eso sí es valor."

-una generosa oferta viejo amigo.-hablo Optimus.-pero tu solución solo cambiaría la discapacidad de un autobot por la de otro

-yo no dependo de mi T-Cog.-argumento el medico.-no como Bumblebee lo hace, la habilidad de transformarme es casi un desperdicio en mí, aquí paso mis días donde mis ideas y mis manos son de valor, no mis armas ni mis ruedas. Nuestro equipo.-empezó mirando hacia los demás.-no puede permitirse perder un guerrero en la batalla.

-tu argumento es válido.-hablo Optimus pensativo.-pero te aseguro que encontraremos el T-Cog de Bumblebee

-Optimus, los MECH son salvajes.-dijo el médico molesto.-quien sabe que daño le hicieron a estas alturas… o si seré capaz de repáralo…

-"Ratchet… "-pensó María melancólica al escuchar la conversación, pudo notar que el medico se sentía acabado.

-Ratchet.-le llamo Optimus.-hiciste lo que estuvo a tu alcance.-eso dejo con los ojos abiertos a ambos.

-por favor.-dijo Ratchet irónico.- ¿en serio crees que es solo por mi incapacidad de restaurar su módulo de voz?

-"lo sabía, Ratchet es ese médico que salvo a Bee, su forma de hablar lo dice todo"-pensó frunciendo el ceño

-yo…-volvió a hablar en voz baja.-solo quiero hacer lo correcto, por Bee, por el equipo.

**Rato después**

_-¿una cirugía de trasplante?-_pregunto Bee sin creerlo.-_pero Ratchet…_

_-_Ratchet dejo en claro que tu dependes más un T-Cog que él y en parte en cierto se la pasa encerrado aquí, en cierta forma tienen suerte, tu si tienes una posibilidad de un trasplante que te dará la oportunidad de estar completo.-declaro María.

_-tu forma de decirlo me da mucho para pensar_.-dijo Bee mientras esperaban al resto.-_a mí no me puedes engañar, tú lo dices por algo.-_María se quedó callada, había hablado de más, al principio se quedó como estatua pero sintiendo la mirada seria de Bee no pudo callar más.

-… bien te lo diré… yo nací con insuficiencia cardiaca, es decir mi corazón no se desarrolló lo suficiente para funcionar bien, como fui prematura a mitad del invierno lo más urgente era tenerme en una incubadora que otra cosa, toda la vida sin saberlo corría el riesgo de morir en cualquier momento. Necesitaba una cirugía pero tengo un tipo de sangre poco común, el trasplante es casi imposible. Cuando me di cuenta pasaron demasiadas cosas que no contare hoy pero me causaron mi primer infarto y el marcapasos se volvió obligatorio. Ahora espero un donante para librarme de él.

_-Danielle…_

-Bumblebee se por lo que pasas y por eso te digo, si Ratchet accedió a esto es por algo, tal vez eres más valioso de lo que crees y no un inservible como piensas.

-estamos aquí ya.-hablo Bulklhead llegando junto con Arcee, Jack y Miko, Rafael fue con Bee y María para esperar.

-Arcee, Bulkhead, en fila ya.-ordeno Ratchet llegando y estos se formaron quedando firmes como soldados.-obviamente.-empezó.-como soy el otro paciente involucrado no poder realizar la cirugía, por lo tanto, uno de ustedes debe servir como mi remplazo.-empezó mirando a Bulkhead y negó.-bueno para romper cosas, no.-Bulkhead se relajó y el medico miro a la femme, tomo una decisión.-Arcee.

-Optimus tiene manos firmes.-declaro Arcee.

-firmes… pero demasiado grandes para maniobrar bajo mi capo.-contraataco Ratchet, derrotada se alejó del médico nerviosa en el fondo, no tenía experiencia medica ¿Cómo hacerlo?

-Arcee puedes hacerlo.-le animo Jack.-eres de lo más valiente.

-en el campo de batalla, no en un quirófano Jack

-da igual, mientras estés tras el bisturí, no bajo el.

-¿significa que Bumblebee se transformara en una ambulancia a partir de ahora o será un gruño?-pregunto Miko.-porque será raro.

**Minutos después**

Ambos pacientes estaban en espera de la cirugía ambos conectados a la computadora médica. Arcee se podría decir que ya estaba calmada y lista para operar.

-induciendo invernacion.-declaro Arcee poniendo en "anestesia" a Ratchet.

_-Ratchet no deberías hacer esto pero gracias_.-hablo Bumblebee nervioso.

-si, si…si puedes agradecerme… cuando esto acabe.-dijo entrando en invernacion.

-Bumblebee, tu turno.-advirtió Ratchet pero antes de que sucediera sonó una alerta muy aguda.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-grito María.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-pregunto Raf.

-¡Ratchet se está yendo!-grito Miko entrando en pánico.

-¡no es cierto!-Exclamo Arcee después de tanto grito.

-es una señal de alerta Iacon.-explico Prime con calma

-si detectamos la señal… los Cons desenterraron otra reliquia.-concluyo Bulkhead.

-¡Autobots, prepárense para irnos!-ordeno Optimus, sacándole un suspiro de alivio a Arcee.

_-¡Al fin algo de Acción, estoy listo para la batalla…!_-empezó Bee animado.

-Excepto.-empezó Optimus autoritario mirando al explorador.-nuestros pacientes.

-_no es justo.-_reclamo en voz baja

-será mejor interrumpir la invernacion.-ordeno Optimus a Arcee, orden que obedeció de inmediato, aunque Ratchet no despertaría en un rato. Bee tuvo que ser por obligación el operador del portal transportando a los tres autobots por una nueva reliquia.

-mientras ¿qué hacemos?-pregunto Miko aburrida.

-aparte de espera… no lo sé.-contesto Jack.

-yo opino que…-empezó Raf pero una llamada entrante a la base llamo su atención.

-¡Prime!-sí, era Fowler tan alegre como siempre.- ¡noticias frescas!-Bumblebee literal corrió para atender al agente.

-_agente Fowler, Optimus no está aquí, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-_pregunto

-¿eh? ¡¿Y Prime?!-pregunto este sin entender nada.

_-le acabo de decir que no está, salió de misión_.-explico pero el asunto, Fowler no le entendía para nada.

-escucha.-empezó juntando la poca paciencia que tenía.-avísale, que acabo de recibir acceso a las imágenes satelitales que tal vez contienen la ubicación del centro de operaciones de MECH

_-¡¿el centro de operaciones de MECH?!-_empezó Bee sorprendido y decidido_.- por favor envié las coordenadas…._

-¡AH! Por el amor de… ¡pásame a alguien que hable algo aparte de bip!-grito estresado el agente.

-no tiene que gritar se hace lo que se puede.-se quejó María

-yo le ayudo.-tomo la palabra Raf dirigiéndose a la pantalla.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo Ratchet bajo los efectos de la invernacion.- ¿escucho un fusor que necesita reparación de módulo de voz?-y volvió a dormitar.

-¡¿Qué es un fusor?!-grito eufórico el agente.- ¿Qué está sucediendo por allá?

-¡yo soy capaz...!-empezó de nuevo.-pregúntenle a Bator….estaba hecho chatarra antes de que le pusiera… un tigre en su tanque…-y cayo dormido de nuevo.

-pobre… ni sabe que chinches dice, parece borrachito.-le susurro María a Miko quien se rio disimuladamente.

-_debo ir a ese lugar_.-le dijo Bee a los chicos.

-¿pero Bee?-empezó Raf.-Optimus dijo no salgan de la base

-yo digo que vaya.-contesto María seria y se ganó las miradas de todos.- ¿Qué? No es que Bee quiera o lo que los demás digan, él debe hacerlo, y yo creo en él.

_-María tiene razón, debo hacerlo Raf, necesito ir ahí y recuperar mi T-Cog a cualquier precio.-_sentido Bee decidido

-envié las coordenadas agente Fowler.-pidió Jack.-nosotros haremos que Optimus las reciba.

**Poco después**

-chicos estará bien.-les dijo María mientras todos estaban nerviosos, excepto Miko claro.

_-claro, volveré pronto, Raf activa el portal, tengo una cita con el destino_.-dijo Bee decidido, Raf se esforzó en sonreír y activo el portal con las coordenadas, sin demora Bumblebee corrió a recuperar su bio-mecanismo faltante.

-si lo hizo.-dijo Jack serio.

-¿Dónde está María?-pregunto Miko, todos miraron alrededor, pero la mexicana no estaba.

-lo siguió.-declaro Raf.-lo siguió a la base de MECH.

-es increíble, ahora actúa como Miko.-dijo Jack cansado.

-¿Qué tiene de malo actuar como yo?-dijo Miko como si nada pero ambos chicos la miraron con cara de "¿en serio?"

**En algún lugar de un bosque**

Bumblebee al ser explorador solía ser más cauteloso pero veloz al mismo tiempo, pero esta ocasión era diferente, aunque no tenía con que defenderse avanzo decidido a ese lugar, en medio del oscuro bosque, era una especie de bodega similar a un hangar. Y sin saberlo tenía una sombra muy pequeña siguiéndolo, cuya una arma era una cámara de video que lo grababa todo en su diadema.

-ssh.-le susurro a la cámara.-no hagan ruido, de por si para mi es misión suicida, para Bee es una misión de superación.

Bajando por la colina María siguió a Bee grabando como la destrozaba con unos cuantos golpes para entrar lleno de ira al lugar, la mexicana lo siguió para asomarse sin entrar ni ser vista, lo que vio el impacto. Eran los hombres de MECH quienes le apuntaron con sus armas al explorador, un intento de robot gigante del tamaño de un Cybertroniano con un brillo similar al de energon y Starscream quien al parecer era una especie de asesor.

-¡no tiene T-Cog!-exclamo el ex-Decepticon.- ¡esta desarmado!

-"como no tengo el tamaño o las fuerzas para molerte a golpes"-pensó María cuando la lluvia de disparos empezó. Aunque Bumblebee estaba desarmado, no era tonto podía defenderse, y que mejor en estos casos que improvisar.

Bee dio piruetas y giros tomando los objetos grandes que tuviera al alcance para arrojarlo y poner en su lugar a Starscream y ahuyentar a los humanos, con una fiereza que desarmaba a los hombres de MECH arrojándolos a un lado sin lastimarlos demasiado. Cuando los disparan cesaron gracias a Bee María aprovecho para ingresar al lugar, algunos escaparon del susto, sin notar a María, pero resbalando en el proceso, el piso estaba muy resbaloso, cuando la chica giro a ver noto que el una sección del piso estaba congelada.

-"nada en esta dimensión tiene sentido"-pensó al ver la pantalla, uno de esos comandos se le hizo conocido, al poner más atención noto el porqué, era un comando de bio-tecnología.-"no puede ser… eso es mío, ese es el comando en que Raf me ayudo… ¡es mi trabajo!"-grito en su interior sin creerlo. Quería ir y recuperarlo pero no había tiempo, lo más importante era la T-Cog de Bee.

El explorador ataco al robot que recién iba siendo activado y lo partió a la mitad arrancándole el T-Cog en señal de victoria pero recibió un potente disparo que lo derribo al suelo aturdiéndolo un momento. El atacando no podía ser otro que Starscream

-¡Bumblebee!-grito María acercándose a ver si estaba bien.

-tan cerca pero…-se burló el Seeker pero Silas lo interrumpió.

-nuestra ubicación y prototipo fueron comprometidos ¡destruye al intruso y ve al punto de reunión!-ordeno autoritario mientras se iba con los demás.- ¡y quiero mi T-Cog!

-¡no soy uno de tus soldados!-reclamo.- ¡yo soy un asesor!-cuando se giró a ver noto a un pequeño ser tratando de mover el T-Cog de Bumblebee.-miren nada mas una plaga se coló en este lugar.-dijo tomándola de un pie y al mismo tiempo el T-Cog mientras Bee recobraba el conocimiento.

-¡plaga tu, achichincle de Megatonto, ven acá que yo con mucho gusto te aplico la hurracarrana y…!

-largo de aquí.-y arrojo a María un lado terminando en un pedazo de metal hecho chatarra, mientras apuntaba con uno de sus cañones al T-Cog como advertencia para Bumblebee.-un paso y tu valioso bio-mech será chatarra.-amenazo.

-_suelta mi T-Cog ahora starscream_.-ordeno Bumblebee lleno de ira y coraje.

-¿o si no que? ¿Dispararas?-se burló el muy infeliz, dejando al joven autobot enfurecerse cada vez mas.-qué triste, ser incapaz de cambiar a modo vehículo, de experimentar velocidad, es realmente patético…-María empezó a despertar del golpe para escuchar todo lo que Starscream decía.-saber, que eres un fracaso como autobot.

-¿es que nunca deja de hablar?-se preguntó María cuando la tomó por sorpresa el gacho derecho que Bumblebee aplico con todas sus fuerzas a Starscream arrojándolo al suelo y haciendo que soltara el T-Cog arrojándolo por los aires.-¡Rápido Bee por los aires atrápalo!-grito María y este sin demora dio un salto para atraparlo pero al mismo tiempo que lo tomo ocurrió un disparo proveniente del Seeker, y María solo podía observar, vio como Bee cayó al suelo con el T-Cog en frente de él, pero estaba destrozado por el disparo.-no.

-¡hora de volar, porque yo sí puedo!-grito Starscream transformándose para salir volando

-¡maldito coyon, ven y pelea cobarde!-grito María arrojándole un trozo pequeño de metal, pero Bee no quiso ir por el ex-Con, no tenía caso, la batalla se había perdido, se podía notar en su mirada, literal, su T-Cog estaba quemado por el disparo cuando lo tomo.

-Bumblebee…-empezó María en voz baja.-lo siento… esto no…

_-no es tu culpa, tú lo dijiste, tenía que venir, y lo recupere, pero no como esperaba_.-confeso el explorador subiéndola a su hombro.-_aunque sabía que me seguirías._

-¿lo supiste todo el tiempo?

-_si Danielle, además tus pasos no son los más silenciosos, vámonos a casa_, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.-dijo desanimado saliendo al exterior, encontrando a Optimus, Arcee y Bulkhead llegando al lugar, encontrándose con una escena desgarradora, Bumblebee afligido con un destrozado T-Cog entre sus manos.

-Ratchet.-llamo a la base.-abre el portal terrestre, y prepárate para la cirugía.

-gracias a mí, Megatron tiene la forja.-se culpó Bulkhead.

-¿forja?-susurro María confundida y supuso que era la otra reliquia que encontraron los cons

-aunque nosotros le hubiéramos dado un buen uso a la forja de Solus Prim, creo que no hay razón para temer que Megatron la posea.

**En la Base**

**Atardecer del día siguiente.**

La cirugía había concluido, Ratchet hacia la última revisión mientras Bumblebee despertaba por completo, en el fondo ambos estaban ansiosos, esperando buenos resultados.

-hice todo lo que pude.-confeso ante el resto del equipo.

-nuestro explorador no podía estar en mejores manos.-dijo Optimus tomando el hombro de su viejo amigo para animarlo.

-y no seguimos con el plan A de que Ratchet le donara su Cog porque…-empezó Miko sin entender.

-Bumblebee no hubiera aceptado.-contesto Jack mientras todos centraban su atención en Bee quien se iba levantando como si nada.

-Bumblebee con cuidado.-le pidió Ratchet cuando Bee hizo algunos estiramientos.

_-no puedo evitarlo, estoy ansioso por probar.-_confeso Bee animado.

-por favor.-insistió el medico.-la recuperación toma tiempo.

-hazlo Bee, ¿listo?-pregunto Raf alegre, esperaba que funcione.

_-listo Raf_.-contesto Bee en posición.

-a la cuenta de tres.-ordeno María alzando una mano.-una…dos… ¡tres!-grito bajando el brazo mientras Bumblebee intento transformarse… pero nada.

_-¿Qué…?_

-el daño fue…severo.-admitió Ratchet derrotado, ante la mirada de los cuatro humanos preocupados, pensando lo peor. Pero Bumblebee no se rindió y lo volvió a intentar.

_-puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo_.-se decía intentando por tercera vez hasta que logro transformarse causando gritos de alegría y jubilo de los chicos, el explorador feliz de volver a ser el mismo dio una vuelta en U y abrió la puerta.-_Raf, María ¿a dónde vamos?_-pregunto alegre.

-a donde quieras.-dijo Rafael contento.

-secundo la noción.-dijo María mientras ambos corrían al interior.

-¡solo conduce!-gritaron emocionados mientras salían a toda velocidad de la base.

-¡con cuidado!-grito Ratchet mientras reía casi a carcajadas, estaba feliz.- ¡apégate al procedimiento estándar de frenado!

-el T-Cog de Bee parecía listo para la chatarra.-contesto Bulkhead animado y sin creerlo todavía.

-dificil de creer que el Doc lo reparo.-confeso Arcee.

-eso no es todo lo que reparo Ratchet.-dijo Optimus feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Maria: aunque fue un final feliz en el capitulo no puedo evitar sentirme encorajinada<strong>

**yo: enojada mujer, pero te entiendo y capaz me matas luego... digo es todo mis queridos lectores, nos leemos proximanente hasta luego n.n**


	7. Chapter 7: Revelacion invernal

**ya vinimos una vez mas lectores.**

**bien primero que nada les contestare su review a Eagle y su Oc.**

**Maria: yo lo hago *se pone unos lentes* si, Starscream es un hablador, y tienen razon, el evento anterior sirvio mucho para Ratchet como medico y como autobot, ademas de que Bee ya esta bien y por un breve momento Elisa, sale la mula... digo mi hermano**

**yo: con el tiempo se decidira todo, por cierto medio flojito pero respondera un asuntito que deje por ahi hace unos capitulos... bien empecemos ya**

**comenzamos**

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo fue que paso esto?-pregunto Jack boquiabierto junto a Miko y Raf en frente a la puerta abierta de la habitación de la mexicana quien parecía que estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios.<p>

-no se, y mi hermano llega en la noche, si ve esto me mata, me quemara viva y bailara sobre mi tumba y ni se que chinches paso solo miren mi cuarto.-dijo María alterada señalando el interior.

-esta… esta…-tartamudeaba Raf sorprendido.

-cubierto de nieve.-completo Miko asombrada, y en efecto, cada rincón y objeto en la habitación de María estaba cubierto de nieve, hielo o escarcha, un cuarto que se había vuelto un enorme congelador.

-¿si trajeron sus secadoras como les pedí?-pregunto María suplicante y todos mostraron sus secadoras.

-Jack trajo la de su mama, Miko la de su madre anfitriona y yo traje la de mi hermana mayor.-explico Raf.

-y tengo una aquí.-dijo María mostrando una.-de no ser porque es una emergencia ni la tendría…empecemos pues.

Verán. No había pasado mucho desde la operación de Bumblebee, al día siguiente al llegar a su hogar María descubrió que no podía entrar con facilidad a su habitación, teniendo que forzar la puerta con su propio peso descubriendo el ambiente invernal, evitando por todos los medios que Rodrigo lo viera. De milagro lo logro.

Los cuatro amigos trabajaban con toda la rapidez que podían, lo poco que se iba derritiendo iba empapando el lugar, causando otro problema, pero para la mexicana sería un problema más fácil de solucionar que explicar que hacia un montón de nieve cubriéndolo todo, no sabría ni cómo explicarlo.

-ya me aburrí.-reclamo Miko.- ¿y si pedimos ayuda?

-¿a quién si se puede saber?-pregunto Jack escéptico.

-pues… Arcee, Bulkhead y Bee están afuera…-empezó.-son más grandes… y tal vez.

-no es buena idea Miko.-le interrumpió Raf.-es de día y si se transforman los pueden descubrir.

-además no veo cómo podrían ayudar, lo mejor que podrían hacer es meter un dedo por mi ventana… bueno en caso de Arcee la mano es más pequeña… el caso es que mi hermano podría llegar en cualquier momento.

-¿Ratchet tendrá algo con que podamos derretir la nieve?-pregunto Jack pensativo y recibió un zape de María.- ¿es porque…?

-no es que no confié en el Doc ni nada de eso… pero que pasaría si… no se… se quema mi cuarto, ahí si me matan.-exclamo la chica al borde de la paranoia

-estas exagerando, además piénsalo, no acabaremos antes de la hora que llegue tu hermano.-la lógica de Rafael aplasto cualquier negación que María pudiera formular.

-bien… mientras no quemen mi casa…

-no creo que es pase, en cualquier caso Miko no estará a cargo del plan.

-¡oye!-reclamo la japonesa

-así estoy más tranquila.-admitió la mexicana.

**Base Autobot**

**Media hora después**

-no se mucho de los climas de su planeta, pero cualquiera sabe que aparezca nieve de la nada en el interior de una casa en Jasper es imposible.-comento Ratchet mientras analizaba un objeto.

-por favor Ratchet… Doc… échame la manita… si no mi hermano me va a matar…-Ratchet bufo conteniendo una risa burlona después de escuchar a la chica.

-no creo que sea capaz de eso, a veces creo que tiene miedo de que Bumblebee lo aplaste, cosa que no pasara.

-Ratchet por favor.-le pidió Raf, este pensativo les entrego una pequeña cajita metálica.-esto es…

-ábranla y saldrá un diminuto anillo que produce ondas de calor, lo suficiente para que una habitación tenga la temperatura del desierto a mediodía.

-perfecto para nuestro problema.-dijo Jack aliviado.

-más les vale no perder eso, a menos que quieran convertir esa casa en un sauna o peor.-advirtió Ratchet.

-descuida Ratchet, tendremos cuidado.-dijo Raf.

-si además, se trata de nosotros.-dijo Miko sonriente, algo que no animo mucho al médico.

**Minutos despues**

**Residencia De la Vega.**

-¿funcionara?-pregunto Maria al pendiente del reloj, su hermano volveria en 1 hora mas.

-claro, Ratchet lo dijo.-dijo Jack seguro mientras abria la caja y tomaba el anillo pero estaba tan caliente que lo solto terminando al centro del lugar.

-la próxima vez, usa guantes.-le dijo Miko burlona.

-¿funciona?-pregunto Maria tapándose los ojos esperando un milagro, Raf la toco del hombro para llamar su atención.-¿si?

-si funciona mira.-y señalando el centro de la habitación se mostro como la nieve y escarcha que estaba alrededor del anillo empezaba a derretirse y cada vez era menos blanco conforme pasaban los segundos.

-esto parece un sauna.-dijo Miko empezando a acalorarse.

-al menos sera gratis.-dijo Maria como si nada hasta que la crisis paso.-bien, ¿como guardar esa cosa sin achicharrarnos las manos?

-asi.-dijo Jack tomando un lápiz para deslizarlo por el anillo y manteniendo el equilibrio lo metio de vuelta a la caja.-listo, problema resuelto.

-excepto por una cosa ¿Qué inicio todo esto?-pregunto Raf y miro a Maria.-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste la ultima vez que estuviste aquí?

-deja me acuerdo… fue cuando se robaron el T-Cog de Bee, me levante amaneciendo… me medio peine pues parecía changoleona… golpee la pared y cerre la puerta.

-¿no le veo lo raro ahí?-dijo Miko sentándose en la cama.

-pues no se lo único que se es que la crisis se acabo.-dijo recargándose en la puerta la cual empezo a congelarse ante la mirada estupefacta de los tres chicos quienes empezaron a tartamudear de la sorpresa.

-Maria, eso, hielo… tu…-decian todos a la vez señalándola y este les miraba confundida alzando una ceja.

-chicos hablen claro que no les entiendo, y de por si yo hablo raro, ahora ustedes parece que llevan una papa caliente en la boca o que se comieron un chile ¿Qué fue chile de árbol?-todos negaron rápidamente y seguían señalando sin creerlo por lo cual decidio girar para encontrar algo que aunque veía no creía.-mi…mi… mi puerta… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?¿cuando? y a veces ¿Por qué?-dijo con voz dramática.

-tu…lo hiciste.-dijo Raf confundido y asombrado.-pero ¿Cómo?-todos se quedaron pensando sin entender nada… se escucho un grito agudo de Maria que resonó en toda la casa, siendo escuchado afuera.

_-"¿Qué sucede?"-_se escucharon unos bips afuera, cuando los cuatro vieron se trataba de Bee asomándose por la ventana.

-¿Bee estas loco? Te pueden ver, vuelve a tu modo vehiculo.-dijo Maria asomando la cabeza.

-tiene razón Bee en un momento les explicamos.-dijo Raf y Bumblebee no tuvo elección por dos razones, primera: los chicos tenían razón. Y segunda: era de dia aun y podían verlo y volvió a su modo alterno.

-si puedes hacer esto.-dijo Miko señalando la puerta que Jack empezo a descongelar con una de las secadoras.-¡imagina la locura que causaras será de lujo!

-esta vez no, para empezar no es normal ni siquiera en mi dimensión y no se como chin…-se quedo petrificada recordando un hecho pasado.-pero claro…como pude olvidarlo.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Jack mientras terminaba, por suerte la capa de hielo era muy final esta vez.

-mejor que estén todos… excepto el loco… lo que sea.

**Media hora despues**

**Base autobot**

-primero que nada… gracias Ratchet, literal me salvaste el cuello.-dijo Maria entregando la caja.

-Bumblebee dijo que gritaste, y que tenias algo que contar.-dijo Arcee curiosa, Maria se encogio de hombros y camino hacia una pared.

-Maria.-le llamo Optimus mirándola.- ¿que no nos has contado?

-algo que no dije, fue cuando fui a la Nemesis a buscar a Prime… bueno Orion Pax me descubrieron y pues me hicieron "estudios" por ordenes de Megatron… pues…

-¿Qué ordeno Megatron que te hicieran?-pregunto Raf

-por via intravenosa… me suministraron energon…

-¡ENERGON!-gritaron todos haciendo que se encogiera.

-no griten… tienes mas pulmones que mi madre cuando me regaña, una vez le hice una trolleada que híjole me mando a la china.-se quejo la mexicana.

-olvida a tu madre, el caso es que debiste avisarnos de inmediato.-le regaño Ratchet recordando lo que le sucedió a Raf con el energon oscuro.

-como no sentí nada de inmediato supuse que nada paso… aunque estaba inconsciente… pero me equivoque… creo tuve un efecto secundario.

-¿efecto secundario?-pregunto Bulkhead al mismo tiempo que Maria tocaba una pared congelándola, dejando estáticos a todos.

-no me acostumbro a eso.-admitio Miko con una sonrisa de lado.

-extraño… y asombroso.-admito Arcee sorprendida.-esto es… los cons fueron demasiado lejos.

-debe haber una forma de revertirlo.-explico Optimus pensativo y miro al medico.-Ratchet…

-sera difícil ya que aun no he estudiado a profundidad la medicina humana.

-que Rodrigo y la mama de Jack ayuden…-empezo Miko pero Maria la piso.

-¿estas loca o que? Rodrigo no puede saber nada de esto… el energon no me mato, ni el cristal que me trajo, pero el si lo hara.-dijo Maria bajando la voz.

-deja de ser tan dramática, hablas de el como si fuera un ogro.-le reprendio Jack.

-"a veces se comporta como uno"-penso Maria resignada.-bien, se lo dire en la semana.

**En la noche**

-hola de nuevo.-dijo Maria desanimada a su cámara, otro video para sus archivos desde la comodidad de su habitación ya vuelta a la normalidad.-hoy fue un dia medio flojo, raro y extraño, mi experiencia en la Nemesis me trajo una consecuencia.-dijo tomando una pequeña pelota de tennis la cual se envolvía de escarcha.-esto solo lo he visto en películas… esto es raro. No se como decirle a la mula de mi hermano.-confeso en voz baja frotándose la cara.-¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Si que soy despistada, pero Ratchet ya me tomo una muestra de sangre, si hay rastros de energon sobrante ahí lo debería de saber, y pues yo creo que…

-¡Maria!-se escucho un grito desde abajo, era Rodrigo.-¡¿que es eso de que congelaste tu cuarto?!

-¿Cómo se entero?-le susurro a la cámara confundida y miro a la puerta esperando que entrara.-¡¿Cómo te enteraste?!-grito a todo pulmón.

-Jack le dijo a june que le ayude a Ratchet con unas muestras de sangre de cierta mocosa que tengo por hermana.-dijo abriendo la puerta.

-ya me cargo el payaso…

-y bien bonito fíjate.-dijo sarcástico mirando la pelota escarchada.-ven a sala me debes una explicación jovencita.

-ya voy, cierra la puerta que debo terminar esto.-el mayor bufando cerro la puerta de un portazo, Maria miro la camara que seguía grabando.-que bonito no, sin querer ya me echaron de cabeza, en fin a ver como le hago, los vere la próxima vez. De la Vega fuera.

Y la cámara se apago.

* * *

><p><strong>Maria: solo a mi me pasan estas cosas... chin<strong>

**yo: *empieza a salir disimuladamente* es todo y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo... bye n.n**


	8. Chapter 8: Fuerza M: entrenando al heroe

**Hola de nuevo a todos**

**Hemos vuelto con otro capitulo y contestare un Review interesante de Eagle y sus Oc's**

**Maria: yo empiezo… Arsene si de echo la loca de Fernanda se inspiro un poco en eso asi que si sere una versión mexicana de Frozen conste no igual jeje además tu hermana tiene razón.**

**Yo: no se como pero le daras su helado al niño aunque se lo mandes con una lechuza pero se lo das… digo respecto al marcapasos si planee algo con esa cosa es como una caja llena de sorpresas y parte de eso se conocera hoy al final del capitulo, aunque Diana tiene razón no te sobrepases.**

**Maria: lo pensare… aunque creo le hare mas caso a Arsene… digo mejor empecemos**

**comenzamos**

* * *

><p>-si supieran lo que paso los últimos 5 días.-le hablo María a la cámara mientras grababa a Ratchet.- ¿adivinen quien volvió? 1 pista, es el compadre de Bulkhead… si… hablo de Wheeljack, vino buscando a un gemelo del tal Skyquake creo se llama… ya se me fue.<p>

-Dreadwing,-le dijo Ratchet sin despegarse de su trabajo.

-cierto gracias doc.-le dijo María y volvió a su cámara.-como el tal Dreadwing provoco que otro miembro de los demoledores colgara los tennis ya se imaginaran que no venía contento, de hecho cuando me entere nos dijeron que fue Fowler quien lo hallo en medio de una pelea cerca de una gasolinera… no termino bien, sin mencionar que Wheeljack estuvo muy… llamémosle prepotente, pues quería hacer todo solo y tenía una idea errónea de Prime, decía que cuando estas hundido en chatarra los generales son los que huyen primero, que son solo palabras y nada de acción o algo así. Lo bueno que aprendió la lección pero si nos dieron un susto de muerte porque fue por las malas, digamos que todos casi hacen boom.

-¿puedes terminar que tenemos un estudio pendiente?-le llamo Ratchet.

-que gruñón… espérate y aguanta que ya voy.-le dijo y miro a la cámara de nuevo.-solo diré que con un último enfrentamiento entre wheeljack y el con provoco que Bulkhead se volviera la carnada además de incrustarle una bomba, me imagino la desesperación de todos ahí. Por suerte todo término bien, ahora el viejo Wheel recorre este planeta en su nueva y recién estrenada modalidad vehicular...

-María…

-¡ay! Ya voy.-reclamo la mexicana.-bien es todo después les sigo contando, De la Vega fuera.-y apagando la cámara se dirigió a donde estaba el mech.- ¿Qué es tan urgente patrón?-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-primero que nada, sube aquí.-dijo bajando su mano para que la mexicana subiera, la cual lo miro un momento y obedeció.-ahora sí, con la ayuda de la enfermera Darby logre un análisis profundo de tu sangre, descubrimos que tu estructura molecular es diferente. Sin embargo, el energon se acoplo a tu cuerpo a la perfección, volviéndose una parte de ti, ya paso un tiempo de tu aventura en la Némesis, si el antídoto funciona volverás a ser la misma pero con efecto tardado.

-¿y si no?

-si no considera aprender a controlarlo, porque supongo de no funcionar, congelaras cosas el resto de tu vida.-María se hizo bolita en la palma de la mano de Ratchet.

-pero Doc.… como volver a mi dimensión sin preocuparme de congelar mi casa sin que mi mama lo descubra… o mi papa o Annie… chin.

-por lo que llevo estudiado hasta ahora estarás bastante tiempo aun aquí, tienes tiempo de sobra para dominarlos así que deja de quejarte y practica para tener el control sobre el hielo y no al revés.-dijo volviendo a su análisis del cristal mientras la mexicana recobraba la compostura.

-pero mi estimado medico… ya paso un año y sigo sin entender como paso todo doc., solo sé que es culpa de ese cristal raro.-dijo María aburrida mirando a Ratchet analizando el objeto

-no es un simple Cristal María.-dijo Ratchet después de un rato de silencio, llamando la atención de la chica.

-entonces… ¿Qué es? Me dirás que es energon ¿no?-dijo burlándose pero la mirada de Ratchet la obligo a callarse.-oh…

-en cierta forma si lo es, lo curioso es que es la mezcla de diferentes tipos de energon, la mayoría ya desaparecidos. En su más puro estado y no es lo único que he descubierto.

-¿Qué más sabes?-pregunto María curiosa.

-quisiera confirmarlo antes de decirlo, pero para eso necesito ambas manos.-dijo haciendo un gesto de molestia, María miro abajo y noto que estaba llenando de escarcha la palma de Ratchet.

-ups lo siento… mejor bájame.-pidió y este la bajo al suelo sacudiendo su mano.-gracias.-dijo mientras se alejaba.

-si claro.-dijo este y volvió al trabajo.

-otra vez a mi cámara.-dijo alzándola para empezar a grabar pero escucho un ruido de golpe seco atrás de ella, al voltear noto que era Miko, y más abajo el suelo estaba congelado, la japonesa se había resbalado.-doble ups… perdón Miko.

-no importa, mira lo que traje.-dijo sacando varios comics de superhéroes de su mochila.

-linterna verde, Superman, Spiderman…. Achís achís creo te trajiste todos los comics de tu casa ¿causa, motivo, razón o circunstancia?-pregunto alzando algunos comics

-ahora tiene un poder, llamémosle así. Ahora podrías ser una especia de súper heroína…

-si solo a ti se te ocurre algo así Miko.-dijo María.-los tuve desde hace como dos meses no se perdí la cuenta, el caso es que no me entere hasta hace unos días que congele mi puerta… ¿crees que podrá con esto? ¿Yo, una chica que ni siquiera está bien del corazón una heroína?-dijo María llena de ironía y sarcasmo tratando de disimular los nervios que le causaba el tema.

-son votos a favor de mi María, no soy la única que cree que tienes que aprender a controlarlos y usarlos bien, esto nos ayudara.-dijo Miko entregándole otro paquete de comics

-si ya se, Ratchet piensa algo similar, raro que concuerdes con el….

-no solo hablo de Ratchet.-dijo Miko seria, dejando perpleja a María.

-¿con quién más te confabulaste?

-con nosotros.-dijo Jack llegando con Raf con bolsas de tela en sus espaldas.

-nosotros ayudaremos también.-dijo Raf seguro.-ya que es la primera vez que Miko tiene un buen plan.

-que gracioso niño.-dijo Miko con burla.

-gracias chicos pero… ¿en serio?

-en serio.-dijeron los tres y Miko tomo la palabra.-bien fuerza M y chicos…

-son miembros honorarios Miko.-dijo María conteniendo la risa.

-cierto… bien fuerza M inicien la operación: entrenando al héroe

-no suena bonito.-declaro María asustada.

**Rato después**

-esto como ayudara, no puedo exaltarme mucho… más de lo que ha pasado.-dijo María haciendo sentadillas.

-esa idea de Jack.-dijo Raf.

-la idea es crear una mejor conexión cuerpo-mente para controlar tu "habilidad"

-¿Quién te dijo esa burrada?-pregunto la mexicana pasando a las lagartijas con mucho esfuerzo.

-ideas de relajación en terapias del hospital.-admitió como si nada.

-de pie señorita, siguiente ejercicio.-ordeno Miko y esta obedeció con las piernas temblorosas

-no acostumbro al ejercicio, ya le tengo miedo a lo que planean.

-es sencillo en realidad.-dijo Miko metiendo una mano en una de las bolsas de tela.-quiero medir… ¡tus reflejos!-grito al mismo tiempo que le arrojaba un balón de futbol a la cara de la mexicana, está por instinto se protegió la cara con sus manos congelándola en el acto frenando el golpe y cayendo al suelo antes de tocarla.-nada mal, excepto por tu grito de niña.

-somos niñas Miko.-dijo está molesta por el casi atentado en su contra.

-bien… chicos, preparen.-ordeno Miko mientras los chicos preparan unas pistolas de agua.

-no se atrevan…

-apunte.

-si lo hacen les juro que…

-¡fuego!-pero el resultado no fue el esperado, cuando Jack y Raf dispararon no hubo reacción en el agua, de hecho dejaron a una muy empapada María como resultado.-ups… lo siento.

-no salió como Miko esperaba.-dijo Jack a Raf.

-estamos hablando de una idea de Miko, tarde o temprano pasaría.-admitió el menor.

-ustedes tres.-empezó María escurriendo su cabello.-está bien que quieran ayudar con este asunto y eso.-dijo al mismo tiempo que el suelo se congelaba.-pero creo que lo de las pistolas de agua ya fue exageración.

-vieron eso.-dijo Raf llamando la atención de todos, cuando se dieron cuenta, gran parte del suelo del hangar principal estaba cubierta por una fina capa de hielo.

-al menos no hace tanto frio para los bots.-ese fue el lado bueno que dio a conocer Jack, pero no duro mucho porque cuando Bulkhead y Bumblebee iban llegando en su modalidad vehicular terminando patinando en el hielo, transformándose en el camino para terminar chocando con una pared.-retiro lo dicho.

-¡Bulkhead!-grito Miko corriendo hacia el mientras patinaba e el hielo para llegar, o lo intentaba

-¿Bee estas bien?-pregunto Raf resbalando para llegar al punto de reunión

-perdón deberás lo siento.-se disculpaba sin parar corriendo en el hielo como si nada.

-tranquilos niños, somos resistentes, el golpe no dolió.-dijo Bulkhead animándolos.

-_cierto, esto no duele_.-dijo Bee tratando de levantarse.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto Arcee llegando resbalándose también pero ella se logró sostener de un muro.-chatarra.

-perdón Arcee...-dijo María nerviosa.-yo limpio…no sé como pero lo hare.

-así déjalo.-pidió está tratando de levantarse.

-¿estás bien Arcee?-pregunto Jack tratando de llegar sin resbalarse.

-si Jack, solo tenemos una situación congelante aquí es todo.-María solo sonrió nerviosa como si nada hubiera pasado.

**1 hora después**

-de no ser por el anillo de calor, no hubiéramos acabado.-dijo Jack mientras los cuatro estaban en el sofá jugando videojuegos.

-tienen razón lo admito… debo practicar, pero no puedo hacerlo en cualquier parte, debe haber una parte dela base que pueda utilizar.

-la sala de entrenamiento sería un buen lugar.-opino Rafael mientras le ganaba a Jack en el juego

-no creo.-dijo María mirando a Miko.-es casi el patio de juegos de Bulk cuando se aburre, además no quiero dejar congelado el sitio… buscare una bodega abandonada.

-ya buscaremos que hacer, mientras debemos irnos, mañana tenemos examen.-dijo Jack mientras todos se levantaban para irse.

-si porque yo quiero dormir, mientras ten esta carga.-le dijo Miko a María entregándole algunos comics.-quiero que hoy los leas y que aprendas todo lo que las personas con súper poderes hacen para controlarlo.

-me gusta mucho la ciencia ficción y todo pero… ¿en serio quieres que aprenda algo de control con esto?-pregunto María

-solo esta vez le daré la razón a Miko.-dijo Raf mientras se colocaba su casco para irse con Arcee.

-secundo la noción, vámonos María.-le dijo Raf mientras Bee se transformaba para llevar a sus amigos a casa.

-ya voy pues, solo esta vez, les hare caso.

**Residencia De la Vega.**

-wow, creo tenían razón, distraerme hacía falta.-dijo María leyendo algunos comics en su cama, su hermano llegaría más tarde por doble turno en el hospital.-vaya, en varios casos son las emociones o la confianza… interesante.-se decía conforme leía, hasta que escucho un sonido constante de un bip, sin saber de dónde provenía.-¿Qué chinches?-se preguntando asomando su cabeza hacia afuera pero no había nada.-extraño mejor me duermo.-dijo cerrando la ventana al mismo tiempo que la congelaba.

Trato de arroparse en su cama pero sentía que empezaba a temblar, y se sentís muy ansiosas y respiraba agitadamente hasta que en ese instante tan repentino como llego, la sensación se fue.-ese momento que te viene a la mente cosas que no tienen sentido.-se dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama.-por un momento creí que me infartaría de nuevo.-se decía en voz baja.- que tonterías no he tenido un infarto en tres o cuatro años….-susurraba mientras se quedaba dormida

**Hospital de Jasper**

Rodrigo De la Vega sentía que se lo comía la culpa y ahí estaba, esperando en el comedor del hospital esperando al mensajero de la persona que ahora estaba empezando a odiar, a pesar de su trabajo empezó a convivir más con los chicos sabiendo más de MECH y de las atrocidades de las que eran capaces.

-Rodrigo.-le llamo una voz femenina atrás de él causándole un sobresalto.-tranquilo solo soy yo.

-oh… Sandra es… que linda sorpresa… ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto disimulando la vergüenza.

-bien, considerando que me toca turno nocturno, pero tú ya llevas días con doble turno, deberías ir a descansar.-le sugirió la joven.

-no estoy bien, en mi trabajo anterior pasaba días que ni dormía.

-está bien, en media hora me toca descanso ¿te parece si comemos juntos?

-eh… claro.-dijo rojo como jitomate.

-perfecto, te veré después.-y la joven se alejó para salir del comedor.

-linda muchacha.-comento una voz grave atrás del atarantado Rodrigo quien volteo rápidamente para descubrir al dueño dela voz.

-Silas me envió, quiere informes, Ahora.-dijo autoritario. El mensajero era un hombre rondando los 40 años, y venia vestido de civil para no levantar sospechas.

-dile a tu patrón que no se, tengo trabajo, doble turno y además soy la cabeza de una familia de dos así que si quiere saber las cosas bien…-el hombro tomo a Rodrigo de la bata bajando más al nivel de la mesa amenazando con chocar su cabeza contra la misma.

-escucha hijo, no quieres hacernos enojar, sabes cuales son las consecuencias, el trabajo que nos entregaste fue de mucha utilidad, pero tuvimos que modificarlo para que nos funcionara con la ayuda de un asesor, pero no basta, necesitamos saber los movimientos de los Autobots.

-yo no sé de esas cosas soy enfermero practicante…-eso no ayudo porque el sujeto aumento la fuerza de su agarre empezando a causarle dolor.

-recuerda, sabemos que tu hermana y tu son diferentes, una señal infrarroja en un patrullaje de rutina nos llevó a ustedes, su estructura molecular los delata las muestras de sangre son la prueba, ahora haz lo que te decimos o te daremos una lección en donde más te duele.

-no se atreverían…

-el marcapasos implantado en tu hermana en su última operación no solo nos muestra su posición, el energon interfiere pero sabemos los lugares que frecuenta además… si haces perder la paciencia de Silas ese mismo artefacto le pondrá fin a tu querida hermanita.

-¡con mi hermana no se metan imbécil!-reclamo furioso el joven mexicana alzando la voz pero el mercenario le torció el brazo ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-debiste pensarlo antes de aceptar la oferta que te hicimos, ayúdanos y te ayudamos con tus problemas, la chica es la garantía de que cumplirás, active el artefacto… tú eliges.-Rodrigo quedo helado, no quería volver y encontrar a su hermana muerta, no tenía elección.

-bien, hare lo que pueda… solo sé que… recién hubo un percance en un muelle donde enfrentaron a un Con recién llegado es todo lo que se por favor dejen a mi hermana…

-está bien.-dijo apretando un botón oculto en su manga.-la chica vivirá, pero recuerda, el marcapasos en una bomba de tiempo, fállanos y la chica se muere.-y cuando eran demasiados curiosos en la escena soltó al mexicano y se fue como si nada.

-De la Vega.-le llamo un medico presente.- ¿está usted bien?

-si señor… solo un problema personal es todo.-dijo pensativo, realmente iba a traicionar a los bots, a los chicos y a su hermana, pero lo haría con gusto si así ella vive.-volveré a mi ronda si no le molesta.-y sin darle permiso de hablar al médico de guardia Rodrigo se alejó rápidamente para alejar de su mente todo lo reciente.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: Y hasta aquí termino el capitulo…. No me maten es parte de la historia *se congela el piso y se resbala* ¡MARIA!<strong>

**Maria: y voy empezando… cierto aviso yo porque a esta se le olvida, hay problemas de internet asi que no se cuando subamos el siguiente capitulo porque nos falla cada 5 minutos posiblemente lo consideremos una pausa. Bien es todo**

**hasta el siguiente capitulo, ojala sea pronto**


	9. Chapter 9: Mas misterios para Maria

**hola de nuevo aqui Fernanda de nuevo, antes de comenzar les contestare sus reviews. a ver Elisa, eagle, perdon por hacerlas chillar.**

**Maria: y no fueron las unicas *se suena la nariz con un pañuelo* **

**yo: y Anica... creeme ni tyo me lo esperaba y tienes razon, son muchas cositas por ahi y respescto a mi internet, le dio la loquera por eso aprovecho ahora que se calmo XD y descuida sube el capitulo cuando quieras y con calmita**

**Maria: si ya acabaste... comenzamos **

* * *

><p>-bien, de no ser por Bee no me entero de nada.-declaro la mexicana en la calle en algo parecido a un puesto de helados en bici frente a su casa.- la enemiga araña loca de Arcee intento matar a Megatron con un insecticon, eso sí es valor, aunque Starscream, si ese loco, recibió la paliza del nuevo guerrero de Airachnid le dejo mal herido y envió otro mensaje encriptado al Doc bot… toda la banda fue a las coordenadas encontrándose con una batalla épica del insecticon contra el ex-gladiador, aunque a Arcee creo se le boto la canica y se fue a combatir sola contra la loca.. Es que ay no manchen de solo imaginarlo sé que es intenso wow.-declaraba mientras unos niños se acercaban.-un momento…. Hola buen día.-saludo a los infantes.<p>

-hola señora ¿Qué sabores tiene?-pregunto uno de los niños queriendo observar sin éxito los helados.

-¿Cuál señora? Si todavía no cumplo los veinte, bien tengo chocolate, vainilla y limón.-dijo María olvidando la cámara por un momento.- ¿Qué sabores quieren? Que el sol quema y están bien fríos.

-dos de chocolate.-dijo el otro niño alegre, cuando María se dispuso a servir noto que no quedaba más que líquido, sin que los niños vieran paso su mano encima helando la mezcla al instante para que fuera el cremoso y frio helado conocido.

-listo aquí tienes, 1 dólar por los dos.-los niños le pagaron y se fueron felices, ahí fue cuando María noto la cámara encendida y se enrojeció.-no digan lo que vieron… verán esto es temporal por dos razones… mi hermano apenas lo veo así que no me da mesada y medio practico con algo pequeño mi nuevo… ¿poder? Si así le diré, lo mejor es que es móvil, es una bici, ahora empezare a rondar por la calle a ver quién más quiere, hasta ahora llevo.-dijo buscando en su caja de ganancias y la cerro nerviosa.-5 dólares, neh por algo se empieza, me debo ir nos vemos. De la Vega fuera.-apago la cámara para hacer su ronda de ventas, encontrándose a varios niños en el camino quieres al ver que era helado corrieron a comprarle.

.

.

.

-¿está sola?-pregunto una voz masculina en el interior de un vehículo como copiloto observando a la chica vendiendo helados.

-sí señor, no hay señales de energon en el área.-dijo otra voz por radio.

-bien, córtenle el paso, veamos si la niña es más inteligente que su hermano…

.

.

.

Mientras María había juntado en total hasta ahora 10 dólares, eso pasa cuando te gana el corazón de niño pequeño y no quieres cobrarles caro. Todo iba bien, hasta que casi choca con un automóvil que le bloqueo el paso de manera repentina.

-¿Qué ching…?-empezó a reclamar cuando los que bajaron eran hombres armados.-ah… oigan no por ser latina soy ilegal, tengo mis papeles y…

-señorita De la Vega.-hablo uno de los uniformados que reconoció al instante.-esto no tiene que ver con su nacionalidad se lo aseguro.-después de escuchar mucho de MECH y de ser la sombra de Bumblebee para recuperar su T-Cog era fácil reconocer al sujeto.

-Silas… sabes para ser un mercenario cerrarme el paso en una calle concurrida es la más estúpida idea que se te pudo ocurrir.

-al contrario, así ninguno de tus amigos extraterrestres podrá transformarse para ayudarte.-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-pues en primera ninguno está aquí por suerte ¡y algo más! no me gusta el puesto de la damisela en apuros así que si me disculpas tengo helados que vender y personas idiotas que evitar, como usted por ejemplo…

-no lo creo, primero que nada, gracias por su cooperación con su sangre y su trabajo con bio-tecnología.-si lo que querían era provocarla, lo estaban consiguiendo.

-¿fueron ustedes?-pregunto llenándose de rabia empezando a congelar los manubrios.

-nada personal, si gusta venir y cooperar la recompensa será sustanciosa para usted.-ofreció mostrando una barra de oro.-te conviene muchacha.

-ni muerta me iría con ustedes, la lealtad se gana no se compra, y la mía se la ganaron los autobots, así que ahí se ven.-dijo dándose media vuelta en su "helado-móvil" pero en ese momento le apuntaron con sus armas.

-creo no me explique adecuadamente, debe venir ahora, usted es nuestra mayor garantía en un asunto sin resolver.

-garantía.-susurro analizando la situación, congelo el tubo que unía su mercancía de helados con su bicicleta hasta que se rompió por la temperatura bajo cero y tan pronto parecía que iba a ir con ellos desvió a toda velocidad y salió pedaleando tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían.

-vayan tras ella, tenemos el rastreador implantado.-ordeno Silas mientras varias motos con sus hombres tomaban rumbo para seguir a la mexicana.

**Varios kilómetros después**

**Las afueras de Jasper.**

-"mala la hora que Bee y Raf salieron de paseo pero por otro lado está bien capaz y Bee se quiera desquitar por su T-Cog no gracias mejor la libro sola"-pensó María tratando de perderlos, pero le era difícil.-"¿debo usarlos? Pero si lo descubre ¿Qué garantiza que no harán lo mismo de ahora? ¡Maldición!"-se gritaba mentalmente mientras perdía el control y caía al suelo derrapando hasta detenerse por completo adolorida y con raspones.-bien… no tengo elección, pero aquí no.-dijo mirando que no hubiera tantas personas, hay algunas pasando por ahí pero ya empezaba a anochecer y estaba casi fuera de la ciudad.-bien, si logro desviarme podría llamar… no, no los meteré en esto ni sé que quieren de mi.-suspiro tratando de calmarse mientras sus manos se escarchaban.-bien, no hay opción debo sacar todo…-un disparo cerca de ella la saco de su trance y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo lo más lejos que podía de la ciudad mientras una ráfaga de disparos se le acercaban.-rayos… ya que.

Se giró con brusquedad mirando los vehículos aproximándose y dejándose llevar por la ira les bloqueo el camino con un muro de hielo que apareció de la nada, solo escuchando el sonido del accidente que acababa de causar.-wow , no me esperaba eso.-camino para rodear el muro y ver como quedo el desastre, todos inconscientes y ella camino hasta una moto en el suelo, su piloto estaba a unos metros y decidió "tomarla prestada".-no la extrañaras bobo.-dijo mirado hacia atrás mientras arrancaba la moto.-¡adiós inútiles!-dijo retomando el rumbo a Jasper.

**Rato después**

-¡¿Cómo paso esto?!-pregunto Silas fueras de sus casillas mientras retiraban las unidades averiadas.

-no sabemos señor, lo único que dijeron los hombres es que el muro se alzó de la nada, no pudieron frenar y chocaron con él.

-y sigue aquí…-dijo tocándolo con el ceño fruncido.-derriben el muro y tomen muestras, quiero saber que tan especial es como para aparecer en medio del desierto.

-como ordene señor, respecto a los restos del Cybertroniano que encontramos hace unos de días…

-sigan el plan, esa es nuestra prioridad, ni una palabra al chico mexicano, es capaz de traicionarnos si le gana el buen corazón, ahora veo que la chica es más estúpida que él, estando indefensa decidio declararnos la guerra al afirmar ser aliada de loa autobots.

-¿vigilamos la residencia?

-no, aun no.-sentencio silas.-terminen el trabajo, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos ahora.-dijo con una sonrisa sínica.

**Residencia De la Vega**

**Patio trasero**

Maria dejo la moto abandonada en un basurero y regreso a casa a pie, llena de dudas.

-¿Por qué? No creo que hasta hoy supieran de mi congelante habilidad… es otra cosa.-se decía asustada, cuando entro una llamada a su celular la sobresalto, por el cual termino congelando su patio.-ay mejor contesto.-tomo el celular y dudosa contesto.-¿hola?

-¿estas en tu casa?-era Miko lo cual la relajo.

-si.-dijo ya mas calmada.-¿Por qué?

-porque los tres vamos para alla, Jack te vio conducir tu bici como loca mientras varias motos te seguían.-dijo esta.

-chin debi pasar por su lugar de trabajo sin darme cuenta… lleguen y les cuento… y de paso les invito a cenar, hare pan francés.

**Media hora despues**

-receta sencilla pero mi mama los hace deliciosos, pónganle miel de maple, le da mas sabor.-dijo mientras les servia a los chicos para salir a la calle y sentarse en la banqueta junto a los bots en su modo vehiculo.

-no crei que supieras cocinar.-dijo Jack empezando a comer en el camino.

-no se, pero una que otra cosita se me pego, y me sirvió de mucho porque a veces soy yo quien le da de cenar a mi hermana.

-entonces son tres hermanos.-afirmo Miko sentándose en la calle seguida de los demás.

-si, Anna Elizabeth Cristina… Annie de cariño, es mi cachorro, mi garrapata…

-se nota que la quieres.-dijo Raf conteniendo la risa por los apodos que le daba la mexicana a su hermana.

-no cambies el tema Maria.-dijo Arcee.-¿Qué paso?

-"odio ser el centro de atención"-penso aclarándose la garganta.-a Silas se le boto la canica ya que intento… pues que me uniera a su organización y traicionarlos, y como no quise tuve que escapar y pues el as afueras cause un accidente… creo ellos ya lo limpiaron.

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto Bulkhead y esta se rio nerviosa.

-¿un muro de hielo para causar un accidente les parece excesivo? –todos la miraron sorprendidos y esta rio nerviosa.-¿estoy en problemas?

-define problemas.-respondio Arcee.-aunque les diste su merecido, por eso me reservo mis argumentos.

-solo les pido… no le digan a Optimus y Ratchet y mucho menos a mi hermano, pues lo que me dijeron me dejo pensando.

_-¿Qué te dijeron?-_pregunto Bee.

-Silas dijo que yo era su garantía en un asunto pendiente… y tema que tenga que ver con ustedes, asi que sh.

-nosotros no prometemos nada.-dijo bulkhead.-se atrevieron a ir por la madre de Jack y ahora por ti pronto podrían ir por los demás, el jefe tiene que saberlo.-declaro bulkhead

-tiene razón Maria, hay que decirles.-secundo Raf dejando a una mexicana con aire de derrota.

-bien… -en ese momento llego Rodrigo caminando y parecía cansado porque traía ojeras de no dormir por varios días.-hola hermano.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí? No es que no sean bienvenidos pero ya se hace tarde sus familias se preocuparan.-pregunto mientras bostezaba.

-es que a Maria la persiguieron los de MECH en la…-empezo Miko pero Maria lleno de escarcha su cabeza para hacerla callar pero ya era tarde, Rodrigo quedo palido.

-Rodrigo calma.-empezo Maria.-puedo explicarlo…

-¿explicar que? ¿Qué hoy te siguió un grupo de terroristas? No señorita, creo que esto se acabo.-declaro lleno de cólera contra MECH aunque Maria creyo otra cosa.-lo siento pero no volveras a ir a la base, ni ir a sus misiones y salir con tus amigos Autobots, lo siento.-dijo recogiendo los platos de los 4 quienes habían terminado su pan francés.-Maria, adentro, ustedes tres a su casa y los bots a su base, todo esto empezó por ustedes.-susurro tomando a Maria del brazo pero esta no se dejo y se solto con brusquedad.

-no dejare de ver a mis amigos solo porque tu lo dices…

-solo mírate, muchas aventuras como la de hoy que casi termina en tragedia, y además por darte complejo de heroina se te apareció esta habilidad congelante, que Ratchet descubra el secreto del cristal y nos vamos hasta aquí, ahora vienes o te juro que…

-¿me juras que? Otra lección de moral supongo porque según tu todo lo que haces esta bien y l que haga yo esta mal.

-creo mejor nos vamos.-dijo Jack tomando de los brazos a Raf y a Miko.

-no podemos irnos asi.-declaro Miko molesta.

-Jack tiene razón, esto es un asunto familiar Miko.-dijo Raf mientras subia en Bee, nadie quería irse dejándolos discutiendo y dejar un tema pendiente, pero ahora lo mejor que podían hacer eran dos cosas; decirle a Prime y dejar hablar en privado a ambos hermanos. Asi uno por uno se fue retirando del lugar.

**2 horas despues**

-¡Rodrigo con un carajo ya!-grito Maria harta de escuchar la misma cantaleta de siempre.

-¡no hasta que entiendas que trato de protegerte!-reclamo este furioso.

-¡¿de que?! ¿de los Cons? Eso los Bots lo hacen a la perfeccion además tengo con que defenderme YO sola ahora.-dijo haciendo énfasis a su persona.

-si claro, confias en ellos pero no en tu hermano mayor, ¡Maria, yo te crie!

-porque mama y papa se rompían la espalda trabajando ya se, por dios ya lo se, pero me criaron más Rex y Canela fíjate, es mas, es un milagro que hable en vez de ladrar.

-¿y eso que? Tenias un año y te ibas a dormir con los cachorros.

-y a mucha honra, ahora me voy a dormir que ya no quiero verte.-declaro Maria recobrando la compostura.

-bien, mañana hablaremos.-dijo Rodrigo entre dientes

-eso crees.-y Maria congelo la sala en la que estaban ambos y subiendo las escaleras las lleno de escarcha.-a ver como duermes con el frio bobo.-exclamo cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

-condenada chamaca.-susurro castañeando sus dientes del frio asi que subio a su cuarto corriendo para arroparse con un caliente cobertor.

**Base autobot.**

-¿Qué hacia MECH a plena luz del dia y en un lugar publico?-recrimino Ratchet.-sus antecedentes dan a entender que son mas sigilosos pero eso de perseguir a una niña por la ciudad hasta las afueras…

-Maria pensó que era por su poder, pero no lo revelo hasta que fue necesario, asi que dudo que fuera eso.-dijo Arcee.

-_algo respecto a un asunto pendiente y que ella era la garantía, eso nos deja confundidos, dudo que sea por mi T-Cog y ellos ya poseen en su poder el de Starscream.-_comento Bumblebee.

-dados los hechos, MECH planea algo que nosotros ignoramos, y estan empezando a incluir a nuestros amigos humanos en sus planes.-empezo optimus despues de escuchar los hechos.-debemos reforzar la protección y la vigilancia.

-pero Rodrigo impuso un ultimátum.-recordo Bulkhead.-Bee será su guardian como el de Raf, pero Rodrigo es el tutor de la chica, la única familia que tiene.

-hasta que logre devolverlos a su dimensión.-dijo Ratchet decidido.

-MECH tiene un haz bajo la manga como dicen los humanos, debemos estar alerta.-ordeno Prime

**Residencia De la Vega**

**medianoche **

Maria salio por su ventana y se quedo en el techo bastante rato pensativa por la falta de sueño, eran muchas emociones en un dia y el mayor no ayudaba en nada, su hermano decía querer cuidarla pero sentía que era demasiado, estaba delicada del corazón tampoco se iba a morir aun, eso la abrumaba mucho. Se quedó pensando mucho en las palabras de su hermano.

-el oculta algo.-susurro haciendo un copo de nieve en la palma de su mano.-y no quiere decirme, pero lo voy a averiguar… sí que lo hare.

Más que palabras, era una promesa.

* * *

><p><strong> Maria: ya no se quien esta mas loco, si silas y su corte de bufones o mi hermano<strong>

**yo: no quier saberlo, eso es todo los leeremos pronto, bye**


	10. Chapter 10: Nemesis Prime

**Maria: aqui de nuevo nosotras, como siempre antes de empezar contestaremos los reviews... Elisa te do la razon mi hermano esta loco y... Arsene era... wow con razon sentia haberlo visto antes**

**yo: ¿otra vez viajando entre dimensiones? loca, aunque si Eale deja que se traiga a toda su banda, que daño haria aqui XD y por cierto te dije que adivinaste sin querer su futuro pero no dije cual en especifico era asi que te dejo adivinar, respecto al boton pues vean que pasa aqui pero no se confie de aqui en adelante que despues se pondra feo, ahora no tanto pero luego quien sabe asi que ¡sorpresa!**

**Maria: mejor presenta el capitulo**

**ok, comenzamos**

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos semanas, y Maria estaba en casa, sola encerrada con llave, Rodrigo la castigo sorprendiéndola después de la escuela intentando ir a la base con Bee y Raf, se tomaba muy en serio la amenaza de no dejar ir a la chica de nuevo con los autobot.<p>

Maria opinaba lo contrario.

-¡Rodrigo ya déjame salir! ¿Y si necesito ir no se a hacer tarea o algo?-dijo haciendo a un lado su postre haciendo cara de fuchi.

-me esperas a que vuelva o vas conmigo al hospital, sencillo.-comento Rodrigo colgándose su mochila para ir a cubrir su turno en el hospital dejando a Maria jalarse el cabello desesperada.

-eres un terco, pareces el dragón del castillo.-se quejó la chica congelando la mesa para alejarse del lugar escalera arriba.

-considera usar guantes, no quiero quejas en la escuela porque salen con que eres un fenómeno…-si quería dar un consejo, lo hizo con las palabras incorrectas.

-me estoy volviendo uno y a mucha honra fíjate, mejor vete que no te quiero ver.-dijo Maria ahogando su voz para subir a su habitación. Rodrigo en el fondo le dolía hacer esto pero creía que así la protegía, no tuvo más elección que ir al trabajo no sin cerrar bajo llave.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos en que la casa estuvo en completo silencio, hasta que Maria vestida de negro para misiones salió corriendo hacia la puerta y tomo su celular.-por favor contesta…

_-aquí Bumblebee.-_la mexicana sonrió.

-Bee soy Maria, ¿qué tan lejos están de mi casa? Sé que Raf está ahí contigo-por teléfono pudo escuchar que Bee freno en seco, era tema público en el equipo que Rodrigo sentencio a María así que le sorprendía la pregunta

-no tan lejos, iremos a la base, tenemos una carrera de autos a control remoto.-dijo Raf uniéndose a la conversación.

-chicos, quiero ver la mini carrera, lleguen en diez minutos, se cómo salir.-les pidió Maria segura.

_-¿segura? Tu hermano dijo que…_

-Bee, si es mi hermano mayor y lo quiero mucho pero está llevando esto demasiado lejos y no lo voy a permitir, le demostrare que no soy la niñita indefensa que él cree, por favor suena el claxon cuando estén en frente.

-¿pero no estabas bajo llave?-pregunto Rafael.

-se cómo forzarla, ser fría tiene sus ventajas.-dijo mirando su mano emitiendo una leve luz azul.

Ella espero mirando a la calle por la ventana de la sala, empezando a aburrirse y a quedarse dormida, y casi lo hacía de no ser por el sonido del claxon que sonó poniéndola en alerta, y como reacción congelo la ventana.

No perdió el tiempo, fue a la puerta y paso su mano por la cerradura congelándola, solo tuvo que girar con fuerza el picaporte y por fin era libre.-lo logre.-susurro contenta, tomo su mochila y una pequeña maleta y corrió para subir en el urbana 500, para encontrar a Raf adentro.-hola mis cuates.

-¿traes una maleta porque…?-pregunto Raf temiendo la respuesta.

-hoy decidí revelarme ante mi hermano, ahora si sabrá quien es Maria esperanza Victoria Danielle De la Vega Castellanos, pero no puedo en mi casa.-dejo nerviosos a ambos amigos quienes temían como terminaría la frase.-así que traje mi equipo especial, además le debo devolver los comics a Miko.

_-menos mal, por un momento creí que planeabas escapar de casa_.-dijo Bumblebee mas aliviado.

-no… no… ese es mi plan de emergencia.-admitió nerviosa.-descuida Bee no hare eso ya sería desesperación… o colmo no se mejor vámonos quiero aprovechar que la mula vuelve hasta mañana.

**En la noche**

**Base Autobot**

Era una noche tranquila y Rodrigo no daba señales de comunicación, desconocía la locura que hizo Maria, pero eso a ella le valía un cacahuate porque ahora daba ánimos a quien sea que ganara la carrera, era un circuito, alrededor de la base, todos tenían su favorito, se darán la idea, los cochecitos participantes, eran de Jack, Miko y Rafael.

Estaban todos excepto su líder, y parecía ser un día calmado, hasta que una estrepitosa llamada de Fowler los puso en alerta.

-¡Prime!-por el grito debía ser algo muy urgente ya que gritaba más de lo normal.- ¿¡me escuchas?!-Ratchet a la ausencia del líder tomo la palabra.

-lo lamento agente Fowler, Optimus no se encuentra por el momento.

-¡entonces lo tomare como confirmación de que está tratando de sacarme del camino!-eso dejo boquiabiertos a todos.

Agente Fowler.-siguió Ratchet.-eso no parece probable.

-¡díselo a quien viene detrás de mí!-exclamo.

-¡eso no tiene sentido! Prime jamás haría algo así, él siempre pone las vidas humanas por encima de la suya, nada concuerda.-intento razonar Maria pero Arcee es quien tomó las riendas.

-Ratchet, activa el portal, debemos salvar a Fowler y saber que está ocurriendo.-ordeno la femme y nadie la contradeciría en estas circunstancias. El medico activo el portal terrestre en el sitio del ataque. Arcee tomo la delantera seguida de Bulkhead y Bumblebee.

-Ratchet, tu concuerdas conmigo ¿verdad?-pregunto Maria esperando un sí pero Jack la tomo del hombro.

-es mejor esperar a que los bots vuelvan.-Maria lo miro frunciendo el ceño y con un zape le lleno de nieve el cabello.

-¿no creerás…? Es el colmo.-dijo Maria alejándose de ahí.-después de todo lo que ha pasado, mejor aquí le dejo porque últimamente he tenido un humor de perros que ay mejor me callo.-dijo tomando unos guantes negros y se los coloco en sus manos.

-Maria de seguro es un mal entendido cálmate.-le dijo Rafael tratando de poner orden aquí.

-eso espero Raf, inculpar a alguien es muy grave, más cuando esa persona es inocente.-dijo con nostalgia pero recobro la compostura.-pero mientras, Ratchet deberías contactar a los demás, si ayudaron a Fowler y si descubrieron al atacante, y de paso trata de llamar a Optimus…-cuando se dio cuenta todos la miraban sorprendidos y se encogió en su lugar.-¿Qué?

-sonaste como si fueras… como si tuvieras… madera de líder o algo así.-dijo Miko confundida.

-pero no es mala idea.-dijo Ratchet poniéndose manos a la obra, pero no esperaba lo siguiente.

**unas horas después**

Las cosas sucedieron así, Bumblebee y Bulkhead salvaron a Fowler de morir desde la caída de un puente pero Arcee siguió al atacante hasta un sitio con varias bodegas y una gasolinera, donde fue arrollada por Optimus en su modo alterno, jamás se mostró en su verdadera forma.

La encontraron inconsciente en el mismo sitio sin rastro de Prime, todos preocupados por Arcee pero tanto Maria como Ratchet estaban necios en creer que quien hacia todo esto era Optimus Prime. Pero Arcee aún no despertaba, cuando recibieron una llamada de Rodrigo.

-¡Optimus! ¿Dónde está?-Maria se tapó la boca y con la mirada les rogaba que no dijeran que estaba ahí.

-no está aquí Rodrigo…-dijo Ratchet temiendo el motivo de la llamada.

-¡eso explica todo, el muy infeliz intento arrollarme durante mi descanso, lo perdí entrando al hospital!-empezó a gritar.-como si no tuviera suficiente me correteo por una calle completa, tengo suerte de estar vivo, además por culpa de eso tenemos muchos accidentes en el hospital apenas nos damos abasto.

-¿Optimus hizo eso? No puede ser.-Ratchet se negaba a creer.

-por desgracia, así que no puedo creer lo que hare, que uno de ustedes vaya por Maria y que se quede en casa de Miko hasta que Prime recobre la cordura buenas noches.-y colgó furioso.

-si supiera que estoy aquí me matara y me revivirá solo para volverme a matar.-dijo Maria nerviosa mientras Ratchet volvía a hacerle un chequeo a Arcee quien por fin parecía reaccionar así que paso una luz de una linterna despacio directo a su cara.

-eso es… sigue la luz.-decía mientras Arcee recuperaba la conciencia, quien reacciono sobresaltada recordando lo ocurrido pero al ver donde estaba empezó a calmarse.

-no dijiste bien las palabras Ratchet.-dijo mientras entre el medico y Bumblebee la ayudaban a caminar.

-Arcee ¿estás bien?-pregunto Jack preocupado pero con calma para no alterarla.

-si.-empezó con tristeza.-excepto por haber sido arrollada por Optimus.

-¡¿no se los dije?!-grito Fowler y Maria gruño.

-eso es imposible.-dijo Ratchet confundido.

-solo estoy reportando lo que vi.-dijo Arcee dolida y seria

-¡yo digo que no fue el!-grito la mexicana molesta.

-¿Por qué Optimus atacaría al agente Fowler?-pregunto Jack demasiado serio.

-con un carajo que no fue el.-susurro resignada Maria porque nadie le hacía caso y bajo de la plataforma para quedar al nivel del suelo.

-tal vez Optimus cree que es un Decepticon otra vez.-opino Raf.

-oh… estuvo fingiendo ser bueno todo este tiempo.-exclamo Miko molesta.

-si Prime se salió de sus cabales por cualquier razón, tenemos un problema.-dijo Fowler

-esto es absurdo.-dijo Ratchet sin creerles caminando al panel de control.

-¡al fin! Alguien sensato.- grito Maria.

-una rápida revisión de la señal de Optimus revelara que ni siquiera estaba cerca del lugar del incidente de hoy.-dijo haciendo esa revisión.-de hecho ya está regresando ahora.-dijo señalando el pasillo y en efecto ahí iba llegando Optimus Prime en modo vehículo quien al llegar se transformó para caminar hacia los demás, pero el aire era demasiado tenso en el lugar.

-hola Optimus.-dijo Maria caminando para saludarlo pasando de lado a los demás autobots, Bee quiso detenerla pero no se dejó porque lo esquivo molesta.-que serios ya se parecen a Filomeno.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Cuando Optimus se acercó Bulkhead y Bumblebee se pusieron en guardia en caso de un ataque dejándolo confundido.- ¿pasa algo malo?

-queríamos…-empezó Arcee indecisa mirando a Bulkhead y miro a Prime.- ¿saber dónde estabas?

-no podíamos localizarte.-dijo Bulkhead.

-estuve, fuera de nuestro rango de comunicación.-dijo Optimus girando levemente para sacar algo, cuando de repente Arcee, Bee y Bulkhead desplegaron sus cañones y Fowler protegía a los niños. En eso Optimus mostro lo que traía en la mano confundido por la reacción.-en un depósito subterráneo de energon.-en efecto, era un fragmento de energon crudo, pero ninguno bajo las armas.

Pero Maria ya cansada de la actitud de sus amigos se puso delante de los tres quitándose unos de los guantes dirigiendo su mano desnuda a los indecisos autobots.

-no disparen, o lo haré yo también.-amenazo Maria sintiendo como sus dedos se escarchaban dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-ya calma, es nuestro amigo.-exclamo Jack tratando de que todos reaccionaran.- ¿no lo notan?

-mejor escuchen a Jack… o aquí hará mucho frio.-dijo Maria seria y los tres vencidos por la razón bajaron la guardia.-así me gusta mas

-lo sentimos.-se disculpó Arcee en nombre de todos.

-no los culpes Prime.-hablo Fowler.-esta noche fui atacado en la autopista por un vehiculo que tenia un impresionante parecido a ti

-que noche mas amarga.-dijo Maria poniéndose su guante de nuevo.-no esperaba esto al burlar la vigilancia de mi hermano, el también fue atacado, su persecusion llevo heridos al hospital.-dijo Maria reportando la llamada. Y hablando de llamadas.

-aquí Fowler.-este quedo paralizado al escuchar la voz y el asunto de la llamada.-¡¿Qué?! No es posible, ¡les asegiro como que hay cincuenta estrellas en mis calzoncillos que no es el.-pero la llamada termino.-la base alden esta siendo atacada… por Optimus Prime.

-"ay no, mas problemas".-penso Maria.

-¿en camión?-pregunto Jack confundido.

-en bot.-todos miraron a Optimus, quien decidio actuar.

-Ratchet, abre el portal en la base alden.-ordeno y sin perder tiempo se abrió el portal terrestre para adentrarse a la batalla.

-tengo un mal presentimiento.-admitio Raf.

-estaran bien, son fuerte.-dijo Miko segura de si.

Pero en eso por el canal de comunicaciones se escucho la orden de Prime y sonada preocupada.-¡autobot regresen a la base!-se escucho seguido de muchas explosiones cerca de su posición.-no debemos causar bajas humanas.-en seguida preocupado Ratchet activo el portal para regresar a todos a la base.

**Varias horas despues**

-¡Rodrigo Arturo Filomeno De la Vega Castellanos ya cállate con un demonio!-gritaba Maria mientras hablaba con su hermano por gritos cuando este le llamo a la base, ya que cuando llamo a su teléfono jamas contesto y llamo eufórico a la base seguro de que estaba ahí.-¡Optimus no te ataco! Fue un maldito impostor mal parido hijo de su…

-¡esa boca Maria! Crei que la tia Olivia te había enseñado modales.-dijo este molesto.-veo que esas lecciones a las que te sometieron fue en vano.-si les dijera que esta conversacion lleva dos horas ¿me creerian?

-mi plan no es ser una damita delicada con su abanico cubriendo su cara, ni que fuera una muñequita mi tia esta loca nomas porque nosotros somos los parientes pobres y si vas a estar asi de necio mejor cuelga que yo me quedo aquí.-sentencio esta furiosa.

-¡no te quiero en la base Victoria! Regresa a la casa, no te quiero cerca de ellos, con un ataque en mi contra me basta no quiero recibir una trágica noticia tuya...

-perdon se corto la transmisión vuelva la próxima semana.-dijo esta cantarina presionando un botón para cortar la comunicación y suspiro resignada.-este mendigo ¿Quién se cree? ¿Hernan cortez? Desgraciado.- y las llamadas no terminaban ahí porque tan pronto como Rodrigo colgó Fowler recibió otra. Despues de varios intentos de explicación resulto esto:

-no general Bryce.-le decia Fowler a su superior por teléfono.-Optimus Prime no ataco a nuestros hombres…porque yo estaba con Prime cuando recibi la alerta.-toda la atención estaba en la conversación que sostenia Fowler con el general.-si señor, los autobots estuvieron en su base pero solo en respuesta al ataque inicial… ¡pero señor!... si señor ya entendí-y colgó desanimado.

-¿Cuál es el daño?-pregunto Jack.

-por su cara parece que severo.-dijo Maria, Fowler miro a los chicos y despues de un suspiro contesto.

-todo el personal militar tiene ordenes estrictas de destruir a cualquier autobot a la vista.

-¿es en serio?-pregunto Jack sorprendido y exaltado

-pero son inocentes.-los defendió Raf.

-¡Optimus fue incriminado!-grito Miko

-el ejercito es una bola de bastardos sin gloria, solo creen lo que ven.-dijo Maria molesta

-aunque es desafortunada la orden militar no cambia en nada, nuestro impostor claramente representa na amenaza a la humanidad.-sentencio Optimus decidio a limpiar el nombre de su equipo.

-un impostor.-empezo Fowler.-de nueve metros que se transforma.

-en realidad lo hicieron.-concluyo Ratchet.-esos carniceron al fin descrifraron el código

-MECH.-los Prime no mostraban sus emociones o eso se cree, pero Optimus parecía furioso contra el enemigo, no solo por incriminarlo, además de ensuciar el nombre de los autobots, ponían en riesgo a las personas.

-MECH secuestro a Breakdown.-prosiguio Ratchet.-y por todos los indicios lo desesamblaron desde la cámara craneal hasta la base.

Yo estuve ahí.-dijo Bulkhead desanimado, ver eso no fue bonito para el, aunque fuera su enemigo a muerte.

-y sabemos que recientemente obtuvieron el T-Cog de Starscream.-agrego Prime.

-el que evidentemente instalaron en una imitación de ti.-le dijo Arcee molesta.

-despues escaneo una forma vehicular apropiada.-siguio Ratchet.

-lleno el tanque de energon.-dijo Jack.

-¡y todos saluden a Nemesis Prime!-presento Miko como comercial de televisión.

-¿por donde empezamos?-pregunto Fowler.-MECH podría estar en cualquier parte.

-no necesariamente.-corrigio Optimus.-aunque MECH ha aprendido mucho de nuestra biologia…

-no necesariamente han adquirido nuestra tecnología.-termino la frase Ratchet caminando al panel del control.-sin un portal terrestre, Nemesis Prime dependería solo de su modalidad vehicular para transportarse.-dijo mientras mostraba cierta área en el mapa.

-es probable que la base MECH este a una distancia cercana de ambos incidentes.-concluyo Arcee

-¿y que estamos esperando?-pregunto Fowler ansioso.-vayamos a aplastar el pequeño proyecto de ciencias de MECH.-dijo golpeando sus puños.

-agente Fowler.-lo detuvo Optimus.-no creo que sea aconsejable ponerlo a merced del robot de MECH una vez mas.

-¡no creo que sea aconsejable que los bots exploren afuera con la milicia apuntándoles!-exclamo Fowler.

-Mantendremos nuestra fachada vehicular hasta que sea realmente necesario.

**En la noche**

-espero esten bien, no me siento bien sabiendo que el ejercito esta ahí listos para fusilarlos.-dijo Maria quitandose los guantes, usarlos mucho tiempo le incomodaba.

-ellos estaran bien mientras esten en modalidad vehicular.-le dijo Raf.-¿no volveras a casa?

-despues de la pelea de hoy, mejor me quedo con Miko un par de dias, o me hare un iglu por ahí.-dijo esta sacando un comich para leer pero siendo un coctel de emociones lo lleno de escarcha .-conclusion, influyen muchos las emociones… imaginate si me enojara en serio debo calmarme.

-mejor ponte los guantes en lo que lo haces.-le sugirio Jack quitando la escarcha de comich para guardarlo.

-buen punto pero no puedo hacer.-dijo respirando profundamente pero fue en vano.-¡Silas y MECH no son mas que unos idiotas!-gruño Maria cruzando sus brazos.-no solo perdi mi trabajo si no que ahora existe una version malvada de Optimus Prime.

-el cual le diremos Nemesis Prime.-dijo Miko recordándoselo.

-eso me hace sentir mejor.-dijo sarcástica.-ellos me robaron la única esperanza que tenia…

-¿Cuál esperanza?-preguntaron ambos confundidos y esta se cayo de golpe.

-les explico luego, es complicado… y largo.-admitio mirando al mech trabajando como esclavo.-¿Qué haces Ratchet?

-si logro aislar la frecuencia del control vehicular del enlace remoto que Silas utiliza, sere capaz de localizar su posición exacta.-contesto Ratchet.

-¿enlace remoto?-pregunto Rafael confundido

-¿no creeras que MECH obtuvo la habilidad de crear un robot completamente autónomo o si?-pregunto sarcástico Ratchet.

-esperaba.-empezo Miko.- que Silas estuviera operando el robot desde adentro porque un golpe de Bulkhead podría… ¡Buya!-grito fingiendo una escena de pelea y derrota cayéndose al suelo.

-para que queremos comics si tenemos a Miko aquí.-bromeo Maria.

-¡ajaja!-grito Ratchet victorioso.-frecuencia aislada.

-entonces abre el portal.-ordeno Fowler.

-agente Fowler ¿no escucho la recomendación de Optimus contra su participación?-pregunto Ratchet con calma.-es por su propia seguridad.

-escucha doc, no planeo bailar con ningún robot pero hay un elemento humano en juego aquí.-declaro Fowler.-en caso de que no lo hallas notado resulta que yo soy humano altamente entrenando y del gobierno.

-¡si!-exclamo Miko.-ademas Silas quizo sacarlo del camino… es personal.

-en ese caso cambiare de opinión que tenia de usted cuando lo conoci Fowler, es un gruñon y cascarrabias, pero es noble y valiente.-dijo Maria con leve ironia alzando el pulgar.-"además casi arrollan a mi hermano, aunque sea de colada pero también ajustare cuentas con el idiota ese"-penso decidida activando su diadema-camara mientras sela ponia.

**Base de MECH**

**Bodegas abandonadas**

Sin tener en cuenta la batalla que ahora libraban Optimus y Nemesis Prime, Fowler llego al lugar cerca de la escena con mucho mareo y ganas de vomitar, mientras Ratchet le daba instrucciones a Fowler Maria se colo en el portal y lo siguió en silencio mirando de reojo la pelea.

-"si que se parece a Prime, parece su gemelo"-penso Maria siguiendo a Fowler hasta una estructura la norte, observo que había un subordinad de Silas y Fowler lo noqueo en seguida.-"no pos wow"-. Mantuvo su distancia hasta el interior donde había una especie de silla y varias pantallas como si fueran un videojuego de simulación virtual, observando como William Fowler dejaba en el suelo a los presentes y lo siguió por si acaso observando como Optimus era apuñalado por Nemesis.-"no…"

-este es solo el principio.-le decía Silas a Prime desde su silla mientras ellos peleaban arriba.-imagina un ejercito de robots que se trasforman, nadie podrá contra el nuevo y mejorado MECH.

-¡te equivocas, Sil..!-le dijo Fowler burlon.

-agente Fowler.-empezo Silas levantándose de su sitio.-en persona al fin.

-¡ahora voy a desconectar tu video juego!-amenazo el agente empezando a pelear con el líder del la organización.

-"mi oportunidad"-Maria se colo sin ser vista y se sento en la silla con cautela mietras se quitaba los guantes.-"empezare con los circuitos y despues con los controles de mando"-penso mientras sus manos se congelaban

-ex militar eh.-afirmo Fowler depues de ser derribado pero se volvia a levantar.

-Tácticas especiales.-dijo como si nada.-¿y tu?-pregunto lanzando otro golpe pero recibiendo un golpe al estomago, un gancho derecho, y luego un izquierdo al final.

-Rangers del ejercito.-dijo orgulloso.

-jubilado.-dijo esquivándolo con facilidad.-se nota.

-estoy fuera de forma.-admitio.-¡pero aun asi vas a caer!-pero fue el mismo Fowler quien cayo porque en seguida fue derribado y rodeado por los hombres de MECH.-solo necesitaba darle a mi colega y a Prime algo de tiempo.-en eso sono una señal alertando a Silas y viendo a la intrusa.

-¡quitate!-le grito corriendo a la silla y empujando a la chica tomando su lugar notando que apenas podía mover las palancas y los controles.-¡¿Qué hiciste?!

-algo de magia Silas, eso te pasa por meterte con mi hermano casi matándolo con tu estúpida maquina.-dijo esta con rabia.

-¡no sabia que defendieras a un traidor como el!-exclamo dejando confundida a Maria mientras este trataba de darle pelea sin éxito a Prime.-no ¡no!-Prime dio un golpe brutal desde el aire destrozando el techo provocando que Nemesis Prime empezara a caer hacia donde estaba Silas, queriendo huir resulta que no podía moverse, obervando abajo noto que sus pernas estaban congeladas.-¡¿Qué?!

-adios inútil.-se despidió Maria corriendo junto a los demás apenas evitando las tonelada de metal que le cayeron encima al tirano Silas.-esto demuestra que existe el karma.

-nada mal aunque estas en problemas niña, aunque la parte del hielo me sorprendio.-le dijo Fowler.

-me lo esperaba, pero valio la pena.

-¿agente Fowler, Maria?-pregunto Optimus desde arriba. En seguida se escucharon varios helicópteros acercándose.

-esos son nuestros muchachos, te aconsejo que vuelvas a la base, yo lidero con esto.-dijo Fowler orgulloso.-pero llévate a la princesa del hielo.

-¡oiga!... Esta bien.-no lo notaron desde abajo pero Prime parecía sonreir, al fin termino la mentira de Nemesis Prime.

Base Autobot

**Al dia siguiente**

-¿Qué tan raro es ver alguien idéntico a Optimus dándote una buena paliza?-le pregunto Miko a Bulkhead quien se quejo cansado.

-es una escena que no olvidare.-admitio Arcee

-ni yo, se sintió raro ver un Prime vs Prime.-dijo Maria haciendo una bola de nieve.

_-aun nos debes una explicación de porque fuiste ahí.-_le regaño Bee.

-no me regañes, al final Nemesis Prime es historia antigua.-le dijo Maria con una sonrisa

-la cuestión es si MECH seguirá funcionando como lo conocemos sin tener a su líder.-agrego Prime mientras era curado por Ratchet de su apuñalada.

-pues este es el asunto.-llamo Fowler justo a tiempo.-peinamos los escombros con mucho cuidado y no encontramos ningún rastro de Silas.

Maria se quedo en silencio confundida, recordando las ultimas palabras de Silas.-"¿Por qué dijo que Rodrigo era un traidor? Silas no lo conoce"-se decía confundida

Que equivocada estaba

* * *

><p><strong> Maria: me dio cosita esto<strong>

**yo: no te culpo, bueno es todo hasta el siguiente capitulo los esperamos n.n**


	11. Chapter 11: una amenaza para Rodrigo

**Bien, este será un capitulo algo…no se como decirlo... raro digámosle, ya que mientras pasaba el asunto de Némesis Prime Rodrigo tenía sus asuntos… y lo que se entero despuespobre XD**

**María: sé que esta flacucho pero anoréxico no tanto, porque… este se puede comer 8 afrijoladas en un rato, respecto al otro asunto… se tocara algo del tema aquí. Pero lo que Eagle y sus Oc's esperan no se dará aun en este capítulo me lo reservo para un capitulo que no diré hasta que llegue ahí.**

**Bien comenzamos**

* * *

><p>Mientras todos se reponían de la batalla contra Némesis Prime, el robot de MECH. Maria apenas salia de su cuarto sumergida en sus pensamientos, ademas Rodrigo tenía muchas cosas en mente.<p>

**Rodrigo P.O.V**

Ya habían pasado varios días y María seguía distante, apenas hace unos cinco dias volvió a casa pero no me dirigía la palabra, estaba como ida. Incluso si no se lo recordaba no hacía más que ver al infinito en su ventana y lo que en verdad me preocupo.

No daba señales de querer ir a la base.

-María ¿Por qué no hablas? Apenas y sales para la escuela.-le dije entrando a su habitación, descubriendo un pasaje helado.-wow.-la verdad no me acostumbro a este nuevo don pero no dejaba de sorprenderme, ahí la vi, sentada en la ventana.- ¿sabes? Tus amigos preguntaron por ti desde hace unos dias, hasta Ratchet…-no había reacción.-mmm oye, Bumblebee te invita a ti y a Raf a correr por la ladera del desierto ¿vas a ir?-aún no había reacción.- ¿quieres ver un show de camiones monstruo con Miko y Bulk?... ¿o espiar a Arcee o al doc? ¿Lo que sea dime algo?-le decía casi desesperado pero ni siquiera me miraba.-María por favor dime algo.

-Bumblebee y Raf saben que no tengo ánimos, aunque no dejan de llamar, Miko y Bulkhead igual aunque quieren que vaya al show de la próxima semana, no tengo ganas de ninguna misión ni de fastidiar al doc. Jack trabaja y Arcee lo cuida y Prime… es Prime no iré a fastidiar nomas porque me aburro. Así que mejor vete que quiero dormir, debo pensar.-dijo con la voz demasiado apagada y pacífica.

-¿pensar que?-pregunte al ver como ella se arropaba en su cama sin mirarme.

-muchas cosas déjame dormir.-después de tantas peleas que hemos tenido decidí hacerle caso por una vez en la vida y Salí de ahí.

-saldré un momento, cualquier cosa llámame.-le dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¡solo déjame dormir!-alcance a escucharla y notando como salía un pequeño vapor helado del cuarto, congelo el interior de nuevo.

Solo salí de la casa a comprar ingredientes para la comida, sopa de papa, ese era su favorito aunque no es como hacerla pero recuerdo vagamente como la hacia nuestro padre, de seguro eso la animaría en eso un automóvil se detiene delante de mí, claro no evite gritar de la frustración.

-¡ostras! ¿Quiénes se creen?-grite hasta que note que eran hombres de MECH.-con un carajo lo que faltaba, los bufones ¿Qué quieren?

-acompáñenos De la Vega.-me dijo uno de los hombres mientras otro me noqueaba.

.

.

.

-¿Qué diantres?-pregunte entre susurros mientras me sostenía la cabeza adolorido observando que estaba en una habitación aislada.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-un par de horas.-dijo un hombre entrando.-vera como sabrá usted fue testigo de la maravilla de nuestro robot prototipo…

-¿el que se parece a Prime?-pregunto este recordando.- ¡claro que sí! Por un momento creí que si era el verdadero Optimus Prime. de no ser tan grandote lo habria ahorcado de no ser por la maldita llamada de Silas...

**Flash back**

Rodrigo corría de un lado a otro en el hospital toda la noche por todos los pacientes que necesitaba atención después de un accidente de tráfico que casi lo mata a él cuándo recibió una llamada.-aquí De la Vega.

-saludos hijo.-era la voz de Silas.-espero te gustara nuestro robot, tú fuiste un buen sujeto de prueba.-eso dejo helado al joven.

-fuiste tú.-susurro con rabia.-yo no te he delatado, ¿Por qué tratar de eliminarme?

-no era eliminación, era una padvertencia, pronto podrías saber más de nosotros, pero cuida más a tu hermana es una entrometida y una altanera.

-¡de mi hermana no hables infeliz!-dijo ahogando el grito desviándose al cuarto de servicio para hablar más tranquilo.-tú fuiste el imbécil que la correteo por la ciudad. ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle garantía? Ella es más que eso es mi hermana.

-tu hermana esta en medio del acuerdo aunque lo desconoce, desgraciadamente debo cancelar el trato, disfruta tui estancia en esta dimensión de por vida, no te ayudaremos en ese aspecto más. Pero considera vivir solo.-y colgó.

**Fin flash back**

-por desgracia el robot ya no existe gracias a su líder, y el nuestro pereció gracias a su hermana.-Rodrigo se quedó paralizado ¿Maria matar a Silas? Si ella parece no controlar sus emociones pero no mataría a una mosca, aunque eso explicaria su distanciamiento mental.-no sé qué arma uso pero congelo el centro de mando del robot e inmovilizo a nuestro líder provocando la perdida de él y del Robot.

-mala suerte pero ¿Qué pinto yo en esto?-pregunte ya cansado de tanta charla sin sentido.

-las ordenes de Silas fueron claras, si algo salía mal, la chica pagaría.-dijo activando un botón diferente al que recordaba.-¿recuerda que le dijimos que el "marcapasos" era una bomba de tiempo? Ahora es una realidad, poco a poco su vida podría extinguirse, es cuestión de tiempo, lo dejare ver a usted mismo, y ni siquiera se le ocurra ir a un hospital, porque la medicina convencional no la salvara, llévenselo.-ordeno mientras otros dos sujetos lo tomaban con brusquedad mientras peleaba por soltarme.

-jamás debí ayudarles ¡son unos bastardos! Debí saber que jamás pretendían ayudarme.-les grite furioso mientras me golpeaban.

-es demasiado tarde señor De la Vega, es una pena, la chica sin querer ayudo mas que usted, no es mas que el traidor de ambos bandos. Espero le guste la soledad.-y después de un golpe seco en mi nuca volví a ver oscuridad.

**En la noche **

**Residencia De la Vega.**

Maria estaba sola en casa sin señales de Rodrigo lo cual la calmo al despertar, no entendía nada y ver a su hermano mayor le revolvía más los pensamientos ¿Por qué creer la palabra de Silas si el hasta ahora solo había hecho daño? En eso recibió una llamada.-el número que usted marco esta fuera de servicio…-dijo colgando la llamada pero volvió sonar y no tuvo más remedio que contestar.

_-no vuelvas a hacer eso.-_era Bumblebee.

-ni sabía que eras tú.-dijo tratando de sonar animada sin mucho exito.-¿Qué pasa?

_-eso te iba a preguntar, te has negado a contestarnos considerando que no te vemos desde los eventos de Némesis Prime y Rodrigo no nos dice nada de ti._

-la mula no está, estoy sola con mi propio reino de hielo.-dijo está lanzando un rayo de hielo al techo creando una estalactita que casi da a su cara pero esta no se inmuto.- ¿Cómo están?

_-bien, como no te gusta quedarte sin saber nada te vengo a contar que por fin el ejército nos creyó, al fin entendieron que Optimus jamás estuvo en contra, querían llevarnos ante un tribunal o algo así.-_Maria se sorprendio.-_pero nuestros problemas con el ejército terminaron, todo volvió a la normalidad_

-debe ser gracias a Fowler, nomás por eso tratare de no insultarlo tanto, mañana iré a la escuela, hace dos días que no voy y quiero ver a los otros así que mejor...-en eso escucho la puerta.-Bee debo colgar, salúdame a todos y diles que iré en la semana así que no me olviden en la aventura.

_-eso nunca, adiós_.-Maria colgó y salió a ver si su hermano había regresado y en efecto era él.

-tardaste mucho flacucho.-le dijo Maria cruzándose de brazos dejando casi asustado a Rodrigo quien venía con mal aspecto algo que ella noto.- ¿Qué te paso?

-yo….-dijo tapándose los moretones de la cara.-me asaltaron.-dijo nervioso a lo cual su hermana lo obligo a sentarse.

-quédate quieto.-dijo congelando su mano y dirigiéndola al ojo morado que tenía, tocándolo con cuidado logrando que este se quejara.-no sea coyon

-es que duele.-se quejó el mayor lanzando un suspiro de relajación al pasar el ardor.

-mejor dime como eran les daré su merecido y…-pero este negó

-no, tenían cubiertas sus caras, mejor déjalo así.-ella no muy convencida decidió creerle y prosiguió a bajarle la inflamación con sus poderes.

**Al día siguiente**

Maria había ido a la escuela con mejor humor aunque confundida, lo malo es que al parecer no vería a sus amigos autobots. Ya que tenía proyectos que ignoro olímpicamente los últimos 5 días desde el incidente incluyendo los últimos dos que no fue y tenía que ponerse manos a la obra si quería salvar su calificación, posiblemente se quedaría todo el día en la biblioteca de la escuela además si tenía tiempo vendería helados "hechos a mano" por ahí.

Eso a Rodrigo lo animo bastante, no quería darle más explicaciones de las que ya tenía y no quería revelar. Además sirve que ella se distraía con algo ya que parecía estar empezando a desconfiar de el

-soy un completo estúpido.-se dijo limpiando la nieve y hielo de la casa decidiendo tomarse un par de días de descanso aunque trabajar en casa fue mala idea porque tuvo que sentarse por un dolor que le dio en el torso.-no solo empeore las cosas si no que… ahora mi hermana podría ponerse mal en cualquier momento… hermana perdóname.-se decía arrepentido por la culpa que empezaba a comerlo vivo.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: bien como Maria anda ocupada con sus trabajos me toca despedirlos sola, sirve que se distrae la pobre, saquen sus conclusiones a ver qué opinan<strong>

**Los leeré próximamente **

**Bye**


	12. Chapter 12: Mente voladora

**Hola de nuevo, aquí FernandaWarriorPrincess con otro raro capitulo, bueno lo dejare a su criterio.**

**Maria: tomare en cuenta lo de Dalay… esperen… creo ya se juntaron mucho con la Fer es la unica que me lo dice. **

**Yo: ¿Qué tiene? XD en fin si recuerdan la serie hay un episodio donde la Némesis se vuelve loca, verán que pasa estando Maria ahí. Bien les dejo leer**

**Comenzamos**

* * *

><p>Maria ya con mejor humor olvidando lo ocurrido con Némesis Prime y Silas hace un par de semanas así que burlo la seguridad de su hermano, sobretodo porque últimamente estaba muy distraído, y sin problema alguno se fue a la base sin saber la historia que se iba a contar. Les explico:<p>

Bulkhead era el héroe del equipo desde el día anterior, sin querer termino en la némesis varado y en un intento de escapar hizo una maniobra del modo que solo él podía hacer y eso se lo relataba a los chicos que escuchaban asombrados.

-pero cuando los insecticons se detuvieron de repente.-relataba el mech verde.-me sentí inspirado por mi cercanía al núcleo de poder, he hice lo que hago mejor.-dijo orgulloso chocando sus puños

-arruinaste la vida de Megatron como estrella de rock en un cuarto de hotel.-dijo Miko orgullosa.

-yo diría que lo dejo peor, si es Bulkhead con quien hablas.-le dijo Maria.

-deberíamos atacar ahora que están vulnerables.-dijo Arcee ansiosa de poner en su lugar a los Cons

-la nave de Megatron podría estar varada.-dijo Ratchet tratando de mostrarles lo obvio que todos estaban olvidando.-pero no olvidemos que nos superan mucho en cantidad, sobre todo ahora que añadió la colmena de insecticons a sus filas.

-¡yo digo que puedo volverlos estatuas de hielo si me dejaran!-grito Maria como si fuera una chica ruda pero los bots no estuvieron de acuerdo y Bumblebee tomo la palabra.

_-no es buena idea._

-¿Por qué?

_-estamos hablando de un ejército Danielle, nos superan en número como dijo Ratchet, sin mencionar que debes controlarlos más.-_eso no le pareció a Maria pero como no quería pelear asintió.

-¿es porque seguido congelo mi casa por ser tan emotiva?... nomás porque ando de buenas no te diré nada.-dijo dándole la espalda cruzándose de brazos.

- milagro, Maria no quiso discutir.-dijo Raf a modo de broma, esta le saco la lengua conteniendo la risa.

-tal vez es hora de que envié un ataque aéreo.-sugirió Fowler

-o de que consideremos medidas desesperadas agente Fowler.-dijo Optimus demasiado serio… para ser un Prime.

-eso no sonó bonito.-susurro Maria mirando de reojo aun de espaldas.

**Rato después.**

-¿el extractor de Spark? Es chiste ¿verdad? Díganme que si.-al ver la seriedad de Optimus se le descompuso la cara y trato de razonar con ellos.-si mal lo recuerdo, un movimiento en falso no solo sería la exterminación de los Cons, si no sería suicidio masivo si ustedes quedan cerca.-decía al ver que Bee sostenía el arma Decepticon.-no es por ofender pero esta vez se pasaron.-dijo está bajando para quedar a nivel del suelo poniéndose sus guantes para evitar un problema con el hielo.

-Maria entiendo tus argumentos, pero es la única alternativa que veo para terminar definitivamente con esta guerra.-esa era la observación de Optimus, ninguno presente estaba muy convencido pero ni que fueran a contradecirlo a estas alturas. En eso sonó una alerta.

-Optimus.-llamo Ratchet.-detecto un gran brote de energía en el sitio del choque Decepticon, parece ser energon oscuro.

Con esto la decisión está tomada. Ratchet activo el portal mientras todos esperaban la orden para ponerse manos a la obra.

-¡Autobots, transfórmense y en marcha!-no había que decirlo dos veces porque todos se adentraron en el portal terrestre.

-¡espera Prime!-grito Fowler deteniéndolo.-si vas a desplegar una súper arma en un duelo final contra los cons, mi labor como representante del paneta tierra ¡es ser testigo!-sin más opción Optimus se llevó al agente para observar la pelea, cosa que no le pareció tanto a las chicas.

-¡no es justo!-grito Miko.- ¿Por qué el sí puede ir?

-¿Por qué es el enlace con el gobierno? Yo que sé, ay no se vale pero eso no es lo de menos, se llevaron el extractor de spark eso es lo que en serio me preocupa.-dijo Maria congelando un poco por donde pisaba.

-cálmense chicas, ellos estarán bien.-les dijo Jack siendo el tranquilo en el lugar.

-además no es que vaya a suceder algo terrible.-pero la suerte quiso burlarse hoy de Raf.

-equipo herido.-era Fowler por el canal.-solicito evacuación.-eso no se escuchaba prometedor.

**Horas Después**

-conste… que no fui yo y ni fueron a ningún lugar invernal.-dijo Maria queriendo animar a todos sin éxito, todos parecían estatuas, Ratchet ya se hacía cargo de la investigación.

-están vivos.-dijo después de un rastro de angustia-pero jamás he visto este tipo de invernacion.

-están ¿invernando?-pregunto Maria sorprendida.

-Los cons están cruzando el atlántico, vienen a Norteamérica.-advirtió Fowler.

-espere.-le detuvo Jack.- ¿podemos rastrearlos?

-¿Qué la nave no se camuflaba?-pregunto Miko confundida.

-¿Por qué no se ocultan como siempre?-pregunto raf.

-de seguro Megatonto se volvió un completo bobo.-se burló Maria.

-nada de esto tiene lógica.-respondió el agente.-nos tenían en la mira pero los cons despegaron.

-incluso abandonaron el extractor de spark.-agrego la japonesa, pero a Jack se le ocurrió algo

-si la nave no está camuflada tal vez el canal de comunicaciones este abierto y…

-bla bla bla.-le detuvo Ratchet con ironía.- ¿estas sugiriendo que llamemos a Megatron y le preguntemos que está pasando allá arriba?-todos se quedaron callados y se encogieron de hombros.

-Ratchet, no perdemos nada.-agrego Maria con cautela, este no tuvo más opción que… hacerles caso.

-Base Autobot Omega uno a nave Decepticon, Megatron responde por favor.-llamo pero no recibía respuesta, y siguió tratando un rato.

-mínimo para insultarnos ¿no?-pregunto Miko y todos la callaron.

-oh… para mandarnos a la china o decirnos que es el futuro gobernante de este mundo y bla bla bla…-dijo Maria aburrida de esperar.

-¡Megatron!-nadie se esperaba lo que sigue.

-Megatron fue destituido del mando.-dijo una voz demasiado profunda.

-¿Quién habla?-exigió el medico

-¡¿quién habla?!

-¿has tomado el control de la nave Decepticon?

-¡yo soy la nave! Cualquier Cybertroniano que interfiera con mi misión será neutralizado.-entonces La "nave" mostro algunas imágenes de toda la tripulación que al igual que el equipo Prime, estaban en invernacion.

-¿Cuál misión?

-prioridad uno.-empezó a explicar.-decodificar la base de datos de Iacon y recuperar la tecnología Decepticon.

-¿con que propósito?-y la transmisión se terminó de repente.

-¿nos cortó? Grosero.-espeto Miko cruzándose de brazos.

-es una nave Decepticon ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una invitación para la hora del té? Si es un grosero.-contesto Maria.

-¡¿grosero?!-le grito Fowler a las chicas.-hay una nave espacial gigante por ahí recolectando armas Decepticon de destrucción masiva.

-una nave espacial gigante llena de Decepticons neutralizados.-corrigió Jack.

-¡¿y?!

-no grite.-gruño Maria

-podría ser nuestra única oportunidad de ir a bordo y descargar la base de datos de Iacon.

-para que Optimus la decodifique.-agrego Raf.

-ingenioso.-apoyo Ratchet.-voy a invadir la nave Decepticon.-pero Jack lo paro de golpe.

-no es ingenioso, ya viste lo que les hizo a los Decepticons.

-y tal vez también a Megatron.-siguió Raf.

-y también al quipo Prime.-exclamo Miko.

-de seguro lo hará contigo si pones un pie ahí.-le advirtió Maria.

-Esas cafeteras me tenían a su merced…y sigo respirando.-dijo Fowler con algo de orgullo.

-tal vez.-siguió Jack.-la nave no ve a los humanos.

-Muy bien agente Fowler.-dijo Ratchet resignado.-pero a cualquier señal de problemas, lo transferiré de vuelta aquí, ahora para descargar la base de datos.-dijo tomando un objeto.-necesitara un disco de transferencia compatible.

-¿un qué?-exclamo tomando el disco cybertroniano.

-ay agente, es como una memoria USB pero más grande.-le dijo Maria conteniendo la risa.

-necesitara apoyo técnico.-dijo Raf seguro.

-y refuerzos.-dijo Miko sonriendo con malicia junto a los demás.

-Fuerza M, tenemos una misión de campo…

**Nave Decepticon**

**La Némesis**

En poco tiempo los cuatro humanos llegaron por el portal terrestre para llegar la nave Decepticon, claro que Maria no podría olvidar su cámara.

-aquí De la Vega.-susurro a su diadema con cámara incluida.-y ahora los humanos nos infiltramos a la nave de los cons, nuestra misión… descargar el archivo Iacon, y serán testigos.-y sin más se colocó la diadema en su cabeza para tener las manos libres.

-aquí Fowler.-se comunicó con Ratchet.-entramos.-y nomas al llegar se encontraron con varios Decepticon inmovilizados conforme avanzaban.

-bien, su núcleo de datos debe ser accesible en cualquier consola.-los iba guiando Ratchet desde la base pero Raf al ver a un lado se quedó quieto por los nervios.

-ahí hay una.-dijo señalando a una consola pero en ella estaba un Decepticon muy familiar.

-achís achís… es Knock Out.-dijo Maria mientras Miko se acercaba a verificar golpeando su pierna con fuerza.

-El Doc. Knock esta noqueado.-afirmo al final.

-miren.-señalo Raf la pantalla.-la nave decodifico coordenadas de Iacon.

-al menos le ahorrara el trabajo a Optimus.-dijo Maria observando.

-son tres, rápido, hay que apurarnos.-ordeno Raf mientras subía con el agente Fowler al tablero mientras los demás observaban desde el suelo.

-¿Por qué no hiciste una escalera de hielo Maria?-pregunto Miko

-porque no tengo control total todavía y si no calculo lo suficiente podría congelar el tablero y así ni Decepticons ni autobots tendrán las coordenadas, lo hare cuando ya las tengamos.

-ahí está el puerto.-le indico Raf al agente y conecto el disco Cybertroniano, mientras el archivo se descargaba Jack noto algo en una de las pantallas.

-¿porque la nave se dirige a Manhattan?-todos miraron y en efecto, la nave se dirigía ahí, fue cuando el pequeño Raf observo que uno de los grupos parpadeaban.

-porque es el sitio de las primeras coordenadas.-sentencio seguro.

-¿Qué estaría haciendo una reliquia de Cybertron en la gran manzana?-pregunto Fowler confundido.

-las reliquias de Iacon cayeron en la tierra hace milenios agente Fowler.-les hablo Ratchet.-mucho antes de que la ciudad fuera construida.

-pero en Manhattan viven muchísimas personas.-dijo Maria.-son miles de millones.

-significa que si la nave la quiere… tal vez deba quitar algunos edificios.-Jack tenía toda la razón, y eso significaba bajas humanas.

-esto se puso feo.-dijo Miko.

-nuestra misión se ha complicado.-les hablo Fowler a todos.- ¿Cómo detenemos la nave?-le pregunto a Ratchet mientras Jack, Miko y Maria subían con ellos.

-yo recomendaría desactivar el módulo de navegación, desplieguen el menú de navegación principal.-les indico el médico.

-allá.-señalo Rafael y cuando se dirigía ahí Fowler lo detuvo.

-apártate hijo.-este fue con cautela pero al colocar una mano en el sitio fue electrocutado en el acto cayendo al suelo.

-¡agente Fowler!-gritaron los chicos corriendo a la orilla del tablero para ver, Maria bajo de un salto aunque aterrizo mal y choco con el suelo.

-¿Maria estas bien?-pregunto Miko y esta alzo el pulgar mientras alzaba la cabeza.

-no lo pensé antes.-dijo levantándose del suelo y tomándole el pulso al agente.-descuiden está vivo.

-¡acceso al sistema detectado!-hablo la sonora voz de la nave.-la interferencia no será tolerada.

-¡allá!-señalo raf al techo y observo una cámara Decepticon buscando al intruso.

-¡revélate!-pero no detectaba a los humanos.

-no puede vernos.-susurro Miko.

-aun.-les advirtió Ratchet.-no debe estar buscando formas de vida a base de carbono, pero cuando amplié sus parámetros de rastreo…

-estamos fritos.-dijo Raf ya asustado.

-los voy a transferir.-ordeno Ratchet.

-¡no!-exclamo Jack.-hay millones de vidas en riesgo en Nueva York y solo nosotros podemos hacer algo al respecto.

-¡estas fuera de tu área Jack!-le advirtió el doc.-estas lecturas, la rápida recuperación de la nave, todo señala a que Megatron uso energon oscuro para repararla.

-espera.-Jack lo detuvo mientras tenía una idea mientras bajaban del tablero para reunirse con Maria y Fowler.-entonces, si la nave se alimenta de energon oscuro, entonces ¿podríamos vaciarlo?

-tendrán que revertir el eyector de energon de la nave.-los chicos sin dudarlo empezaron a correr mientras seguían las instrucciones de Ratchet.

-Ratchet ¿por dónde?-pregunto Raf

-vayan a los ductos superiores principales, los llevaran al núcleo de energía.-pero la cámara bajo apenas a unos metros arriba de ellos haciendo que se detuvieran en un cruce de ductos.

-¿ya nos vería?-pregunto Miko mientras retrocedían con cautela.

-energon detectado, cybertroniano no verificado.-dijo la voz mientras seguía buscando deteniéndose al ver a Maria.-buscando origen en la base de datos.

-ya me vio a mi.-dijo Maria ya preocupada

-no detectara tu origen porque eres a base de carbono, solo detecta el energon fusionado en tu sistema.-le dijo Ratchet esperando que no pasara nada serio.

-las desventajas de tener energon corriendo por mis venas.-dijo quitándose un guante.-me pregunto…-dirigió un rayo de hielo a un pasillo diferente haciendo que la nave se ponga a rastrear la falsa pista.-eso nos dará tiempo.

-rápido corran.-ordeno Jack prosiguiendo con la marcha pasando entre huecos, escalando y esquivando a los inmovilizados Decepticons hasta que un rato después llegaron a un muro compuesto de energon empaquetado, indicando que llegaron al lugar correcto, pasaron por un espacio lo suficientemente angosto para que ellos pasaran pero al llegar se sorprendieron de lo que encontraron justo en frente.

-no manchen.-susurro Maria al caminar despacio con los demás, era Megatron inmovilizado con la mano sujetando la palanca para revertir el eyector de energon.

-Megatron tuvo la misma idea.-dijo Jack

-estamos en la pista correcta.-dijo más aliviado Raf.

-menos mal

-activen la inyección del energon.-les indico Ratchet.-solo se puede operar manualmente.

-¡manualmente!-exclamaron los cuatro, se quedaron viendo la máquina y a Megatron, Jack tomo una decisión.

-impúlseme.-les pidió a los chicos para escalar por el cuerpo del mech y llegar a la palanca, tardo algo de tiempo y esfuerzo pero logro llegar, ahora el problema era moverla pues era muy grande y pesada.

Pero ya no era el único problema.

-¡estoy infestado de formas alienígenas!-hablo la nave mirando a Jack, Miko y Maria.

-oh oh… ya nos vieron.-dijo Miko mirando arriba-

-Esperaba que el hielo diera más tiempo.-se quejó Maria cuando una de las garras de la nave intento tomarlos y esto tuvieron que esquivarla.-estoy empezando a odiar mas esta nave.-dijo bloqueándole el paso al artefacto con un muro de hielo permitiéndole a los tres esconderse entre los cubos de energon, pero la nave en un intento de buscarlos empezó a arrojar los cubos a todos lados, si no los encontraba al menos serian exterminados, un cubo cayo arriba casi aplastándolos.

-¡cuidado!-grito Miko mientras Maria hacia una base de hielo para que este no cayera, estos la pasaron y siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a un lugar sin salida, la garra tomo más cubos hasta que los tuvo a la vista.

-todos los parásitos serán erradicados.-amenazo preparándose para atacar.

-¡ven aquí idiota!-exclamo Maria lista para disparar.

-¡oye, por aquí!-grito Jack llamando su atención dirigiéndola a el mismo.

-¡Jack no!-grito Raf

-¡rápido corre!-le grito Miko.

-¡muévete!-Jack le esquivaba con agilidad pero parecía que solo lo atraía a un solo punto, y ese era su plan, mientras lo retaba y en el momento del golpe de gracia salto para esquivarlo mientras la garra golpeaba con fuerza el talón de Megatron, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera hacia atrás para bajar la palanca e invertir el eyector del energon, pero varias toneladas de metal estaba a punto de caer encima de Jack, se levantó y corrió para evitarlo pero la caída jamás llego porque un soporte de hielo apareció para evitar una tragedia.

-te voy a cobrar 1 dólar por cada vez que te salvemos el trasero eh.-dijo Maria a modo de broma mientras el energon oscuro era regresado a su empaque original.

-Perdida critica de energía.-dijo la voz queriendo atacar a Jack pero jamás lo hizo.-yo estoy… al mando…- y la "voluntad" de la nave fue neutralizada para ser la misma de antes. Cuando el energon oscuro estuvo fuera del núcleo los efectos de la invernacion se iban agotando, porque Megatron empezó a reaccionar.

-esta es la parte en la que corremos.-dijo Maria y todos asintieron.

-corran.-ordeno Jack para todos emprender rumbo y reunirse junto a Fowler pero los cos iban reaccionando conforme corrían, en caso de un ataque, Maria los aprisionaba con estalagmitas sin herirlos, para su mala suerte.- ¡Ratchet!-grito Jack llamando a la base.- ¡activa el portal!-en ese momento volvieron al punto de inicio para ver que Fowler también reaccionaba mientras Miko lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-¡de pie soldado!

-tres tristes tigres tragaban trigo… en un trigal.-y cayó al suelo.

-pobre esta loquito.-dijo poniendo manos a la obra.-hare una especie de trineo para fácil transporte, me ayudaran a subirlo.-le dijo Maria a Miko mientras Jack y Rafael revisaban el monitor.

-¡¿es todo lo que lleva descargado?!-exclamo Jack al ver que solo llevaba poco más de la mitad.

-el archivo Iacon debe pesar.-razono Raf mientras el portal era activado, justo a tiempo porque Maria había terminado.

-¡muy bien, rápido es nuestra salida!-exclamo Miko levantando a Fowler

-¡vámonos!-grito Maria mientras entre ella, Raf y Miko subían a Fowler al trineo.- ¿Jack que esperas?

-llévense a Fowler.-les dijo mientras subía por el archivo, no tuvieron, más remedio y Maria le puso velocidad haciendo un camino de hielo para poder deslizar el trineo.

-empujen y suban con fuerza.-les dijo ella y funciono, fueron más rápido hasta cruzar el portal volviendo a salvo a la base.

-nada mal, fue un buen paseo.-dijo Raf.

-¿Dónde está Jack?-pregunto Ratchet preocupado.

-se quedó en la nave a recuperar el disco.-aviso Miko y Ratchet recordando que ahí estaba Knock Out no perdió el tiempo y cruzo el portal.

-¡ya despertaron!-grito Maria al ver que los autobots ya estaban conscientes, minutos después Ratchet volvió junto a Jack y el disco.

**Unas horas después**

Ratchet conecto el disco a la consola de la base mientras los chicos ponían al tanto a los Bots y Fowler descansaba de su electrizando ataque. En eso llamo Rodrigo preguntando por Maria y exigió ir a la base, no tuvieron más opción que hacerlo por medio del portal terrestre.

-hermana.-le hablo Rodrigo.-quiero hablar contigo.-le dijo este nervioso.

-si es porque fui a la nave de los cons resérvate el sermón y el regaño.-dijo está cruzándose de brazos pero este negó.

-no es por eso, fue tonto, pero valiente, el caso es que es sobre…-pero fue interrumpido por Ratchet quien hablaba del archivo Iacon.

-a pesar de que la descarga de la base de datos este incompleta.-empezó.-ahora tenemos cuatro grupos de coordenadas decodificados por la nave.

-entonces debemos actuar rápido.-sentencio Optimus.-porque Megatron tiene esos mismos cuatro grupos, y no dudara en obtener los potenciales artefactos de destrucción que yacen en cada sitio.

-Rodrigo me contaras luego, ahora parece que tenemos una misión.-dijo está sonriendo.-será emocionante, recuperaremos reliquias antiguas.-dijo esta abrazándolo por la emoción de una nueva aventura, pero Rodrigo estaba preocupado, por ahora no podrá confesar su crimen y si no hallaba como hacerlo…

Pagaría un alto precio de seguro

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Y es un capitulo mas cerca de lo que algunos esperan, ademas ya empezara la búsqueda de reliquias, como son simultaneos no creo tocarlos todos mas que para alguna mención pero ya verán como le arreglo.**

**Maria: nos vemos luego se cuidan.**


	13. Chapter 13: En el Antartico parte 1

**Hola después de un rato volvimos a aparecer, tengo justificación… esta no es mi semana**

**Maria: dímelo a mí, por cierto Eagle, que el capítulo anterior sirva de experiencia… jamás le den energon oscuro a una nave, menos si es una de guerra y Decepticon para rematar, no es bonito, y creo Megatron aprendio la leccion a la mala.**

**Yo: pobre la llevo de un lado al otro pero no terminara… aun, si supieran las cosas que planeo, me mataran… digo les dejo leer la primera parte de este capítulo que lo tuve que dividir, sentí que saldría muy largo pero lo dejo a su discusión. **

**Comenzamos**

* * *

><p>-si queremos tener alguna esperanza de recuperar las reliquias de Iacon antes de que los Decepticons lo hagan.-empezó Prime.-debemos dividir nuestros recursos.<p>

-pero Optimus.-contradijo Ratchet.-hablando de cifras ya estamos en una gran desventaja.

-bajo las circunstancias, la rapidez de acción es primordial, esta es una carrera que por ningún motivo podemos perder.-la voz de Optimus dejaba claro que esta misión no había espacio para errores

-entonces ¿que esperamos? Vamos.-dijo Maria en caminando hacia el panel del control.

-tu no iras a ningún sitio.-le espeto Rodrigo y esta lo pateo haciendo que este cayera al suelo.- ¿Qué carajo te pasa…?

-ayudare te guste o no, ayudare, te pese o no.-Rodrigo no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo.

**Un par de horas después.**

-hubo un cambio.-dijo Ratchet sorprendido verificando el radar.-al parecer los Decepticons se están alejando de Manhattan.

-¿ellos… solo se fueron?-pregunto Arcee mas sorprendida que él, no es algo que un Con haría.

-es más probable que Megatron esté en rumbo al siguiente grupo de coordenadas, habiendo enviado una unidad al sitio de la reliquia.

-¿sin destruir una ciudad para llegar a ella?-bien este era el día en que Arcee se sorprendía más de la actitud de los Decepticons.

-usaron túneles de metro.-respondió Jack su duda.-Nueva York tiene una red que corre por debajo.

-como la población mundial ya no parece estar amenazada directamente, mantener nuestro disfraz será necesario.-afirmo Optimus mirando a dos miembros del equipo.-Arcee, Bumblebee, ustedes son la mejor opción para trasladarse en un área tan poblada

-Optimus, en nueva York viven millones de personas.-empezó Jack.

-es una de las ciudades más pobladas del mundo.-completo Maria.

-la probabilidad de que alguien los vea son muy altas.-prosiguió el joven.-aunque se dirijan al metro.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-pregunto Arcee queriendo saber el punto de la discusión.

-necesitan un rostro, alguien que pueda hablar en su nombre, un humano que pueda interactuar si descubren su identidad.

-bueno.-empezó Miko.-yo he estado en estaciones de subterráneo, crecí en una gran metrópolis a diferencia del señor "jamás he salido de Jasper Nevada"-dijo esta sarcástica.

-he viajado a cybertron.-dijo Jack como si nada logrando que Raf y Maria se cruzaran de brazos prediciendo la discusión que se generaría.

-¡Cybertron no tiene subterráneo!... ¿o sí?

-la experiencia del agente Fowler lo hace nuestro mejor candidato.-dijo Optimus mirando la camilla en la que estaba descansando el agente.

-¡en tres tristes tigres…!-grito alucinando el agente antes de volver a la inconciencia.

-si no se estuviera recuperando de su… encuentro con la nave de guerra Decepticon.-hizo Ratchet la observación.

-a la cual sobrevivimos sin ningún incidente.-exclamo Miko con burla. Después de unos segundos de indecisión, Optimus no tuvo más elección.

-muy bien, Miko y Jack acompañaran a Arcee y Bumblebee.-la japonesa no tardo en celebrar su victoria, Prime dio órdenes de iniciar el transporte a Nueva York y triangular las coordenadas de las otras reliquias.

-ese fue un gran truco Miko.-alago Bulkhead a la chica mientras esta bajaba por la escalera de manos.

-¿te refieres a robar información frente a la nariz de Megatron? solo hice mi parte por el equipo Prime.-el sonido de claxon de Bumblebee la hizo volver a la realidad.-uh, ya me voy Bulk, te cuento lo que pase cuando vuelva.- y corrió para subir en el urbana. Lo gracioso es que Raf le pidió a Miko que cuidara a Bee y Bulk le pidió a Bee que cuidara a Miko, al mismo tiempo, lo que causo risa en la mexicana.

-veamos quien cuida a quien en la gran manzana, menos mal la chica lleva comunicador, podre estar al tanto.-dijo guardando la compostura.

-Bulkhead.-le llamo Optimus.-prepárate para partir.

-tú te dirigirás al ecuador.-empezó Ratchet.

-aviso, hace mucho calor ahí.-dijo Maria siendo golpeada ligeramente en el hombro por su hermano.

-me preparare para el clima tropical, al estilo Breaker.-dijo lleno de confianza para que el portal fuera activado.

-Rafael y el agente Fowler serán tu cuartel de comunicación y de transporte.-Raf alzo el pulgar y el agente en su estado dijo algo como "quiero una cyber hamburguesa".

-comunicación eh.-susurro Bulk no muy seguro para ir hacia el portal.

-mantén la guardia Bulkhead.-fue lo último que dijo Optimus antes de que el mech verde desaparecía por el portal.-Rafael ubica las coordenadas restantes, yo me aventurare al antártico…

-quiero ir al antártico por favor Optimus prometo portarme bien.-rogaba Maria casi de rodillas.-por favor quiero ir porfis ¿si?

-estás loca si crees que te permitiré ir ahí.-reclamo Rodrigo ocultando su nerviosismo, no sabía que tan bien o que tan mal estaba ella.

-escúchenme.-les pidió reuniendo la poca paciencia que tenía en el momento.-tengo un maldito marcapasos en mi sistema, si suena me regreso.-eso no le agrado a Rodrigo.-además desde que Megatron mando a experimentar conmigo haciendo ingresar energon a mi cuerpo tengo una habilidad congelante…

-ve al punto princesa de hielo.-dijo su hermano con sorna, haciendo que Maria lo mirara sobriamente para congelar el suelo y hacer que este se cayera.-¡Maria ya basta de eso!

-ahí está el punto, la Antártida es un paraíso de invierno eterno, es un buen sitio para practicar sin alterar el equilibrio climático, prometo mantener distancia.

-¿crees que te dejare ir sola con Prime?-pregunto este escéptico.-lo siento pero no vas sola con un robot gigante… sin ofender Optimus.-dijo este recuperando la calma.

-entonces, con lo de mi maleta tenemos para que tu vayas también, traje abrigos para todos en caso de que llegara a congelar la base por accidente, y tengo uno justo a tu talla.

-¿en serio creen que irán al fin del mundo así como si nada?-pregunto Ratchet incrédulo.

-mientras mantengan distancia y Maria tenga un mejor dominio de su habilidad, podrían acompañarme.-Maria celebro mientras le aventaba un abrigo en la cara a su hermano para sacar uno violeta a su talla.

-no te arrepentirás lo juro por… emm... lo juro por mi vida.-Rodrigo se golpeó la frente mientras se colocaba el abrigo.

-en cuanto a ti viejo amigo.-le dijo Optimus a Ratchet.-preferiría que tuvieras compañía en tu misión.

-pero no queda nadie que me acompañe Optimus.-le dijo este confundido.-aunque el agente Fowler estuviera alerta.-este mientras poco a poco se recuperaba seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido como "tres tristes tigres".-que es humano.-aclaro

-estaba considerando al único autobot alternativo restante en este planeta.

-en ese caso, preparen sus apuestas chicos.-dijo Maria disimulando la risa.-que la batalla mente vs fuerza podría desatarse en una de estas misiones.

-Maria cállate.-le susurro Rodrigo

-¡pero...! ¿No estarás hablando en serio?-exclamo este sin creerlo aun.- ¡Wheeljack es un insubordinado, un rufián! Además es compañero de Bulkhead.

-¿Qué esperabas si ambos fueron Breakers? Es más que obvio que lo mejor que haces es destrozar al enemigo sin dejar… -empezó Maria pero Rodrigo le tapó la boca mientras le susurraba "metiche"

-tu especialidad es científica, Wheeljack es un guerrero altamente preparado, te recomiendo que aceptes esta alianza temporal.-ordeno Optimus al ver que sus compañeros de equipo estaban listos para irse.

-de inmediato Optimus.-y sin perder tiempo el portal fue activado, Rodrigo empezó a caminar hacia el mientras era seguido por Optimus y Maria

**En el antártico.**

-manténganse cerca.-les dijo Optimus a ambos hermanos.-es fácil perderse.-y empezaron a emprender rumbo a las coordenadas.

-aquí hace frio.-dijo Maria frotando sus manos enguantadas seguido de unas risas leves.

-claro que hace frio, estas en el fin del mundo, la princesita de hielo debería saberlo.-se burló hasta que choco con una pared de hielo salida de la nada.-ouch, mendiga mocosa infeliz…

-¿Qué te duele la nariz? Apúrate que Optimus dice que estamos cerca de las coordenadas.-dijo Maria corriendo seguida de su hermano, esta abrió su comunicador.- ¿hola? Miko.

**En nueva York.**

-¿Maria? ¿A dónde fuiste?-pregunto esta mientras estaban en un tren barredor con Jack y un trabajador del lugar.- ¿el antártico?-dijo sorprendida y bajo la voz.- ¿Y qué tal?

-mucho hielo y nieve, pero no he visto pingüinos por desgracia, ¿qué tal el metro?

-no preguntes.-dijo revisando el fondo para descubrir una puerta trasera y le hace un llamado a Jack para que se acerque mientras el trabajador seguía hablando de conspiraciones extraterrestres.-seguimos en contacto.-y la japonesa corto la comunicación por el momento.

**En el antártico.**

-nada mal, me pregunto cómo ira Ratchet con Wheeljack.-susurro mientras imaginaba una discusión entre ese par.

-mejor cuida donde pisas hermana, aquí es pura blancura.-dijo Rodrigo cuidando donde pisa pero se rezagaba mucho.

-no exageres estamos bien.-le dijo esta.-debiste ir con Ratchet y Jackie, serias un buen mediador en esas peleas.-dijo Maria burlona

-que graciosa.-dijo este ya alcanzándolos.- ¿falta mucho?

-manténganse alerta-les hablo Prime cuando iban llegando a un precipicio.-estamos cerca de las coordenadas.

-espero lo valga, hemos caminado demasiado.-dijo Rodrigo cansado.

-nunca paras de quejarte y la llorona soy yo.-dijo Maria con burla.-si me hubieras dejado hacer un trineo de hielo para nosotros ya habríamos llegado.

-mira no dejare que experimentes así de la nada nomas porque te crees invencible chiquitita.-dijo este subiendo la voz.

-en primera, baja la voz que provocaras una avalancha, y en segunda… por tu culpa ya tengo esa canción de ABBA rondando por mi mente, aunque me gusta así que te la paso.-Rodrigo la callo cuando Optimus se detiene a ver un punto más abajo.

-¿Qué pasa Optimus?

-tenemos compañía.-dijo mirando el sitio y en efecto, había un hueco en una pared de hielo, banderas rojas, y una partida de Cons liderados por Dreadwing y un prisionero.

-¿ese no es Starscream?-pregunto señalando a uno en particular.- ¿Cómo llego aquí si ni siquiera puede volar?

-eso es lo de menos, mira el lugar, es más que obvio que tienen la reliquia esa que buscan.-le dijo Rodrigo pero Maria no estaba segura.

-yo no creo pero… yo digo que vayamos.

-estás loca.

-tiene razón, no puedo dejarlos aquí varados, bajaran conmigo y mantendrán una distancia prudente.-dijo mirando a Maria, quien al igual que Miko tenía sus antecedentes.

-ah… a… ¿jijija?

-vámonos ya.-dijo Rodrigo levantando a Maria esperando que Optimus tomara su modalidad alterna y bajar a toda velocidad.

-insisto que debería congelar sus circuitos.-dijo Maria empezando a quitarse un guante pero su hermano la detuvo.

-no se mucho de estas cosas pero si me entretengo con ciencia ficción, pero sí sé que un poder de este calibre implica una gran responsabilidad, úsalos, pero en un momento apropiado.-Maria quedo confundida, porque su hermano jamás le había dado un consejo así.

-está bien.

-prepárense.-ordeno Optimus cuando iban llegando a su destino, se transformó para quedar a cierta distancia del nuevo segundo al mando de los cons mientras Rodrigo y Maria se alejaban para solo observar.

-Optimus Prime.-hablo Dreadwing.-lo solicitare solo una vez que entregues la reliquia.-eso dejo perplejos a ambos humanos.

-yo iba a hacerte la misma solicitud Dreadwing

-entonces me parece que estamos en las mismas condiciones, de no ser porque nosotros somos cinco y tu estas solo.

-¡seis!-grito starscream eufórico.- ¡si me liberas de estas ridículas esposas!

-¡Optimus no está solo!-grito María acercándose tratando de ser detenida por Rodrigo en vano.- ¡con nosotros somos tres!

-conmigo no cuentes, ese tipo está muy grandote.-dijo Rodrigo asombrado, jamás había visto tan de cerca de un Decepticon.

-¿humanos? Dudo que puedan hacer algo para ayudarte Prime.-después de unos segundos de intenso silencio solo quedaba un camino: la lucha.

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar porque los Decepticons abrieron fuego y Optimus respondió sin titubear, Rodrigo tomo a Maria como saco de papas y la alejo del campo de batalla aunque le dolería el cuerpo por tantos golpes y patadas que esta le daba, así que sin remedio se quitó uno de sus guantes, al ver que dos Decepticons se acercaban lanzo un rayo de hielo congelando de la cintura para abajo a uno logrando que Prime lo derribara de un disparo y el segundo confundido por el hecho reciente también fue derribado.

Pero la única batalla en el momento era entre Dreadwing y Optimus quienes no dejaban de dispararse hasta que el líder autobot le dio un disparo certero en el brazo derecho al Decepticon, desatando su ira para empezar a disparar proyectiles bomba, haciendo que Optimus diera una vuelta al aire para esquivarlas.

-¡me toca!-Maria iba a congelar unas pero Rodrigo la detuvo.

-no sabes lo que ocasionaría, espera.-esta se soltó con brusquedad para observa la detonación y el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo de ambos rivales.

-debemos estar alerta.-dijo Maria corriendo hacia el lugar dejando estupefacto a su hermano quien reacciono y corrió hacia ella.

-¡Maria vuelve, te pueden aplastar!

-¡cállate que están cerca de un precipicio!-grito está tambaleando un poco mientras corría, aunque estuvo a punto de tropezar por un leve mareo siguió corriendo hasta quedar en la orilla viendo como ambos mech casi se mataba entre sí, hasta que Dreadwing se abalanzo sobre Optimus provocando que ambos cayeran a la profundidad del acantilado.-¡Optimus!-grito la mexicana asomándose al fondo para verificar que ninguno sufrió daños severos en la caída, pues seguían luchando entre si.-¿es que no se cansan?-se arrepintió al ver a su hermano tomándola con brusquedad alejándola un poco de la orilla.

-¿estás loca? No te asomes así, por todos los cielos parece que hablo con una niñita.-reclamaba hasta que escucho un disparo y un estruendo debajo de ellos.- ¿Qué fue eso?

-creo saberlo… y mejor agárrate que dolerá.-ambos se tomaron del brazo mientras con la mano libre Maria hacia un trineo practico para ambos.-sube rápido.-este sin titubear obedeció y se sostuvieron con fuerza justo cuando el suelo colapsaba y por la fuerza de gravedad terminara deslizándose hasta el suelo para terminar volcando en el sitio, terminado volando hasta el fondo siendo amortiguada su caída por la nieve.

-¿Maria?-pregunto Rodrigo tratando de levantarse, cuando diviso al grupo de Decepticons junto a Starscream acercándose y cerca de ellos, Maria aun sin levantarse.-ay no… en eso noto una figura acercándose entre la niebla y se arrastró para ver si su hermana estaba bien.-hey monstrua despierta.-le susurro zarandeándola y esta despertó poco a poco.

-¿Qué me perdí?-pregunto cuando un Decepticon le apunto con su cañón a la figura que resulto ser Optimus Prime.

-¿eso lo responde no?

-mendigos desgraciados.-los disparos empezaron y ambos se refugiaron en una pared cercana, pero ninguno espero lo siguiente: Starscream tomo a uno para evitar más disparos, el segundo en un intento de detenerlo le dispara al desertor para que este usara del escudo a su compañero y al final, un disparo de Optimus lo derribo.

-no me esperaba eso.-admitió Rodrigo acercándose con cautela.

-yo en el fondo… un poco.-dijo la mexicana acercándose también.- se impredecible a veces pero es un hablador, aunque puede tener sus momentos pero no te emociones.-contesto la chica a su hermano.

-que gran equipo hacemos.-empezó el seeker.- ¡estoy feliz de que sobrevivieras Optimus Prime, el despiadado de Dreadwing quiso eliminarme!-los hermanos De la Vega lo miraron con cara de "no me digas".

-te lo dije hermano.-le susurro Maria a Rodrigo.

-ahora si puedes retirar mis esposas, te llevare directamente a la reliquia.-pero Optimus le apunto con su cañón en señal de amenaza.

-vas a llevarme de cualquier forma.-sentencio.

-pues así ni como negarme.-dijo Starscream haciendo un berrinche.

-no lo tomes a mal… pero, no confiamos en ti, tienes tu fama.-le dijo Maria burlona.

-¡¿te atreves a burlarte de mí?!-exclamo acercándose pero esta le lanzo un rayo a la cabeza congelando su frente, dejándolo en shock.- ¿pero…que?

-te acercas de mas, y lo próximo que congelare será tu Spark.-amenazo entre cerrando los ojos, aunque pensaron que era por rabia, en realidad le costaba ver al seeker pero se recobró en poco tiempo.

-¿nos vamos?-pregunto Rodrigo.

-anda camina, que podría disparar en cualquier momento, como TU lo hiciste con el T-Cog de Bumblebee, no se podría tener una revancha…

-Maria.-le llamo Optimus tratando de razonar con ella.-no es momento de tomar venganza aunque sea en nombre de alguien cercano, la prioridad es la reliquia.-esta bufo y bajo la mano.

-tu ganas Prime… pero si este lo traiciona ahí si se vuelve estatua de hielo ¡¿te quedo claro?!-Starcream negó resignado, era amenazado por una humana.

-entiendo madame.-dijo este burlón regresándole el favor.

-oigan ¿se piensan quedar?-pregunto Rodrigo unos pasos adelante para ser seguido por los demás en busca de la reliquia extraviada.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé como pero esta semana, les traigo la segunda mitad del capitulo ¡lo juro por la all spark!<strong>

**Maria: yo siento que a partir de aquí no será bonito… ¿me equivoco?**

**Yo: en absoluto, ya veremos cómo se desarrolla todo, nos leemos luego se me cuidan**

**Hasta luego**


	14. Chapter 14: En el Antartico parte 2

**Y como lo prometí, les traje la segunda parte antes de terminar la semana n.n**

**María: esperamos les guste y si no pues también gracias por leer n.n se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios de todo tipo… menos ofensas a menos que sea para mejorar.**

**Yo: ya lo dijo ella, así que comenzamos**

* * *

><p>Los cuatro caminaban por el desierto helado, aunque Starscream no había dejado de hablar con tal de ser liberando, lo cual ya estaba hartando a Maria quien congelo su camino un par de veces para que resbalara, aunque fue reprendida por Rodrigo. Aunque el ex Decepticon no era una amenaza, Optimus no dejaba de apuntarle con su cañón en caso de represalia.<p>

-se razonable Prime.-pidió el seeker.-este frio congelara los circuitos de ambos.

-no seas bebe Starscream.-le dijo Maria bufando cansada.

-la temperatura actual no es tan extrema para afectar nuestra biología.-contradijo Optimus a Starscream.

-entonces el frio si los afecta.-hizo Rodrigo la observación.

-si hermano, claro si hubiera una tormenta fuerte aquí, Starscream si tendría verdaderos motivos para quejarse.-dijo la mexicana ganándose un gruñido molesto del Decepticon renegado.

-estarás bien.-siguió Prime.

-bien…pero humillado.-dijo este quejándose.-no puedo creer que no des por sentada nuestra alianza después de todo lo que he hecho por los autobots.-eso causo que Maria estallara en carcajadas para caer en la nieve, obligando a su hermano a cargarla para que descansara un poco y dejara de reír como desquiciada.-¿Qué es tan gracioso para la humana?

-como dijo ella… has sabido crearte fama, y eso que te conocí hoy.-contesto el mayor de los De la Vega.

-¡pero ayude a restaurar la memoria de Prime y le salve la vida a Arcee!-dijo este pisoteando la nieve del coraje.

-aunque algunas veces nos has ayudado.-empezó Optimus.-solo ha sido para perseguir tus propios intereses.

-ese es un buen punto a favor de Prime.-dijo Maria soltándose de su hermano para caer de cara en la nieve.

-bueno…-prosiguió el seeker.-no todos podemos ser tan desinteresados como tu ¿no lo crees?-le dijo a Optimus retomando el rumbo.

-es lo único razonable que ha dicho este en todo el rato.-dijo Rodrigo levantando a su hermana y esta le jalo el cabello.

-no lo apoyes Filomeno, que de no ser porque "lo necesitamos" en este momento tendría congelados sus circuitos.-recrimino está sintiendo una leve molestia en el lado izquierdo de su torso pero se quedó callada, no hizo más que sobarse ligeramente el área para seguir a los Cybertronianos que les llevaban ventaja.

**Unas horas después**

Seguían caminando, parecía no haber fin, y Maria decidió hacer una llamada a la base.- ¿hola Raf?

-¿Qué tal el antártico?-pregunto este desde la base.- ¿encontraron la reliquia?

-aun no.-dijo está decepcionada.-aunque tenemos como guía al molesto Starscream.

-¿esta con ustedes?-pregunto sorprendido.

-tranquilo por ahora no es amenaza, pero me da mala espina ¿Qué sabes de los demás?

-no mucho, ahora ayudo a Ratchet con su misión, creando un virus para ingresar a la base de datos Decepticon y obtener el proyecto Iacon mientras Wheeljack sirve de distraccion.

-me sorprende que no se hayan matado entre ellos, ¿y los otros?

-Bulkhead está siendo asistido por Fowler y los demás siguen en Nueva York, no hemos tenido noticias todavía.

-entiendo… recuérdame revisar mi cámara en mi diadema.-dijo mirando hacia arriba.-temo que se congele y esta aventura no vaya a la colección, volveremos en unas horas.

-tengan cuidado.-y la comunicación se cortó.-menos mal parece ir todo bien en la base.-dijo recibiendo una señal en su comunicador.- ¿hola?

-esto si es un lio.-dijo Miko llamando por radio a Maria.

-al menos estas en la civilización, yo me estoy arrepintiendo de haber insistido de ir a la Antártida.-dijo Maria castañeteando sus dientes del frio.

-no quiero decir te lo dije... pero te lo dije.-dijo Rodrigo caminando a su lado.

-cállate Filomeno… ¿Qué pasa Miko?

-es Knock-Out con un insecticon, ahora Bumblebee y Arcee les hacen frente para obtener la reliquia.

-como dijiste, eso si es un lio, lo digo por el insecticon porque solo basta que a Knock-Out le arruines su pintura para vencerle.-dijo Maria animándola.-animo soldado, puedes hacerlo, por cierto deja de guardarte las cosas ¿o ya le reclamaste a Jack sobre que él fue a Cybertron?-agrego Maria

-ya lo hice… pero es lo de menos, veremos qué hacer con eso, debo irme hay problemas.-y la comunicación se corto

-¿habrá un rato en que no llames a los demás cuando te aburres?-pregunto Rodrigo pensativo.

-calla que también tienen sus misiones peligrosas, todos se enfrentaran a los Decepticons para obtener las reliquias no solo Optimus.-se quedó callada cuando vio que ambos mech se detenían adelante.

-justo como lo sospeche.-dijo Starscream mirando al frente.-humanos.-y en efecto, había una base de investigación justo en frente, a un par de kilómetros.-aquí encontraremos la reliquia ¡así que reclamemos lo que por derecho nos pertenece!-avanzo el seeker con autosuficiencia para ser tenido por Optimus quien lo tomo del hombro con fuerza haciendo que se detuviera de golpe logrando que soltara un grito agudo

-¡no podemos entrar a un recinto humano solo para recuperar la reliquia de Cybertron!-dijo Prime autoritario para soltar con brusquedad al seeker.

-¿ni siquiera porque la robaron?

-no seas tan idiota Starscream…-dijo Maria cansándose de escucharlo, aguantando las ganas de congelar su cámara de spark.

-no puedo exponer a los humanos a un peligroso Decepticon.-dijo el autobot mirando serio al Con.

-pero tienes dos humanos aquí mismo.-dijo señalando a los hermanos.

-yo ni quería venir contigo.-dijo Rodrigo alejándose un poco.

-yo se me defender solita, gracias al inútil de tu ex amo.-dijo Maria burlona para mostrar sus dedos los cuales empezaban a escarcharse, el Decepticon no tuvo más opción que aceptar los términos de sus captores mientras Optimus llamaba a la base. Fowler se encargaría de la situación no quedo más que esperar.

**Un rato después**

-¡¿es en serio que vamos a esperar en este frio invernal totalmente a merced de la burocracia humana?!-exclamo este cansado de esperar

-llorón.-dijo Maria cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-pregunto este molesto.

-LLORON.-dijo esta casi gritando.-y tengo más en mi lista que te describen, eres un guerrero pero eres ambicioso no eres de fiar y tus berrinches no ayudan.

-no necesito mis armas para darte una lección…-Rodrigo se puso e medio para controlar a su hermana mientras Optimus evitaba que Starscream cometiera un homicidio en el lugar.

-¡ya basta!-ordeno Optimus en busca de orden

-deja de provocarlo Maria, solo ganaras que un día te aplasten.-dijo este eufórico.

-tú no has visto sus fechorías, yo sí, lo único bueno que he visto que haga aparte de hoy es hacer que Orión Pax dudara de la palabra de Megatron.-dijo esta mientras escuchan como unos helicópteros despegaban de la base y se alejaban.

-la base esta despejaba Prime.-llamo Fowler desde la base.-trata de no destruir el lugar.

-muchas gracias agente Fowler.-dijo este mientras obligaba a Starscream a caminar.

-hora de la exploración.-dijo Maria más animada.

-trata de no emocionarte de más.-pidió su hermano cansado.

-ya cállate, en serio, con esa actitud parece que un día me mataras del aburrimiento.-dijo esta mientras llegaban a la base humana, buscaron en cada hangar y deposito hasta que en uno por fin hallaron lo que parecía un bloque de hielo enorme. Ambos mech entraron, pero los hermanos se quedaron afuera.

-Maria, quiero hablar contigo ahora que tenemos tiempo.-empezó Rodrigo nervioso.

-ahora que ¿me regañaras por cómo le hablo a los Decepticons? ¿O me pedirás que tenga compasión de ese seeker traidor?-lo último Rodrigo no lo entendió pero negó.

-eso no es… ¡cuidado!-empujo a la chica lejos de la puerta del hangar.

-¿Qué te sucede…? Achís achís es Dreadwing.-dijo Maria al ver como llegaba a la entrada. Y ambos se asomaron para escuchar.

- ¡sabía que tu honor era cuestionable Starscream!-empezó con sorna mientras pintaba con su cañón.- ¡¿pero ayudar a los autobots? Es una ofensa mayúscula!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero yo deje huellas para ti a propósito!-exclamo este eufórico.- ¡para que pudieras rescatarme de mi captor!

-¡yo lo dije un berrinchudo!-grito Maria pero Rodrigo le tapó la boca.

-aunque me cueste admitirlo, estoy de acuerdo con la humana.-no es usual que un Decepticon concuerde con un humano, así que tomen una foto que debe ser recordado.

-Dreadwing, no puedo permitirte salir de este lugar con la reliquia.-sentencio Optimus decidido

-eso ya lo se Prime.-reconoció el Decepticon.-pero no tengo pensado dejarte otra opción.-la lluvia de disparos empezó y Optimus esquivándolos se abalanza sobre el para alejarlo del hangar y tener más espacio para pelear, en ese lapsus los hermanos De la Vega corrieron lejos de ahí para evitar ser aplastado.

-se van a matar.-dijo Rodrigo mirando la ferocidad con la que peleaban

-no se tu pero ayudare.-dijo está haciendo que apareciera una estalagmita que casi atraviesa a Dreadwing lo cual aprovecho Optimus y tomar una leve ventaja.-debo calcular mejor donde hago aparecer las cosas.

-Maria deja de jugar.-dijo el mayor tomándola del brazo con fuerza.

-¡¿sabes qué?! Toma tus palabras y mételas por…- pero no termino su amenaza porque una explosión provocada por una de las bombas de Dreadwing hizo explosión en el lugar haciéndolos volar por los aires. En segundos terminaron golpeando el duro suelo.

-esperaba que fuera nieve.-dijo Rodrigo adolorido sin querer levantarse.

-considera que este lugar no estaría de pie si el suelo no fuera firme.-dijo Maria alzando su vista a ambos mech para ver que el comándate Decepticon iba a darle el golpe de gracia a Optimus, Maria iba a crear un muro de hielo como escudo cuando algo capto la atención de todos, algo salía del hangar destrozando el techo para caer cerca de ellos, era Starscream quien portaba una armadura peculiar.-no pos wow

-¿Qué rayos?

-la armadura Arpex.-susurro Optimus preocupado.

-es perfecta para mi.-dijo Starscream orgulloso

-¡¿te atreves a tomar lo que por derecho le pertenece a Lord Megatron!?-exclamo Dreadwing eufórico mientras tomaba su pose de guerra, logrando que el seeker solo se riera.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer al respecto? "comandante"-dijo este seguro de sí, Dreadwing corrió hacia el para partirlo en dos con su espada pero al golpearlo con esta el renegado de los Decepticons nada paso, un ligero golpe en la armadura y mando al leal sirviente de Megatron por los aires con una simple bofetada.- ¡no eres tan grande y fuerte ahora o si!-exclamo este enloquecido de poder.- ¡no me había divertido así desde que perfore a Cliffjumper!

-se hizo más fuerte.-dijo Maria preocupada.-y ahora presume de como mato al compañero de Arcee.

-y seguiremos nosotros si sigues insultándolo como lo hiciste las últimas horas.-le reclamo Rodrigo las últimas escenas de pelea entre ambos, cuando Starscream tomo un vehículo abandonado de la base para darle fin al segundo al mando de los Decepticons.

-¡permíteme reunirte con tu adorado gemelo…!-no lo logro ya que Optimus lo empujo evitando una baja Decepticon solo para ganar su atención del amenazante seeker quien sostuvo su mano con fuerza empezando a estrujarla.-y a ti…Optimus Prime, te sacare la spark vital a golpes solo para ya no tener que soportar tu pontificado.-dicho esto lo arrojo por los aires para que el líder de los autobots chocara con unas cajas de transporte, en eso pasó rozándole un rayo azulado eléctrico que congelo una pared detrás de el.-cierto, los humanos.-dijo acercándose hacia ellos.-¿no piensan correr? ¡¿Acaso son valientes o tontos?!-dijo conforme se acercaba.

-¡valientes!-grito Maria haciendo una bola de nueve para arrojarla a su casco protector.

-tontos.-comento Rodrigo, su hermana se golpeó la frente y congelando las piernas metálicas del agresor además para rematar convoco unas estalactitas con su mano listas para impactarlo.

-¡hasta la vista!-grito dejándolas caer, solo para que impactaran la armadura sin dejar ningún rasguño.-oh oh.-Starscream sonrió arrogante y de una patada destruyo su prisión de hielo dispuesto a aplastar a los humanos.

-como dijiste peste, hasta la vista.-pero un rayo lo impacto llamando su atención haciendo que los humanos se alejaran del seeker, y otro rayo y uno más, era Dreadwing quien desenfundo su espada para una revancha, pero sin mucho esfuerzo fue arrojado al lado de Prime.

-no puedo creer que se lo pregunte a los dos pero… ¿están bien?-pregunto Maria corriendo hacia ellos.

-son resistentes cálmate.-dijo al ver que el viento empezaba a hacer poco a poco más fuerte.

-estamos bien, refúgiense y no salgan hasta que todo acabe.-Rodrigo asintió y se llevó a Maria a fuerza de ahí.-Dreadwing, tal vez nuestra batalla este inconclusa pero si no nos unimos contra nuestro enemigo en común…

-Starscream nos destruirá a los dos.-completo el Decepticon mientras Starscream se acercaba a ellos

-Rodrigo por favor quiero ayudar.-dijo está entrando en pánico cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos.

-¡ya cálmate ellos pueden! Vencerán al loco y después terminaran su propia batalla no se ni porque viniste.-dijo este pero noto que hacía mucho más frio asi que bajo a su hermana al suelo invernal.- ¿qué?

-¡mira tal vez tengas razón pero no quiero huir! Lo he hecho antes y tú lo sabes de sobra.-dijo conforme el viento se remolinaba alrededor.- ¡no me quedare cruzada de brazos y…!-se detuvo notando que perdía el control lo cual la altero más.-¡rápido enciérrame en esa enorme caja de carga!-dijo señalando una, su hermano negó.

-no puedo… yo…-esta lo tomo del cuello del abrigo mientras se escuchaba una campanada demasiado aguda de la normal que genera el marcapasos.

-¡hazlo o habrá una tormenta sin control en el fin del mundo, muévete!-amenazo y este la metió casi empujándola y cerro con su propio cuerpo la puerta.

-¡¿estás bien?!

-¡aléjate!-grito ella al final y segundos después la caja retumbo y la puerta salió impulsada con Rodrigo terminando a unos metros de ahí, en seguida se produjo una explosión en la batalla entre los mech. El mayor De la Vega quedo en shock por la impresión y el dolor pero en poco tiempo recupero la noción del tiempo y alejo la puerta de metal lo más lejos posible de el.-¿Maria?-susurro preocupado gateando lo más rápido posible hacia el sitio.-hey monstrua.-y al asomarse hallo que todo estaba cubierto de hielo, completamente, en el techo se formaban púas y témpanos de hielo y a la vez tenian grietas. Maria se levantaba poco a poco del suelo mirando todo.

-wow

-hermana ¿estás bien?-pregunto el mayor

-si… creo… ¿hice esto en serio? Es lo de menos ¿Dónde está Prime?-en eso se escucharon muchas más explosiones provenientes de afuera.- ¡oh no!

-¡vamos!-grito Rodrigo cargando a su hermana para ver que sucedía, para ver como varias bombas de Dreadwing explotaban una en una alrededor de Starscream y una columna de fuego rodeándolo, mientras sucedía bajo a su hermana al suelo y ambos corrieron al lado de ambos mech, aunque mantenían distancia de Dreadwing.- ¿Qué paso?-pregunto al ver que solo quedo un profundo abismo circular en medio del lugar.

-la explosión masiva genero tanto calor que el hielo debajo de él se derritió, ahora Starscream se ha hundido en el mar.-analizo Maria y tanto Optimus como Rodrigo se le quedaron viendo.- ¿Qué? Tengo mis momentos, aunque me siento más liberada no sé porque.-el sonido de una espada desenfundada llamo la atención de los tres volteando a ver a Dreadwing quien estaba listo para pelear contra Optimus

-¿en serio, después de esto?-se quejó Rodrigo

-hay no, más problemas…

-ahora que nuestra alianza ha cumplido su propósito…

-Starscream se ha ido.-le interrumpió Optimus.-y la armadura Arpex con el.-dijo desenfundando su cuchilla.- ¿quieres continuar la batalla aun cuando la meta se ha perdido?

-tenemos otros asuntos que quedaron pendientes.-dijo el Decepticon sombríamente.

-yo no le hice ningún mal a Skyquake y lamento el papel que tuve en su defunción.-dijo Optimus con total sinceridad.-así que te propondré lo mismo que a tu gemelo.-dijo bajando un poco la guardia en señal de paz.-Dale la espalda a la causa Decepticon y ayúdame a terminar con esta guerra, en su nombre y en el de todos los que han caído.-Dreadwing se quedó en silencio y después de unos movimientos de esgrima, guardo su espada sin dar pelea.

-este día me salvaste la vida.-empezó.- voy a eliminarte Bot, la próxima vez que nos veamos.-dijo caminando a su lado para transformarse he irse volando.

-como prefieras Dreadwing.-dijo este sin mirar atrás.

-wow, por un momento creí que si te daría pelea.-admitió Rodrigo.

-creo que a pesar de ser rivales, se tienen cierto respeto como guerreros.-comento Maria.

-pero ¿el ofrecimiento porque? ¿Cualquiera puede redimirse?-pregunto Rodrigo ocultando su nerviosismo y su esperanza.

-si viene de lo más profundo de su ser, todos pueden hacerlo, incluso Megatron si alguna vez lo quisiera.

-yo lo dudo.-contradijo Maria.-él ha hecho mucho daño, tanto en su planeta como en este, lo siento, pero no estoy segura si cualquiera pudiera.

-si le nace del corazón hermana, si tuviera la oportunidad, yo digo que si podría redimirse.-dijo Rodrigo decidido

-tranquilo hermano no te lo tomes tan a pecho, suenas como si fueras tú el culpable.-dijo Maria a modo de broma, aunque no noto que su hermano hizo un gesto de vergüenza.

-¿podríamos irnos por favor?-pregunto Rodrigo abrazándose a si mismo.-no me gusta tanto frio y siento que llevamos aquí todo el santo día.

-muy bien, vamos a casa.-dijo Prime tratando de contactar a la base, para quedar en un punto de reunión para atravesar el portal y dejar la base humana en manos de sus dueños. No podían abrir el portal cuando las personas volverían.

No sabían lo que les esperaba al volver.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí termino este capitulo, cualquier cosa son de libre opinión.<strong>

**Maria: nos vemos un dia de estos, se me cuidan y pórtense mal **

**Hasta luego**


	15. Chapter 15: El daño

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Primero que nada antes del capitulo…. ¡Eagle volvió! Esperen… Maria cancela tu plan de rescate.**

**Maria: ¿Qué? Pero ya tengo todo listo, hasta le robe algunos armamentos a Ratchet para ir, sin mencionar que tome unas reliquias prestadas….**

**Yo: regresale esas armas a Ratchet o tendras problemas, bien ahora que todo esta solucionado y en paz, les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero les guste **

**Comenzamos**

* * *

><p>Optimus en su modo vehiculo, transportaba a los hermanos De la Vega por el desierto antártico, aunque se perdió la armadura Arpex a manos de Starscream por ahora estaban a asalvo que era lo importante.<p>

Rodrigo seguía pensativo, con Silas muerto y sin señal de MECH tal vez no tendría que confesar, eso lastimaría mas a todos en especial a su hermana.-"si logro convencerla de que se haga un chequeo y se someta a una cirugía nueva, podría salvarla, y no tendría que herirla con la verdad, n pierdo nada intentándolo, si puedo lograrlo, vivirá eso importa"-el mayor estaba tan concentrado en su pensamientos que no le ponía atención a Maria.

-Rodrigo… Arturo… Filomeno…-le llamaba sin éxito.-ese parece muerto en vida.

-yo sugiero que deben descansar, fue un dia largo para todos.-sugirio Prime.

-si lo dices por el frio, no me extraña que el este asi, de por si estamos a un portal de distancia.-dijo Maria con animos restaurados, cuando se giro a ver a su hermano lo encontró dormido.-pobre se amolo tanto hoy que se durmió.

-tu también deberías descansar, no creas que no note que se descontrolo tu poder hoy.-Maria se aclaro la garganta y asintió.

-no lo niego Optimus, al parecer mis emociones son el motor de mis poderes no solo el energon, aunque hice bien en venir si fuera en otro sitio seria un caos total, per prometo controlarme mas.-en eso frente a ellos se abre el pórtal terrestre.-al fin, llevamos una hora esperando ¿Qué los detendría?

-lo averiguaremos pronto.-dijo Prime atravesando el portal para llegar a la base omega uno, para descubrir un alboroto en la unidad medica, Maria golpeo a rodrigo para despertarlo pero este gruño subandose la cabeza a adolorido.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-bajate algo pasa.-dijo Maria para bajar del tráiler seguida de su hermano permitiéndole a optimus transformarse, cuando se acercaron descubrieron algo aterrados.

-¡Bulkhead!-exclamaron ambos corriendo a reunirse con los demás, ahí Maria noto a una miko con una mirada demasiado sombria.-¿Qué paso Miko?

-un asqueroso insecticon.-dijo esta con rabia.-y otras cosas.-dijo para ver con tristeza a Bulkhead quien era asistido velozmente por Ratchet.

-por todos los cielos…-dijo Maria preocupada no solo por el mech verde, sino por Miko ya que la notaba muy pensativa y con odio en la mirada.

**Un par de horas despues**

Todos esperaban, solo quedaba eso, Jack y Raf fueron enviados a casa, Miko se quedo y Maria igual, pero rodrigo tenia que irse a contra de su voluntad, ya falto mucho a su trabajo y tenia que cubrir ese tiempo.

-ojala se recupere, no me agrada la idea de perder a uno de mis amigos.-susurro pensativa hasta que escucho la conversación de fowler por teléfono.

-si señor…-dijo colgando.-resulta que cámaras de seguridad grabaron parte de su aventura de la gran manzana. El pentágono me pide que hable con el alcande.-dijo mirando como Ratchet examinaba a Bulkhead.-trate de postergarlo pero...

-vaya a donde lo necesitan agente Fowler.-completo Optimus.-no hay nada mas que pueda hacer por Bulkhead ahora.

-mantenme informado.-dijo tratando de irse.-es en serio.-y se fue por el elevador.

-¿Bee se pondrá bien Bulkhead?-pregunto Maria y antes de que este contestara Arcee interrumpio.

-Wheeljack viene en camino.-eso no le parecio del todo a Miko.

-¡no puedo creer que des por perdido a Bulkhead tan pronto!-reclamo.

-le avise porque Wheeljack y Bulkhead son amigos, crei que querria estar aquí.-se defendió la femme.

-¡yo se porque lo hiciste!-dijo esta alejándose de todos.

-oye Miko espera.-le pidió Maria pero esta la ignoro.

-Miko, dime a donde vas.-Maria podría jurar que Optimus sono igual que un padre, por el tono de voz que uso para llamar la atención de la rebelde japonesa.

-¡a casa, mientras el agente Fowler aun me pueda llevar!-contesto tomando salida por el elevador, arcee quizo alcanzarla pero Optimus la tomo del hombro deteniéndola.

-necesita tiempo.

-no la culpen chicos.-dijo Maria con voz pacifica.-todos pasamos por eso alguna vez, no es fácil para nadie, menos sin saber algo concreto a futuro.

-hablas como si lo vivieras en carne propia.-dijo Ratchet tomando signos vitales de Bulk.

-la verdad si.-eso lo fue lo ultimo que dijo.

Paso un rato, Maria decidido enviar sus tareas por correo a Raf para que las entregue por ella, además de inventar que estaba enferma para no ir a la escuela, en parte estaba bien tener un contacto constante para saber mas de la salud de Bulkhead aunque Rodrigo no le parecio que perdiera días pero ya no podía hacer nada, su trabajo lo ato bastante para llevarle la contraria.

-esta estable, por el momento.-empezo el medico.-pero tuve que inducir invernacion.-en ese instante Wheeljack llego a la base a toda velocidad con cara de pocos amigos, caminando hacia donde yacia Bulkhead.

-¿Cuál es el daño Doc?

-Bulkhead sufrio un trauma masivo en su conducto neuronal central.-respondio con seriedad, como todo medico.

-te he visto trabajar, eres un maestro.

-la exposición al Tox-En causo un apagon general a un nivel subnicronico, no puedo ni operar hasta que Bulkhead recupere algo de fuerza.-Wheeljack con una seriedad que nunca lo caracterizo del todo miro al resto del quipo.

-¿van a decirme quien le hizo esto?

-por el momento me parece mejor concentrarse en la recuperación de Bulkhead en lugar de la venganza.-pero el Breaker no estuvo de acuerdo con la observación de Prime.

-haganlo ustedes.-dijo mientras se iba a toda marcha.

-Wheeljack, si vas a hacer eso mejor espera a que Bulkhead este bien.-le sugirió Maria pero este negó.-minimo lo harian entre los dos, ya sabes, que mejor que ir a la acción que con tu mejor amigo ¿no?-no logro nada la mexicana

-no lo creo niña, mejor mantenme al tanto del estado de Bulk.-antes de cualquier contradicion se transformo y se fue de la base a toda velocidad.

-Wheeljack de seguro hara algo impulsivo y lo sabes.-le dijo Ratchet a Optimus.

-y no estoy seguro de que pudieramos detenerlo si quisiéramos.

-Bulkhead en coma y Wheeljack quiere vengarse.-dijo Maria frustrada.-vaya forma de empezar la maldita semana.

_-Danielle no se pongas asi, todo saldrá bien, ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a casa?_

-olvidalo Bee, no me muevo de aquí.-dijo esta sentándose en el piso.-ademas mi hermano debe cubrir sus horas perdidas por irse al antártico conmigo… debería compensarle, casi lo vuelvo estatua de hielo… eso es lo de menos quiero ayudar ¿Bee que hago? Dime.

-_por ahora no s eme ocurre nada, sin mencionar que Ratchet dijo que no puede operarlo hasta que recupere fuerza, podrias ayudar luego._

-bien….

**Varias horas despues**

-Ya paso mucho.-le dijo a su cámara la mexicana.-esto es lo que ocurrio, mientras Optimus, Rodrigo y yo íbamos al antártico, Bumblebee, Arcee, Jack y Miko fueron a Nueva york y enfrentaron a Knock-Out quien estaba acompañado de un insecticon, ellos fueron los únicos que volvieron con una reliquia, Ratchet y Wheeljack trabajaron juntos y por lo que vi hoy se tienen ahora respeto por sus formas de trabajo, aunque perdieron el… cañon resonancia creo se llama a manos de Soundwave, Ratchet con Rafael lograron insertar un virus en Laserbeak, creo es una simbiosis o no se como se diga, pero tenemos la base de datos de Iacon. Pero… Bulkhead se llevo lo malo en este cuento, su reliquia era Tox-En, lo cual es peligroso al tacto para los cybertronianos, y para rematar, un grupo de insecticons fueron tras el, recibió un golpe por la espalda por parte de su líder… llamado Hardshell por como me contaron.-callo al escuchar su celular zona.-un momento.-tomo su celular despues de un rato de buscar, al encontrarlo contesto.-¿hola? Ah señora Smith.-miro la cámara y susurro.-la mama anfitriona de Miko, eh si, sigo aquí.-despues de un rato de silencio se quedo helada.-yo… ¿ya salio de casa?-empezo a hablar nerviosa ganando la atención de todos.-¿nunca llego? Entonces ya debe estar camino a la mia, si la invite a dormir, aja si yo le digo… espere se corta la señaln, mala recepción adiós.-y colgó con rapidez.-ya nos cargo el payaso.-termino la grabación y miro al resto del equipo.

-¿sucede algo Maria?-pregunto Optimus.

-yo… este… ¿Qué dirían si les digo que Miko… jamas llego a casa?-pregunto haciéndose pequeñita en su sitio.

-¿de que hablas Maria?-pregunto Arcee con sospecha.

-eso, no llego a casa, ni yo se donde an... no se nada.-dijo al final.

-tu sabes algo.-sentencio Ratchet y esta negó rapidamente.

-saber de saber… no… pero tengo mis sospechas, si me dejan investigar… adiós.-y salio corriendo a toda velocidad de la vista de todos.

-ella sabe algo.-aseguro Arcee a Optimus.

-y temo que sea lo que estoy pensando.-concluyo Optimus.

**Unas horas despues**

-bien, ya paso toda la noche y nada, espero funcione.-susurro la mexicana poniéndose un antifaz, sosteniéndose el cabello en una cola de caballo y correr con sigilo hacia el portal, sin que nadie lo notara.-bien, paso uno, localiza la nave.-empezo a teclear en busca de una señal autobot y encontró una apenas detectable.-perfecto, paso dos, localiza coordenadas.-se puso manos a la obra y descubrió que estaban en camino a un deposito de energon, propiedad de los Decepticons.-¿Qué planean? Bien lo averiguare, pase tres, deja una trampa en caso de que me descubran, y puso una coordenada falsa para despistar.-paso cuatro… ve al sitio de la acción.-y sin demora activo el portal para correr hacia el no sin antes.-paso cinco, cierra el portal.-creo una estaca de hielo y la arrojo a la palanca para evitar que la siguieran, asi que sin demora atravesó sin problemas antes del cierre.

-¡ya llegue!-dijo orgullosa para ver llegar la nave de Wheeljack en un cañon.-ahí estan…-y esta se escondio cerca del sitio de aterrizaje, para ver bajar a Wheeljack.-¿Qué traman par de locos? Me pregunto si todos los Breakers son asi.-en eso noto como un insecticon hacia acto de presencia para empezar una pelea a muerte.-analiza la situacion, ve que sucederá.-se decía a si misma verificando que el tal Hardshell le daba una paliza, pero Wheeljack sabia dar pelea, porque no se dejaba vencer, cuando giro la vista noto como Miko observaba todo desde adentro de la nave.-lo sabia querias vengarte al igual que Jackie.

La pelea era intensa, pero el insecticon era mas fuerte, mas que nada porque a diferencia de Wheeljack no lo cegaba tanto el odio hacia su rival, lo que le costo unos segundos valiosos, pues quedo herido y a merced del líder insecticon.

-no.-Maria empezaba a quitarse los guantes hasta que noto que la nave autobot se elevaba un poco y disparaba misiles hacia Hardshell destrizandolo y calcinándolo.-wow Miko, eres ruda.-admito la mexicana, en eso el resto del enjambre insecticon hizo presencia en lo alto del cañon.-aquí entro yo.-Wheeljack se apresuraba para entrar a la nave, asi que Maria le dio tiempo y creo unas estalagmitas en el suelo y unas estalaicticas en el cielo para arrojarlas y hacerle frente a los rivales.-¡Wheeljack date prisa!-le grito Maria y este aunque le sorprendio su presencia no había tiempo de preguntar y ambos corrieron al interior.

-crei haberte dicho que oprimieras piloto automatico.-le regaño wheeljack a Miko

-a los bots les pasan cosas malas cuando los dejo.-dijo esta abrazando sus piernas.

-Miko si esto es por lo que creo debes saber que no es…-empezo Maria pero Miko la callo.

-no quiero hablar de eso ahora, no se como llegaste pero no importa ahora, gracias por venir.-dijo esta sin muchos animos cuando la nave despego y se alejaba seguidos de los insecticons quienes atacaban sin parar.

-necesitamos algo con un rango de explosión mayor.-dijo el Breaker oprimiendo piloto automatico para ir a la parte trasera de la nave y tomar una especie de baúl llena de granadas.

-son muchas.-admitio Maria.

-pero crei que tu..-empezo Miko confundida.

-solo llevo una a la vez.-dijo este haciendo alusión a la pelea que tuvo con Hardshell , subio hasta una compuerta en el techo para arrojárselas a los insectos de metal y dispararles con su cañon para la explosión masiva.

-Bienvenida a los Breakers niña.-alago Wheeljack a Miko.-enorgulleciste a Bulkhead.

-y porque… no me siento diferente.-dijo Miko aguantando las ganas de llorar, Maria la tomo del hombro para animarla, no era tiempo de reclamos.

**Unas horas despues**

Wheeljack llego cogiendo a la base junto a una Miko deprimida y medio ausente y a una Maria que no sabia como explicar lo ocurrido asi que trago saliva y contesto.-supongo saben que paso...

_-Danielle no debiste igual no hubieras logrado nada._

-no lo logre Bee, yo crei que podria pero no los detuve, y eso costo un insecticon despedazado y carbonizado.

-Miko ¿estas bien?-pregunto Arcee agachándose a su altura para tomarla del hombro.

-esta bien, es toda una profesional.-contesto Wheeljack por ella.

-no te pregunte a ti.-le reclamo molesta.

-oigan no es momento de discusiones.-les dijo Maria mirando preocupada a todos.-importa mas Bulkhead ahora.-tenian que admitir que tenían razón, luego hablarían con los tres, dos por un acto de venganza y otra por ir a detenerlos sin éxito.

-¿Cómo esta el?-pregunto Miko con tristeza

_-la verdad… es que…-_Bumblebee no tuvo el valor de decirlo.

-Bulkhead va a sobrevivir, pero tal vez no sea funcional otra vez.-contesto Ratchet, esta desesperada no se contuvo y corrió a la unidad medico.-Miko, no creo que sea prudente que tu…-pero Optimus lo detuvo

-no… estoy seguro de querer ver a Bulk asi, no ahora.-y sin mas se transformo y se fue de la base.

-esto no es fácil para ambos.-admitio Maria observando hacia la unidad medica y a una Miko desconsolada quien se negaba a alejarse.

-jamas te volveré a dejar.-dijo esta llorando abrazando sus piernas esperando a que Bulkhead despertara.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí llego el capitulo, y por ahora es todo<strong>

**Se cuidan y se portan bien**

**Maria: pero bien mal, digo hasta luego nos leemos otro dia bye n.n**


	16. Chapter 16: El nuevo recluta

**Hola a todos mis cuadernos y cuadernas, digo lectores y lectoras, venimos con otro capitulo de esta historia la cual se toman la molestia de leer gracias**

**Maria: por cierto Elisa estoy de acuerdo contigo tu si sabes.**

**Yo: Eagle también tiene razón, luego son muchos sentimientos encontrados, y habrá mas luego lo juro**

**Ahora si comenzamos**

* * *

><p>-hola a todos.-dijo Maria a su cámara, ya pasaron un par de semanas desde que Bulk fue herido y Wheeljack junto a Miko quisieron vengarse ¿tanto paso de un día para otro? Ah sí eso, ya perdí la noción del tiempo, ahora ¿recuerdan lo que les dije respecto a la salud de Bulkhead? Pues poco a poco está mejorando.-dijo señalando lo que parecía un mech verde con Miko como instructora haciendo ejercicios para fortalecer las piernas.-problemas con sus piernas, esto es rehabilitación, bien aquí esta Ratchet trabajando como siempre.-dijo grabando de cerca al médico.-Doc di hola a la cámara.<p>

-hola.-dijo con tono aburrido sin despegar la vista de su trabajo.

-si… no es de sonreír mucho peor eso no es secreto, ha de ser la bola.-dijo conteniendo la risa llamando la atención del medico

-¿Cuál bola?-pregunto Ratchet sin entenderle a la mexicana.

-la bola de años que tienes.-dijo esta antes de salir corriendo para evitar el enojo del médico.-de no ser porque en el fondo nos quiere ya me hubiera pisado… nos aprecia… muy pero muy en el fondo, hasta lo más profundo de su spark, creo exagero, oh miren esto.-y camino con la cámara hacia los chicos y con ellos Bumblebee como espectador.-hola chicos… ¿la página de conspiraciones alienígenas de nuevo?

-hay que guardar el secreto y lo sabes.-dijo Jack mirando la pantalla al ver las fotos.

-Bumblebee ¿hay evidencia tuya de avistamientos de nuevo?-pregunto Maria grabándolo

_-ya me conoces Danielle, además las cámaras me adoran_.-dijo este burlón.

-muy gracioso abejorro de metal.-Maria grabo la pantalla de la laptop de Raf, y en efecto, había una imagen clara de Bumblebee caminando entre un edificio al atardecer.-sí que te aman las cámaras Bee es la quinta foto tuya en este mes ni yo llamo tanto la atención con mis congelantes poderes.

-_calma, siempre salen fotos así y Raf siempre lo soluciona ¿de qué te preocupas?_

-remplazando a Bee por Moy.-dijo poniendo la imagen de la animación de un mono bailando.

-el mono bailarín de tap ataca de nuevo.-dijo Jack en tono de victoria y ambos chocaron las palmas

-los avistamientos de Bumblebee en la internet no son cosa de risa.-les regaño Ratchet.

-no puedo creer lo que diré pero concuerdo con el.-dijo Maria grabando todo. Pero un cansado mech quien hacia ejercicio junto a cierta japonesa daba aire de ya no poder más.

-¿porque no solo conduzco a partir de ahora?-pregunto Bulkhead exhausto.

-porque tus piernas se van a atrofiar si decides no usarlas.-le regaño Ratchet como todo buen médico, con un tono leve de regaño y llamado de atención. El pobre Bulkhead no tuvo más elección que seguir, todos fueron testigos de la charla hasta que Jack noto algo en la página de internet.

-oigan ¿Qué es eso?-Maria empezó a grabar mientras Bee y Rafael fijaban su vista en una foto en específico.

-se ve muy cercano para ser un simple cometa.-susurro Maria con sospecha, Raf entendiendo acerco la imagen sorprendiéndose del resultado.- ¿Qué chin...?

-¿una capsula Cybertroniana?-exclamo sorprendido el menor, eso causo la atención de Optimus quien iba llegando y dejo a Ratchet sorprendido, tanto que dejo lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡¿aquí en la atmosfera de la tierra?!-exclamo sorprendido el médico, Rafael sin demora paso la imagen a la pantalla principal de la base.

-¿Autobot o Decepticon?-pregunto Arcee.

-imposible saberlo por la resolución de la imagen.-contesto el médico.

-en cualquier caso, esto amerita investigación.-sentencio Optimus.

-podría ser una trampa.-dijo Arcee con dureza.-y un autobot menos. ¿Le llamamos a Wheeljack?

-¡estoy escuchando!-exclamo Bulkhead en armonía para hacer notoria su presencia

-no me importa que Bulkhead no esté listo para el combate.-le debatió Ratchet a la femme.-después del espectáculo de venganza que realizo con Miko y Maria trato de frenar si éxito, Wheeljack puede seguir de rebelde

-un Autobot podría estar en problemas.-dijo Prime con mucha seriedad listo para partir, Ratchet quiero que traigas tu equipo médico.

**Un rato después**

-aquí Maria De la Vega.-le hablo a su cámara.-no creerán el chisme que les tengo.-la capsula era Decepticon, aunque en su interior había un autobot novato, su nombre es Smokescreen, y aunque casi hizo volar en pedazos a todos por una explosión gracias a un disparo y energon inflamable resulto valiente al ahuyentar a un escuadrón de Decepticons y sus mascotas los Insecticons, aunque confieso que percibo tensión en el ambiente, a Ratchet y a Arcee los siento… digámosle duros con el nuevo, claro después de la última vez ¿Quién no? Oh ahí vienen.-y grabo la llegada del autobot novato, tenía una altura similar a la de Ratchet, sus colores predominantes eran el blanco con azul, aunque tenía dos rayas rojas en su cabeza y por su apariencia era notorio que era un autobot bastante joven.- ¿Qué opinan ustedes? –dijo pasando la cámara de mano a la cámara diadema, para tener las manos libres para por fin quitarse los guantes.-a veces fastidian…-pero no falto que Miko llegara corriendo para saber más del nuevo y claro no faltaron las preguntas.

-no hemos tenido a alguien aquí desde Wheeljack.-empezó la japonesa.- ¿Cuál es tu historia Smoke? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? ¿Cuántos cañones tienes?

-pobre chico déjelo respirar Miko de por si supongo debe acostumbrarse al planeta y a los humanos primero.-dijo recargándose en el barandal congelándola en el proceso, de tanto frio esta se rompió provocando que casi se cayera de no ser porque logro mantener el equilibrio.

-¿estás bien?-le pregunto Raf

-si solo… odio que pase eso tan de repente, yo lo arreglo.-dijo un poco nerviosa pasando la mano uniendo las partes rotas en un lindo pero frio barrote de hielo.-listo… no le digan a mi hermano.

-¿y… estas son las formas de vida que debemos proteger?-pregunto abrumado por las preguntas de Miko y el mini espectáculo de hielo.- ¿todos son así?

-afortunadamente no.-respondió Ratchet.-aunque lo del hielo por ahora solo es único de Maria, yo también comparto la curiosidad de Miko por saber cómo fue que llegaste a la tierra.

-en una capsula de escape Decepticon.-dijo Arcee con tono de sospecha y rudeza.

-con que aun desconfían eh-era más una afirmación que una pregunta.-publico difícil

-esto va para mis archivos.-dijo Maria enfocando su diadema para grabar al "chico nuevo"-si dices la verdad ponle que esto será una bofetada con guante blanco en sus caras. Sin ofender.

-_no estas ayudando Danielle_.-dijo Bumblebee tratando de regañarla aunque no sonó a regaño porque le pareció algo gracioso

-bien, el principal centro de combate estaba lejos del salón de registros.-empezó con su relato.-sé que todo estaba tranquilo, pero la situación solamente empeoro, los cons lanzaron un ataque masivo que arraso con la última línea de defensa de Iacon, yo fui el único que quedo para contenerlos y les diré algo estaba emocionado.-todos se le quedaron viendo, unos a modo de regaño y otros de sorpresa.-quiero decir, era mi oportunidad de ver acción real por primera vez ¡demostrar mi valor! Hasta que todo oscureció.

-de por si los cons jamás jugaron limpio.-dijo Maria atenta y los chicos la callaron.-perdón… puedes seguir.

-los cons me tomaron prisionero en una nave de transporte, pero logre evadir al guardia y salir por una capsula de escape, al parecer era una capsula de larga distancia porque me puso en invernacion, lo siguiente que supe, fue que choque contra el suelo… fuerte

-la nave Decepticon debió detectar la señal de la capsula y la guio hacia la tierra.-analizo Ratchet

-lo que explicaría el comité de bienvenida de Smokescreen.-dijo Arcee cruzándose de brazos quien termino burlándose.-los Cons debieron decepcionar al no hallar a uno de los suyos dentro.

- Smokescreen-le llamo Optimus.- ¿sabes que sucedió con Alpha Trion después de la caída de Iacon?-pregunto Optimus neutral aunque parecía tener cierta emoción en su voz, Maria se preguntó quién sería Alpha Trion ¿un conocido de ellos tal vez? Lo sabría un día.

-quisiera saberlo, pero fue la última vez que lo vi.-dijo Decepcionado y triste el nuevo Autobot pero trato de animarse y no pensar cosas tristes.- ¡y esa es mi historia! No es tan gloriosa como la imagine para mí. ¡Hasta ahora! Estar aquí con Optimus Prime ¡sabía que estaba destinado a algo grande! En serio ahora que tienen ayuda ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser terminar la guerra?-un quejido de dolor llamo su atención junto a unas pisadas fuertes, era Bulkhead quien llego con mucho esfuerzo al ligar.

-mira bien esto, novato.-dijo el mech con rudeza.-el así de difícil-el mencionado se quedó como piedra sin saber que decir o hacer.

- Smokescreen.-le llamo Optimus.-te sugiero que tomes algún tiempo para que te acostumbres a tu nuevo entorno, un recorrido por la base sería un buen inicio.

-¡va qué va!-exclamo Miko pero al notar a Bulkhead y su actual estado de ánimo cambio de idea.-es decir… Jack te va a dar un recorrido muy informativo.-eso tomo por sorpresa al mencionado pero no se negó, acepto con mucho gusto.

-cambiando de tema… Doc… ¿tienes herramientas para reparar mi error? El hielo no se quedara ahí para siempre.-dijo Maria con una sonrisa tan grande como el del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

**Rato después.**

-¿Cómo se te ocurre quitarte los guantes en la base Maria?-le regaño Rodrigo después de colarse en la base para ver a su hermana la cual diría que vive en la base de no ser porque sale para ir a la escuela.

-cálmate, ni que hubiera congelado a un Autobot, aunque congelar los circuitos de Megatron créeme ganas no me faltan.-dijo utilizando una fundidora para poder terminar su trabajo, y para colmo, tenía unas gafas protectoras hechas de hielo-ya termine ámenme.-pero nadie le prestó atención porque tenían una discusión con Bulkhead quien no estaba contento.

-¡si querían remplazarme debieron llamar a Wheeljack! Eso lo habría aceptado.

-¿me perdí de algo?-le pregunto Rodrigo a su hermana.

-llego un Bot nuevo y Bulkhead lo tomo de la peor manera, ni tiene porque.-susurro para no ser escuchada.

-Nadie te está remplazando Bulkhead.-le dijo Arcee tratando de que el mech entendiera.-y Smokescreen está verde.

-pues Bulk es lo más verde que hay.-dijo Miko.

-Arcee se refiere a que Smokescreen tiene mucho que aprender.-le corrigió Ratchet

-pues ya somos dos, ¿tienen idea del trabajo que me da no congelar la base? No creo que un par de guantes lo evite siempre.-dijo mostrando sus manos enguantadas

-¡¿y cuando lo entrenen que pasara eh?!-reclamo Bulkhead fuera de sus cabales.- ¡¿el entrara y yo no seré más que un bulto?!

-Bulkhead, tu puesto con nosotros no está en peligro.-insistió Optimus en hacerlo entender.-pero desde hace tiempo necesitamos fuerza de combate adicional. Es esencial que nuestro equipo aprenda a trabajar con el nuevo recluta, no en su contra.

-espero que sus cañones sean más grandes que su boca, que tan difícil puede ser.-dijo ya más desanimado que hace una hora

-wow es como ir a un nuevo colegio y te empiecen a agredir, compadezco al pobre novato.-dijo Maria cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quién eres? ¿La defensora de los inocentes o algo parecido?-le pregunto Rodrigo

-¿y si así fuera qué?

¡Oigan miren esto!-grito Raf llamando la atención de todos mostrando una imagen en la pantalla principal.

-¿Qué, mas fotos de nuestro abejorro estrella?-se burló Maria.

-no me digas que es otro avistamiento de Bumblebee.-dijo Ratchet sin emoción pero todo cambio al ver la imagen, era una zona de construcción y excavación, del cual sobresalía un cristal rojo.-sorpréndete.

-energon rojo.-sentencio Prime.

-¿aquí en la tierra? Pero solo había una leve cantidad en el cristal que trajo a los De la Vega.

-¿y eso que es?-pregunto Raf sin entender.

-¿Cómo que hay una leve cantidad en la cosa que nos trajo?-pregunto Rodrigo confundido.

-una forma extremadamente rara y volátil de energon.-empezó Ratchet.-convertido en combustible da el poder de la hipervelocidad.

-y no entiendo su función en el cristal que nos trajo, si da hipervelocidad entiendo menos.-susurro Maria haciendo nevar encima de ella por accidente.

-el agente Fowler debe alejar a los humanos de la excavación, en el caso de que no seamos los únicos que descubriéramos su ubicación.-ordeno Optimus

-¡así se habla!-exclamo emocionado cierto novato llegando al lugar luego de su recorrido.- ¡destrocemos circuitos Decepticons!

-este si sabe.-dijo Maria caminando hacia el panel de control del portal terrestre pero Rodrigo la tomo del hombro.

-olvídalo princesa del hielo.

-dado tu limitada experiencia en combate.-empezó Optimus.-necesitas más entrenamiento antes de estar en batalla.

-Optimus con todo el respeto…

-y además.-le interrumpió el líder Autobot.-los autobots vivimos en este planeta como robots en disfraz, necesitas tener una modalidad de vehículo terrestre.

-para poder mantener un perfil bajo, si es que puedes.-advirtió Arcee seria.

-si se refieren a ruedas… será un placer.-dijo este emocionado.

-pobre no sabe en lo que se metió.-se lamentó Rodrigo por el novato.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto su hermana.

-porque si es tan impulsivo y emocional como tú ya está frito solo es necesario mirar tu chiste de hace un rato.

-mula desvergonzada, ¿sabes qué? Come mandarinas

**Al anochecer**

Maria estaba cerca de la entrada de la base cuando noto llegar a Smokescreen junto a Jack y los miro como si nada.-creí que iban a elegir un vehículo para Smoke.

-ya está listo.-dijo Jack sonriendo y esta sospechosa los miro a ambos.

-pues ¿Qué eligió? Porque en Jasper no hay mucho que escoger, la mayoría son como Ratchet. Pero más bonitas, así de viejitas pero bonitas

-eso mismo dije.-dijo Smokescreen risueño.

-en fin los demás fueron de misión, solo nosotros, Bulk, Ratchet y Miko de arrimados, vamos.-dijo Maria llevándolos al hangar principal cuando llegaron había usa situación con el equipo en su misión de campo.

-¡Optimus! ¿Todo está bien?-pregunto Ratchet.

-Starscream vino por el energon rojo y temo que no va a renunciar a su intención.-contesto Optimus.

-¿Starscream? Escuche muchas historias de ese traicionero en Cybertron.-dijo Smokescreen serio.

-te apuesto a que son ciertas, me ha tocado verle su doble cara un par de veces.-dijo pisando el suelo con fuerza congelando una pequeña parte por la rabia.-me da coraje tan solo de recordar nuestro último encuentro con el

-¡envíame doc!-ordeno Smoke decidido dejando sorprendidos a todos.

- cuando Optimus requiera a apoyo el lo solicitara.-sentencio Ratchet.

-¡por favor!-reclamo Smokescreen.-tengo mi modalidad de vehiculo ¡estoy preparado para ir a la acción…!

-¡oye, oye! ¡¿Qué parte de mas entrenamiento no has entendido muchacho?!-Ratchet volvió a su deber para saber la situacion actual, pero Smokescreen no le parecio porque sin que se dieran cuenta se dirigio a las bobedas, bueno solo alguien lo noto.

**En las bodedas de las reliquias.**

Smokescreen inspeccionaba el lugar hasta llegar frente a una reliquia en especifico, pero unas leves pisadas capto su atención.

-veo que en el fondo nos parecemos.-dijo una voz aguda pero con un ligero acento mexicano, al bajar la vista noto que era Maria.-tambien hice cosas similares asi y se que no eres malo ¿asi que dime que necesitas?

-eso necesito.-dijo entrando al lugar para dejar a la vista una reliquia en medio del lugar

-yo lo recuerdo, es el alternador de fase lo trajeron de Nueva York hace unas semanas…

-¡hey! En nombre de la all spark ¡¿Qué crees que es lo que haces?!-reclamo saber Ratchet caminando hacia el de forma amenazante y Maria se puso en medio.-¿Qué haces Maria?

-espera doc bot, no hace lo que crees.-le dijo Maria tratando de calmarlo.

-¡¿no trata de tomar una reliquia de Iacon, en especifico el alternador de fase que le permitiría atravesar objetos solidos?!-pregunto sarcástico y con sorna el medico.

-si… a verdad si pero no es de mala fe, lo hace para ayudar a los otros.

-tiene razón, es nuestra una alternativa para ayudar a Optimus y a los demás además solo lo usare un rato, lo suficiente para llevar a cabo mi plan.-dijo Smokescreen en su defensa, Ratchet al ver la sinceridad en ambos no tuvo elección.

-bien, solo por esta vez autorizare su descabellado plan, pero Maria tu no vas y fin de la discusion.

-con que confies un poco en el nuevo estoy traquila, calmate Doc.-le dijo Maria.-¿que esperan? activen el portal que es de vida o muerte

**Rato despues**

-¡no creeran esto!-le dijo Maria a su camara agitándola con brusquedad como si ahorcara a alguien de emocion.-¡Smokescreen es el heroe de hoy! ¡choquenlas! no solo salvo al equipo, sino que le quito la armadura Arpex a Starscream con el alternador de fase, vengan a ver.-y corrio hacia los demas para grabar todo.

-te dije que solo lo usaría un rato.-dijo Smokescreen alegre quitándose el alternador de fase para devolverlo a Ratchet y miro a los demas.-el Doc creyo que intentaba robar sus reliquias.-pero este le quito la reliquia molesto.

-solo hasta que Maria nos hizo razonar y me explicaste tu plan, el cual autorice, se llamaba protocolo. –le reclamo el medico.

-¿Maria hizo que? Niña loca.-regaño Rodrigo a Maria quien sonrio inocente la diablilla.

-¿Qué? Todo salio bien al final no me regales monstruo fantoche ¿ o no Prime?

-Ratchet tiene razón, el procedimiento estándar debe ser espetado por cada miembro de este equipo y eso te incluye a ti Maria.-secundo Optimus autoritario, Smokescreen bajo la cabeza avergonzado por el regaño y la mexicana admitió que Optimus tenia razon.-sin embargo.-prosiguio Prime.-me parece que también debemos felicitar a Smokescreen.-este alzo la vista sorprendido.-demostraste que aprendes rápido eligiendo usar una estrategia en vez de la fuerza

-sera imposible soportarlo ahora.-se sincero a modo de broma Arcee a Bee.

-se que carece de la solemnidad de una ceremonia de guardia adecuada.-admitio Optimus.-deseo darte la bienvenida al equipo Prime.-aunque parecía que todos lo recibían lo mejor que podían Bulkhead mirando desde un rincón no pudo evitar sentirse abatido, aunque Miko quiso animarlo no fue suficiente para el y eso Maria lo noto.

**Media noche**

**Base autobot**

**La cima de la montaña**

Maria estaba sentada en medio del frio del desierto en la noche enfrente de la tumba de Cliffjumper.-no te conozco y jamas lo haré.-empezo.-pero todo cambia de un dia para otro y eso te consta, todos te extrañan, no se que hiciste porque me da miedo preguntar y entristecer a alguien en especial a Arcee, pero supongo estas cosas, estos cambio y las situaciones pasan por algo ¿no? Dime tu que ya descansas en paz...

-¿Maria?-esa voz la sobresalto y se giro asustada congelando el suelo, era su hermano quien se sentó junto a ella.-asi que aquí esta un autobot querido por los de aquí.

-simona la ratona, como ahora duerme por siempre vine a preguntarle y hablar, aunque no me conteste supongo es bueno escuchando.

-eso lo entiendo, te cuesta hablar con los vivos y mejor lo haces con los muertos.

-casi… como con los abuelos…-Maria suspiro abrazando sus piernas y miro al cielo.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-solo venia por ti, hace frio de noche aquí, supuse que querrías entrar.-dijo este en voz baja.

-no me molesta el frio y menos desde hace unos meses que me cole a la Nemesis.-dijo ella ausente.

-ademas quería saber si… ¿Qué opinas de una operación para revisar tu cosa esa del marcapasos? Ya no ha sonado cuando te alteras y eso me preocupa.-dijo este nervioso y esta negó.

-olvidalo, odio los hospitales, las operaciones y si esta cosa no suena mejor para mi, olvido que existe en mi interior por un rato, mejor me quedo no le parecio a Rodrigo peo tampoco la podía obligar y tiempo ya no tenia pero estaban tan tranquilos que no quizo tocar el tema y decidio ir hacia otro importante.

-Maria… ¿crees que volveremos algun dia?-pregunto Rodrigo mirando al cielo desde el techo se la base.-ya sabes, a casa, con nuestra familia.

-si eso pasa... extrañare este lugar.-susurro Maria cerrando los ojos sintiendo un poco de paz.

-¿entonces si pudieras volverías aquí?

-si pudiera viviría aquí siempre, pero debemos volver a casa, alla nos necesitan mas que aquí, aunque hemos ayudado a veces estorbamos, que la brecha dimensional se arregle será lo mejor creo.

-creo nos extrañarían, bueno mas a ti, todos creen que soy mas gruñon que Ratchet.-bromeo Rodrigo

-la verdad si lo eres.-ambos se rieron mirando hacia el manto celestial, mirando las estrellas del cielo.

* * *

><p><strong>Maria: Y se unio <strong>**Smokescreen al equipo aunque Bulkhead esta mas batido que una malteada**

**Yo: ¡abatido! Cofburritacof en fin esperamos que sea de su agrado, por cierto estamos a casi nada de lo que cierta persona y ciertos Oc's esperan. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencia, lo que quieran**

**Hasta luego se cuidan n.n**


	17. Chapter 17: la reliquia

**Hola a todos**

**Volvimos con otro capítulo y antes que nada como siempre… reviews.**

**Maria: créanme casi chille al hablar frente a la tumba de Cliff, y si llegara pronto lo que esperan chicos y chicas del universo de Eagle**

**Yo: y respondiendo dudas… tal vez Arsene pero no te diré hoy, si soy mala. Lo del episodio especial sigo pensando en ello porque ni sé que hare el Diciembre y Eagle… no mejor te dejo averiguarlo conforme a la marcha**

**Ahora sí, comenzamos.**

* * *

><p>Maria rondaba la base con cautela, con sus manos enguantada y unos anteojos de sol miraba alrededor.-es la hora.-camino de puntas hasta que llego a su destino… tomo aire y se colocó detrás de cierta chica japonesa que en ese momento estaba distraída.- ¡MIKO!<p>

-¡AH YO NO LO HICE!-grito alzando las manos en señal de rendición pero al dar la vuelta se relajó y actuó como si nada.-ah solo eres tú.

-si, solo soy yo, la chica que tiene una proposición de misión para ti, si decides aceptar.

-de hecho… esta vez te dire que… no.-eso extraño a la Mexicana.

-pero nunca has rechazado una misión ¿Por qué o qué?

-es por Bulkhead, no está bien últimamente.-dijo está mirando de reojo a su guardián quien hacia esfuerzo por caminar.

-creí que su rehabilitación iba bien…

-es lento pero hay avances, tienen sus ánimos por los suelos.-dijo está sentándose en el suelo.

-bien, entiendo, si se tratara de Bumblebee estaría igual.

-pues si lo estuviste, cuando le quitaron su T-Cog ¿recuerdas?

-cierto, incluso lo seguí en su misión suicida… está bien, cualquier cosa que averigüe te lo diré, mientras veré si de paso encuentro algo que te ayude con Bulkhead.-dijo alejándose con cautela.-vaya todos no tienen humor de nada.-dijo Maria negando con la cabeza mientras se quitaba los guantes y se creó un caminito de hielo para patinar y explorar la base, le pareció la idea y lo alargo más hacia el interior.-esto explica porque Rodrigo me dice princesa de hielo.-y empezó a patinar con tranquilidad y calma, hasta que vio que de frente venia Smokescreen explorando el lugar y otro problema: el camino era tan resbaloso que no se podía detener.-hay no… ¡Smoke cuidado!-pero la advertencia llego tarde porque en un intento de esquivarla resbalo con el hielo cayendo de ser sentón mientras Maria chocaba con una pared al esquivarlo, quedando como diría ella "patas arriba"

-Wow ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Smoke tratando de levantarse

-lo siento, mi culpa.-dijo la mexicana tratando de levantarse con esfuerzo.-no tengo mucho control de mis poderes, da las gracias porque no cause una tormenta.

-¿todos los humanos hacen eso?-pregunto sorprendido recordando su llegada a la base.

-no, creo no te han contado, pero mi hermano y yo vinimos de otra dimensión y Megatron ordeno experimentos conmigo resultando esto.-dijo haciendo un copo de nieve en la palma de su mano. Pero Smokescreen se quedó pensativo como si recordara algo.-en fin, ¿sabes dónde están Optimus y Arcee?

-no tengo idea, creo fueron de exploración, lo que es una lástima porque estoy más que dispuesto a ir.

-creí que la acción era más lo tuyo y que hasta dentro de un par de días saldrías a dar una ronda.-dijo Maria burlona.-en fin gracias Smoke y perdón por casi matarte del golpe que te diste.-se despidió tratando de no resbalar.

-no congeles la base, quiero vivir aun.-bromeo Smoke siguiendo su recorrido.

**Dos horas después.**

-dos míseras horas y nada de nada.-se quejó colgando de uso peldaños en la base, ¿Cómo subió? Una escalera maltrecha de hielo la cual se derrumbó sin que se diera cuenta.-Bulk y Miko, rehabilitación, Jack y Ratchet, cada quien trabajando, Raf en su computadora, Arcee y Optimus sepa la bola, Smoke casi muere congelado, Bumblebee creo patrullando, de saber que iba estar tan aburrida me iba con el.-en eso recibió una llamada a su celular.- ¿Quién?

-soy yo hermana.-era Rodrigo y sonaba muy emocionado.-llamo para decirte que regresare muy noche…

-qué raro.-se burló la mexicana captando un gruñido del otro lado del auricular.

-no es por trabajo taruga, tengo…una cita.-Maria no pudo evitar contener la risa porque reía a carcajadas

-¡Rodri tiene novia, Rodri tiene novia!-empezó a cantar como niña chiquita bailando en su sitio.

-¡ya calla! Solo llamo para avisar que…

-¿es Sandra verdad? Ya sabes ¿la chica con la que te vi en la visita que di al hospital hace cinco días? –dijo riendo de la emoción.

-sí y deja que hable, llamo que si te llegas a quedar en la base (de nuevo) avísame para no estar tan preocupado y si llegas a casa avísame por piedad.

-pos ya que.-dijo está recobrando la compostura.-nomas bien portado porque no quiero hacerle de tu niñera.

-bien, pórtate bien.-y colgó con pesadez

-que me porte bien, habla como si no me conociera.-dijo está haciéndose hacia atrás olvidando donde estaba cayendo al suelo pero antes del impacto creo un montículo de nieve que amortiguo la caída.-debo dejar de ser tan despistada.-de no ser por esto, me hubiera muerto...chanfle.-dijo en tono dramático nadando en la nieve para salir.

La mexicana estaba muy aburrida, no había nadie a quien espiar ni con quien hablar, andaba como ida por la base cuando un pie le bloqueo el camino causando que soltara un grito a todo pulmón y que el Mech causando del susto se sostuviera la cabeza con fuerza.

-tienes un módulo de voz bastante fuerte.-era Smokescreen aturdido.

-perdón… es que casi me pisas.-dijo está señalando su pie aun asustada.

-lo siento, es que ustedes los humanos son algo pequeños, no sé cómo ninguno aquí los ha pisado.

-fácil… Ratchet nos trae como manada, todos juntos, él es fanático del orden.-dijo está más calmada.

-dijiste que tú eres de ¿otra dimensión?

-si ¿Por qué?

-ven conmigo.-tomo a la humana y caminaron hacia el hangar principal donde estaba Ratchet con el cristal.- ¡hey doc.!-le llamo este provocando que el medico se distrajera causándole molestia.

-¡qué quieres…! ¿Qué hace Maria en tu mano? ¿Qué hiciste niña?

-pues cause un resbalón que casi mato a Smokescreen, cree un montículo de nieve y no recuerdo que más… y eso solo fue hoy.

-solo díganme que quieren y ya.-dijo este agobiado de los desastre que mencionaba.

-pregúntale al novato.-dijo Maria señalando a Smoke.-esta todo raro desde que mencione mi procedencia.

-es que recuerdo una reliquia que podría hacer algo así.-eso dejo en shock a ambos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-lo que oye Doc., había una reliquia que tenía como fuente de poder un cristal de diferentes tipos de energon crudo lo que de daba su mayor potencial por sus propiedades, incluso con otro tipo de materiales, lo sé porque fue la última reliquia que el mismo Alpha Trion envió lejos del alcance Decepticon. Pero ese momento hubo un boom sónico, durante el lanzamiento creo un portal y se perdió en el espacio.

-¿fue en una cajita de metal con algunos papeles?-dijo está soltándose del agarre para correr a un sitio junto a Ratchet buscando su objetivo y mostro la caja de metal.

-no es solo una caja, es una capsula pequeña de transporte, yo mismo vi cuando fue lanzada al espacio, tenía estas coordenadas si mal lo recuerdo, permiso doc.-dijo Smoke mostrando las coordenadas, lo que dejo sorprendida a Maria por el sitio donde estaba destinado.-un sitio que según sus registros se le conoce como jiutepec… Morelos en México. ¿Lo dije bien?

¡MAMMA MIA!-grito Maria.- ¡ahí vivo yo! No puedo creer que una reliquia termino en el patio de mi… casa.

-el boom sonido debió ser que por la fuerza del lanzamiento se activó el cristal permitiéndole un viaje a otra dimensión.-empezó Ratchet.

-y con el energon rojo avanzo a hipervelocidad haciendo al mismo tiempo un viaje al futuro a mi dimensión, eso explicaría porque cayo en mi patio sin saber de dónde vino.-dijo Maria confundida.-perdón si me desmayo de la impresión.-dijo cerrando los ojos cayendo al suelo.

**Rato después**

-Maria…-escuchaba una voz lejana.-Maria… ¡DESPIERTA!-del susto se levantó con brusquedad chocando su cabeza con algo sólido dejándola adolorida.- ¿Qué carajos…? Hay… Raf perdón no quise.

-descuida no duele.-dijo este en el suelo por el impacto del inesperado golpe.

-te deje un chipote chillón en la frente.-dijo esta apenada.- ¿Qué paso?

-te desmayaste cuando supiste que el cristal es una reliquia de Iacon.-dijo Optimus llegando al lugar junto a Arcee y Bumblebee

_-no puedo creer que Danielle tuvo una reliquia en su poder desde el principio_.-dijo Bee asombrado

-ni yo… y sin querer la devolví a sus propietarios originales, los Autobots.

-debo admitir… que Smokescreen me ahorro meses de investigación, me explico que como esta reliquia permite el paso entre dimensiones era un arma de devastación para los Decepticons, por eso estuvo en resguardo hasta el final.

-y al ser la última, no se registraron las coordenadas de aterrizaje, todo quedo aquí.-dijo Smokescreen orgulloso señalando su cabeza.-lo cual es una suerte si no tendríamos problemas graves.

-el héroe del día.-se burló Miko aburrida.

-¿y ahora que hacemos sabiendo lo que hace ese cristal?-pregunto Arcee

-un día.-empezó Ratchet.- podría usarlo como fuente alterna del portal terrestre con las calibraciones adecuadas y enviar a Maria y a su hermano a casa

-¡no quiero irme aun!-exclamo Maria preocupada.-si extraño mi hogar allá lo admito….

-Maria.-empezó Jack.

-déjame terminar.-pidió.-este se volvió mi hogar en cierta forma, una familia… me entristece volver.

-eso no será hoy así que tranquila.-dijo Ratchet pensativo.-no creo acabar eso de un día a otro, dame un par de meses y podrías volver.

-eso me gusta.-dijo ella caminando al sofá y recostándose en el.- ¡¿alguien le llama a mi hermano y le dice que dormiré aquí?! Gracias.-y se acurruco para dormir

-no tiene remedio.-dijo Arcee negando con una sonrisa.

-no sé qué harán ustedes así que nosotros nos vamos.-dijo Jack llegando con Arcee.- ¿podrán con ella?

_-no es la primera vez que se queda aquí_.-dijo Bumblebee con calma.-_la conozco, una vez que duerme nada la despierta, así que no destruirá la base._

**Al día siguiente**

**La escuela**

Maria estaba pensativa mientras hacia un examen de química, no era su fuerte pero andar de metiche con Ratchet para aprender más de la ciencia terrestre aprendió algunas cosas útiles, pero su mayor pensamiento era el cristal, que resultó ser una reliquia de Iacon, estaba cada vez más cerca de volver, que era lo que quería ¿Por qué estaba triste? ¿Qué pasaría si volviera a su dimensión? ¿Y si no lo hacía?

-De la Vega.-le llamo el profesor sobresaltándola.-supongo ya termino el examen.

-no…. No aun no ya voy.-y prefirió pensar eso luego, porque no podía reprobar esta materia o si no su hermano la mataría.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí llego ¿Qué opinan? Espero sus comentarios<strong>

**Bye**


	18. Chapter 18: Factor humano

**Ya volvimos con un capitulo nuevo y aquí se le cae la venda de los ojos a alguien, pero antes el review.**

**Maria: se nos fue T-T si me entere, pero dejando lo triste un momento, si era una reliquia la cosa esa, casi me muero al enterarme, ¿no se lo esperaban verdad? Fernanda creo te debo una torta.**

**Yo: y de jamón, si tienen más dudas sobre ese tema no duden e preguntar que les contestare con gusto y pues no los entretengo, comenzamos**

* * *

><p>paso un par de dias desdes el descubrimiento de la reliquia que no sabian que poseian, y aun habia ciertas tensiones de vez en cuando, por ejemplo...<p>

-Bulkhead por favor.-le pidió Ratchet tratando de hacerlo entender.-no debes desanimarte.

-¡si Bulk!-le grito Miko.-debes tratar de salir de este bache.

-saca el espíritu de demolición que tienes dentro y vamos todos a romper algo.-dijo Maria alegre.-si quieres te creo un muro de hielo grueso para que lo rompas en miles de pedacitos…

-¿y para qué?-dijo este casi sin voz.

-necesitas recobrar tu fuerza así que por mucho desastre que cause apoyo la idea de Maria.-dijo Ratchet como todo buen médico.-llegara el momento de que…

-¡¿de qué?! ¡¿De que todos necesiten ayuda?!-exclamo este.- ¡¿no es para eso que esta el nuevo?!-y casi como si hubiera sido invocado, llego Smokescreen con la armadura Arpex comprimida.

-con la lesión que tienes, podrías aprovechar lo la armadura que le quite a Starscream… músculos instantáneos.-pero eso no le pareció a Bulkhead.

-¡¿crees que necesito una muleta?!-grito este eufórico tratando de alcanzarlo sin éxito peor golpeándolo con tanta fuerza que la armadura fue lanzada por el aire hasta terminar golpeando un panel de control que por la cara De Ratchet… era algo importante.

-¡Bulkhead, necesitaba eso!-pero este lleno de rabia camino como pudo lejos de ellos, no sin antes empujar a Smoke.

-¡no me estorbes novato!-grito.

-puede caminar.-dijo este a modo de respuesta, Bulkhead tomo una esfera de desechos de metal para empezar a hacer fuerza.-yo creo que está listo para el deber.-Ratchet molesto murmuro para sí mismo mientras las humanas alzaban un pulgar.

-¿tiene que ser una broma Raf?-hablo Jack poniendo el altavoz de su celular para que escucharan las chicas.- ¿tu, el mejor alumno…castigado?

-y a lo grande.-admitió este llamando desde su habitación, en casa.-no entregue unas tareas y falte a unos exámenes.

-es el fin del mundo… de nuevo.-dijo Maria recordando los hechos de Unicron.-se me hacía raro no verte en el examen de química.

-traducción… nueve en lugar de diez.-dijo Miko sentándose con ellos.

-tal vez paso demasiado tiempo en la base…-se alcanzó a escuchar la voz de la señora Esquivel, la mama de Raf recordándole que no debía hacer llamadas. –saluden a Bee de mi parte, hasta que mejore mis notas… estoy fuera del equipo Prime.

-descuida chamaquito, yo cuidare a Bee por ti.-dijo Maria queriendo animarlo.

-gracias.-y colgó, en eso se escuchó a Bulkhead haciendo esfuerzo por recuperar su fuerza y su autoestima.

-cuando recuperamos a uno, perdemos a otro.-dijo Miko con tristeza.

-es la ironía de la cruel realidad.-dijo Maria haciendo nevar sobre los tres humanos.-en eso Maria recibió un correo electrónico en su celular.- ¿Qué es?

-no se… no tiene dirección de procedencia…a ver.-cuando lo abrió y lo leyó quedo confundida.-no entiendo.

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto Jack.

-dice… Rodrigo De la Vega no es lo que dice ser, es un traidor doble cara, cuídate la espalda.-eso dejo confundidos a todos, en eso recibieron una llamada de Fowler antes de terminar de revisar el correo, él iba en camino.

**Rato después**

-a las 16:30 horas.-empezó Fowler.-robaron un satélite de una bóveda militar de alta seguridad, la grabación muestra al Decepticon conocido como Breakdown en la escena.

-no lo había visto en mucho tiempo.-dijo Bulkhead.

-hasta empece a darlo por muerto.-bromeo Maria

-parece que Breakdown entro a la base en modo vehicular con alguien tras el volante.

-¡un Decepticon asociado con un humano!-exclamo Ratchet sin creerlo.

-y además presiento con quien, el satélite robado era el proyecto Damocles.-dijo Fowler con seriedad.

-inventado por Silas.-dijo Optimus haciendo memoria.

-no puede ser, recuerdo que Némesis Prime aplasto a ese líder mafioso.-dijo Maria en susurros grabando como siempre.

-creo que el ex coronel Bishop quería recuperarlo

-"¿ese es su nombre? No pos guau"

_-¿no estaba muerto el líder de M.E.C.H?_-pregunto Bee.

-si.-secundo Arcee.-creí que Silas estaba frito.

-yo igual.-admitió Fowler.

-¡agente Fowler aunque él estuviera vivo! ¡¿Está sugiriendo que Silas logro aliar a MECH con los Decepticos?! ¡En verdad dudo que Megatron accediera a una idea así!-dijo Ratchet fuera de sus casillas.

-"yo igual"-pensó Maria.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Jack.-nuestra alianza con ustedes funciona bien

-casi siempre.-dijo Arcee cansada.

-¡¿podemos ir al punto por favor?!-exigió Maria llamando la atención de todos.- ¿Qué es eso del Damocles y no sé qué más?

**Minutos después**

-Damocles.-empezó Fowler mostrando un escenario en la pantalla.-es un arma con un rayo tan poderoso que rebanaría al pentágono como una rebanada de un pastel de cumpleaños, o hacerle un nuevo rostro al monte Rushmore, todo desde un satélite en órbita, es la obra de un demente en manos de Megatron.

-ya llegue perdón tuve que cubrir un turno de emergencia, hay soldados desaparecidos de fuerzas especiales y...-dijo Rodrigo llegando desde su motoneta, descubriendo a todos serios.- ¿Qué me perdí?

-Silas… -empezó Maria seria.-ese demente ha vuelto y al parecer M.E.C.H y los Cons se aliaron.-dijo está bajando de las escaleras.-y todo súmale un arma satelital de destrucción masiva… no es bonito.

-estamos fritos.-dijo este nervioso, mas por el regreso de Silas.-"creí que ese idiota murió, debo…"

-los cons podrán tener el arma.-dijo Fowler leyendo una carpeta marcada como secreto.-pero no pueden usarlo sin el código de interface, la única copia existente esta en los servidores seguros en el cuartel de colorado.

-debemos alejar el código de las manos Decepticons a cualquier costo.-ordeno Optimus.

-¡hora de la acción!-dijo Bulkhead listo para salir a pelear.

-¡eh momentito!-ordeno Ratchet.- ¡aun no te he autorizado para misiones de acción, ni estás listo para rodar!-eso lo hizo gruñir de rabia.

-"pero yo sí"-pensó Maria sonriente.

**Base de colorado **

Tan pronto los autobots cruzaron el portal fueron recibidos por disparos por cortesía de los Decepticons y se refugiaron detrás de unas piedras grandes tratando de cumplir con la misión. Pero las cosas no iban bien, porque de todas formas fue activado el Damocles amenazando la vida de los Autobots. Necesitaban ayuda, infiltrarse en la red informática militar, solo tuvieron una solución viable… pero necesitaban un refuerzo valioso.

**Residencia Esquivel.**

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-pregunto Raf cuando Jack, Miko, Maria y Fowler aparecieron por el portal terrestre en su habitación.

-hijo, tu nación te necesita.-dijo Fowler entregándole la carpeta con el proyecto Damocles y este la tome confundido.

-vamos chaparrito yo te explico luego pero entra a la base de datos.-pidió Maria.

**Minutos después**

-entre pero no encuentro el sistema de objetivos.-dijo mientras trabajaba-está bloqueado.

-¡rápido hijo!-animo el agente.-si los cons encuentras el código de la interface Damocles iluminara el cielo a todas horas.

-que se lleven el código, no les va a servir sin el satélite.-dijo Raf dejando confundidos a todos

-ah no entendí.-admitió.

-ni yo.-dijo Maria.

-los satélites tienen turbinas de maniobra que ajuste su órbita, si puedo entrar a la subrutina de navegación, puedo anular todo el satélite.-dijo este seguro de lo que haría.

-¡bien!... am, ¿por dónde está el baño?-pregunto el agente.

-¡que! ¡No! Si mi mama lo ve…

-tranquilo.-le detuvo.-entrene con los marines.

-¡no importa si lo entrenaron los ninjas!-exclamo el menor.-mi mama tiene ojos en su nuca

-la mía también.-dijo Maria riendo.-pero tiene razón la señora Esquivel aunque no vea sabe lo que pasa, la conozco, una vez casi me sorprende congelando sin querer un vaso con agua.-y aclarado el punto regresaron al deber inicial porque no sabían que tan en problemas estaban los Autobots con el Damocles en la base de Colorado, Maria escucho un estruendo afuera pero supuso que solo era su imaginación.

-¡ZAZ!-exclamo Raf rato después de búsqueda.- ¿Dónde ocultaron la sub guía?-en eso entro Fowler con cautela y algo apenado.

-ya me… acabe el papel.

-agente Fowler ¿en serio?-pregunto Maria con sorna mirando por la ventana, presentía algo y salió por la ventana.

-¡a dónde vas!-pregunto Miko al verla salir.

-presiento algo, y es hora de saber la verdad de un misterio latente, algo me lo dice.-dijo creando una patineta de hielo y corrió por la calle hasta que llego colina abajo, y eran Breakdown peleando contra Bulkhead y Smokescreen

-Maria.-le llamo Ratchet por radio.- ¿Qué crees que haces? Deberías estar en la casa de Raf.

-¿Quién te fue con el chisme? ¿Fue Fowler verdad?-dijo dejando a un lado la patineta para correr abajo a duras penas.

-hermana vuelve al sitio, o sirve de distracción para la señora Esquivel.-le pidió Rodrigo.-sé que le caes bien.

-espérense paren su motor, quiero saber algo además hermano mayor si querías evitar una burrada de mi parte debiste venir con nosotros.-y corrió para golpear con un rayo de hielo a Breakdown aturdiéndolo cuando iba a atacar a Bulkhead asistido por Smokescreen.- ¡Déjalos Breakdown! O te juro que serás paleta de hielo.

-lástima que él no esté aquí para recibir tu amenaza.-dijo este pero no era la voz de Breakdown, era de…

-¡Silas!

-a ti te recuerdo muy bien, estuviste ahí cuando el Autobot conocido como Bumblebee destrozo mi base de operaciones y cuando mi robot fue destruido, pero se mas de ti de lo que crees.

-¡esta es una aberración!-le grito lanzándole ráfagas de hielo mientras esta las esquivaba.- ¡te fusionaste con un Decepticon muerto, te robaste mi proyecto y ahora te uniste a Megatron! ¡Monstruo miserable pedazo de huarache!-le gritaba mientras notaba como se acercaban los bots.

-miren quien lo dice, ¿Qué tan seguido encuentras a una niña que puede congelar una ciudad si quisiera? Pequeño demonio. Claro, Rodrigo ha de saber mucho de eso.

-espera.-se detuvo al escuchar el nombre.- ¿conoces a mi hermano?

-se más de lo que crees.-la declaración servía de distracción para que los bots atacaran a Silas.-el me proporcionó información valiosa desde hace un tiempo, empezando por los Darby.-Maria negaba mientras el viento se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos.-tu hermano todo el tiempo estuvo ayudando a la causa de M.E.C.H

-¡No es cierto mientes!-grito empezando a crear una tormenta

-¿quieres ver? Si no como crees que obtuvimos el proyecto de biotecnología, eso permitió lo que está ante ti.-ella no quería aceptarlo pero conforme más se alteraba más grande era el remolino.-revisa toda la evidencia clara.-dijo lanzando un golpe que esta esquivaba.- si insistes en creer ciegamente en él es tu problema, te mande evidencia suficiente para mostrar su culpa, si no revisa tu correo con detalle.-en eso ambos autobots atacaron a Silas sacando de su trance a Maria quien al ver el helado viento se alejó para calmarse y evitar una nueva era de hielo.

Silas no era rival para ambos autobots quienes lo atacaban sin piedad hasta que este arrojo un pequeño misión y se perdió por un portal con destino a la base. Los tres miraron al cielo para ver como el satélite era destruido en la atmosfera.

-menos mas algo bueno salió de esto.-dijo Maria sin voz

-parece que el gran plan de alguien se quemó en el reingreso.-dijo Bulkhead calmado y ambos bots chocaron sus puños en una forma en especial, lo cual sorprendió a Bulkhead.

-y para que sepas.-empezó Smokescreen.-estudie cada una de las batallas de los Breakers.

-aún hay esperanza para ti… novatito.-dijo este en un buen tono, dando a entender que ya estaba aceptando al nuevo recluta.

-¿ella estará bien? No sé qué dijo ese loco, pero creo le afecto mucho.-pregunto el novato mirando a una distante humana mientras nevaba con lentitud.

-¿Qué te dijo ese carnicero?-pregunto Bulkhead pero ella no respondió.- ¿estás bien?

-lo estaré.-dijo revisando todo en su celular temiendo lo peor, y era cierto, había fotos, videos… registros y el proyecto, estaba todo para culparlo.-pero díganle a mi hermano que lo espero en casa.-dijo de forma sombría mientras se alejaba.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Bulkhead.

-a mi casa, tengo algo que hacer.-dijo para desaparecer en la neblina que iba creando por el frio.

definitivamente esto no terminaría bien

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan chan chan<strong>

**Leche con pan…**

**Si el siguiente capítulo será el que alguien espero desde hace un tiempo**

**Bien los dejare sacar conclusiones y veré cuales se realizan y cuales destrozo sin piedad**

**Hasta luego n.n**


	19. Chapter 19: La verdad de la traicion

**Ya vinimos con otro capítulo… no me maten si no les gusta o les afecta a cierto punto**

**Maria: yo la quiero matar a ella y si tiene dudas háganlas son bienvenidas todas las idea**

**Ahora si comenzamos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Horas después<strong>

-¿Cómo que no volvió con ustedes? Se suponía que tenía que regresar para irnos los dos.-pregunto un confundido Rodrigo en la base Omega uno.

-solo dijo que te veía en casa.-dijo Bulkhead confundido, presintiendo que tenía que ver con lo que dijo Silas antes de desaparecer en el portal.

-bien… Ratchet me envías a casa, esto no me gusta y quiero saber que pasa.-pidió este preocupado y el mencionado activo el portal terrestre en la sala de la residencia De la Vega.

_-llama por cualquier cosa_.-le dijo Bee preocupado de no saber nada.

-así será Bumblebee, no creo que tarde mucho, no le gusta preocupar a nadie, la conozco.-dijo empezando a caminar hacia el portal cruzándolo llegando a su hogar en esta dimensión, trago saliva y tembló ligeramente al sentir algo de frio en el lugar, era claro que ella estaba aquí.-¿Maria?-llamo dudoso, algo estaba mal.

-tardaste mucho en volver.-susurro una voz mientras un sillón individual de la sala de estar se giraba para mostrar a Maria con el ceño fruncido.-te mande avisar hace mucho tiempo.-dijo levantándose con cautela, algo que le extraño a él.

-es que me quede porque Fowler nos puso al tanto de todo, a partir de mañana reubicaran a la familia de Raf y lo demás ya lo sabes.

-claro que si.-dijo de forma altanera rodeándolo.-estuve ahí, como obviamente lo sabes, no hay que ser un genio para saberlo.-se burló amargamente, Rodrigo estaba confundido y extrañado y empezó a retroceder.

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto serio.

-debo admitir hermano, si quisieras podrías ser un buen actor o el que tengas cerca debe ser realmente ciego para envolverle en una red de mentiras, o de perdis… ocultar una cruda verdad.

-ve al grano.-dijo Rodrigo empezando a sudar de los nervios.

-hablo de esto.-dijo mostrando un sobre arrojándoselo con brusquedad, el cual agarro con dificultad.

-¿Qué es esto?

-velo por ti mismo, para eso tienes ojos animal rastrero.-dijo esta sentados quitándose los guantes con lentitud, en eso Rodrigo abre el sobre con cautela temiendo que solo fuera una broma cruel, pero estaba lejos de serlo, porque había primero unas fotos de el mismo fuera del hospital hablando con Silas y airachnid a espaladas de este, otra con Silas en la parada de autobús que el mismo acostumbraba y como esas había más, el archivo de biotecnología de Maria, datos del T-Cog robado de Bumblebee que lo señalaban.-debo admitir, si quisieras ser actor te llevas el premio de oro a casa.-dijo esta con sorna.

-Maria… no es lo que crees.-se excusó.-esto es…

-usualmente no le hubiera creído a Silas, mas porque casi me aplasta como insecto, pero esta evidencia es más que suficiente para entregarte al pentágono, solo debo mostrárselas a Fowler desenmascarándote como el traidor que descubrí que eres.

-¡un momento!-le grito.-no soy un traidor…

-¡Ratchet!-exclamo Maria llamando a la base.-por favor abre el portal, es urgente.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto este sin creer lo que estaba pasando, su hermana, lo acusaba de traidor.

-¿tú que crees idiota? No pienso quedarme en un sitio donde habita una doble cara como tú comprenderás.

-¡¿insinúas que soy una escoria?!-exclamo rojo de rabia.

-si el saco te queda.-dijo con voz pacifica mientras el portal se abría tras de sí.-adiós hermano mayor, fue bueno hasta que descubrí la basura que eres.-y mientras se iba por el portal fue tacleada por Rodrigo con tanta fuerza que de un empujón llegaron a la base.

-¡por la all spark!-exclamo Ratchet al notar que corría un fuerte y helado viento en el interior de la base.- ¡Maria ¿Qué pasa?!

-¡este que es una sucia rata traicionera!-grito Maria lanzándole un rayo de hielo a Rodrigo el cual esquivo con dificultad.

-¡cálmate o congelaras la base!-pidió Ratchet buscando orden sin éxito, mala hora de los Bots para ir a tomar recarga, aunque estaría bien que no aparecieran o una era glacial los sorprendería al salir de sus habitaciones, el problema era como intervenir sin volverse una estatua de hielo.-¡¿de qué hablas?!

-¡de nada!-grito Rodrigo nervioso y eufórico.-está loca, lo sabes ¿verdad? Pues se junta mucho con Miko aunque juntándose con Raf se salva nomas por eso

-¡¿se puede saber porque lo hiciste?!-grito está creando un remolino, Ratchet tuvo que refugiarse en un pasillo cercano.

_-¿Qué sucede?-_el medico se sobresaltó para encontrar a todo el equipo despierto.

-¡Bee no hables tan de repente!-pidió eufórico.- ¡suficiente tengo con Maria a punto de congelar la base!

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos y como la tormenta era cada vez más intensa no podían ver, solo escuchar con dificultad.

-¡¿Por qué nos traicionaste?!-grito Maria fuera de sí, la verdad no la culparía, ¿Cómo le harían ustedes si en cierta forma fuera traicionados?-¡no puedo creer que lo hicieras! ¡¿Por qué?!

-para protegerte...-empezó Rodrigo buscándola en la tormenta.- ¡para protegerte hermana, eres delicada de salud y te expones mucho al peligro!

-¡esa no es excusa infeliz!-grito lanzando rayos a diestra y siniestra para darle el golpe de gracia, no sabía que más hacer estaba ciega del dolor.- ¡no solo me traicionaste a mí, traicionaste al equipo!

-¿de qué está hablando?-pregunto Arcee sorprendida de los hechos que se desataban en la infernal tormenta invernal.

-esto se pondrá feo.-admitió Smokescreen

-¡eso es lo de menos, prometieron ayudarme a volver a casa, a salvarte la vida…!-pero no se esperaba esto, la tormenta se apaciguo por un momento para voltear motivado por su instinto y ser sorprendido por un dolor en su rostro y un leve rastro de sangre. Maria había golpeado a Rodrigo rompiéndole la nariz.

-juro que te vas a arrepentir... "hermano".-se burló con sorna congelando sus puños formando así, unos guantes de hielo grueso, Rodrigo no tuvo más opción que alzar los puños a modo de pelea, pero estaba nervioso. No quería herirla.

-te arrepentirás tu si insistes en esto Victoria-dijo este tratando de sonar amenazador, pero él no era un guerrero, ni un luchador, no llegaba a eso.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde está el jefe?-pregunto Bulkhead.

-me gustaría saberlo.-admitió Ratchet.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-les llamo a los Bots detrás de ellos sorprendiéndolos. Era Optimus.

-problemas de hielo, Maria está fuera de sus cabales.-explico Ratchet.-ella y su hermano llegaron aquí en planes de matarse…-no termino porque una muralla de hielo grueso les bloqueo el camino.

-esto es malo.-admitió Smoke sorprendido tratando de derribar la muralla de un disparo sin éxito.- ¿me ayuda o se quedaran parados?

_-yo te ayudo_.-dijo Bumblebee desplegando sus cañones.-_debemos detenerlos a como dé lugar.-_todos se les unieron y los disparos y golpes empezaron.

.

.

.

-hermana detén esta locura.-le pidió el mayor.-esto está pasando el limite.-dijo esquivando sus rayos llenos de ira.

-¡cállate que no eres quien para opinar traidor!-grito está provocando que todo empezara a congelarse en la habitación, pero sin querer empezó a crear neblina con el frio que empezaba a hacerse.-perfecto, le perdí la vista al muy imbécil.

-ahora empezaras a decir lepereces.-gruño Rodrigo harto de la situación.- ¿Por qué tanta rabia a fin de cuentas?-grito empujándola lejos de él, eso no le pareció a la chica.

.

.

.

¡Ratchet apresúrate!-pidió Arcee mientras intentaban derribar la muralla de hielo sin mucho éxito.

-¡¿crees que no lo estoy haciendo?! También quiero saber que está pasando.-dijo este buscando imagen de una de las muchas cámaras de Maria que instalo en la base, las descubrió un día que esta intento espiarlo, minutos después tenían una proyección clara de lo que ocurría.-listo.

.

.

.

-¿y tienes el cinismo de preguntar?-dijo Maria con sorna mientras Rodrigo se acercaba con cautela.- ¿te parece poco ayudar a M.E.C.H sabiendo que eran nuestros enemigos?

-¿nuestros?-dijo este con descaro.-no es tu pelea niña, siempre metiéndote donde no te llaman…

-¡idiota!-dijo dándole una cachetada sonora dejando roja la mejilla de su hermano mayor.-ahora todo está claro… tu les ayudaste desde hace mucho, les diste información de los Darby. ¿Si sabes que secuestraron a la mama de Jack para volver a Arcee una rata de laboratorio como lo hicieron con Breakdown?

-no sabía que había una loca araña de metal gigante que quería saber de Jack, no creí que tuviera que ver con Arcee.-en eso un pie suyo quedo atrapado en hielo.

-¡además apoyaste en el robo del T-Cog de Bumblebee! ¡¿Sabes cuánto sufrió?!-y se congelo otro pie.-hubo un momento…-dijo con voz ahogada evitando llorar.-en que todos creímos que Bee no volvería a… ¡tú causaste su dolor además en eso estaba implicado el traicionero de Starscream!

-en ese momento no estaba enterado.-admitió

-¡y casi me secuestra M.E.C.H como "garantía"! ¿Qué les hiciste eh? ¿Les robaste a los mercenarios?

-eso no…-dijo mientras el hielo lo cubría hasta la cintura.-quise alejarme pero me amenazaron con hacerte daño.

-si claro… les diste los datos necesarios para crear a Némesis Prime como tu prueba de lealtad.-dijo está tomando una copia de las conversaciones de Rodrigo con M.E.C.H.

-¡eso es mentira! ¡Ellos casi me matan con esa copia barata de Prime!-grito fuera de sus casillas tratando de escapar del hielo.

-y pensar que después de eso aun así te cuide como alguien indefenso cuando te "asaltaron" supongo que también fue otra mentira…

-¡ya cállate no todo es mentira!

-¿también es mentira que robaste mi proyecto, el de biotecnología?-eso dejo pensando a Rodrigo.-no sé cómo, ni cuando, pero lo robaste de mi computadora y se los entregaste logrando la fusión de Silas con el cuerpo muerto de Breakdown…

.

.

.

-¡esto no puede estar pasando!-exclamo Bulkhead haciéndose camino a punto de agujerar el muro de hielo.- ¡Rodrigo nos traiciono!

_-no puedo creerlo….-_dijo Bee después de escuchar lo que decían ambos hermanos.-_no puedo creer que nos viera la cara de tonto._

_._

_._

_._

-¡ya cállate Maria!-grito Rodrigo eufórico tomando a Maria de los hombros con fuerza para evitar otro golpe.- ¡escúchame o lo pagaras caro!

-una amenaza muy cobarde de tu parte.-dijo esta con sorna provocando una tormenta infernal alrededor de ellos.-ni que fueras el conde de chapaclahua.

-por favor no te hagas la santa que eso que hacías de seguro era para eliminar ese maldito marcapasos, quieras o no tiene un fin egoísta.-Maria lo miro con rabia limitándose a exclamar:

-¡no era para mí fíjate!

-¡¿a no?! ¡Ahora me saldrás con que nunca quisiste arrancarte el marcapasos!-exclamo el mayor gritándole lleno de rabia por el maltrato anterior.- ¡negaras que preferirías morir a tenerlo puesto un día mas, que reniegas de su existencia!

-¡si lo hago es porque TU me orillaste a esto!

-¡reconoces que ese proyecto era para ti!

-¡lo modificaron!-grito perdiendo el control.- ¡esa aberración no era parte de mi plan!

-¡entonces si hay un plan detrás de tu proyectito!-se burló este tomando un pedazo de hielo de su propia prisión en caso de defensa propia.- ¡admite que no eres más que un ser egoísta!-Maria quería llorar, y le empezaba a costar trabajo respirar y un terrible dolor en su brazo izquierdo no ayudaba.- ¡RECONOCELO!

-¡¿ES EGOISTA AYUDAR A NUESTRA PADRE?!-grito agravando más la tormenta a un nivel que no imagino, las maquinas en el lugar empezaban a volverse locas.

.

.

.

-la muralla fue para protegernos, no para evitar detener la pelea.-concluyo Optimus preocupado temiendo que todo terminara mal.

_-no importa porque está el muro ahí debemos derribarlo_.-insistió Bee golpeando con más fuerza

-¿Qué dijo de su papa?-pregunto Smoke poniendo más atención a la conversación.

.

.

.

-¿papa?-pregunto Rodrigo confundido pero su voz apenas y se escuchaba.- ¡¿Qué tiene que ver papa en esto?!

-¡yo soy el sujeto de prueba!-grito Maria retrocediendo mientras daba vueltas mirando con horror su obra invernal, la tormenta en la base.- ¡si funcionaba en mi sacaría de su parálisis a mi padre y todo volvería a ser como antes y no me volverías a culpar del incidente!-exclamaba llorando.

-¡yo no te culpe!-grito Rodrigo.- ¡estaba herido porque estabas ahí!

-¡tenia catorce y adoro a mi padre jamás le haría daño!-grito recordando por qué estaban ahí.-¡pero tú no eres mejor que yo!-exclamo fijando su vista a la nada, uniéndose a la tormenta para ubicar a Rodrigo, sonriendo con amargura.-¡y tú que tanto has pecado!-grito dirigiendo su hermano a un desatento joven mexicano.-¡vamos, arrepiéntete!-grito pero no logro su objetivo porque su dolor se hizo más agudo e insoportable, no pudo más y se desplomo en el suelo deteniendo la tormenta, como si los copos que estaban volando en el aire se detuvieran en el tiempo, y el hielo junto a la nieve empezaba a disolverse incluyendo el muro de hielo, permitiendo el paso a los autobots.

-¡Maria!-grito Rodrigo corriendo hacia ella, tomando su brazo y tomándole el pulso, era demasiado débil, acerco su oído a su pecho y era lo que temía.- ¡tuvo un infarto!-grito tratando de reanimarla.-porque no me escuchaste, ellos hicieron esto: ¡MECH hizo esto!

-_aléjate de ella_.-le ordeno Bee molesto de la revelación reciente.

-Bumblebee.-le llamo Optimus serio.-Rodrigo no es el problema ahora, debemos atender con urgencia a Maria, ¡Ratchet traspórtala al hospital!-sin demora este se transformó en su modo alterno: la ambulancia.-Bumblebee coloca con cuidado a Maria en su interior, Arcee llama a June Darby necesitamos su ayuda, yo llamare al agente Fowler.

-¡¿a Fowler porque?!-grito Rodrigo.

-tuviste información de M.E.C.H todo el tiempo pudiendo evitar crisis y tragedias, el necesita saberlo.-ordeno Optimus y de no ser porque un Prime raras veces muestra emoción alguna podría jurar que no estaba contento con tener a un aliado como traidor.

-solo si estas presente, necesitan saber porque… solo promete que estaré bien…-dijo empezando a llorar por su hermana quien era llevada al hospital.

-haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance, lo prometo.-respondió Prime.

**Rato después**

-insuficiencia cardiaca crónica…-empezó a decir Rodrigo por teléfono.-si señora Darby es de nacimiento… su primer infarto fue a los catorce… si ahí lo supe… por favor es de emergencia. Gracias y June… perdóname.-y colgó mirando a Fowler, Optimus y Arcee, los demás estaban en la zona del hospital en caso de alguna noticia.-bien les diré… M.E.C.H me busco un día, no sé cómo llegaron a mí pero mi estructura molecular me delata, al principio solo querían saber de mí, pero al saber que Maria estaba aliada con ustedes quisieron más y me amenazaron con mi mayor debilidad.

-tu hermana.-concluyo Arcee.

-Maria y Annie son mi vida, no soportaría saber si les causo daño y por desgracia lo hice.

-¿de qué hablas hijo?-pregunto el agente Fowler atento.

-hace casi 4 años…

**4 años antes.**

Arturo De la Vega padre de ese entonces de 48 años de edad, cabello medio canoso, altura y complexión promedio y de piel morena , el sustento y jefe de la familia, un simple chofer disfrutaba su día libre de su hija de catorce años de edad, quien emocionada no dejaba de hablar.

-¿vamos al teatro, al parque, a jungla mágica, al centro, a comer, a tomar helado…?

-¿de dónde te apago tesoro?-dijo riendo Arturo.- ¿Maria y si vemos una película? Yo invito las palomitas si tú la eliges

-¡SI! Quería traer a Annie pero aun esta chiquita…-dijo esta pensativa y sonrió.-ya se, a ella y a Max les llevare algo de comer ya que mama trabaja y Ella la ayuda.

-eso es lo malo de la crisis ya sabes…-no termino de hablar cuando un automóvil les choco de frente en el cruce del boulevard Cuauhnahuac.

-¿papa?-le llamo Maria temerosa, cuando noto que sacaba un arma del guantero.- ¿Qué haces?

-Maria no salgas del auto.-pidió saliendo, Maria le costaba escuchar pero noto como llamaban a su padre "el león de Morelos" y en eso empezaron los disparos, Maria no soporto más y salió a enfrentar al agresor.

-¡oye bobo deja a mi papa!-grito saltando a su espalda para golpearlo sin éxito, después todo fue rápido, un golpe al suelo, un disparo y su padre tendido a su lado con sangre en su cabeza y un asesino a la fuga.-papa ¿papi? Háblame.-le pido zarandeándolo

.

.

.

-¡MARIA!-grito Rodrigo cuatro años más joven gritando en el hospital hasta encontrar a una temblorosa adolescente-niña y la tomo del brazo.- ¿Qué hiciste?

-no hice nada…

-¡Papa está ahí muriéndose porque no obedeciste!-le reclamo mientras ella seguía llorando.- ¡¿eres tonta o que te pasa?!

-pero papa estaba en problemas quería…-dijo mientras jadeaba por aire para desplomarse en brazos de su hermano.

**Fin flashback**

-ese día descubrí que mi padre en un militar encubierto en una fuerza de elite de seguridad apodado el león de Morelos.-dijo con voz queda.-el agresor era un inconforme de su unidad porque mi padre era lo que él nunca será, le disparo cuando él quiso proteger a mi hermana, yo ciego del dolor le grite, la culpe y le cause su primer infarto.-dijo empezando a llorar arrepentido.-ese día la operaron de emergencia para insertarle el marcapasos y mi padre… esta postrado en una cama como vegetal. Desde ese día se me revela siempre.

-no la culparía.-dijo Arcee molesta.-solo espero no pase a mayores no por ti, por tu familia, nuestros amigos y Maria.-dijo está alejándose a llamar a los demás.

-Rodrigo.-le llamo Optimus.-en este momento comprendes tu situación, has cometido errores con consecuencias severas, te costó la confianza del equipo, espero no cueste una vida.

-descuida, tengo el consuelo de que si Maria muere por mi culpa todos me mataran, me revivirán y me matara de nuevo… lo siento Prime, Fowler debí contarle antes.

-si debiste, esto ira a los registros del pentágono con su relación con M.E.C.H.-en eso Arcee los interrumpió.

-tengo noticias.-informo.-Maria está estable, pero algo extraño, el marcapasos estaba congelado cuando lo extirparon.-eso le dio algo de asco a Rodrigo y Fowler.-y el corazón late débilmente pero la sangre, la piel, todo está frio. Y con una leve cobertura de escarcha.

-¿está muerta?

-¿no escuchaste hijo?-le corrigió el agente.-está estable, por ahora está bien.

-solo que…según Ratchet fue inducida a invernacion para reponer fuerzas.

-¿Cuándo la dará de alta?-pregunto Rodrigo

-dejaran pasar la semana para saberlo, pero Bumblebee insiste en que debe quedarse en la base.

-¡eso no…!-iba a replicar pero suponiendo que su hermana se pondría peor si lo ve se resignó.-solo si me la cuida bien…ok

-no debes afligirte Rodrigo.-le animo Optimus.-tu sendero para la redención será largo, pero aprendiste la lección lo cual es el primer paso. Tu hermana con el tiempo podrá perdonarte.

-eso espero Optimus…-dijo mirando a Arcee.- ¿me envían a casa?-esta accedió y activo el portal terrestre para que el mayor de los De la Vega cruzara arrepentido de sus pecados.

* * *

><p><strong>Respondiendo a una duda de alguien… posiblemente dentro de esta historia tenga un capítulo especial de navidad yo les aviso si me da tiempo porque el siguiente mes me toca sentencia..., Universidad XS<strong>

**Es todo por ahora**

**Hasta luego**


	20. Chapter 20: En busca del milagro

**Hola de nuevo, ya me aparecí con otro capítulo, algo flojito pero entendible… como Maria esta convaleciente esto solita hoy… y el review anterior me llego a mi kokoro :'( Eagle, tus Oc's me pusieron sentimental.**

**En fin damas y caballero… niños y niñas y mascotas regordetas, les dejo otro capitulo**

**Comenzamos**

* * *

><p>Los chicos se enteraron del infarto de Maria al día siguiente, pero lo extraño es que Rodrigo no aparecía a luz de día. Nadie sabía nada. Incluso fueron a la residencia donde ambos hermanos vivían y no había nada, la casa estaba vacía.<p>

No sabían nada de Rodrigo.

-¿entonces desde el día del incidente no aparece?-pregunto Miko llegando al hospital con su mochila en espalda igual que los demás.

-lo vieron por última vez el agente Fowler, Arcee y Optimus en la base.-dijo Jack mientras los guiaba hasta terapia intensiva.

-no dejan entrar a menores de edad, es contra las reglas.-recordó Rafael pensativo.

-descuida Raf, Fowler arreglo que solo nosotros, mi mama y algún medico de su confianza entraran a verla, además está en aislamiento ¿Qué tan malo sería entrar nosotros?-dijo al llegar a la habitación para encontrarla completamente congelada y llena de nieve.-debimos traer suéteres.

-y no parece molestarle, lleva una semana así y desde la única vez que la anestesiaron no despierta.-dijo Miko acercándose a la cama, se veía más pálida de lo normal y no era por el frio. Fuera de eso parecía que Maria solo dormía.

-si supieras lo que ha pasado…-empezó a platicarle Miko animada.

-¿segura que te escucha?-pregunto Jack.

-no pierde nada intentándolo.-animo Raf y Miko sonrió.

-Raf tiene casa nueva, lo tuvieron que reubicar…

-aun no termino de desempacar de hecho.-completo.

-y traje de tu casa toda tu colección de videos.-dijo alzando la mochila.-me puse a ver unos desde hace dos días y sigo sin creer que saltaste por la ventana cuando Megatron volvió del espacio.

-yo si lo creo, Bee y yo estuvimos ahí, nos sorprendió que no se rompiera nada.

-eso si es suerte.-admitió Jack cuando June entro con cautela.-hola ma.

-¿saben algo de su estado?-pregunto Raf.-es que…

-yo sé que todos tienen la misma duda.-interrumpió la enfermera Darby con un registro en mano.-lamento no traer buenas noticias… después de muchos estudios, Maria ya no podrá depender de un marcapasos, se intentó instalar uno nuevo pero su cuerpo lo rechazo…

-¿congelándolo como el anterior? Con razón dejo de funcionar.-dijo Miko pero June negó.

-ese marcapasos dejo de funcionar mucho antes del infarto, posiblemente semanas, tenía como motor no una batería, sino una sustancia toxina no identificada aun, eso debió matarla desde antes pero sin saberlo su cuerpo se defendió congelando la amenaza.

-entonces M.E.C.H realmente tuvo que ver.-sentencio Raf preocupado

-con la amenaza neutralizada… solo hacía falta una emoción fuerte, porque el corazón en si ya no puede más.

-¿Qué quieres decir mama?-pregunto Jack temiendo lo peor.

-necesita un trasplante… lo cual parece ser casi imposible por su tipo de sangre.-dijo June con tristeza.-necesitan localizar a su hermano y preparar a todos para lo peor… no creen que dure mucho tiempo a menos que se le conecte a una máquina de por vida, lo siento… yo, volveré luego.-y se fue evitando la mirada de todos, sabía que sería difícil para los tres.

-eso significa…-Raf no tuvo el valor de terminar la frase.

-que Maria podría morir en cualquier momento.-dijo Jack

**Base Autobot**

**Dos horas después**

-así que no creen que sobreviva.-dijo Ratchet cuando todos le pusieron al tanto de la situación.

-sin un nuevo corazón no dan esperanzas.-dijo Jack.

-y su tirano hermano no muestra la cara.-dijo Miko cruzándose de brazos susurrando un "desgraciado" en voz baja.

-no sean tan duros con el.-pidió Raf en defensa del mexicano ausente.-aunque fue de forma incorrecta trato de proteger a Maria, ahora está pagando el precio ¿no les parece suficiente?

-considerando que su hermana trato de matarlo mientras destrozaba la base y después está casi muere cuando se apagó su sistema.-dijo Smokescreen llegando con Bumblebee.-yo digo que aún no, tenía una cara de susto terrible.

_-por cierto, Raf debes ir a casa, tu reubicación no ha terminado y sigues castigado.-_le recordó el explorador y este se apresuró para volver con su familia, sin demora salieron de la base, así que Jack y Miko fueron con Bulkhead, Smokescreen y Ratchet quienes trataban de volver a la normalidad a la base, por suerte no hubo mucho daño desde la tormenta invernal pero una revisión no hacía daño.

-hace cualquier cosa con tal de no buscar a Rodrigo.-dijo Miko preocupada.

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto el Autobot novato.

-es que hace tiempo Raf fue herido con energon oscuro a manos de Megatron, y por un momento Bumblebee quiso vengarse hasta que Arcee lo hizo reaccionar.-explico brevemente Jack.-mientras esté ocupado no hará nada.

-no solo Maria puede morir también estamos en una carrera contra los cons por las reliquias de Iacon, si milagrosamente Maria se recupera nos sentiríamos mejor.-dijo Arcee quien había escuchado todo por lo que estuvo tratando de pensar en otra cosa, con Cliffjumper caído en batalla, y con Raf, Optimus, Ratchet y Bulkhead convalecientes de manera similar, lo que menos querían todos era otra perdida

- necesita un donador, no hay tiempo.-declaro Bulkhead pero Miko lo detuvo.

-necesitamos un donante que no tenga mucho tiempo muerto, el ser humano no puede vivir si un corazón, es como si te quitaran la spark.-la imagen en mente no fue bonita para ninguno

-ese es un problema.-dijo Smoke.

-no creo que sea necesario.-dijo Ratchet pensativo dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-¿de qué hablas? Sin corazón Maria se muere.-le reclamo Miko

-no necesitamos un corazón, necesitamos energon.-bien eso dejo extrañados a todos.

-doc. ¿Volviste a inyectarte energon sintético sin probar verdad?-pregunto Bulkhead pensando que Ratchet perdió la cordura

-¡no! piensen por un momento, el energon no mato a Maria estando en la nave de guerra Decepticon, le dio una habilidad única, y esa habilidad en cierta forma la ayudo con esa bomba de tiempo insertada en su interior…

-si le damos más energon se podría fortalecer su sistema.-concluyo Arcee.- ¿crees que funcione Ratchet?

-es lo única teoría que tengo para ayudar.-en eso Jack recibió una llamada, era su madre.

-¿Qué paso ma…? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Con que consentimiento si no hay quien autorice…? Es ridículo el no aparece… bien gracias.-miro a todos con cara de espanto.-problemas…

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Arcee.

-sin donante ni familiar consideran que es mejor sacarla de su agonía… la desconectaran de la máquina que la mantiene viva si no aparece un donador. Antes de la primera hora de visitas mañana

-no tiene derecho.-dijo Miko en shock.

-nunca me gustaron ese tipo de éticas humanas.-admitió Bulkhead molesto.

-no tenemos tiempo ni de preguntarle a Optimus, esta noche nos infiltramos en el hospital y suministramos el energon a Maria.

-necesitaremos ayuda, ellos son muy grandes para entrar y terapia intensiva está muy bien vigilado de noche.-los humanos se quedaron pensando y a Jack se le ocurrió una idea

-se la pedimos a mi mama, no creo que se niegue...

-¡yo los llevo!-se ofreció Smokescreen pero Ratchet se lo impidió.

-te recuerdo que elegiste una modalidad vehicular demasiado llamativa sin mencionar que no puedes salir sin compañía aun, en este caso de emergencia no vas.-el pobre no tuvo más que resignarse.

-que nos lleve Arcee.-pidieron ambos y Jack tomo la Palabra.-una moto no llama la atención y nos puede llevar a ambos.

-hecho.

-bien a falta de Maria le daré esta misión…

-¿fuerza M ahora Miko? ¿En serio?-pregunto Jack.

-Maria lo haría.-eso lo hizo pensar y si tenía razón.-comienza la misión: en busca del milagro

-no suena tan feo.-dijo Smokescreen

**Hospital de Jasper.**

Los cuatro llegaron cerca del hospital gracias al portal terrestre, Arcee estaciono en la zona de carga para dejar a los chicos.-vigilare de cerca, no hagan más de lo necesario.

-pan comido.-garantizo Miko mientras mostraba una jeringa con energon.-le aplicamos la inyección y ¡ZAZ! La tendremos vivita y coleando.

-solo espero que funcione.

-nosotros también, vayan rápido.-y los dos chicos corrieron al interior del hospital vigilando más de cerca cuando estuvieron en la zona de terapia intensiva: a esta hora estaban prohibidas las visitas, los veían en la zona y el plan termina antes de empezar.

-¿recuerdas la habitación?-pregunto Jack.

-esa del fondo.-señalo Miko cuando noto a un guardia acercarse y ambos se escondieron en el cuarto del conserje.-aquí huele feo.-dijo Miko tapándose la nariz mientras hacía cara de fuchi.

-eso es lo de menos… ¿chicos?-llamo Jack a la base.- ¿saben algo de mi mama?

-no está en tu zona.-contesto Raf monitoreándolos desde su casa ¿creyeron que se quedaría fuera de esto?-esta tres pisos arriba, y hay varios guardias en la zona, les costara pasar.-eso no sonó bien, hasta que se escuchó un alboroto afuera, agudizaron el odio para escuchar mejor.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-dijo un médico en la zona a una enfermera.

-viene de afuera, un auto deportivo empezó a perseguir a una moto y está causando destrozos alrededor del hospital.-ambos se miraron teniendo la misma idea y llamaron a Raf.

-oye Raf ¿Dónde está Bumblebee?

-dijo que volvería a la base ¿Por qué?

-creo que te engañaron amigo.-dijo Miko saliendo de la apestosa habitación junto a Jack para asomarse por una ventana y en efecto, Bumblebee perseguía a Arcee sin explicación alguna mientras ella no sabía ni porque pero lo esquivaba como podía aunque había uno que otro daño material.-nuestra oportunidad vamos.-y corrieron hasta llegar a su objetivo, solo los separaba una puerta.

-esa hora.-dijo Jack para entrar y encontrar una sombra junto al pie de la cama de Maria, quien al verlos hizo ademan de que se acercaran.- ¿Quién eres?

-¿tan fácil soy de olvidar?-esa voz era conocida, era Rodrigo.-no me sorprendería mucho.

-¡tú que haces aquí!-reclamo Miko pero ambos chicos la callaron.

-es terapia intensiva no hagas ruido, y todas las noches la vengo a ver… esperando un donante…

-no lo necesitamos, tenemos esto.-dijo Jack mostrando la jeringa.-todos creemos que la salvara.-iba a inyectarlo por vía intravenosa pero Rodrigo poso su mano en su hombro.

-directo al corazón, ahí está el problema, permíteme.-dijo tomando la jeringa y acercándose a Maria.

-¿en serio crees que te dejaremos?-pregunto Miko molesta.

-hice mucho mal no lo niego pero jamás lastimaría a mi hermana sin remediar el mal que hice, con esto empezare mi camino, como me aconsejo Prime.-dijo inyectando el energon directamente al corazón, en poco tiempo, el pulso se iba normalizando.-debo irme… si mejora denle esto.-pidió entregándole una carta a Jack.-buena suerte.-y salió por la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno.

-Maria tuvo razón al decir que su hermano es raro.-dijo Miko

-pero tuvo razón mira.-miraron el rostro de la mexicana para ver que recobraba un poco el color.- ¿trajiste más cierto Miko?

-que bien me conoces Jack: dijo Miko mostrando una botella con energon.-lo sustituiré por el suero….

**Tres días después**

El energon debía ser suficiente ya que las noticias cada vez eran buenas, aunque no tanto para Bumblebee quien fue regañado inmensamente por Ratchet por el escándalo de esa noche, y no falto la reprimenda de "hermana mayor" de Arcee por perseguirla sin previo aviso.

Pero todos tuvieron una charla severa con Optimus, no por ayudar a Maria con energon, si no por no avisarle sin mencionar la persecución alrededor del hospital, pero lo extraño es que Rodrigo no ha aparecido desde entonces. Jack parecía tener la respuesta pero era asunto familiar no se atrevió a leer la carta.

Ahora.

Los tres jóvenes esperaban afuera mientras rezaban por una buena mejoría, cuando la puerta se abrió permitiéndoles el paso.-pasen chicos.-les dijo el médico para dejar en vista de sus amigos a una mexicana somnolienta pero alegre.

-ya díganlo, parezco mapache apachurrado a media carretera.-si, Maria definitivamente volvió.

-también nos alegra verte.-dijo Jack.-los médicos dicen que eres un caso milagroso ya que nunca necesitaste donante, es como si tu enfermedad de nacimiento… desapareciera.

-como si nunca hubiera existido.-dijo Rafael animado.

-y en estos días no hubo problemas con la temperatura, sabes de que hablo.-dijo Miko cómplice

-menos mal… aunque tuve un sueño raro… una noche estaban aquí Jack, Miko y Rodrigo.-Maria hizo un gesto al nombrar a su hermano y prosiguió.-pero recuerdo más que Bee conducía como loco haciendo un escándalo indigno pero gracioso ¿verdad que eso sería extraño?-los tres se miraron entre si y sonrieron, en eso June llegaba con una silla de ruedas.

-hola Maria, por un tiempo la usaras, ya que debes reposar más que nada, por hoy te darán de alta.-eso alegro a la chica porque empezó a mover los brazos como si bailara.

-¡al fin, odio los hospitales!-grito mientras reía, si parece como si nunca hubiera estado al borde de la muerte.

**Base Autobot**

Maria hacia esferas de nieve como municiones mientras todos festejaban con una guerra en la nieve, excepto Optimus, ustedes recordaran, el no festeja, pero le hacía compañía a su viejo amigo Ratchet observando la "acción".

-sé que todo fue idea tuya viejo amigo.-le comento Optimus al médico.

-no perdíamos nada intentándolo, además, este equipo no merece perder a uno, menos cuando hice una promesa.

-¿Cuál?

-regresar a los hermanos a casa.-dijo mirando como Maria congelaba el suelo desde su silla de ruedas para lograr que Bumblebee se cayera al suelo.

_-¿eso porque?-_pregunto este sin entender_.- ¿creí que éramos amigos?_

-lo eres… pero fue por tu escándalo del otro día ya me dijeron que fuiste tú.

_-necesitaban una distracción, solo les tendí la mano.-_dijo este levantándose.

-está bien ahora… Smokescreen y Bulkhead son un equipo, Bumblebee y Arcee son otro gana quien quede en pie.-dijo usando sus manos como cañones para lanzarles nieve y estos las esquivaban como podían.

-¿y nosotros?-pregunto Miko señalando a Jack y a sí misma, aunque tenía en video chat a Raf desde su casa para no perderse nada.

-ustedes… ayúdenme.-dijo haciendo municiones a los pies de sus amigos.-vamos a enseñarles quien manda, Cybertron vs Tierra, batalla final de bolas de nieve… Raf toma nota esto se queda grabando.

-¡perfecto!-gritaron todos.

Si, al final todo parecía mejorar.

**Residencia Esquivel.**

-gracias por darme hospedaje por esta semana señora Esquivel.-agradeció Maria saludando a la mama de Raf mientras traía su cámara en mano.

-descuida Maria aquí eres bienvenida, ¿Cuándo dices que vuelve tu hermano?-dijo desempacando otra caja de mudanza.

-ah… en unos días, volveré a casa cuando pueda dejar la silla no se preocupe por eso.-dijo está mirando una de las cajas para leer un álbum de fotos.- ¡oh por Dios! Este es Raf de bebe.-dijo mostrando la foto cuando el mencionado apareció y avergonzado trato de quitársela.

-¡Maria no la veas, en esa foto me habían dado mi primer baño!

-hablas como si no hubiera visto bebes sin pañales por dios Raf.-dijo está mirando más fotos.-yo bañaba a los hijos de mis primas y hasta los cuidaba… aunque uno me vomito encima una vez…

-pero me da pena.

-Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel.-le llamo la atención su mama.-muéstrale a Maria donde se quedara mejor.-dijo está riendo de la conversación.

-si mami, vamos Maria.-esta lo siguió como podía, no tardó mucho en maniobrar su silla de ruedas.

-debo considerar hacer unas carreritas con esta cosa.-dijo Maria guardando su cámara notando la carta.-"la leeré luego muero del cansancio"-pensó mientras observaba el sitio.

* * *

><p><strong>María: y así es como me ven aquí… solo debo soportar la silla un par de días y daré tanta lata como antes.<strong>

**Yo: y después se pintara de colores la conozco… bien creo es todo por ahora así que cuídense nos leemos próximamente bye**


	21. Chapter 21: Un dia de diversion

**Maria: ya vinimos de nuevo y… Arsene es bueno narrando, la reina de las nieves, me gusta como suena**

**Yo: no le den ideas que las toma literalmente está loca, pero ahora sabrán mas y antes de que se me olvide… el siguiente capítulo será dedicado a la navidad porque no sé si poder publicar en la mera fecha más que nada porque solo faltarían… 3 capítulos más o menos para terminar la temporada. Pero descuiden habrá tercera.**

**Comenzamos.**

* * *

><p><strong>3 semanas después<strong>

-hace un par de semanas que regreso a clases y me siento muerta.-dijo Maria mientras Miko la llevaba en la silla de ruedas por los pasillos de la escuela.-al menos ya me puse al corriente, lo malo es que tengo movilidad limitada por reposo

-olvida eso un rato mejor cambiemos de tema.-sugirió Miko.-entonces ahora vives con los Esquivel.-aseguro Miko y esta asintió.

-solo un tiempo, sabes la mama de Raf es buena cocinera, si sabe hacer tamales de los ricos y si son una familia grande, Raf tiene muchos hermanos y hermanas, creo el mayor es solo unos tres años más grande que yo.-dijo esta.-pero anda en la universidad.

-al menos el día termino, y como hace unos días que no sé nada de Bulkhead creo retomare mi antiguo hobbie.-dijo esta aburrida pero ansiosa.

-¿tocaras la guitarra hasta morir?

-¡si! Tu si sabes.-exclamo mientras chocaban sus puños, en eso se toparon con Jack quien habla con su madre por teléfono.

-si mama, mañana volveré temprano a casa si no veo a Arcee… si, adiós.

-¿también tú?-preguntaron ambas cuando este corto la llamada.

-si Arcee no aparece como hace días iré a casa a pasar tiempo con mi mama.-dijo este al ver a las chicas.- ¿aun en silla de ruedas?

-la dejare espero antes de Navidad, me dijeron que mínimo después use un bastón en caso de molestia alguna pero creo exageran, tuve un infarto no una parálisis.-dijo está escarchando su propia mano.-esperen cuando vuelva por completo… hare una pista de hielo en la base.

-guarda eso estas en plena vista de todos.-le advirtió Jack y esta hizo desaparecer la escarcha.

-Jackson Darby eres un aburrido ¿Qué historias contaras a futuro? Y no hablo solo de las aventuras con el equipo, de vez en vez deberías divertirte más…

-yo tengo una idea para eso.-dijo Miko sonriente mientras Raf llegaba con ellos.

-¿Qué me perdí?

-Miko tiene una idea.-dijo Maria aplaudiendo, si la japonesa tiene una idea y la mexicana le aplaudía esto terminaría mal.

-esa idea es…

-fiesta en la casa de Jack.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los tres, Maria de la emoción y los chicos… del susto y la sorpresa.

-en ese caso invitemos al club de música tienen una canción de rock ensayada que no manchen esta buenísima y Miko abrirá la fiesta con su guitarra.

-y no debe faltar la comida.-empezó Miko ignorado las protesta de Jack quien desesperado trataba de hacerlas callar.-yo propongo pizzas de diferentes ingredientes.

-de carnes frías… hawaiana no, odio la piña…

-¡¿sabes qué más?! Invitemos a todos… excepto a Vince es un cretino. Y menos a Sierra es algo pretensiosa.-se quejó Miko.

-¡chicas alto!-exclamo este llegando a la salida de la escuela mientras ayudaban a bajar a Maria por los escalones.-no pueden decidir de buenas a primeras que haremos una fiesta en mi casa, ¡mi mama me mataría!

-cierto… -susurro Miko pensando, en eso llego Bumblebee, Arcee y Bulkhead en modo vehículo en eso a Miko se le ocurrió lo siguiente.- ¡fiesta en la base!-grito corriendo con Bulkhead.

-esa idea es mejor.-dijo Maria mientras pasaba al asiento trasero del urbana 500 con ayuda de los chicos.-te salvaste Jack conociendo a Miko capaz y si es allá.

_-¿de quién es la fiesta?-_pregunto Bee

-de nadie, solo una idea para divertirnos según Miko.-dijo Raf

-esto terminara mal.-dijo Jack poniéndose su casco.

-no lo tomes tan mal, últimamente estuvimos algo tensos.-dijo Arcee tanto por su ausencia como por la idea de Miko.

-en parte tienen razón diviértete más.-le respondió Raf mientras emprendían la marcha a la base.

**Base Omega uno**

-bien todos tengo una pregunta importante…-empezó Maria haciendo rodar las ruedas de su silla para estar frente a todos, Optimus era el único distraído ya que decodificaba las coordenadas de la siguiente reliquia de Iacon. -¿a quién le gustan las canciones viejitas pero bonitas?-pregunto Maria, parecía que nadie entendía la pregunta.-ya saben, las de recuerdo y eso.- solo Bumblebee alzo la mano, si le gustaban a alguien más por pena no lo diría.-Bee, eres de los míos.

-¡yo propongo algo de Metal!-exclamo emocionada Miko empezando a tocar su guitarra eléctrica haciendo vibrar todo el lugar.-esta fue un verso de otra balada de mi composición, patada en el trasero.

-todas tus "baladas" tendrán que ver con golpes y violencia.-era más una afirmación por parte de Raf.

-menos mal no fue en mi casa.-dijo Jack más aliviado.-ahora sería un desastre

-eso me recuerda algo.-recordó Miko de repente y señalo a Maria quien sorprendida alzo las manos.- ¡nunca te hice la prueba de canto!-Maria se puso roja de la impresión y negó tan frenéticamente que su silla empezó a congelarse.

-¡olvídalo, me escape de eso por más de un año, no, me niego!-gritaba avergonzada queriéndose esconder pero aun no podía levantarse. Por eso se maldijo a si misma

-¿Maria canta?-pregunto Arcee curiosa.

-¡No!

-no es lo mismo que dices en tus videos….-dijo Miko burlona mientras mostraba una carpeta de discos que la mexicana reconoció al instante.

-la espía resulto espiada.-se burló Bulkhead

-¿Dónde…?

-tú en el hospital, yo revisando tus cosas… ¿tienen idea de cuantos videos tiene?-todos afirmaron a favor de la japonesa pues era de dominio público que un hobbie favorito de Maria era grabarlos y grabarse en un video-diario.

-achís achís… bien me rindo… pero será una de mi elección.

-¡hecho!-dijeron todos, hasta Ratchet quien llego a ver porque tanto escándalo.

-entonces… ¿Qué tal una de Pimpinela? Esa de… me hace falta una flor, una flor, una flor… no me por otra… aquella de hotel California, o diego Verdaguer, ¡ya se! De José José el príncipe de la canción

-¿Cuántas te sabes?-pregunto Arcee animándose a escuchar.

-ni idea… ¡ya se! Una de Manoella Torres.

-¡solo canta!-gritaron todos apresurándola pues era evidente que solo quería retrasar lo que por nervios no quería.

-bien… esta es de Manoella torres, lo sé porque mi mama las escucha siempre, se llama: el gorrión y yo.-se aclaró la garganta y empezó a cantar.

Somos dos el gorrión y yo  
>Él en una jaula triste canta y canta y quiere volar, volar, volar<br>Somos dos el gorrión y yo  
>Yo con una pena presa en mi alma que me hace llorar, llorar, llorar<br>Señor carcelero ábrame la puerta necesito amar

Maria manipulo las ruedas de su silla para dirigirse a los demás y tomo a Jack y Miko y los obligo a bailar mientras congelaba el suelo debajo de los demás para que "movieran el bote" como diría ella.

Qué triste ver enjaulado a mi inocente gorrión  
>Que triste ver lastimado y herido un corazón<br>El uno vive enjaulado colgado de un balcón  
>El otro esta prisionero en una cárcel de amor<p>

El otro esta prisionero en una cárcel de amor  
>Denle libertad al pobre gorrión<br>Vengan a curar a mi corazón

Raf tratando de no resbalarse se sostuvo de la silla de ruedas y esta hizo de sus zapatos unos patines de hielo y alrededor una pista pequeña de hielo para bailar.-sé que bailar no es lo tuyo pero se puede aprender.-dijo está bromeando guiándolo como una hermana mayor le enseñara al más pequeño a patinar.

Somos dos el gorrión y yo  
>Los dos imploramos, los dos suplicamos por la libertad ay, ay, ay, ay<br>Somos dos el gorrión y yo  
>Él fue encarcelado por cantar bonito que injusto verdad es la verdad<br>Yo por muy confiada mi pecho sangraba hoy es un penar

Los autobots dejándose llevar por la alegría de los chicos empezaron a bailar también, incluso Ratchet se unió a la celebración, Miko tenía razón, necesitaban divertirse un poco incluso ella le enseñaba a bailar a Jack en pareja pues siempre le pisaba los pies solo faltaba una persona y eso Maria lo noto.

Qué triste ver enjaulado a mi inocente gorrión  
>Que triste ver lastimado y herido un corazón<br>El uno vive enjaulado colgado de un balcón  
>El otro esta prisionero en una cárcel de amor<p>

Maria escarcho la pantalla ligeramente para llamar la atención de Optimus quien sorprendido por la acción dirige su atención a la mexicana.-diviértete jefe, todos lo necesitan, incluso un Prime.-dijo Maria mientras en su silla seguía bailando y cantando.

-Maria sabes que…

-porfis no te arrepentirás.

-te hará bien escuchar consejos así de vez en cuando.-le dijo Arcee tomándolo del brazo, eso a Maria la hizo saltar en su asiento, Arcee se divertía tanto que olvidaba como hablaba y como se dirigía a Optimus se veía más relajada. Ahora todos bailaban a la par de la canción, hasta Prime con ayuda de Arcee. Solo quedaba que Maria terminara la canción.

El otro esta prisionero en una cárcel de amor  
>Denle libertad al pobre gorrión<br>Vengan a curar a mi corazón

Somos dos el gorrión y yo  
>Él en una jaula triste canta y canta y quiere volar, volar, volar<br>Somos dos el gorrión y yo  
>Yo con una pena presa en mi alma que me hace llorar, llorar, llorar<p>

Somos dos el gorrión y yo

**Rato después**

-¡Vamos Miko rápido!-exclamo Bulkhead

_-¡Maria gánale ve más rápido!-_apoyo Bee

Habían pasado a una carrera improvisada entre las chicas después de que la japonesa hiciera vibrar los oídos y audios de los presentes con su nueva balada, como Maria no podía correr decidió hacer de su silla lo más cercano a un trineo con ruedas mientras le hizo a Miko unos patines similares a los de Raf y hasta hizo un circuito de hielo alrededor de la base, las mismas cámaras instaladas "de incognito" servían para la transmisión y por ahora iban a la par cerca de la bóveda.

-¡ríndete Miko no me vencerás!-grito Maria alegre.

-¡no dirás lo mismo cuando muerdas el polvo!-contesto Miko burlona

-¡lloraras cuando la reina de las nieves te gane!

-¡¿Quién?!

-¡pues yo cisterna!-grito la mexicana aumentando la velocidad.

Lo más gracioso fue que Bulkhead, Jack, Bumblebee, Rafael y Smokescreen estaban apostando, Arcee se reía por las peleas que tenían la chicas a modo de broma mientras corrían, le recordó los viejos tiempos en Cybertron junto a sus "hermanas".

Ratchet y Optimus aunque se entretenían un poco temían que la carrera terminara mal conociendo a las jóvenes humanas.

Tuvieron razón.

En una curva llegando con el público Maria perdió el control y su silla resbalo por el hielo arrastrando a Miko consigo para al final chocar con una pared cercana y terminar ambas en el suelo. Todos corrieron hacia ellas para verificar que estuvieran bien.

-¿ya te moriste Miko?-pregunto Maria adolorida sin poder levantarse

-no ¿y tú ya te moriste?-pregunto alzando su cabeza.

-no porque sigo respirando… ¡somos invencibles!-grito mientras Bulkhead y Bumblebee las auxiliaban en lo que Jack y Raf levantaban la silla de ruedas para sentar a la mexicana.

-¿están bien?-pregunto Smoke.

-mejor que nunca.-dijeron ambas chocando sus puños.

-si están bien.-dijo Ratchet cansado ya que esperaba una respuesta así.

-¿Qué tal un partido de lanzadas? Hace tiempo que no tenemos un buen juego por aquí.-opino Bulkhead siendo apoyado por Bumblebee y Smokescreen pero una voz preocupada llamo su atención

-ya la perdí…-dijo Maria revisando su mochila.- ¡Miko ya la perdí, debió ser durante la carrera!

-¿en serio la perdiste? No tenemos tiempo de hacer otra.-dijo Miko mirando a todos lados, dejando confundidos a todos.

-¿Qué perdiste Maria?-pregunto Optimus

-la bomba fétida que metería al auto de Vince mañana como último día de clases antes de Navidad.-eso puso en alerta a todos, el primer en cubrirse la nariz fue Jack.

-aquí huele muy feo.-dijo este sintiendo asco, ene so les siguieron los demás.

-espera que esto estuviera en el auto de Vince no aquí.-dijo Miko haciendo cara de asco.

-creo que quiero vomitar.-dijo Raf poniéndose verde.

-ni el camión de la basura huele tan mal.-dijo Maria atolondrada por el olor.

-qué bueno que nosotros no respiramos.-se alegró Smoke alegre.

_-lo malo es que los niños si.-_respondió Bee. Vaya forma de matar el festejo

**Residencia Esquivel.**

-entonces fueron con Jack y Miko a la pizzería a celebrar que ya casi son vacaciones ¿cierto?-Raf y Maria asintieron mientras todos cenaban eso dijeron al llegar a casa.

-en mi opinión Miko es algo liberal.-dijo Amber, una de las hermanas de Rafael.

-pero es una chica alegre que puede meterte en líos o en situaciones raras pero divertidas.-contesto Maria mordiendo un trozo de filete.

-solo sé que la motocicleta de Jack se ve veloz además si tiene estilo.-contesto Cristóbal, otro hermano de Rafael -¿mama puedo tener una moto?

-no.

-papa…

-obedece a tu madre.-este se limitó a contestar.

-no había pleitos así en mi casa, todo se basaba en Annie y sus choco aventuras en la escuela.-le susurro Maria a Rafael

-supongo porque solo son tres y se llevan muchos años.-opino Raf.

-supongo… se me ocurrió algo para Navidad, será divertido.-aseguro Maria y Raf asintió emocionado.

-¿Qué es?

-es sorpresa…-guiño el ojo y hablo en voz alta.- ¿Quién quiere flan de mango? Yo lo hice, me enseño mi papa.-dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.-le gustan los postres.

-¡yo quiero!-gritaron algunos y se volvió un caos en la mesa, aunque todos disfrutaban del postre Maria tenía la mente en otro lado.

-"¿en dónde te metiste Filomeno?"-se preguntó a si misma mirando sus manos enguantadas. La traición de su hermano le dolía mucho pero también lo extrañaba.

**Hospital de Jasper**

Sandra Robinson recorría los pasillos en su turno nocturno cuando en la cafetería encontró a una persona conocida y acercándose un poco no tuvo duda de quién era.

-¿Arturo?-le llamo y este la miro levemente.

-Rodrigo por favor, Arturo se llama mi padre.

-pero es tu nombre también, según me contaste te nombraron así por él.

-ni merezco ese nombre, en fin, ¿Cómo está?-pregunto cambiando de tema.

-su chequeo será en la semana de navidad, y mientras concluye su tratamiento se queda con los Esquivel, june propuso seguir su tratamiento en su hogar pero ella se negó.

-sabía que buscaría ahí primero y que no me atrevería a ir con los Esquivel.-susurro para sí mismo sabiendo lo obvio para el.-esa lista la condenada…

-¿Qué tiene de especial que viva con los Esquivel si se puede saber?

-"que a ella y a Raf les cuida Bumblebee y no está contento por haberlos traicionado"-pensó para sí mismo.-es que tienen origen latino como nosotros.-agrego sin sonar nervioso.-me ofrecí como voluntario Sandra.

-¡¿es en serio?! Pero no tienes experiencia suficiente y puede ser peligroso.-trato de hacerle ver.

-lo se peor he visto cosas peores, esto será pan comido, además la mocosa está en buenas manos, si la vez me la saludas.-dijo dirigiendo su mano a la joven en señal de despedida pero esta le abrazo dejándolo aturdido.

-cuídate.-le susurro antes de ir a seguir su ronda.

-lo hare.-prometió saliendo del lugar con maleta en mano.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ya se! Capitulo medio aguado y con el final cerca y si admito que me gusta escuchar a Manoella torres…<strong>

**Maria: no nos peguen *se hace bolita en su silla***

**Yo: cualquier duda o comentario pueden dejar Reviews o como ustedes quieran se cuidan bye**


	22. Chapter 22: Feliz Navidad

**hola de nuevo, Feliz navidad adelantada. lo digo porque no se si pueda subir capitulo por las siguientes dos semanas por motivos personales. si no subo capitulo en esta semana tuve que salir. asi que descuiden XD**

**Maria: asi que les dejamos este para resolver un par de duditas y posiblemente hacer nacer otras.**

**yo: exacto, lo d ela carta se resuelve ahora y lo demas lo juzgaran ustedes... Eagle yus oc's son muy inteligentes.**

**Maria: obvio mira de quienes son hijos XD okya ahora si comenzamos y feliz navidad**

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana y media desde el rato de festejo en la base y ahora era época de estar con los seres queridos por una festividad universal o en este caso interdimensional y eso Maria De la Vega lo sabía perfectamente.<p>

-¡Feliz Navidad!-grito Maria en medio de la sala de los Esquivel vistiendo con un gorro de Santa Claus y repartiendo dulces entre los que iban acercándose curiosos al origen del ruido.-es navidad y es tiempo de celebrar.-decía emocionada en eso llego Raf y esta le arrojo su regalo envuelto.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto el confundido

-tu ábrelo.-le dijo y este obedeció curioso descubriendo un nuevo control de video juego.-el nuevo juego de carreras de lo daré después.-dijo está sonriendo.

-gracias no tenías que…

-neh lo conseguí por ahorrar en mi venta de helados.-dijo esta animada y pensó.-tengo más ideas pero serán aplicadas en la base, como tuve mucho tiempo libre y me gusta la artesanía tengo regalos para todos.-dijo Maria emocionada.

-¿son videos?

-no, otra cosa.-dijo colgándose la mochila y conduciendo su silla hacia la puerta.-todos tienen planes aquí así que no nos extrañaran en un rato.-este tomo la silla llevando a su amiga afuera del hogar.

**Base Omega uno**

Los cuatro chicos estaban hablando de como pasaron la noche anterior y la mañana de navidad con sus familias, ahora comentaban de sus regalos y vivencias.

-Mi mama me regalo esto.-dijo Jack mostrando un portarretratos con una foto de él y su madre.

-es un bonito detalle de tu mama.-dijo Maria

-mis padres anfitriones me dieron esto.-dijo Miko mostrando un cupón de regalo.-no sabían que darme pero la ventaja es que puedo comprar lo que quiera.

-no sé pero yo les traje regalos a todos… hechos a mano pero la intención cuenta.-dijo Maria bajando la voz cuando noto a los bots demasiado cerca.-empezare con un lindo decorado, sugieren que se abriguen.-todos asintieron mientras Maria se quitaba los guantes.-descuiden… no sufrirán.-le dijo la mexicana a los autobots en voz alta llamando su atención.

-¿ahora que estas planeando jovencita?-pregunto Ratchet cuando lo sorprendió un montículo de nieve sobre su cabeza.- ¡Maria!

-algo bueno lo prometo ¿Cuándo he hecho lo contrario?-pregunto de manera inocente la mexicana

-no le hagas contestarte esa pregunta.-se burló Bulkhead.

-Bulk tiene razón, Ratchet nos tiene a ti y a mí en la mira, sabe que estamos en todos lados.-dijo Miko con voz dramática.

-más bien las conozco de sobra como para saber que traman algo.-corrigió el medico

-amargado.-susurro Maria haciendo detalles navideños a base hielo en todo el lugar mientras todos estaban distraídos.-mejor miren detrás de ustedes.

-¿Por qué, qué ocurre?-pregunto Smokescreen, pues era su primera navidad en la tierra, el junto a los demás quedaron asombrados por el paisaje invernal detrás de ellos, había incluso adornos de hielo sin olvidar un árbol navideño.-wow.

-la segunda navidad de Maria pero la primera de Smoke, será interesante.-dijo Arcee recordando la navidad anterior.

-¿Por qué que paso?-pregunto el novato curioso.

-es una historia curiosa.-dijo Bulkhead.

-sobre todo porque alguien tuvo mucho que ver, ¿no es así Maria?-dijo Optimus haciendo reír a la mencionada de manera nerviosa.

-nadie salió herido Prime.-dijo está alzando la mano derecha a manera de juramento.

-¡¿Cómo de que no?!-replico Ratchet.-aun sin tener tus poderes en ese entonces casi destrozas la base.

-¡no la destroce! Solo hice un despiste y ya… Ratchet a tus años eres un amargado deberías divertirte más y…

-¡dejen de dejarme en la intriga y díganme que paso!-grito Smoke ya cansado de tener pistas sin sentido.

-bien.-dijo Jack recordando.-paso algo así…

**1 año antes**

Era la primera Navidad de los De la Vega en la dimensión, un par de meses antes de los eventos de Unicron y Orión Pax, y Maria estaba como loca corriendo por la base como niña pequeña.

-¡es navidad, feliz navidad, feliz Januca y no sé qué más!-gritaba emocionada por todos lados, tantos gritos estaban sacando de quicio a Ratchet quien trabaja en sus investigaciones.

-¡Maria es difícil para ti guardar algo de silencio!-exclamo haciéndola detenerse y ponerse a pensar.

-depende Doc., hace 5 años mi tía le pego a mi hermana porque rompió un jarrón disque finolis y le dije de hasta de lo que iba a morir… desde entonces no me quiere ver ni en pintura…

-no me refiero a eso.

-¿Por qué tantos gritos?-pregunto Bulkhead.

-Maria está emocionada por la navidad, nunca vi alguien de su edad así.-dijo Miko riendo.

_-¿Qué es navidad?-_pregunto Bumblebee.

-¿no saben que es la navidad?-pregunto Raf sorprendido.

-escuchamos hablar de ella algunas veces en nuestras patrullas pero nunca participamos abiertamente como comprenderán.-dijo Arcee sería como siempre.

-no saben lo que se pierden.-dijo Jack burlón.-para resumir, la navidad es una festividad que se celebra con las personas que quieres.

-y para los niños es mágico y alegre pues reciben dulces y regalos, una vez Annie recibió un par de patines pero como no sabía cómo patinar pues se dio de sopetón en el suelo.-dijo Maria riéndose.-pobre le quedo un raspón…

-y no olviden las decoraciones y las tradiciones de cada familia, todos la celebran de manera diferente.

-pero el fin es el mismo.-dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Quién quiere festejar?!-exclamo Maria.-será divertido.-en eso recibió una llamada.-perdón… ¿hola?-pregunto al contestar.

-Maria ¿sigues ahí? Deberías ayudarme a preparar la cena.-le reclamo Rodrigo apresurado, Maria puso el altavoz justo cuando escucho varias cacerolas cayendo estruendosamente al suelo.- ¡con un carajo!

-¡olvídalo y ven acá!-le pidió la chica dejando sorprendido al mayor.

-¡¿estás loca o se te perdió el cerebro por ahí?!-exclamo.- ¿para qué quieres que este yo ahí?

-vamos a enseñarle al equipo Prime lo que es la navidad y TU nos vas a ayudar así que mueve tu trasero para acá… y trae el flan que de seguro estás haciendo.

-¿Cómo supiste…?

-si tuviéramos la misma edad le hacemos de gemelos me cae…-se burló la mexicana.

-¡no tiene lógica!

-¡me vale un rábano!-y colgó notando su atención sobre ella.- ¿Qué? Mi plan es que aprendan a festejar en familia.

-¿era necesario escuchar eso?-pregunto Arcee y ella negó.

-¿Qué les extraña?-pregunto Jack.-están hablando con Maria

-sería interesante aprender una de las costumbres de este planeta.-apoyo Optimus dejando que Maria sacara un grito de victoria.

-por Primus.-susurro Ratchet.

Tardo un par de horas pero Rodrigo llego a la base con pay de queso casero, lo malo para Maria: los autobots no consumen comida humana.

-"lo cual es una pena… porque ese pay se ve delicioso"-pensó la chica babeando por el hambre que tenía aunque se le ocurrió una idea y se coló al panel de control cuando todos estaban distraídos.

-en casa mi mama y yo solemos pasarla solos pero este año los accidentes aumentaron, esta mañana, pero anoche se lució en la cocina.-adulo Jack.

-en mi casa todos comían sin parar, mi mama cocina excelente, lo divertido es que obliga a mi papa a ayudarle.-ser rio Raf pues su padre no era de los que ayudaban mucho en casa.

-en mi casa no hubo nada interesante, pero toque mi guitarra toda la noche, para mí fue la velada perfecta, aunque me hicieron tocar villancicos pero les di mi estilo.-dijo Miko triunfante.-yo gane esta ronda.

-en casa suelen ir toda la familia.-dijo Rodrigo queriendo unirse a la conversación.-mi mama tiene cuatro hermanas y dos hermanos, la gran mayoría ya son abuelos, termina siendo un desastre navideño con tanto niño en casa ¿o no Maria?-pero la chica no estaba en ningún lado.

_-¿Danielle?_

-¿A dónde se fue esta vez?-pregunto Arcee cuando las luces empezaron a parpadear.

-¿otra falla de electricidad?-pregunto Bulkhead.

-¡¿Scraplets de nuevo?!-gritaron los humanos listos para la acción

-¿Qué es un Scraplet?-pregunto Rodrigo cuando todas las luces se apagaron.

-ups… susurro una chica tratando de escapar.-no salió como lo planee…

-¡¿Qué hiciste Maria?!-exclamo Ratchet.

-¡nada no hice nada y no pueden inculparme!-grito esta en defensa

_-Danielle ¿Qué paso?-_pregunto Bee sabiendo que a él si le respondería.

-pues… ay está bien, intente poner villancicos y pues… creo moví algo que no debía… ¡no me peguen!-exclamo cuando se oyó que algo se caía al suelo dando un golpe seco.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Arcee.

-si… pero descuiden…tengo todo fríamente calculado, volveré a prender las luces.

-¡no se te ocurra mover otra cosa jovencita!-le regaño Rodrigo cuando todas las compuertas de la bóveda empezaron a abrirse y cerrarse como si estuvieran poseídas y las luces parpadeaban sin parar.

-¡suenas como Ratchet!

-¡escuche eso!-en eso las luces volvieron a parpadear pero los dispersores contra incendios se activó por un error de dedo, empapando a todos quienes trataban de cubrirse como podían.

-¡Maria Esperanza Victoria Danielle De la Vega Castellanos!-le llamo Rodrigo eufórico empapado hasta los pantalones.

-¡lo siento, perdón!-dijo cuándo por accidente hizo sonar las alarmas.

-¿puedes apagarlo?-pregunto Raf señalando los dispersores.

-¡si!

-¡no!-gritaron todos cuando todo se detuvo de repente.

-gracias Maria.-agradecio Jack escurriendo su camisa.

-ya te habias tardado.-dijo Miko haciendo lo mismo con su cabello

-no fui yo chicos…-dijo mirando a Optimus quien había sido el quien había puesto orden en la base.- ¿estoy en problemas verdad?

**En la actualidad.**

-solo a mi se me ocurre hacer eso para empapar toda la base al final.-dijo Maria de manera inocente a lo cual Smokescreen se rio dejando a Arcee exceptica.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-que ella…ella puso la base patas arriba me lo imagino y no…-pero no podía parar de reírse.

-en fin…-empezó Jack.- ¿celebramos de una forma decente este año?

-solo si Maria mantiene sus manos alejadas de las computadoras.-advirtio Ratchet mirando amenazador a la chica.

_-no te enojes Ratchet la ultima vez fue un accidente, quiso que pasaramos bien la navidad y este año se puede lograr sin problemas.-_le dijo Bumblebee mientras Maria sacaba de su mochila algunos dijes y cachivaches.-a ver todos… para Arcee.-dijo dándole un dije con forma de estrella.

-es lindo.-admitió Arcee.- ¿Qué es o como lo conseguiste?

-andar muriéndote tiene ventajas, tiempo libre, yo lo hice y son dijes pueden usarlo como decorado o como quieran, mi tia abuela me enseño, a ver… Bulkhead.-dijo dándole uno con forma de bola de demolición.-digno de un wrecker.

-si le queda.-dijo Miko mientras lo miraba junto a Bulkhead.-como recordatorio de que tenemos al mejor demoledor de todos.

-tanto significado para algo tan pequeño, interesante.-admitio Bulkhead.

-Smoky.-le llamo Maria dándole uno con forma de vehiculo de rally.-porque se que como a algunos de nosotros te gusta la velocidad.

-gracias Mari, dijo observando su regalo.- ¿de que esta hecho?

-de metal brillante que encontré por ahí, solo le di forma mientras trenzaba algunas cuerdas delgadas.-dijo mirando al medico.-Ratchet… mi doc favorito.

-ay no.

-espera… no es malo lo prometo… pero ten.-y le dio un dije con forma de microoscopio.-contigo si batalle porque eres un gruñon.-Ratchet la miro serio pero admitió que tenia razón.-pero como la ciencia y medicina es lo tuyo elegi esta forma.

-este…-dijo tomando el dije.-gracias Maria, es… lindo.

-¡si te gusto!-exclamo victoriosa.-al fin le atine a algo, y ahora Optimus.-este la miro sorprendido.- ¿Qué? No te iba a dejar fuera… a ver este es el tuyo.-y le dio con forma de sol el cual tomo con cuidado por tener manos muy grandes para sostener algo pequeño.

-no te hubieras molestado Maria.-es lo único que dijo.

-neh no es molestia… ahora.-dijo Mirando a Bee.-mi explorador favorito…-dijo tambaleándose en su silla dándole su dije con forma de copo de nieve.-este es tuyo.

_-Danielle es muy bonito_.-dijo tomando su regalo con cautela.-_gracias _

-de nada.-Bumblebee.-dijo moviendo su silla rápidamente hacia sus tres amigos.-y para ustedes esto.-y les entrego unos broches con la insignia autobot.-ahora son cybertronianos honorarios.-dijo riendo.

-wow mi propia insignia.-dijo Miko contenta poniendosela.

-se ve de lujo.-dijo Raf emocionado.

-Gracias Maria.-hablo Jack por los tres, mientras todos se iban alejando Maria aprovecho para hacer algo descarado, notando que Optimus estaba cerca de Arcee hizo crecer un muérdago de hielo sobre ellos.

-chicos… es tradición que quien quede debajo de un muérdago debe haber besito.-dijo esta burlona cuando notaron la trampa.

-Maria.-le susurro Arcee sonrojada.

-¡ya admitan que se aman, y no me salgan con que un Prime controla sus emociones!-dijo esta alejándose triunfante dejando a ambos autobots en shock.

-no esperaba algo así.-admitió Arcee cuando sintió que Optimus tomaba su mano.

-pero es la mejor idea que ha tenido.-tomo el mentón de la femme y antes de que esta reaccionara se habían unido en un cálido beso, Maria lo noto y tomo a Miko del brazo con fuerza señalando a ambos emocionada.

-¡lo logramos, misión cumplida!-decía emocionada mientras Miko sonreía y se alegraba tanto como ella lanzando gritos de sorpresa.

-ya sabíamos que pasaría.-admitió la japonesa.-solo necesitaban un empujón… tu esperabas esta fecha verdad.

-digamos que practique con mi "magia"-dijo haciendo un copo de nieve para transformarlo en un muérdago.-y de paso veré si por fin besas a Jack.

-¡no gracias!-dijo alejándose de ella, como ella corría no podía darle con una sola mano manejando la silla as que hizo algo al respecto, empezó a levantarse de su silla.- ¡Maria ¿Qué haces?!

-un impulso de idiotez.-susurro mientras se ponía de pie con cautela por si perdía el equilibrio.- ¡si me levante!

-¿pero puedes caminar?-pregunto Miko cuando llegaron Jack y raf a la escena quedando como estatuas al ver lo que ocurría.

-¡Maria, mi mama te dijo que debías reposar una semana más!-advirtió Jack.

-¡al diablo eso, me siento bien!-dijo sintiendo sus piernas temblar, era la primera vez que las usaba desde hace unos meses así que era lógico que estuvieran entumecidas.-solo fue un infarto nada de qué preocuparse, ni que no pudiera caminar.

-ella dijo "debemos tener más fe" creo eso aplica aquí.-la apoyo Raf mirando como Maria empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos en meses, el temblor se iba poco a poco y ahora caminaba con normalidad y ahora empezaba a correr.

-¡ya la hice, soy invencible!-grito Maria empezando a correr entre los pies de los Autobots dejándolos sorprendidos.

-¿no estaba en una silla de ruedas hasta la próxima semana?-pregunto Bulkhead.

_-es algo terca para confinarse en una silla, eso deberían recordarlo_.-dijo Bumblebee deteniéndole el paso a la mexicana para que se detuviera.-tranquila acabas de levantarte no te esfuerces demasiado.

-perdón, pero ando feliz… muchos logros en un día… ¡pista de hielo!-y de un leve pero sonoro zapateo congelo el suelo de la base y creo patines para todos, incluso los bots.-espero que aguanten su peso… no es que pesen mucho no, es que son más grandotes aunque hice hielo grueso pero… ya me revolví.

-pues si la navidad es diversión, quiero intentarlo.-dijo Smokescreen animado. Así que los humanos empezaron a patinar mientras le enseñaban a los bots como se hacía, le agarraron el gusto en poco tiempo.

-¡doc. bot!-gritaron las chicas mientras trataban de empujarlo de su pie tratando de animarlo.

-olvídenlo, no voy a patinar.

-no haremos ruido en una semana, no te molestaremos y prometemos estar alejadas del portal terrestre y las bóvedas.-prometió Maria dejando a Miko sorprendida y a Ratchet pensativo.

-tenemos un trato.

si en definitiva parecia ser un buen dia de navidad. termino la tarde con una perfecta guerra de bolas de nieve, humanos contra bots... ganaron los bots por una enorme ventaja.

-perdimos la guerra, aun teniendo a la reina de las nieves a favor de la tierra.-dijo Maria de manera burlona a su camara grabando todo el festejo navideño cerca del arbol de hielo.

una navidad perfecta y sin destrozos esta vez.

**En la noche**

Maria convenció a todos de quedarse en la base por esta noche, así que pasaba todo los videos del día en sus archivos a falta de sueño, y ya pasaba de medianoche cuando decidió guardar todo para dormir un par de horas por lo menos cuando descubrió algo que creyó olvidado, sacándolo de la mochila encontró un sobre con su nombre escrito en el.

-conozco esta letra.-susurro tomando una linterna para abrir el sobre con cuidado, sin saber que había alguien observando en las sombras.-es la letra de Rodrigo.-susurro dolida de solo mencionar el nombre y decidió leer la carta en voz alta, confiada de que nadie escucharía:

_Maria_

_Sé que no quieres verme, y mucho menor querrías escucharme y tienes razón no te culpo, siempre te exigí ser sincera y demostré lo contrario. Por eso te escribo esta carta, no sé cuándo la leerás pero lo más probable es que ya esté lejos._

_Desde que supe del secuestro de June para llegar a Arcee sabía que estaba mal, y trate de alejarme pero sabían más de lo que pensé, te tenían en la mira, si los traicionaba te matarían sin piedad. por eso instalaron un marcapasos que era una bomba de tiempo, en vez de bateria funcionaba a base de Mercurio. lo bueno es que tu sistema respondio congelandolo pero no pudo evitar 3el infarto. lo siento, no podía permitirlo, y si estuvieras en mi lugar pensarías igual, no, hubieras reaccionado diferente, tu si habrías hablado, como no hay como callarte._

_Optimus tiene razón, la redención no es camino fácil, pero todos podemos cambiar, pero es de cada quien, por eso decidí emprender mi redención como hermano, amigo y más, me fui de voluntario al medio oriente como enfermero de campo. Tranquila volveré, solo serán un par de meses, creo es suficiente para que los dos pensemos con claridad, esta dimensión nos unió mas pero yo rompí el lazo mas de lo que ya estaba, eso me dijo aquella extraña voz en el vórtice, aun no entiendo del todo lo que dijo pero esto apenas empieza pues hay más yo lo sé. Sé que estas en buenas manos, así que no temo dejarte atrás un tiempo. Salúdame a todos y espero me perdonen algún día._

_Buena suerte hermana._

_Atte.: Rodrigo_

Maria estrujo la carta contra su pecho llorando en silencio.-Rodrigo eres un tonto.-susurro cubriéndose el rostro sin sentir las pisadas que se acercaban.

_-sabes en su momento también estuve molesto_.-eso la sobresalto porque no era una voz en sí, eran varios bips, era Bumblebee.-_pero sus intenciones nunca fueron malas, su unico error fue confiar en Silas._

-¿no deberías estar en recarga?-dijo secando sus lágrimas como podía tratando de hacerse la fuerte.

_-no cambies de tema, es tu hermano y aunque no lo quieres aceptar lo quieres perdonar._

-o me conoces muy bien o soy muy obvia.-dijo está mirando la carta.-no tenia porque irse así, mínimo hubiera dado la cara, la última vez que lo vi fue ese día...

_-Danielle, te comprendo, es tu elección, pero no se alejó por temor a que lo odies, se alejó para estar en paz consigo mismo. Volverá cuando esté listo ya verás._

-es capaz de muchas cosas, pero temo por él, jamás se había expuesto tanto, creo esa era su preocupación cuando hacía algo similar. Creo que cuando me infiltre en la némesis le causo el patatús.

_-creo que deberías ir a dormir_.-declaro el explorador.-_así pensaras las cosas mejor ¿no te parece? Nunca te daría un mal consejo._

-lo se Bee… gracias… Rodrigo tuvo razón, estoy en buenas manos.-dijo sonriendo más animada.-están ustedes.-tomo su cobija y se acurruco en su sitio.-descansa Bee

_-buenas noches Danielle.-_se despidió dejándola descansar y pensar mejor las cosas

* * *

><p><strong>¿y que tal? los dejare juzgar a ustedes<strong>

**Maria: no se que pensar...**

**yo: lo se, hasta pronto chicos y se cuidan**


	23. Chapter 23: Hora oscura parte 1

**Después de varios días de andar desaparecida (ni tanto XD) … hemos vuelto con el penúltimo capítulo (creo) de la temporada… con suerte y tiempo vendría el siguiente en esta semana. No se aun.**

**Maria: respecto al Review… creo tráumanos a una lectora y a sus Oc's… por cierto Eagle… podría ser emocionante tal vez… pero no de la forma bonita… no me pegues es Fernanda quien escribe.**

**Yo: ¡Maria! Los dejamos leer el principio del fin… de temporada Feliz navidad a todos .w.**

**Comenzamos**

* * *

><p><strong>1 mes después<strong>

-¡Helados! HAAY… chocolate, vainilla, choco chip, chicle ¡frutos rojos!-grito una voz aguda a todo pulmón en la acera de la escuela en Jasper, era María quien después de clases vendía sus helados, en eso paso Vince miro la mercancía un momento.

-¿tan bajo has caído? Creí que como mexicana venderías tamiles.-se burló pero esta le arrojo una bola de helado a la cara el cual se limpió lleno de rabia.

-Tamales, idiota.-le corrigió con el ceño fruncido mientras Vince tiraba uno de sus botes de helado.-si no vas a comprar un helado lárgate que tu cara espanta a los niños, pues te confunden con el monstruo del lago Ness

-tonta.-susurro para retirarse del lugar, justo cuando Maria iba a arrojarle una esfera de nieve recién creada llego Raf para ver cómo le iba.-hola chaparro.-dijo desapareciendo el proyectil.

-hola Maria ¿Qué tal la venta?

-nada bien, Vince es un espanta-niños.-dijo Maria sirviéndose un helado.- ¿quieres?

-claro.-dijo este y ella le dio uno de chocolate.- ¿Cómo sigues? Porque supongo fuiste al hospital para otro chequeo de rutina.

-si, fui antes de la escuela, se me hizo raro que Bee no pudiera llevarme pero me fui en taxi, en fin me dicen que ahora si ya no necesito la silla aunque me adelante demasiado al final del tratamiento lo cual es una pena porque las carreras son excelentes, ya veras, no seré la única que haga carreras en silla de ruedas.-dijo mientras sonreía inocentemente.

-bueno, las vacaciones terminaron hace un par de semanas y la entrega de calificaciones es mañana, se podría decir que ya me relevaron de mi castigo.

-ya era hora, era un delito tenerte encerrado Raf… sin ofender a tu mama.

-descuida, lo curioso es que no he podido borrar la foto por uno que otro asunto.-dijo mostrando su celular, eran Smoke y Bumblebee en modo robot a plena luz de día.

-los avistamientos de Bumblebee no es nuevo Raf aunque ya se me hacía raro que Smoky no hiciera alguna locura.-se rio la mexicana mientras se limpiaba una lagrimilla de la risa

-pues más al rato la borrare, solo debo terminar mi tarea.

-yo ayudaría pero prefiero la acción.-dijo imitando una pose de pelea.-además de no ser porque hay que guardar el secreto te diría que dejaras la foto, los dos jóvenes se ven muy bien ahí.-dijo Maria adulando a los Autobots.- ¿sabes algo de ellos? Tanto tiempo en el hospital y en convalecencia junto a la escuela apenas se nada… además Bee no ha contestado mis llamadas ¿y las tuyas si?

-no.-dijo confundido.-la verdad últimamente están demasiado extraño.-admitió Raf mientras Maria guardaba el helado para llevarlo de regreso.

-bueno mínimo le pagare la renta a tu mama, ni modo que me quede ahí de arrimada eso no está bien.

-sabes que a mi mama no le importa, le caes bien, le gustan los relatos que tienes de tu familia.

-creo su favorito es de cuando a mi mama la correteo el toro de mi bisabuela a los seis años.-en eso llegaron Miko y Jack para ver como recogían la mercancía.-si quieren tengo aun helado, aun hace bastante calor y eso que aún no termina el invierno.-pero ambos negaron sin muchas ganas de comer nada.

-gracias pero mejor luego ¿han visto a Arcee?

-¿y a Bulkhead?

-para nada.-dijeron ambos.

-tendrá que ver con lo de dijo Jack porque desde eso no hemos sabido nada.-dijo Maria pensativa.

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto Miko.

-¿hablas del sable estrella?-pregunto Jack empezando a entender.-ya veo, es cierto desde que se recuperó esa reliquia no hemos sabido nada.

-¡eso me recuerda, eso va a mis archivos!-grito tomando la cámara de su mochila.

-¿es en serio?-pregunto Jack cansado.

-¡a wi wi!-grito grabando al susodicho.-aquí Maria de nuevo y ahora Jack Darby aquí presente.-este saludo extrañado a la cámara.-nos contara lo que recuerda del….Sable Estrella.

-ya que.-dijo sentándose en las escaleras.-bueno… todo empezó cuando le enseñaba a Smokescreen ser más discreto aunque nos topamos con Vince.-Maria dirigió la cámara a su rostro y hablo con voz dramática.

-el muy mula arrojo una hamburguesa a la ventana de Smoke y este par de locos tomaron represalias… lluvia de hamburguesas en su auto. Hasta mandaron la foto por internet.-dijo mostrando en su celular la mencionada foto.

-¿Quién cuenta la historia?-pregunto Raf entrando en la toma.

-perdón.-susurro apenada dirigiéndola a Jack de nuevo.

-como decía… Arcee no estaba convencida porque Smokescreen no es de los más discretos, es más como Miko y Maria de impulsivo, aunque nos divertimos mucho.

-¡oye!-gritaron las chicas.- ¡sigue contando!

-¡está bien! Cielos… todo el equipo… excepto Smokescreen fue a investigar una señal de reliquia Iacon pero enseguida se activó otra, Ratchet trato de llamarlos pero no respondían, así que Smokescreen se ofreció a ir, y me convenció de acompañarlo…

-nos enorgulleces.-dijo Miko emocionada.

-¡claro que no Miko! Casi nos matan.-le grito el chico molesto y rojo de la vergüenza por actuar como ellas.

-tú lo dijiste.-contraataco Maria.-casi, prueba A… estas aquí hablando y quejándote.

-déjenlo hablar pobre de Jack.-se burló Rafael

-les contaba antes de que me interrumpieran…fuimos Smokescreen y yo a intentar recuperar el sable estrella. Pero nos encontramos con que Megatron dirigía la brusquedad, cuando Smoke trato de recuperarla fue atacado por él, mientras a mí me perseguía un Insecticon… lo bueno es que los refuerzos no tardaron en llegar.

-cuenta lo de la montaña.-le pidió Miko emocionada.

-intentaron llevarse parte de una montaña porque no podían sacar el sable, el único que pudo fue Optimus, ahora que lo pienso no me sorprende tanto.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron.

- Smokescreen dijo que el sable estrella fue forjado por Solus Prime. Sería lógico que fuera un prime quien pudiera tomarlo.

-no puedo discutir contra la lógica de esta dimensión.-susurro María.

-partió la montaña por la mitad y lanzo un poderoso ataque a la nave Decepticon.-dijo Jack dejándose llevar por la emoción.

-¡y el público enloquece!-exclamo Miko como si estuviera en un concierto.

-y eso paso… pero me enviaron a casa porque Arcee quería decirle un par de cosas a Smokescreen

-adivinare, le diría a Smoky sobre su negligencia de cuidar a un humano que disque estaba a su cargo, bueno admito que se parece a nosotras.-dijo Miko como si analizara un hecho científico, lo cual era raro.

-se los dije.-interrumpió Jack.

-¡pero…! Es noble como todos nosotros, solo medio… ahí…no sé cómo explicarlo.-dijo Maria sin saber cómo defender su teoría.

-dejémoslo así.-opino Raf para darle punto final al cuento de nunca acabar.-como parece que no vendrán los bots, ¿les parece ir al parque o algo? Necesitamos distraernos de todo.

-tiene razón.-secundo Jack.-es mejor pensar en otra cosa.

-bien… nada de Decepticons, reliquias… o reina de las nieves.-dijo Maria poniéndose sus guantes.-ojala sea un buen día…-pero se detuvo al ver a Arcee, Bulkhead y Bumblebee llegando a la escuela.- ¡hasta que se aparecen!-exclamo

-no te enojes, supongo tiene una buena razón.-le tranquilizo Raf mientras se ponían en marcha.

-_tranquilos, les explicaremos todo.-_respondió Bee

**Base omega uno**

-¿llaves omega? - preguntaron todos y Maria tomo la palabra.-a ver si entendimos bien, las ultima cuatro reliquias aparte del cristal… energon ¡lo que sea! Son las cuatro llaves omega que se suponen es la forma de restaurar Cybertron y se enteraron más que nada porque el tal Alpha Trion le dejo un mensaje místico a Optimus por medio del sable estrella. ¿Entendí bien?

_-veo que si entendiste Danielle_

-no olviden que Starscream los engaño para entrar por el portal y robar las llaves usando energon rojo, el mismo que robo cuando Smokescreen llego a la tierra.-completo Raf.

-captaron bien.-comento el mencionado.-sin mencionar que Megatron profano la tumba de un Prime para colocarse un brazo y poder usar la forja de Solus Prime y crear el sable estrella oscura, a base de energon oscuro.

-lo bueno es que aún hay forma de que Cybertron tenga vida de nuevo y deje de estar en las sombras desde la guerra.-dijo Maria emocionada aunque oculto que se puso un poco triste ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

-saben, tal vez no se la primera humana que viaje a Cybertron.-opino Miko.-pero puedo ser la primera estudiante de intercambio humana.-comento emocionada en el hombro de Bulkhead

-¿te iras a estudiar allá o qué?-pregunto Maria.

-¿Por qué no nos hablaron antes de las llaves omega?-le pregunto Jack a Arcee cambiando de tema.

-tal vez no lo notaste, pero las cosas han estado intensas aquí.

-si dicen que cada llave era un martirio por peleas contra los Decepticons sin mencionar que secuestraron a Smokescreen porque resulto portador de la última llave para que al final tener tres a la mano y que Starscream las robara y reunirlas con las que robo para hacer quien sabe que… ¿Cuál intenso?-dijo Maria sarcástica.

-entonces… ¿podrían irse a casa pronto verdad?-pregunto Raf algo triste, eso desanimo a todos en cierta forma.

-descuida Raf, podrás venir a visitarnos, cuando la casa este lista puede quedarse ¿no es cierto Bulk?-pero este no estaba convencido.

-Ay Miko.

-¿si me vas a llevar verdad?

-¿no nos estamos adelantado aquí?-pregunto Ratchet.-no solo nos falta un método real para llegar a Cybertron, Starscream controla el único medio para restaurar nuestro planeta.

-hasta donde sabemos.-corrigió Optimus.

-¿creen que Starscream se reincorporo a los cons?-pregunto Smokescreen

-tal vez uso las llaves para recuperar el amparo de Megatron.-opino Arcee

-¡Ha! ¿Sin antes venderlas al mejor postor?-se burló el medico.

-si no fuera un traicionero Decepticon, conseguiría trabajo en el mercado que se pone los jueves cerca de mi casa.-se burló Maria.-aunque muchos comerciantes son rateros hacen buenas ofertas.

-por favor Maria, no me sorprendería que tuviera el descaro de contactarnos para…-fue interrumpido por una transmisión entrante dejándolo sorprendido.

-oigan esto es extraño.-dijo Bulkhead.

-¿es Starscream?-pregunto la femme.

-no.-dijo confundido después de revisar.-es Dreadwing, y nos quiere ver.

-Dreadwing.-susurro Maria mirando su cámara pensativa y sonrió.-"no me dejaran ir… pero tengo mi propia visión de campo"-dijo recordando algo.

Tan pronto los autobots se fueron Maria se puso a trabajar para obtener imagen de la cámara instalada en Bumblebee.

-¡rápido Maria!-le apresuraba Miko.

-Miko cálmate no lograras nada así.-le dijo Raf.

-¡se callan que quiero escuchar y ver!-dijo la mexicana cuando capto la imagen de Dreadwing con la forja de Solus Prime en medio de él y los Autobots quienes le apuntaban con sus cañones.

-no he venido aquí a pelear si no a entregarles esto.-dijo el Decepticon señalando la reliquia.

-la forja de Solus Prime.-susurro Arcee.

-podría ser una trampa.-advirtió Bulkhead.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron los humanos desde la base, ¿Qué querría ese Decepticon como para entregar una antigua reliquia de los Prime?

-Dreadwing ¿Qué quieres a cambio?-pregunto Optimus autoritario.

-solo que la usen sabiamente.-contesto el mencionado.

-¿y? ¿Las llaves omega?-interrogo Arcee.

-están en poder de Megatron, bajo estricta vigilancia.

-Starscream hizo un trato con los cons.-completo Bulkhead.

-no me sorprende.-dijo Miko y todos la callaron.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Optimus refiriéndose a la razón de la entrega de la reliquia

-porque una sombra de desgracia ha cernido sobre los Decepticons.-contesto.-es una causa de la que no quiero formar parte.

-entonces te lo voy a pedir otra vez.-dijo Prime caminando hacia el en señal de paz.-únete a nosotros y ayúdanos a terminar con este conflicto para siempre.

-traicionar a mi bando no es lo mismo que aceptar unirme al suyo.-fue lo último que dijo antes de darles la espalda para transformarse he irse volando.

-eso fue intenso.-dijo Maria apagando la cámara después de presenciar todo desde la base.

-¿Qué haría cambiar de opinión a Dreadwing así?-pregunto Raf.

-algo paso que lo orillo a esto.-dijo Jack

-tal vez es por Starscream… no creo que sea por su gemelo zombie muerto que casi nos hace papilla en la zona fantasma… -todos se quedaron helados pues hasta ese momento habían olvidado su aventura en la zona fantasma.-oh

-ya paso mucho de eso no estoy seguro.-dijo Jack cuando los demás regresaban con la forja, ya que parecía ser un asunto serio Optimus asintió mirando a Ratchet y este observo a los chicos.

-¡ustedes cuatro!-dijo Ratchet activando el portal con destino a Jasper.-se van a casa.-dejo en shock a los humanos. No esperaban esto.

-¿nos estas corriendo como perros?-dijo Maria incrédula.- ¿es porque por accidente congele tu soldadora verdad?-pregunto recordando que poco después de navidad tropezó sosteniéndose de la soldadora de Ratchet pero por lo repentino que fue la congelo al instante.-Fue un accidente…

-no los estamos corriendo, pero ahora tenemos asuntos que tratar y ustedes deben volver con sus familias por hoy.-contesto Optimus.

-¡pero!

-chicos vámonos.-dijo Jack llevándose a todos por el portal, estos confundidos decidieron seguirlo pero Maria se volteo haciendo la clara señal de que los vigilaría, con lo sería que estaba hablaba en serio y se fue siguiendo a sus amigos.

-Maria no nos cree.-dijo Arce mirando a Optimus.-no debiste alentarla en el pasado al espionaje, es demasiado terca y obstinada, querrá saber más.

-pero confió en que ellos entenderán que este asunto es bastante delicado, en especial nuestra amiga interdimensional.-la calmo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro. Arcee sonrió decidiendo confiar en él.

**Jasper, Nevada**

**5 horas después**

-lu li la lu li la lu li lu li la.-tarareaba Maria pensativa en el patio de los Esquivel, no sabía porque pero en su mochila tenía sus archivos de video desde que llego a la dimensión de Transformers Prime, su cámara de video, un cuaderno de dibujos y lápices, tenía un paquetito de rosquitas y puerquitos en su interior, sus guantes puestos, su cámara diadema y en su cuello su propio regalo de ella para sí misma: una gargantilla con la insignia autobot.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Raf notando que miraba a la nada.

-recuerdas cuando te dije que siempre que tenia malos presentimientos estos se cumplían ¿verdad?

-si ¿Por qué pasa algo?-pregunto preocupado.

-tranquilo pequeñín, no ha pasado nada, pero temo que pase en poco tiempo.-dijo con la voz temblorosa.-sabes Raf a veces deseo quedarme aquí siempre.-el mencionado la miro sorprendido pero esta prosiguió.-pero tengo a mi familia en mi dimensión, no los puedo abandonar, así que si Ratchet logra saber cómo funciona el energon fosilizado que me trajo, no me iré hasta que esto acabe.

-¿aun sabiendo que podría ser tu única oportunidad de volver?-Maria dudo pero asintió.

-si mi hermano regresa y quiere ir a casa que vaya, yo me quedo hasta que acabe todo.

-te has apegado mucho a este lugar.-hizo la observación Raf.- ¿Qué será de ti cuando vuelvas?

-no lo sé chaparrito.-dijo quitándose un guante para hacer un copo de nieve.-me llevare un poco de ustedes eso es seguro… ando como los autobots, hablamos de casa cuando ese sueño no está ni cerca ni lejos.

-y respecto a tu hermano… ¿cuándo vuelve de medio oriente?

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-pregunto abrazando sus piernas después de desaparecer el copo en su mano.

-Bee me dijo.-la mexicana rodo los ojos mientras reía, era evidente.-me dijo de la carta, sé que te preocupa.

-no quedamos en mejores términos pero ambos coincidimos en algo, queremos mejorar, por eso le doy la oportunidad, está bien que estemos lejos un tiempo para quedar en paz pero, en fin es mejor ir a descansar que mañana tenemos escuela.

-si tienes razón, vamos mama hará filete y puré de papa para cenar.

-me convenciste con el puré de papa, me como lo que sea que tenga papa.-empezó a relatar mientras entraban a la casa.

**Al día siguiente**

**Escuela de Jasper**

Había pasado toda la noche y toda la mañana pero desde que Dreadwing entrego la forja de Solus Prime. No sabían nada, las clases habían terminado y no había señal de los bots.

-¿Cómo que ya se tardaron no?-pregunto Maria ajustando la imagen en su diadema-cámara.

-nunca se habían tardado más de una hora en venir, es extraño.-cuestiono Miko sospechosamente.

-¿les pasaría algo?-pregunto Raf.

-tranquilos, llamare a Ratchet.-dijo Jack llamando a la base, por un momento hubo silencio hasta que atendieron su llamada.

-¡¿Optimus?!-pregunto preocupado Ratchet.

-no Ratchet, soy Jack.-respondió.- ¿pasa algo malo? Porque salimos de la escuela hace casi una hora y nadie nos vino a recoger.

-eso es porque todo el equipo esta… indispuesto por ahora.-contesto.-les sugiero que obtengan un medio alternativo de transporte.

-¿Qué te dice?-pregunto Miko curiosa.

-todo el equipo esta indispuesto.

-entonces dile a él que venga por nosotros.-respondió bruscamente.-no creo que tenga otra cosa que hacer.

-¡vayan a casa!-dijo casi gritando.-estaré en contacto luego.-y colgó dejando anonadado a Jack.

-oh, me colgó.-contesto sorprendido.

-¿Qué mosco le pico en sus circuitos?-pregunto Miko molesta.

-está más gruñón de lo normal.-sentencio Maria.-grosero.

-¿te dijo Ratchet que sucedía?-le pregunto Raf preocupado a Jack.

-no.-dijo serio.-últimamente parecen estar ignorándonos mucho.

-no es justo.-dijo Maria triste después de pensar en lo reciente.-creí que éramos amigos, primero no nos dicen nada de las mugres llaves hasta que todo paso aun si saber si alguno volvería vivo de su recuperación, luego nos corren de la base al tener la forja y ahora ni nos dicen que pasa cuando antes si lo hacían ¿Qué no nos tienen confianza para decirnos que pasa?

-parece que no.-contesto Miko confundida

-chicas calma.-les detuvo Jack.-debe haber una razón muy poderosa…para lo que sea que esta pasando.

-Mientras discuten eso… iré a la maquina dispensadora quiero un dulce.-dijo Maria alejándose dando pisotones.

-está molesta.-dijo Jack al ver como se alejaba la mexicana congelando por donde pisaba.

-no.-le corrigió Rafael.-está preocupada.

.

.

.

Maria batallaba con el clásico billete doblado, solo quería un chocolate para calmar sus nervios, Rafael tenía razón, Maria De la Vega estaba preocupada. Después de veinte minutos por fin logro ingresar el dólar.

-¡ya era hora!-dijo recogiendo su chocolate y su cambio.-veré si podemos ir a comer…-se detuvo de golpe cuando noto que sus amigos ya no estaban.- ¿Jack? ¿Miko? ¿Rafael? No puede ser… no puedo creer que me dejaran sola-dijo sentida cuando noto un par de aeronaves alejándose a toda velocidad.-ay no.-entonces cuando escucho un auto deportivo de color rojo que parecía ser modificado.-¿Qué diantres?-este se transformó revelando al médico de los Decepticons.

-vean lo que me encontré.-era Knock Out, al reconocerlo Maria puso pose de pelea aunque estaba empezando a temblar.-uno de los estudios perdidos de Megatron.

-miren que veo, el presumido medico Decepticon, ya me conto Smoky que te dejo como decoración de pared con el alternador de fase.-se burló mientras se quitaba un guante con cautela pero este anticipo su movimiento y con velocidad la encerró en una especie de capsula escarchando su interior.- ¡ostras!

-buen intento niña, pero ya me contaron de la humana que crea hielo, esta capsula está diseñada especialmente para ti.-se burló transformándose en su modo alterno.-disfruta el paseo.-y acelero a toda velocidad.

-¡sueltame o congelare tu spark!-grito golpeando el vidrio con fuerza pero ni siquiera se agrietaba.-¿en qué nos hemos metido?-susurro Maria temiendo que los demás corrieran la misma suerte que ella. Estar en garras de los Decepticons.

* * *

><p><strong>Maria: ¡Knock Out hijo de fruta!<strong>

**Yo: si es el insulto más decente que tiene, vendremos pronto con el final**

**Maria: por cierto, los puerquitos son un pan de dulce con forma de… puerquitos y las rosquitas también es pan pero esta glaseado y todo, nos encanta.**

**Yo: ya aprendida la lección de cocina… hasta luego n.n**


	24. Chapter 24: Hora oscura parte 2

**Bien, este es el último capítulo de la temporada, y por el final… no me maten. Y Maria no vino por obvias razones, final de temporada y contenido del capítulo. Es mucho para ella. Y por mi parte no hay problema pero… no creo que sus padres les den permiso Elisa y Arsene. conociendolos...**

**Espero sea de su agrado si no también.**

**Comenzamos.**

* * *

><p>La situación era más complicada de lo que los chicos pensaban, el equipo Prime tomo las reliquias de Iacon para emprender posiblemente la más importante de las batallas, con el portal modificado para ser un portal espacial gracias a la Forja de Solus Prime, el único que se quedó en la Tierra fue Ratchet, los demás fueron a encarar a Megatron y tomar el "cerrojo Omega" la abertura para obtener el poder de restaurar Cybertron. Algo que Alpha Trion solo le comunico a Optimus Prime por medio del sable estrella.<p>

Pero mientras los Decepticons descubrieron que la base Omega uno estaba en algún lugar de Jasper, pero por ende descubrieron la ubicación de los chicos, provocando su captura.

**Nave de guerra Decepticon**

-¡déjenme ir!-gritaba una voz agitada que golpeaba el cristal como podía pero era muy grueso para ella.

-Miko jamás podrás romperlo.-le advirtió Jack mirando a la japonesa tratando de liberarse de la capsula y a Raf quien estaba asustándose. Estaba preocupado por sus amigos y su situación actual.

-¡no me digas que hacer!-grito está cansándose sin éxito.

-¿Qué nos van a hacer?-pregunto Rafael mirando a sus amigos.

-tranquilos, estaremos bien.-trato de calmarlos Jack, cada quien estaba en su propia capsula, ansiosos en una habitación en la nave de guerra Decepticon, fue cuando entraron Starscream, Soundwave y Knock Out.-vaya comité de bienvenida.

-saludos humanos.-dijo en tono burlón el seeker mientras sostenía la capsula de Jack mientras Soundwave la de Raf y Knock Out la de Miko.-verán, tendremos una pequeña reunión, y ustedes humanos están invitados.-se burló el segundo al mando de los Cons.

-al menos María se salvó.-dijo Raf preocupado de los planes del enemigo.

Que equivocado estaba.

-¡déjenme ir o congelare esta maldita nave!-gritaba Maria mientras intentaba romper su capsula con sus puños reforzados con hielo grueso, pero por cada golpe, sentía mas cansancio, pero era como golpear un campo de fuerza, ni un rasguño.-demonios… ¡déjenme ir por favor!-empezó a desesperarse luego de varias horas encerrada sola en esa capsula en esa enorme celda. Le agradaba su propio espacio, pero odiaba estar sola y empezó a entrar en pánico.- ¡Auxilio por favor!-empezó a gritar frenéticamente mientras golpeaba el vidrio creando una tormenta en su interior. En eso la compuerta se abrió.

-Lord Megatron ordeno llevar la capsula separada del resto, llévenla a Cybertron cuando él lo ordene.-Maria se detuvo junto a su tormenta al escuchar eso, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.-y que nadie más sepa aun de la cuarta prisionera.

-¿Cybertron?

-¿y qué hay de Dreadwing?-pregunto otro Vehicon.- ¿tuvo la misma suerte que el mutante en el cuerpo de Breakdown?

-"¿Qué cosa paso?"

-Megatron lo asesino por no obedecer una orden directa, intento eliminar a Starscream.-María se sorprendió de la frialdad con que lo dijo.- desaste del cuerpo más tarde.

-estos locos se pudren cada día más por dentro, Dreadwing tenía razón al entregar la forja de Solus Prime, dios que vergüenza estar en esta nave a su merced.-susurro mientras escarchaba donde estaban sus manos y las aparto con brusquedad asustada.-es una trampa.-un Vehicon toma la capsula sin cuidado y salió con rumbo al centro de mando.- ¡oye no soy bolsa de mandado suéltame ya!-gritaba mientras se iban.

**En Cybertron.**

Los autobots habían recuperado con éxito las llave Omega que estaban en poder de Megatron y después de una cruda batalla que logro diezmar un poco a los Decepticons presentes, iban en camino a máxima velocidad por el mar de óxido hacia al cerrojo Omega, cuando estuvieron cerca dejaron del lado su modo alterno para estirar las piernas y seguir a su destino.

-nuestra ventaja no durara mucho.-les advirtió Arcee.

-Alpha Trion dijo que aquí está el cerrojo.-les recordó Smokescreen

-estas son las coordenadas.-empezó Bulkhead mirando alrededor mientras notaban una pequeña estructura frente a ellos y la rodearon pensativos.-no es la gran cosa.-Optimus se acercó pasando su mano sobre la estructura como si lo desempolvara.

-Ratchet.-llamo a la base.-hemos localizado el cerrojo Omega.-no había que desde la tierra Ratchet estaba aliviado por aquella noticia.-de acuerdo a Alpha Trion el cerrojo es un conducto a nada menos que a la all spark.

-Optimus.-le llamo Smokescreen apenado.-un honor así, no me pertenece.-dijo intentando darle la llave que portaba. Pero lo extraño ocurrió después, esta llave empezó a brillar sorprendiendo a todos, y enseguida las otras tres llaves brillaban con la misma intensidad, el cerrojo en cuestión de segundos brillo también incluso dejando la imagen de un extraño cerrojo en el suelo alrededor de ellos. Y la estructura empezó a alzarse a su alrededor tomando la forma de un verdadero cerrojo Cybertroniano gigante. Pero mientras el cerrojo terminaba de alzarse, Optimus observo que Megatron volaba a máxima velocidad hacia ellos así que desenvaino el sable estrella para darle batalla pero este dejo su modo alterno para caminar tranquilo hacia ellos mientras los Autobots se preparaban para atacar en caso de necesidad

-¡autobots!-empezó el líder Decepticon.-yo les sugiero poner en pausa su labor y me entreguen esas llaves.

-¿y porque haríamos eso?-pregunto serio Smokescreen sin bajar la guardia, en eso un portal se abre detrás de Megatron permitiéndole el paso a Starscream, Soundwave y Knock Out con un cargamento "especial"

-¿Qué tal, para que les entregue a los humanos?-pregunto como si nada mostrando a Jack, Miko y Rafael encerrados en sus capsulas. Dejando a todos helados, aunque Optimus estaba preocupado por la seguridad de los niños no podía bajar la guardia y debía seguir firme.

-¿y si nos negamos?-pregunto.

-entonces no tendré otra opción más que abrir las capsulas y exponiendo a tus mascotas humanas a la atmosfera toxica de Cybertron.-empezó acercándose a Prime estando frente a frente.-entonces todos podremos verlos perecer al instantes… juntos

-no es como quería pasar mi primer viaje a Cybertron.-dijo Miko pateando su capsula un par de veces molesta.

-Starscream.-el seeker entendiendo a su amo alzo la capsula como si fuera un juguete.

-Jack… hora de salir a jugar.-dijo divertido mientras arañaba el cristal provocando un ruido molesto y agudo

-Adelante.-lo reto.-los autobots estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse por mi planeta, hare lo mismo.

-también yo, fenómeno.-amenazo Miko a knock Out, Rafael asintió asustado y nervioso pero decidido.

-tal vez deberíamos obligarlos.-opino Megatron.

-¿se ha dado cuenta que le falta un humano verdad?-pregunto Bulkhead en voz baja a los demás.

-si no está aquí está a salvo.-opino Smokescreen.-tampoco hay que pensar lo peor.

-_espero no sea una trampa_.-comento Bumblebee preocupado, tres estaban en frente como botín de guerra Decepticon, pero faltaba María, y nadie sabía si debían preocuparse o no.

-si mi decisión condena la causa Autobot en Cybertron que así sea, pero jamás abandonare a nuestros aliados humanos.-sentencio decidido enterrando el sable estrella en el suelo metálico y alejarse para estar con el resto del equipo, los demás no tuvieron más elección que arrojar las reliquias junto al sable.

-bien.-dijo complacido Megatron.-ahora, quiero que me entreguen las llaves omega, una a la vez.-dijo mientras Knock Out se acercaba con Miko, indicando que el primero sería su guardián. Y eso él lo sabía.

-tu primero fortachón.-dijo burlándose de el por su situación, este miro a Optimus quien asintió, ninguno quería entregar las llaves, pero tampoco querían perder a sus amigos, así que Bulkhead con paso firme se acercó para entregar una llave mientras el medico de los Decepticons sonreía de manera altanera.

-¡si no me entregas a la niña voy a hacer que te comas esta llave!-amenazo casi enterrándole la llave en la mano.

-de nada.-dijo este feliz mientras entregaba la capsula mientras se alejaba.

-oxídate.-insulto Miko mientras era llevada a la seguridad del equipo. Al mismo tiempo Bumblebee se acercaba con la llave para estar frente a Soundwave, quien alzo la capsula del niño para entregárselo, el explorador molesto le estrello la llave mientras tomaba la capsula.

_- Ten tu llave y desaparece de mi vista Soundwave.-_exclamo molesto calmándose cuando su amigo estuvo a salvo con el_.- ¿estás bien Raf?_

-si.-contesto más calmado.-gracias.

_-¿Dónde está Danielle?_

-no lo sé, se alejó para ir por un dulce cuando fuimos capturados.-dijo este pensativo y preocupado.

-si este humano.-empezó Megatron señalando a Jack.-fue tan importante como para confiarle la Matrix de Liderazgo el vale dos llaves omega.-dijo cuándo Starscream mostro al chico burlándose de los bots, fue cuando Arcee y Smokescreen se miraron y se acercaron con las ultimas llaves. Starscream bajo con fuerza la capsula al suelo y apunto con sus cañones.

-¡sin trucos! Las llaves si son tan amables.-ambos bots se las entregaron sin objetar, Arcee observo a Jack preocupada poniéndose a su altura cuando un portal espacial se abrió dejando el paso a varios soldados Decepticons quienes empezaron a rodear a los autobots apuntándoles con sus cañones. Pero lo peculiar es que salió un último soldado con una cuarta capsula la cual fue entregada a Megatron.

-Lord Megatron, aquí tiene.-dijo entregándole la capsula que parecía estar congelada en el interior.

-excelente, para asegurarme de que no intenten nada, decidí conservar mi propia mascota que se adentró en mi nave hace tiempo.-el interior se descongelo para revelar a Maria quien parecía alterada, y se puso peor mirando a su alrededor y a los presentes.

-¿estoy en Cybertron? Vaya el líder de los Cons es un pésimo decorador de mundos… ha cierto ¡Megatonto eres un vil tramposo cara de perro atropellado!-grito creando un mini remolino a su alrededor.- ¿Qué quieres terminar tu experimento? Pues no me hubieras traído además los Autobots te romperán la maldita cara…

-silencio escoria.-le ordeno Megatron molesto por el modo altanero en que fue insultado sacudiendo la capsula logrando Marear a la mexicana mientras se había ganado un par de golpes por el pequeño espacio.

-¿también atraparon a Maria?-pregunto Raf sorprendido

_-entréganos a la niña Megatron.-_ordeno Bumblebee molesto por la falta de palabra de los Decepticons.

-Megatron el trato fue un humano por llave.-dijo Optimus furioso por la trampa en el trato, ahora Maria estaba en garras de los cons.

-deja de afligirte por tu mascota "Orión".-se burló Megatron, Maria lo miro con el ceño fruncido ya que se estaba burlando de cuando esta se infiltro en la Némesis buscando a Orión Pax.-ahora atestigüen el inicio de una nueva era en Cybertron.-así cada uno fue introduciendo una llave en cada abertura del cerrojo activando su poder.-¡presencien la era de los Decepticons!-Megatron señalo un punto cercano para que el cerrojo lanzara un poderoso rayo para restaurar casi al instante un edificio en ruinas, ya restaurado.

-santa madre de pancho López.-comento Maria asombrada.

-por la all spark.-susurro Optimus

_-increíble._

-wow, remodelación instantánea.-exclamo Miko

-brillante.-adulo Knock Out

-ya tienes lo que querías Megatron.-empezó Optimus dando un paso al frente poniendo en alerta a los Cons.-este conflicto es entre Autobots y Decepticons, entréganos a la niña y permíteme regresar a los humanos a la Tierra.

-ah, yo no lo recomendaría, estarán mucho más seguros aquí, incluso esta niña estará mejor bajo nuestros "cuidados".-empezó Megatron con una fría calma, preocupado a Optimus.- ¿el portal espacial tiene fijo el objetivo?-le pregunto Megatron a Starscream

-según sus instrucciones Lord Megatron.

-excelente porque solo gobernar un mundo cuando se puede gobernar dos.-en eso el portal espacial se abre sobre el cerrojo omega.

-¡¿estás loco?!-grito Maria entendiendo que pretendía.-en el futuro te vas a arrepentir de todo esto te lo juro, vivirás el terror que siembras en carne propia y pagaras tus pecados…

-hablas demasiado para ser un insecto tan pequeño.-dijo este activando el cerrojo lanzando un potente rayo por el portal espacial… hacia la Tierra.

-si el cerrojo Omega puede restaurar Cybertron hará lo mismo con la Tierra ¿verdad?-pregunto Miko esperando una buena respuesta aunque temblaba por dentro.

-no.-dijo Optimus preocupado.-Cyberformara su planeta a favor Matrix, destruyendo toda forma nativa en el proceso.

-que poder tan puro.-dijo Megatron complacido alzando la capsula hasta su rostro mientras Maria le lanzaba una mirada llena de veneno y odio.-dime pequeña mascota, ¿Cómo debo llamar a mi nuevo dominio? Nueva Kaón o Tierra Dorada.

-¡espero te pudras en el infierno!-exclamo seguida de los gritos de Jack, Miko y Rafael desesperados por su mundo.- ¡solo espera a que salga congelare tu Spark!

-¡no!-grito Jack queriendo detener a Megatron

-¡deja nuestro planeta en paz!-recrimino la japonesa pateando con fuerza.

Optimus observaba a los niños, a los Decepticons burlándose de ellos disfrutando su aparente victoria y el cerrojo omega activado, tomo una decisión. Apretando sus nudillos con dureza desenfundo su cuchilla y empezó a destrozar a todo Decepticon que tuviera cerca, aprovechando la confusión corrió tomando el sable estrella, lanzando una ráfaga de energía a los que se acercaran, Megatron eufórico arrojo la capsula por el aire para ser atrapada por Soundwave para desenfundar el sable estrella oscura y enfrentar a Optimus, pero no contaba con que el líder de los Autobots cortara el brazo implantado del Prime profanado de su cuerpo.

Con Megatron desarmado corrió hacia el cerrojo omega, empezando a recibir disparos de los misiles de Starscream y de los cañones de Knock Out y Soundwave quien soltó la capsula al suelo el cual esquivo dando un salto al aire, pisando la cabeza del seeker impulsándose hacia el cerrojo Omega y de un ataque limpio y certero destruyéndolo provocando una enorme explosión.

**La Tierra**

Ratchet estaba preocupándose casi al borde del pánico, una extraña energía provocaba que todo el equipo enloqueciera dejándolo incomunicado con los demás y las llamas de June Darby preguntando por Jack no le ayudaban en nada. En cuestión de minutos la señal regreso y no perdió el tiempo.

-¡¿Optimus me escuchas?!-trato de contactar a su líder esperando una respuesta.

-Ratchet.-le contesto enseguida.-por favor abre un portal espacial.-el medico Autobot no perdió el tiempo y empezó a preparar el portal con las coordenadas.

**Cybertron**

La explosión fue devastadora, todos se reagrupaban verificando que todos, en especial los niños estuvieran bien, todos vieron como de entre los escombros y el humo espeso salía Optimus enfundando el sable estrella y en una mano traía la capsula con Maria la cual parecía ida mirando a la nada mientras el interior de la capsula se escarchaba, en segundos el portal espacial se activó y no perdieron el tiempo y corrieron para volver a la tierra. Los Decepticons observaron cómo escapaba el enemigo y el más eufórico era Starscream.

-creo se canceló a fiesta de bienvenida.-comento Knock Out pero Starscream lo golpeo con fuerza arrojando a la dirección de Megatron.

-¡atiende a nuestro amo, él requiere atención medica!-ordeno y el medico Decepticon no perdió el tiempo y corrió hacia su líder.- ¡Prime, tu pagaras por condenar a Cybertron a ser un cascaron sin vida!-pero no esperaban que Megatron empezara a reír como un demente.

-pueden huir, pero jamás podrán volver a casa.-sentencio con una sonrisa demente en su rostro.

**Base Omega Uno**

Uno a uno, fueron entrando por el portal a la base, dejando sorprendido y confundido a Ratchet al ver que no venían solos.

-¡los niños!-exclamo al ver como colocaban con cuidado las capsulas en el suelo.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Bulkhead y Bumblebee lo miraron pero conociendo como reaccionaria prefirieron callar un poco más porque no lo tomaría nada bien.- ¡que alguien diga algo!-al final llego Optimus con Maria encapsulada.

-Optimus…-empezó Bulkhead mientras Bee tomaba la capsula para ponerlas con las otras.-destruyo el cerrojo omega.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto empezando a alterarse sin creerlo.- ¡¿hiciste…?!

-lo que era necesario, ya no había tiempo para otra prolongada batalla.-empezó con calma aunque no serviría con Ratchet ahora.-no con la tierra en peligro inminente.

-¿así que en serio destruiste el único artefacto en cualquier universo capaz de restaurar nuestro hogar? Optimus, lo necesitábamos.-dijo destrozado por ver a Cybertron ya perdido para siempre.

-no estabas ahí doc.-le reclamo Smokescreen señalándolo de forma acusatoria.-y no te corresponde poner en duda una decisión del campo de batalla.

-¡claro que si me corresponde!-le grito fuera de sí.- ¡debió haber existido otra salida!

-pero no fue así de simple Ratchet.-trato de razonar Jack con él una vez que los cuatro estuvieron fuera de sus capsulas.

-Megatron uso la llave para atacar la tierra.-agrego Raf.

-no tienes por qué juzgar las decisiones de Optimus, quien es tu líder, y tu amigo desde hace siglos.-reclamo Maria.

-Optimus salvo nuestro planeta.-grito Miko.

-¡¿Qué hay de nuestro planeta?!-contesto gritándole a los chicos.- ¡todo nuestro esfuerzo, energon derrochado y sacrificios innumerables! ¡¿Para nada?!- si quería hacer sentir mal a alguien lo estaba logrando, por lo menos en los chicos, empezaron a sentirse culpables en cierta forma, incluso Maria, ni siquiera era su dimensión y hubiera dado su vida por Cybertron, ahora aguantaba las ganas de llorar por ver perdido todo y no poder haber hecho nada mas que haberse dejado capturar.

-"demonios tiene razon, ni como contestarle"-penso sin animos

-¡buena decisión o no lo hecho, hecho esta!-contesto Arcee indignada ante la actitud del médico.-pero tenemos otro problema en este mundo, los cons cambiaron las reglas al meter a Jack, Miko, Rafael y Maria en el juego.-en eso una llamada entrante puso pausa a la conversación.

-¡Prime!-era Fowler.- ¡el pentágono está listo para pasar a DefCon uno, necesito saber contra que lidiamos!-eso dejo confundidos a todos.

-díganos a que se refiere agente Fowler-contesto Optimus temiendo que fuera otra artimaña Decepticon

-tal vez deberían salir y verlo por su cuenta.-sugirió el agente.

-Ratchet, cuida a los niños.-ordeno dejando más preocupados a todos mientras el resto del equipo iba a ver qué pasaba, mientras eso pasaba Maria se quitó su cámara-diadema observandola con cuidado, sin querer había grabado todo.

-qué horror.-susurro asustada dejando escapar una lágrima traicionera.-es una tras otra, todo empeora cada segundo…

-cálmate.-le animo Miko aunque por dentro se sentía igual.-todo saldrá bien.

.

.

.

Los autobots subieron por la plataforma hacia el exterior para descubrir algo perturbador, una enorme estructura se había alzado sobre jasper, era una enorme fortaleza cybertroniana con el típico toque Decepticon. Similar a la antigua capital Decepticon, en poco tiempo llego Fowler preocupado

-Megatron ha iniciado la primera fase de su Cyberformacion de la Tierra.-empezó Optimus.-la construcción de su fortaleza.

-en Jasper Nevada, no lo entiendo.-dijo Fowler.-ya hice que evacuaran la ciudad, ¿Por qué aquí?-el silencio domino unos segundos.

_-la nave Decepticon se aproxima a nosotros_.-les llamo Bumblebee y en efecto, la Némesis se dirigía directo a ellos.

-porque los Decepticons han descubierto la ubicación de nuestra base.-declaro Optimus viendo el peligro inminente, en cuestión de segundos, una horda de Decepticons respaldados por los insecticos empezaron a rodearlos y atacarlos con toda su fuerza, per los autobots supieron responder al ataque, pero eran demasiados. Incluso Optimus con el sable estrella aunque daba poderosos ataques que les daban una leve y corta ventaja no podrían contener a todo el ejército de Megatron y eso él lo sabía.- ¡Autobots a la base!-ordeno mientras todos intentaban volver al interior pero Buklhead se rezago al ver como Fowler ingresaba a su helicóptero y ponía en marcha al motor.

-¡¿Fowler que está haciendo?!-pregunto

-mi trabajo grandulón.-contesto mientras se elevaba por los aires para darle frente a los Decepticons.

La ráfaga de ataque se hacía notoria en el interior porque no paraba de retumbar, alterando a los niños.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Jack cuando el resto del equipo llegaba con ellos.

-¿Qué está sucediendo afuera?-pregunto Ratchet confundido.

-los Decepticons han invadido Jasper.-empezó Optimus.

-¡y Fowler cree que los puede ahuyentar!-exclamo Bulkhead cuando Fowler llamo a la base.

-¡Prime, los refuerzos acaban de llegar!

-agente Fowler, su milicia no puede prevalecer contra los…

-¿no creyeron que le dejaría al equipo Prime toda la diversión o sí?-exclamo de forma divertida una nueva voz por el calan de comunicaciones, una voz que Bulkhead reconocería donde sea.

-¡Haha! ¡Es Jackie!

-¡Wheeljack!-por primera vez en meses Ratchet estaba feliz de saber de el.-pero cómo pudiste…

-detecte una extraña onda de energía.-se excusó.- ¿no les molesta la compañía?

-¡no!-empezó Ratchet sin saber que decir.-es que... después de todo, bueno.

-seguimos en el mismo equipo doc. Así será siempre.-dijo Wheeljack alegre mientras desde su nave destrozaba insecticos como en los viejos tiempos. Pero Optimus tuvo que tomar una decisión, y sin mirar a los demás ordeno.

-¡Ratchet, prepárate para sacar a todos de aquí!-este lo miro escéptico.

-¡¿vamos… a abandonar la base?!-pregunto ganándose una mirada seria de Optimus cuando se decidió a mirar a todo su equipo.

-ya la perdimos, Wheeljack y Fowler solo ganaran tiempo para que escapemos… Bumblebee y Rafael, ustedes partirán primero.-eso confundió y sorprendió a todos.

_-¡¿espera Optimus que dices?!_

-¿nos vas a separar?-pregunto Raf.

-¿no deberíamos estar juntos?-sugirió Jack.

-¿todos para uno y uno para todos?-pregunto Miko

-Optimus… ¿Por qué?-pregunto Maria angustiada.

-debemos dispersarnos para evitar la captura, hasta que podamos reagruparnos y lanzar un contraataque la supervivencia es nuestra única prioridad ahora, no tuvieron más opción que aceptar la orden de Optimus.

-Optimus, sabes que no suelo cuestionar tus ordenes, es difícil para todos.-empezó Arcee mientras Jack se alistaba para irse.-te conozco y se lo que harás.

-con mayor razón sabes que lo hare Arcee.-dijo este tomándola del mentón.-prepárate para partir, ya no hay tiempo.-le dio un fugaz beso y está sin más remedio adopto la forma de motocicleta para darle abordaje a Jack.

Ratchet programo las primeras coordenadas para que el primer grupo partiera, Bumblebee estaba listo para irse y Raf ya estaba a bordo, Maria se acercó para despedirse.

-tranquilo Raf, todos nos volveremos a ver pronto.-le animo con una sonrisa que era notorio que era fingida mientras disimulaba sus ojos brillosos.

-lo se Maria, gracias.-dijo este sonriendo para que no llorara su amiga.

-cuídate "hermanito"-dijo a modo de broma para ver su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor donde colgaba el dije que le regalo.-cuídalo bien Bee, y cuídate tú también por favor.-sin saber que más decir, no quería separarse de ellos, no así

_-sabes que sí, cuídate Danielle, nos veremos pronto lo prometo_.-se despidió Bee cuando el portal se abrió y se alejó a toda velocidad mientras Maria aguantaba las ganas de llorar. En poco tiempo Bulkhead con Miko a bordo esperaba la señal de partida.

¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!-exclamo Optimus mientras todos esperaban la señal de partir, Miko miraba a Bulkhead desde el interior, Jack le devolvió la mirada un segundo peor la desvió sin poder soportarle la mirada, entonces Bulkhead y Miko se perdieron por el portal. Cuando las siguientes coordenadas estuvieron listas Arcee y Jack salieron deprisa.-Maria, tu iras con Smokescreen.

-¿estás seguro de que no era mejor idea que se fuera con Bumblebee o con alguien más, Bulkhead y Miko tal vez?-pregunto Ratchet sin entender y no muy seguro de que Smokescreen pudiera cuidar a Maria conociendo a ambos.

-por esta vez, le doy la razón al doc.-dijo Smokescreen no muy seguro.-a nadie le pareció que pudiera cuidar a Jack cuando me enseñaba a pasar inadvertido, ¿podre con Maria?

-entonces... ¿tanta lata doy?-pregunto Maria empezando a llenar de escarcha a su alrededor, sus emociones y nervios estaban al límite. Tanto que mientras escarchaba el lugar, el hielo empezaba seguirle.-ya lo sabia, ni en mi casa me quieren cerca... solo mi renacuaja hermana, y mi papa cuando lo voy a ver al hospital cada martes...

-tranquila Maria no quise decir eso.-trato de disculparse su nuevo compañero

-entiendo sus preocupaciones, pero Smokescreen ha aprendido desde aquella experiencia con la recuperación del sable estrella y Maria ha demostrado ser más fuerte de lo que parece y no hablo de sus habilidades adquiridas, sabrán cuidarse las espaldas mientras aprenden sobre sí mismos.

-que así sea Optimus, Maria, vámonos.-dijo Smokescreen mientras ambos caminaban hacia el portal, el novato adopto una postura firma haciendo un saludo militar y Maria empezó a llorar.

-no me quiero ir así.-admitió mientras Smokescreen tomaba su modo vehículo.- ¿no hay otra forma?-dijo mientras entraba al automóvil.

-lo siento Maria, es la única alternativa por el momento.-sin demora ambos partieron a un punto indeterminado.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-pregunto Ratchet a Optimus quien miraba por donde había partido todo su equipo

-me asegurare de que los Decepticons no puedan seguirlos.-Ratchet sorprendido iba a objetar pero al no tener palabras guardo silencio mientras su mirada se volvía triste y sombría mientras caminaba hacia el portal pero antes de partir se detuvo sin dirigirle la mirada.

-yo… nunca creí que terminaría así.-y sin más se fue dejando a Optimus solo en la base ya perdida.

-yo tampoco viejo amigo.-admitió Optimus mirando el panel de control del portal tomo el sable estrella y la alzo en lo alto para destruir la maquinaria y al mismo tiempo que lo hacia lo rodeo la destrucción del lugar, Optimus ahora solo veía sombras.

.

.

.

La nave de Wheeljack había sido derribada por Starscream durante el ataque, desde entonces no se sabe de él.

Fowler había salvado a June de un Decepticon que la ataco cuando se dirigía a la base, ahora ambos sobrevolaban en helicóptero sobre el lugar para presenciar como la nave de guerra Decepticon con un potente laser volvía la base omega Uno en ruinas calcinadas.

-no.-susurro June temiendo que todos hubieran muerto, Fowler no pudo mirar los restos

Dos aeronaves bajaron hacia el sitio destrozado quemándose con las llamas que parecía que el mismo infierno hubiera llevado, de un abrir y cerrar de ojos se revelo a Megatron y Starscream en medio de lo que solía ser el hogar de los Autobots.

-justo este es el lugar.-aseguro Starscream al ver la insignia autobot grabada en el suelo

-Este era el lugar.-corrigió Megatron complacido por el trabajo realizado

-unidos venceremos, divididos, ellos caerán.-declaro-Starscream celebrando la victoria del día, ahora, los Decepticons tenían el control, con su nueva fortaleza, los autobots y sus aliados, dispersados por el país.

No había noticias de nadie del equipo Prime

¿Megatron habrá ganado?

* * *

><p><strong>Si… la próxima temporada la anunciare pronto, solo necesito asegurarme una fecha, como viene año nuevo y todos se reúnen en mi barrio andaré de arriba abajo ya saben.<strong>

**cualquier duda, comentario o lo que sea, sean libres de preguntar**

**Quiero agradecerle a Eagle Primecee por seguir esta historia desde la primera temporada como a su vez la compañía de sus Oc's quienes hacen aparición en las historia de Transformers Unlimited y las historias ligadas a estas, las recomiendo con mucho gusto porque así me anime a escribir una historia de Transformes Prime.**

**Feliz año nuevo a todos**


	25. Capítulo 25: Aviso Nueva temporada

_**3* temporada**_

_**Atrapados en otro mundo: Beast Hunters**_

* * *

><p><strong>saludos<strong>

**todos mis lectores les dejo sobre aviso que ya esta disponible la tercera temporada de Atrapados en otro mundo bautizado con el nombre de Atrapados en otro mundo: Beast hunters**

**los invito cordialmente a leer y seguir la ultima temporada de esta historia, para conocer el final de las aventuras de los hermanos De la Vega en la dimension de Transformers Prime mientras llegan a la conclusion de la historia**

**en sin nada mas que agregar me despido**

**gracias por leer**

**espero leer de ustedes proximamente**

**Atte: FernandaWarriorPrincess**


End file.
